


Faith of You

by PagetPaulson



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 90
Words: 92,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagetPaulson/pseuds/PagetPaulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A seventeen year old Emily Prentiss is part of a student exchange program from France and is assigned to a Pennsylvanian family named the Jareaus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

With her favorite book, Pride and Prejudice, in the palm of her sweaty hand, the seventeen ear old brunette boarded the plane that was ready to take her from her home. Emily Prentiss' parents had set her up in a foreign exchange student program to get her away for the holidays and had somehow managed to not get a teenager in return from the states. Leaving France was the one thing Emily was alright with, wanting to go back to the land where she had lived until she was ten.

The chocolate eyed girl sat down as quietly as she could and immediately put her earbuds into hers ears, opening up her favorite book to the first page for the hundredth time in her life and beginning to read.

"Excuse me, miss?" The redheaded stuartess frowned lightly when the teenager didn't respond, and she gently tapped on her shoulder. "Miss?"

Emily looked up from her book, tugging one of the earbuds from her ear. "Hi."

"Are you flying alone, miss?"

The seventeen year old gave a small smile. "Yes I am."

"Alright then, if you'll be needing any assistance I'm right up there near the captain's corridor during the entire flight."

Emily tried to hide her oncoming laugh at the thirty year old woman smiling freakishly wide at her, and she quickly nodded her head. "Thank you." She waited until the redheaded woman had walked away from her seat before sticking her earbud back into her ear, ready for this flight to begin and be over with already.

Not a mere eight hours later, the plane had landed on the snowy tarmac of a Pennsylvania airport.

The brunette teenager held her backpack's strap tight in her hand and her book clutched to her chest as she ambled off the airplane and into the airport, nervous to see what her new 'family' was going to be like. She knew that there were three children, the mother was a Sunday school teacher and the father was a principal at a high school.

The exact opposite of her diplomatic parents.

Emily nibble into her bottom lip as she strode out of the terminal gate, her dark eyes searching all the people who stood around, trying to find their boarding passes and tickets and doing their best to stuff as much as they could into their carry-on bags.

"Emily Prentiss?"

The ivory girl turned at the almost jolly voice she heard. "Hi," she smiled carefully. "Are you Mr. Jareau?"

James laughed heartily before taking the teenager into a hug, holding her tense body tight in his hold. "I am! Hi sweetheart, it's so great to finally have you here." He took a step back before looking the brunette up and down. "No accent?"

Emily smiled, loving the sound of the father of three's laugh. "No, I actually grew up here in the states. I only moved to France when I was ten." Her brown eyes looked around, frowning slightly when she saw no other blonde's standing around. "Where is everyone?"

"Oh the children had Sunday school to go to with their mother," he smiled, leading them both over to baggage to pick up the teen's suitcase. "You're just going to love them, I know it."

Emily rested her head back against the headrest of the passenger's seat as they drove up the road to her new home, her dark orbs taking in the homey scenery. "I'm sorry you have to be stuck with me for a couple of months."

James glanced over to the brunette girl, a frown creasing over his clean-shaven face. "Emily what are you talking about? You say it like it's a bad thing."

The seventeen year old felt ashamed as she looked over to the older man. "My parents think so," she whispered. "They got rid of me for four months because they didn't want me around. Too much of me I guess."

The father of three reached over and held her hand, smiling gently when he saw a pained shock cross over her features. "Emily no one could ever get too much of you. I've known you for five minutes and I already want you to stay with us," he grinned. "Don't you ever believe that you're less than perfect. Alright?"

Emily's dark eyes stung as she nodded her head, letting James squeeze her hand. "Thank you." She let out a small breath just as they pulled into an older Victorian house's driveway, her eyes glancing over to a group of kids playing on the lawn. "Alright," she nodded to herself. "Go time."


	2. Chapter 2

James quickly rounded up the kids on the lawn as their new houseguest did her best to tug her backpack off of the floor of the front seat. "Alright you guys, she's here and she's very nervous. Try not to make this hard for her, ok?" Once he saw a nod from each in the small group, he turned to their new guest and smiled. "Come over here, Emily."

The brunette barely caught herself before tripping over a crack in the paved driveway, her hand quickly going to her heart. "Ok, I'm alright," she chuckled, cautiously putting her ebony hair behind her ear as she walked up beside the father of three. "Wow there are a lot more than three here."

James smiled to the teenager. "These are all the children that my wife teaches in Sunday school." He gestured to the two tallest ones there. "But these two are mine. Julia and Richard are both eighteen."

"Twins," Emily nodded. She held out her hand, smiling the brightest smile she had as they squeezed and shook. "Hi, it's so nice to meet you guys."

A five year old brunette boy looked up to the stranger he had been introduced to and gently pulled on her pant leg. "Hello."

Emily smiled gently down to the little boy, bending down to his level and letting him grab onto her fingers. "Hi I'm Emily. What's your name?"

"Dylan."

The seventeen year old's eyes widened. "Really? Wow that's so weird, I know another person named Dylan."

Dylan's little green eyes bugged, his jaw dropping. "No way."

"Way," she grinned.

James smiled at the two, looking back to Emily once she stood. "Why don't you go on inside with Julia? She'll show you around while I get your luggage."

Emily nodded, letting the older girl lead her into the two-story house. "Your dad seems really nice."

The blond smiled. "He really is. Everybody has been really excited for you to get here." She quickly took Emily's light coat and hung it on the mahogany coat rack. "Come on, my mom and sister are in the kitchen."

Emily bit her lip as she slowly made her way into the kitchen, a smile blossoming on her face at the sight of an older woman dancing around with flower falling from her fingertips.

"Mom cut it out, we have company."

Amielle Jareau turned at the sound of her eldest daughter. "Never tell your mother to stop dancing when she's baking, Juliebug. You know that." Her blue eyes turned to the younger girl beside her and immediately smiled. "You must be Emily."

The brunette teenager quickly nodded her head. "Yes I am." She let out a big grin when the mother of three took her into a hug, feeling her being careful to not get any flour on her. "It's so great to meet you Mrs. Jareau."

"Oh please," she dismissed, "it's Amielle. Has Julia been showing you around?"

Emily smiled. "The living room and the kitchen," she laughed. Her dark eyes cast over to another blond figure in the kitchen, her heartbeat speeding up at the sight of long, flowing hair and sparkling blue eyes even brighter than her father's. "Hi," she whispered nervously.

The younger girl quickly made her way over to the new member of her family, taking the brunette's soft hand in hers. "Hi I'm Jennifer."

"What happened to your face, Rosie?"

Jennifer did her best to shoo away her mother when she tried to wipe off a smeared patch of flour from her cheek with a wet thumb.

The brunette girl in the kitchen bit back a smile at the other girl's antics. "Rosie?"

"My middle name," she laughed. "Come on, I'll show you to your room."

Emily gave a generous nod of the head, letting the younger teen take her hand and lead her up their stairs of their now shared home.


	3. Chapter 3

With nothing spoken but a gentle giggle, Emily let her new housemate lead her up to the second floor of the house, her dark eyes scanning the pristinly painted walls and the family photos that hung on them. "Your house is beautiful, Jennifer."

The blond girl smiled back at the older teen. "Thank you." She quickly opened the third door on the right before closing it right behind them, taking her hand from Emily's to gesture around the room. "Welcome to your new room. It used to be my sister Grace's, but now it's yours."

Emily grinned. "It's beautiful, thank you." She watched as the beautiful girl sat herself down on the purple comforter of her new bed, her blue eyes dancing from corner to corner. "Where is Grace now? Is she in college?" Her dark eyes danced gracefully, trying her best not to stutter or hesitate in front of her new housemate. "Will I need to share with her once the holidays come? If needed I can sleep on the floor," she chuckled.

Jennifer quickly gave a shake of her head, her crystal blue eyes looking to the new guest in her home. "Oh no, Grace passed away three years ago."

Her jaw dropping, Emily quickly walked over to the bed. "I am so sorry, I had no idea."

Jennifer smiled up to the older girl. "It's ok." She gave a quick wave of the hand. "Anyways, you don't have to call me Jennifer. Most people call me JJ or Jay, or even Jenny. No one really calls me Jennifer."

The older girl gave a small shrug of the shoulders, setting down her backpack beside her new bed. "All the more reason to call you Jennifer. I'm the only one doing it," she bit her lip as she looked down into the blonde's light eyes. "Kind of special."

The blonde's eyelashes fluttered, feeling a blush creep over her cheeks at the intense look in her new friend's eyes. "Ok then, that's fine."

"So what religion are you? Your dad told me your mom teaches Sunday school."

Jennifer quickly nodded her head, scooting further up the bed so the brunette could sit down beside her. "Yeah, we're Catholic. My mom teaches all the kids that go to our church." She bit back a laugh at Emily's almost fall off the bed when she tried to adjust herself. "What about you?"

"Oh I'm Roman Catholic," she nodded. "But I never went to religion classes or anything, I just went with my nanny to services every Sunday."

The younger girl's light brows furrowed. "You had a nanny?"

Emily softly nodded her head, smiling sadly to the blond girl. "Yeah, my parents are both Ambassadors and they were usually too busy to do anything with me."

Jennifer felt her heart break for the sad looking teen in front of her, not able to imagine her parents ignoring her or her other siblings for even a day. "That sounds awful, I'm so sorry."

Emily let out a small laugh. "No it's alright, really. They're not that great to be around anyway," she confessed, her dark eyes looking down to the deep purple comforter she sit on.

The blond quickly reached over and set her hand on the older girl's shoulder, waiting until those midnight eyes finally looked back up to hers before she smiled. "But you're here with my family now, and trust me we are the closest family you will ever meet." Her laugh practically made the older teen's eyes sparkle. "So you are going to be able to have a completely different experience."

The seventeen year old girl grinned. "That's really sweet, thank you." She gave a quick clearing of her throat, not getting over the fact that the beautiful girl's hand was still on her shoulder. "So how old are you?"

"Sixteen, my birthday is in January. What about you?"

Emily nodded along with the younger girl. "Seventeen," she smiled. "My birthday is actually the twelfth of this month."

Jennifer gave a grin, her hands wanting to get together and clap. "That means we have to have a birthday party," she gasped.

The older girl immediately began to shake her head. "Oh you don't have to do that."

"Sucks, we're going to." Jennifer's eyebrows arched. "So, not to try and degrade the way you sound or anything, but where's your accent?"

Emily's eyes crinkled as she let out a laugh. "I grew up here in America," she giggled. "I only moved to France when I was ten."

"Ok, that makes more sense."

The brunette glanced into Jennifer's blue eyes. "Just a little bit," she whispered.

Jennifer let a small smile grace her face before she stood from the bed, making her way towards the older girl's bedroom door. "I need to go and help my mom get ready for dinner, which means you have about an hour or so to get everything unpacked." She turned once the door was open, her bright eyes glancing over to her guest. "And if you need anything during the night, my room is right next door. Just knock and I'll open right up."

Emily bit her lip, nodding slowly as she watched the beautiful blond girl shut the door behind her retreating figure. "You got it."


	4. Chapter 4

The new family had sat down to dinner not a second before Amielle had turned her cheerful attention towards the new guest, her smile joyful and wide at the sight of the brunette enjoying her pasta. "So Emily, what grade are you in?"

Emily quickly swallowed the first bite she had taken of her food before shaking her head. "Actually I've always been homeschooled, so I graduated early." She smiled. "This transfer is still under my schooling, but I'm getting into my first year of college next september."

The mother of three gave a grin. "Oh that's just wonderful! Where do you plan on going?"

"I've actually gotten accepted to Harvard, Yale, Brown and Dartmouth. I don't know which I want to go to yet because I don't know my field."

James looked up from his plate. "You'll be going to school here?"

The seventeen year old nodded her head, taking a small sip from her water. "Yeah, I've really missed the states and the college universities here are higher in ranking."

"Especially the ones you've been accepted to," Amielle boisted. "Congratulations Emily!"

Emily felt her cheeks turn pink at the smiles she was receiving from everyone around the table. "Thank you."

Jennifer smiled to her new friend, taking a bite of pasta from her plate. "So which do you think would suit you the best?"

"I don't know really because I don't know what I want to do for a job, but I'm leaning more towards Yale and Harvard because of the feel of their environment and just the fact that they're definitely higher in academics than the other two." The brunette girl gave a small shrug, trying not to falter under the younger girl's gaze. "But I really don't know. I'm just glad they all accepted me."

Amielle looked to the only brunette at the table. "Did you get any scholarships?"

Emily softly bit down into her bottom lip, feeling a little small underneath all the stares that seemed to be glued on her. "Only from Brown. Yale and Harvard don't offer them, and Dartmouth only gives them when needed and my family has enough money for me."

The discussion slowly began to die down once everyone seemed to get interested in the food on their plates, small conversation finding its way in between bites on food.

"So do you have a boyfriend?"

Jennifer glowered towards her brother, seeing how the brunette girl immediately became a deer in the headlights. "Richie cut it out."

The older Jareau shot a look towards his little sister, quickly chomping down on his broccoli. "Cut what out, Rosie? All I'm doing is asking her a question."

"You're making her uncomfortable."

"How do you know?" the older blond asked. "Are you Emily?"

James cleared his throat, his eyes hard on his children. "That's enough you two."

The mother of three glanced at the meek brunette once everything had quieted down. "So do you have a boyfriend?"

James looked to his wife. "Ami don't."

"What? I'm just trying to get to know our new family member a little better," she smiled. Amielle looked to the seventeen year old and softened her gaze when she noticed the brunette's dark eyes widening. "So Emily, any boys under your clutches?"

Emily let out a small laugh. "No, not right now." The teenager did her best not to let her eyes flicker over to her new blond friend, not wanting to capture her reaction to the statement.

"Oh well that's alright. I'm sure you'll find a nice American boy during your visit."

The brunette felt herself fall silent, staring intently down at her plate. That always seemed to be the question on her mind. Did she even like boys?

Jennifer gave one last soft comb through her long blond hair before setting down her brush and standing from her vanity chair. A soft smile graced her face as she traveled across the room and thought back over the day, remembering the small chat she and her new friend had had in Emily's temporary bedroom. The older girl was so nice and funny, and she quickly opened up to her.

The sixteen year old's head spun at the sound of a knock at her door. "Hold on a second!" She quickly fixed the strap on her nightgown before running to the door and throwing it open, her jaw dropping. "Emily. Hi!"

Emily did her best to hold her towel tighter around her, her dry hair swinging around her shoulders. "I'm really sorry but everyone else was asleep."

Jennifer slammed closed her gaping mouth and shook her head. "No that's ok. What is it?"

The older girl pointed shyly towards the second floor bathroom. "I don't know how to work your shower."

Jennifer's eyes widened once she understood the problem and she walked down the hall, averting her eyes from the brunette teen in her short towel and turning on the shower's knob. "There you go," she smiled.

Emily gave a nervous laugh. "Thank you." She watched as the younger girl's straight hair sat perfectly against her breasts as she stood back up, and her eyes quickly flickered back up to the blonde's eyes so she wouldn't catch her staring. "I'll see you in the morning I guess."

"Yeah," the sixteen year old smiled. "Goodnight."

The brunette closed the door behind her new friend's retreating figure, dropping the towel to the floor and stepping under the spray of the warm water. "Keep it in your pants, Em," she muttered. "In your pants."


	5. Chapter 5

Jennifer gave a small grunt as she felt her head hit the wooden headboard of her queen sized bed, effectively waking her up from her peaceful night sleep. Rolling her barely open eyes, the blond girl stood from her bed and left her bedroom, wandering down the stairs in the dark to get herself a drink for her dry throat.

Stumbling blindly down the staircase and into the kitchen of her home, Jennifer flicked on the light to find someone bent over near the sink. "Oh my God!"

The brunette quickly spun around, her eyes wide at the sight of the tired girl. "What? What is it?"

Jennifer let out a breath and shook her head, giving an embarrassed smile to the guest of the house. "I'm sorry, I didn't know who you were."

"Burglar?" the older girl chuckled. "I don't think they look for spoons to use for their ice cream."

That's when Jennifer noticed the older girl's sleepwear, her cheeks immediately turning the color of a ripe pomegranate. Emily was wearing an oversized night shirt and barely there shorts, showing off her long legs just as the towel had before the brunette's shower that night.

Emily gave an awkward clearing of her throat before smiling, closing the silverware drawer behind her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just couldn't sleep so I thought I'd get a snack." Her brows lifted. "That's alright, right?"

Jennifer quickly nodded, moving farther into the kitchen. "That's totally fine," she laughed.

The seventeen year old sat down at the island with a bowl of rocky road ice cream before her, taking a small lick of the cold treat off her spoon as she watched her new friend rummage around the fridge for a drink. "So why are you up? It's pretty late."

"I woke up," the blond shrugged. "Bumped my head."

Emily bit her lip to keep from laughing as she watched the younger girl rubbed the back of her head. "I'm sorry. You ok?"

The blond glared at the smiling girl. "I'm fine, thank you very much." She sat opposite the older teen with a water bottle in hand, unscrewing the cap so she could take a sip. "So are you excited for tomorrow? You're coming to school with me, Julia and Richie."

Emily slowly gave a nod of the head, taking a bite from an almond that popped up on her spoon. "Kind of, I guess. I've never been to an actual high school."

Jennifer sent a reassuring smile to her new friend. "Don't worry, it's really not as bad as some people make it out to be. My school is pretty small so there aren't a lot of students, which should mean there'd be more bullying in most cases, but not for my school."

"So I won't get like stabbed or something?"

The sixteen year old let out a huge laugh at the look in the brunette's eyes. "You're not gonna get stabbed, Emily. It's not like I live in a bad neighborhood. There were ten churches on the two minute drive from our town entrance to the house!"

Emily softly bobbed her head in agreement. "Yeah, I guess."

"You're gonna be fine," Jennifer assured. "I'll be with you the entire time; the school only let you into my classes because of your age, so we'll be attached at the hip."

The brunette quickly stuffed her mouth with another spoonful of her ice cream, looking down into the bowl as to not let the younger girl meet her eyes. She couldn't see the anxiety that was written across her face for the day to come.

Emily's teeth began to grind as she did her best to keep up with her new friend as they ran from pre-calculus to government, which were an entire floor and building length away from each other. "Jennifer this is crazy!" Once she finally caught up with the younger girl, she let out a breath. "Why can't all the classes just be on the same floor? Or in the same room?"

"That's just not how it works," the blond laughed. "Come on, we only have two more minutes to get there. If we're late we get detention."

Emily groaned, hurrying up the steps behind her friend. "This is ridiculous."

The younger girl smiled, taking the seventeen year old's hand and dragging her into the classroom. "This is high school."

Mr. Hayes looked up from his desk and frowned at the sight of a new student entering his classroom, doing her best to hide behind his favorite Jareau as they made their way towards the back. "New girl, up here now."

Emily bit her lip before walking up to the desk. "Hello sir."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Emily Prentiss, I'm from France. I'm living with the Jareau family during my exchange here."

The teacher slowly nodded his head before gesturing back to the seat his new student's bag was seated in. "Take a seat Miss Prentiss."

Emily quickly made her way back down the aisle and sat down behind her friend, tapping softly on her shoulder. "He seems mean." Her eyes widened. "Is he mean?"

Jennifer smiled gently at the seventeen year old. "He's a little strict, but you'll be fine."

Only five minutes into the class, Emily was behind on the notes the teacher was spewing from his mouth, her pen not writing fast enough on her paper. She chanced a quick glance around the room to see how the other students were doing and her jaw immediately dropped. Their pens were moving at the speed of lightning, their words written elegantly across the lines of their papers.

Letting out a small sigh, the brunette girl raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Prentiss?"

The seventeen year old nodded. "Can you please repeat that last part?"

Mr. Hayes' eyes darkened, hardening on the new student in his classroom. "Miss Prentiss I do not repeat. I say it once, and you get it. Do you understand?"

Shrinking under the older man's gaze, Emily set her hand back down. "Yes sir."

Jennifer reached back behind her desk and grabbed her friend's hand to let her know that it was alright, bringing their hands down so they swung between their desks.

The brunette girl blushed gently at the feeling of their clasped hands before she looked back at her notes, writing away.


	6. Chapter 6

Running up the front steps behind her new blond friend, Emily tried to seek out warmth from the slowly falling snow. Walking inside the front door that Jennifer held open for her, the seventeen year old let out a huge breath. "Am I allowed to lay on this?"

Jennifer nodded her head, looking to the couch her friend was pointing to. "Yeah why?"

The brunette didn't say a word before falling face first onto the living room couch, groaning as the warmth immediately began to soak her in. "Oh thank God!"

Jennifer let out a laugh as she took the hate from her head and set in on the mahogany coat rack by the door. "Is that dramatic entrance from the cold or from the events of today?"

Emily peeled one eyes open, watching as the younger girl squat before the couch. "Both?" She smirked when Jennifer gave a tiny push to her head, letting her take her hat to set on the coat rack. "Is that what every day is like?" Huffing, the brunette rolled onto her back and unlaced her converse. "Making me want to practically vomit up my breakfast?"

The younger girl smiled reassuringly, sitting at the end of te couch to help her friend with her shoes. "Trust me Em, it'll get a lot better. The first day is always really hard for people."

The nickname immediately made the brunette's heart flutter, a smile appearing on her ivory skinned face. "As long as I'm with you I think I'll be good," she stated softly, feeling Jennifer slip her shoe from her foot.

Clearing her throat, Jennifer smiled to her friend. "So why don't you go and get us a snack or something? I can set up the coffee table for a study session," she laughed.

"Ugh, really? More work?"

The blond rolled her eyes as she shoved her laughing friend off the couch. "Just go."

Emily stuck her tongue out at the sixteen year old before making her way into the kitchen, a smile on her face.

Turning her head at the sound of the doorbell ringing, Jennifer's brows furrowed. "Come in."

Two teenage boys quickly ran through the front door, shaking their heads to get the snow that had fallen off of their bodies.

Jennifer smiled wide at the sight of her friends, standing as they hung their coats on the coat rack by the door. "Hey guys! I haven't seen you all day."

Aaron nodded, wiping the snow off of his brother's shoulder before walking into the blonde's living room. "Hey. We were late to school because Spence's mom ended up at our house."

Jennifer's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

The younger teen, Spencer, gently nodded his head, sitting down beside one of his best friend's with his backpack by his feet. "She somehow snuck out of the group home and made her way over to our house, and we had to stay there with dad until the security from her home got there."

"Is she ok?"

Aaron sat down on the floor, on the opposite side of the coffee table to face the two on the couch. "She had to be sedated, but she's definitely ok."

Emily made her way back into the living room with a small tray holding two cream sodas and a bowl of chocolate covered pretzels, her dark eyes staring down at a small stain she noticed on the sleeve of her shirt. "Hey Jennifer, do you have anything that will take out chocolate stains?" Looking up from her shirt her jaw dropped, stopping short in the middle of the living room. "Hi there," she nodded.

The younger of the two boys felt his eyes bug at the sight of the pretty girl. "Wow. Boobs."

Seeing the new girl blush up a storm, Aaron slapped his brother in the back of the head. "Cut it out."

Spencer quickly shook his head. "I mean hi!"

Jennifer rolled her eyes before standing, taking the tray of snacks in her hands and leading her new friend back over towards the couch. "Emily, this is Aaron Hotchner and his younger brother Spencer Reid-Hotchner. They've been my friends for a couple of years," she smiled. "Aaron and Spence, this is the exchange student from France."

The seventeen year old gave a small wave. "Emily Prentiss."

Aaron smiled to the brunette girl, letting her sit just beside him on the hard wooden living room floor. "No accent?"

"No accent," she smiled.

The eldest Hotchner boy nodded his head, sending a look to his blond friend with a wiggle of his eyebrows. "So Jennifer huh?"

Jennifer scoffed before opening up one of the sodas. "Shut up."

Emily frowned at the humorous look the brunette boy was sending the sixteen year old girl. "What is it?"

The blond shook her head. "Nothing, it's nothing."

Aaron let out a laugh, holding up a hand. "It is not nothing." He turned to the new girl and smiled, nudging her gently with his elbow. "She doesn't let anyone call her by that name. Once this clueless boy in the grade below us greeted her with a 'Hi Jennifer' and she threw him against the lockers."

Emily's jaw dropped, her head turning so she could look to her friend. "You injured someone because they called you by your first name?"

"He's being dramatic, Em."

Aaron gave the blond a pointed look. "Am I really?"

Spencer smiled. "Not really."

The brunette girl bit her lip. She was the only one who could call the younger girl by her given name? Sneaking a peek at her new friend, Emily fought the urge to grin.

She was special.

The sound of the front door of the Victorian home opening caused all four teenagers to turn their attention away from the snacks, their eyes widening at the sight of the Jareau twins standing in the foyer.

Jennifer felt her heartbeat pick up at the sight of her bundled up siblings. "What are you guys doing?"

Richard grinned before hurling a snowball at his little sister. "Snowball fight!"

The teenagers let out screeches at the feeling of the ice-cold snow hitting their skin with force, and Emily immediately took shelter behind her blond friend.

"What are you doing?"

Emily laughed, grabbing a couch cushion and holding it out in front of their bodies. "Shielding!"

Dodging another snowball trying to find its way towards her body, Jennifer shook her head. "But that's not fair," she laughed. "Why am I your shield?"

The brunette rested her chin on the younger girl's shoulder, smiling up at the sixteen year old. "I deserve shielding. Don't I?"

Jennifer fought the urge to smile as she determinedly nodded her head, helping her friend hold the cushion out in front of them. "Let's do it."


	7. Chapter 7

Emily ran her fingers through her drying ebony hair as she looked down into her prestine AP English writing booklet, flipping the ends of her hair over her shoulder so she could bend down, looking clearly at the third line on the thirteenth page as she highlighted it. Giving a sigh, she flipped through the rest of the pages in the booklet. "Only twenty more to go."

Biting her lip, the seventeen year old took a quick look at her closet and eyed the blouse she wanted to wear on her second day of high school. Today she had only worn jeans and a tank top underneath her favorite blazer, and she felt a little out of place. Somehow dressed up and dressed down at the same time.

How that was possible? She didn't know.

Emily felt her eyebrows raise at a soft sound that perked up her ears just outside her bedroom door. Closing her book, the brunette stood from her bed and tip toed her way across the room. Her dark eyes peeked into the hall after she cracked open her bedroom door, her brow furrowing at the sight of the bathroom light shining out from under the closed bathrooom door.

It was eleven at night, and last Emily checked, she was the only one awake.

Quietly venturing out into the hallway, the seventeen year old walked over to the bathroom, pressing her ear against the wood to see if she could hear maybe a sink running, anything that told her that someone didn't just leave the light on.

Just as her ear hit the door, the wooden surface moved, cracking open so the light of the bathroom peered out into the hallway.

It was Jennifer.

Emily's jaw dropped at the sight of her blond friend trying to clean up a small puddle of blood on the tiled floor, her tears spilling fast down her cheeks. "Jennifer?"

The blonde's head spun around so fast that Emily was surprised it didn't fly off, and her arm quickly came up to wipe her cheek. "I'm so sorry, I thought the door was closed."

The older girl opened the door wider. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." She stood on shaky legs. "Just go back to your room, ok?"

Emily stared sadly at the hysterical teenager, her head slowly beginning to shake. "Jennifer what happened?"

The blond held up her hands, blood dripping from her fingertips. "I'm really ok, just go."

"But I n-"

"GO!"

Emily's body jumped as she was shoved out of the second floor bathroom, the door slamming in her face. Shaking her head in disbelief, the seventeen year old quickly hid herself in her bedroom, sitting herself down just beside the door. After ten minutes of sitting quietly on the carpeted floor, Emily's head popped up when she heard Jennifer's bedroom door opened and closed.

Stepping out into the hallway once more, the brunette teen cautiously knocked on her friend's bedroom door, hating the sound of the younger girl's cries. "Jennifer are you alright?"

"Just go back to bed Emily, please. I'm fine," she whispered.

Letting out a small sigh, the older girl pushed open the wooden door, stepping into the barely lit room and scanning over to the bed. Her worried eyes hit the figure sitting in the middle of her bed, and she slowly made her way across the room. "Hey," she smiled gently. "Everything ok?"

The blond didn't even look up from her comforter as she nodded her head. "I'm perfectly fine."

Emily sat gently down on the edge of the younger girl's bed, watching as her head slowly shook from side to side. "Are you hurt?" she questioned, scanning the honey blond girl's body to make sure there were no wounds. "Should I go get some bandages?"

Jennifer let her teary eyes glance up to her new friend, her head shaking. "I shouldn't have stretched," she cried. "It always tears when I stretch."

The older girl quickly took a crying Jennifer into her arms, relaxing her body as best she could as she held the sixteen year old tight to her. "What tore, Jennifer?"

With a quiet shake of the head, Jennifer held her friend tighter. "My mom prayed after it happened. She said that God had healed it so then I should be ok, but I'm not," she sobbed. Sniffling loudly, the blond pulled away, looking to the French girl as she bit her lip. "I was only fourteen and he took me from the parking lot behind our church. He really hurt me," she whispered.

Emily felt her heart drop into her stomach. The sixteen year old had been raped. "Jennifer I am so sorry." She took the girl's shaking head between her hands, forcing the blond to look into her eyes. "Did you ever go to the hospital?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "They said it had healed and I needed to be careful, but I kept forgetting." Jennifer let out a shaky breath. "I always stretch before bed and it makes it hurt so much more."

The older girl bit down hard on her lip to keep from crying, and she gently rolled up the left sleeve of her shirt. "Here," she whispered. "You see the cut?"

Jennifer's jaw dropped at the thick slash that started at the brunette's elbow and rounded her arm, down to halfway between her elbow and wrist. "What happened?"

"It was a couple years ago," she shrugged. "I was on my way home from a party at my friend's and I had a to walk a few blocks to the embassy. There was this guy on the corner just before my house and he asked for the time, and before I could react her came at me with a knife and tried to force me into his car." Emily's eyes began to tear at the memory. "He tried to stick his hand down my shorts but I pushed him away. He got really angry and used his knife on me."

The blond tried to still her quivering lips at the sight of her friend's eyes welling with tears. "You don't seem like the type of girl to cry."

Letting out a bark of a laugh, Emily nodded. "Yeah, I've heard that before." She looked deep into the blonde's shining eyes, nodding at the soft looking her friend was sending her. "But now you know that you're not the only one who has suffered through something like this." She let the younger girl grab lightly onto her hand. "Everything is ok," she whispered, smiling as lovingly as she could. "You don't have to cry, ok?"

Jennifer nodded vigorously, wrapping her arms around the older girl's neck.

The older girl sighed into her friend's blond hair, reveling in the feel of their bodies so close as she rocked them on the bed, caressing her silk covered back until Jennifer fell asleep in her arms. "It's ok," she nodded. "Everything's ok."


	8. Chapter 8

James Jareau took a long sip of his morning coffee, one sugar no milk, before giving a long yawn. He had barely gotten any sleep the night before, hearing small sounds coming from the hallway all night as if someone was creeping back and forth from bedroom to bedroom on the second floor.

He'd had guessed it was the girls, sharing secrets and staying up late like young girls did.

Taking a deep breath he made his way up the steps, pressing a kiss to his eldest girl's cheek before knocking gently on Jennifer's bedroom door. "Time to get up Rosie. You're going to be late to school." Frowning when he didn't get a response, the father of three opened the wooden door. His baby girl was the most punctual woman and always woke up directly at six o'clock. That was forty-five minutes ago.

Peeking his head inside, James' eyes softened at the sight before him. Both his daughter and Emily were cuddled up near the headboard of Jennifer's bed, the brunette's hand lazily rubbing up and down his youngest's back. "Emily?"

The tired girl turned her head to the door before slowly slipping out of the bed, careful not to wake her friend, and making her way over to the door. "Good morning Mr. Jareau," she whispered. "May I speak to you for a moment?"

The school principal nodded, stepping outside and watching as Emily closed the door behind her. "Is everything alright? Little Rosie doesn't usually like people in her bed," he chuckled.

Emily bit her lip, her fingers playing before her stomach as she looked nervously up to the older man. "Mr. Jareau, I don't think Jennifer should go to school today."

Eyebrows raising, James shook his head. "Is she sick?" The father of three bent gently so the teenager could whisper in his ear, and he immediately let out a sigh, running his hand over his face. "Oh boy."

The brunette girl vigorously nodded her head. "She cried most of the night," she whispered. "I think she might need stitches."

James slowly nodded his head, cupping the teenager's shoulder. "Why don't you get dressed and wake her up? You, Amielle and I will take her to Bedford Hospital."

"Ok." Emily quietly snuck back into her friend's bedroom, tip toeing over to the bed and kneeling on the mattress. She gave a small shake to the younger girl's shoulder, softly flicking her golden hair away from her eyes. "Jennifer wake up. It's time to get up, Jen."

Yawning loudly, the sixteen year old grinned sheepishly up to her friend. "You called me Jen."

The brunette, realizing that she had finally used a nickname for the Jareau girl, gently nodded her head. "I did," she smiled. "So you and I don't have school today."

Jennifer's brows immediately knit together. "Why?"

The older girl stared pointedly down into her friend's eyes, her features softening as much as they could. "Are you still bleeding?"

"A little," the blond confessed reluctantly. "But I put on one of those sanitary napkins so I could sleep normally." A gentle smile spread over her face. "I'm alright now."

Emily bit her lip, averting her eyes from the younger girl's. "Jennifer I told your dad."

Jennifer sat up in her bed. "You told him what?"

"I told him you tore."

The blonde's jaw dropped at the admission from her new friend. "How could you do that?"

Emily quickly shook her head. "Jennifer I needed to tell him. I needed to tell him so you'd be safe, ok? You need to go to the hospital."

Jennifer huffed, throwing the blanket off of her body and standing from her bed. "Emily I told you that in confidence!"

"But Jennifer he already knew."

"That's not the point!" she scoffed. "The point is that they all thought I was ok and now they know that I've been faking it the whole time!"

Emily stood from her friend's bed. "They needed to know, Jennifer. The tear can get infected."

The blond stomped her way over to the other side of the bed, her crystal blue eyes hardening on the older girl's figure. "It is not your job to take care of me," she growled. "I am almost a grown up and I can do things on my own."

The seventeen year old did her best not to react to the words being spit her way. "I was just trying to look out for you."

"Yeah well don't."

Emily's lips slowly drew in between her teeth before nodding her head, quietly making her way out of the room.

James waved to the foreign girl from down the hall. "Ten minutes alright? We need to get going; I've made an appointment with one of the best doctors in the state for Rosie."

The teenager turned on her heels, her eyes brimming with tears as she declined with a shake of the head. "I don't think I'll be going," she whispered, doing her best to smile. "I'm just gonna get dressed and walk to school."

James' brows furrowed at the sight of the slightly frazzled girl. "Emily what's the matter?"

Emily fought the urge to let her chin tremble. "I just don't think she wants me there."

The father of three watched as tears fell from the brunette's dark eyes, and he slowly stepped forward to press a fatherly kiss to her forehead. "Why don't you stay here?" he offered. "We'll be back by noon and then we'll all go to lunch."

Letting out a gentle laugh, Emily nodded her head. "Sounds good."

"Be ready by noon, pumpkin," he laughed before walking back downstairs.

Emily bit her lip, nodding softly at the acknowledgment of the first nickname she had ever gotten from a parents figure. "You've got it." She walked back into her temporary bedroom, stepping delicately across the carpet before she sat on the plush mattress. Her hand blindly grabbed for her favorite book that sat at the foot of the bed and leaned back against her pillows, beginning to read.

Almost twenty minutes later there was a knock on the brunette's bedroom door. Emily, frowning because she knew everyone should have left before, sat up in her bed, calling out to whoever was out there to come in.

Jennifer poked her head into the older girl's room, watching as she immediately sat straighter. "Hi," she whispered.

Emily slowly nodded her head. "Hey. I thought you guys left already."

"I asked him to turn around." The blond stepped into her sister's old bedroom, leaning back against the door. "I'm so sorry about what I said." Her head shook. "I didn't mean any of it, I was just upset."

Emily did her best to smile. "I know, I get it. But you should really get back to the car so you can get checked out."

The younger girl nodded, crossing her left leg over her right. "So," she smiled nervously. "You coming?"

The brunette let out a smile at her friend's playful wink, and she bit her cheek before nodding her head. "Of course."


	9. Chapter 9

Collecting her books from underneath her desk, Emily stood from her seat in Sociology and followed her friend out of the classroom. The class had just taken a test, and being in Pennsylvania for only a couple of days, she thought she did pretty well.

Jennifer turned once she and her friend walked out of the classroom and over to the water fountain. "Hey Em, is it alright if you get to the lunchroom without me?"

The older girl's brows scrunched. "Is everything ok?"

Jennifer quickly nodded her head. "No yeah, everything's fine," she smiled. "I just need to go see my dad in the main office. Phone call."

"You get phone calls here?"

Taking a quick look around, the blond stepped closer towards her friend so she could hear her whisper. "It's the doctor about my stitches."

Emily nodded as realization dawned on her. "Oh ok. Yeah I can go and get a table," she smiled, gently touching the younger girl's arm. "Tell your dad I say hi."

Jennifer scoffed. "Kiss-up."

The older girl laughed as her friend walked away, and she shook her head before making her way down the hall to the locker she had been given.

Spinning the lock on her locker, her eyes narrowed when the door refused to open. "Come on," she muttered.

"Hey!"

Emily spun her head around at the voice that seemed to call to her, and she slowly shook her head at the unfamiliar boy that walked towards her. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

The dark haired boy laughed before shoving the younger girl against the row of lockers. "Come on babe, I don't want to know you."

Emily bit her lip before bending down to pick up her dropped books, rolling her pained shoulder that had taken the brunt of the impact. Should have known, she thought. No one ever wanted to talk to her.

Standing from her spot on the floor, the brunette's midnight eyes glanced across the hall to find Aaron walking towards her. "Hi Aaron."

The older teenager smiled at his new friend, watching as she opened up her locker. "Hey Em. Finally got your locker to stop sticking?" he chuckled.

"For the moment," she smiled. "How was pre-calculus?"

Aaron Hotchner pretended to think as the dark haired girl closed her locker. "A mix between sorrow and horror." Smiling at the younger girl's chuckle, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Off to lunch?"

The brunette grinned. "Lead the way."

The pair marched defiantly down the hall until they reached the lunchroom, seating themselves at the first table they found. "So where's JJ?"

Emily quickly shook her head. "Meeting with her dad." Patting her pockets, she sighed. She had dropped her lunch money.

Aaron frowned at the look on the younger girl's face. "You ok?"

"I dropped my dollar," she shrugged. Feeling pain shoot through her shoulder, the brunette let out a small gasp, her hand flying to the pained area.

Aaron quickly stood from his seat and rounded the table. "Hey what's the matter?"

Emily shook her head. "No I'm ok," she smiled. "I just banged my shoulder against my locker before. I'm fine, I swear." Standing from her seat, she looked down to her friend. "I'll be right back, I have to find my money."

The older boy stood along with his friend. "I'll go to the nurse and get you an icepack."

Giving a thankful smile, the ivory teenager walked out of the lunchroom and back down the hall towards her locker, knowing that she must have dropped her money when she was shoved.

Emily quickened her pace when she spotted a crumpled green dollar near the entrance of the math wing, wanting to just get her money and get back to lunch.

Not noticing the same boy that had shoved her before, she kept up her pace, effectively taking a fall when he gave a hard push to her shoulder.

The football player smirked at the sight of the girl trying to stand from the floor. "Thought you left with Hotchner, babe."

Ignoring the teenager's tone, Emily stood from the floor and dusted off her pants.

The older boy glared at the new girl in school, watching as she just walked over to her locker and picked up her money. "Are you ignoring me? Who the hell do you think you are?"

Emily stuck her tongue to her cheek to keep from laughing. "I'm just trying to get to lunch, so if you'll excuse me?"

Taking the brunette's arm, the football player backed her up hard against the lockers. "You're new here, you fucking bitch. You don't make the rules."

"Yeah well neither do you." She yanked her arm out of his hold. "Get away from me."

Jennifer frowned as she rounded the hall corner, finding her friend pushed up against the lockers near the cafeteria. "John?"

The football player grinned to the blond that walked towards him. "Hey babe. Your friend and I were just getting to know each other."

Emily pushed the older boy away from her. "Stop touching me."

Jennifer quickly made her way over to her friend and grabbed her hand. "Leave her alone, John."

Aaron walked down the hall with the icepack for his friend, his eyes narrowing at the sight of the two girls standing near the lunchroom entrance with one of the school's best football players. "Hey John."

The brunette teen waved over to his classmate. "Hey there Hotchner." Before he could even lay his eyes back on the new girl, Aaron stepped in front of him. "What's up man?"

Aaron shook his head, wrapping his arm around Emily's shoulder when he noticed her practically clutching Jennifer's hand. "Nothing. We're just gonna get out of here, ok?"

"You sure, man?" John laughed. "Thought we could have some fun with the new babe."

"Doubt the principal would like that."

The football player let out a snort. "And why's that?"

Emily glared at the older boy, letting her friends hold her closer. "I'm living with him, asshole."

John rolled his eyes before backing away. "Dyke," he muttered, making his way down the hall.

The eldest Hotchner sighed before he leaned down and gently knocked his forehead against the French girl's. "You good?"

Emily smiled gently, taking the icepack from the teen. "Good. Can we eat now?"

Jennifer let out a laugh. "You eat a lot, you know that?"

The brunette girl gave a pout as they walked back to the lunchroom. "I like food."


	10. Chapter 10

The two girls walked out of school with their gloves on their hands and scarves around their necks, making their way towards the student lot with Aaron in between them.

Emily flicked her hair out of her eyes, seeing an older boy excitedly making his way towards them. "Hey guys, who is that?" She felt herself smile when he got closer, noticing a bouquet of flowers in his hand. "Oh is it his anniversary?"

Aaron quickly nodded his head. "It is."

The brunette girl's jaw dropped as she watched Aaron make his way over to the boy and immediately pulling him into a hug, pecking him quickly on the lips. "That is so cute," she gushed.

Jennifer smiled at the sight of her friends embracing. "They've been together for three years."

"Really? Wow." The older girl walked along with the blond towards the two boys, grinning as they separated. "You never told me your boyfriend was such a cutie, Aaron."

The darker boy let out a laugh, extending his hand towards the new girl. "Derek Morgan. It's nice to meet you."

"Emily Prentiss," she nodded.

Derek's brow raised, looking to the only blond of the group. "So this is Emily."

The brunette girl frowned at the look on the older boy's face, and she quickly looked to the girl at her side to see her giving a shrug. "Have I been talked about?" she chuckled.

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Yes, I've told my friends about you." She looked to her friend with a smile. "You're living in my house; kind of something to talk about."

Aaron watched as the brunette girl pursed her lips to keep from giggling at Jennifer's blushing cheeks, and he pulled his boyfriend closer. "Anyway, we were thinking of heading to the mall to see a movie. You two want to come?"

Jennifer shook her head. "No, it's your guys' anniversary. We can't impose."

"But we want you to," the darker teen insisted.

Emily bit her lip to keep from smiling at the couple, nudging Jennifer's shoulder with hers as she shook her head. "We'll just be getting back home," she chuckled. "Thank you though. I hope you two have a good anniversary."

Aaron grinned, nipping at his boyfriend's ear. "Oh we will."

The seventeen year old let out a laugh as Jennifer led her away from the couple. "They are so adorable." She gave a small shake of her head, holding her books tighter to her chest. "Have you ever had someone like that?"

Jennifer nodded slowly. "Yeah," she answered, leading her friend down the path that was a short-cut to her street. "I've had a couple of boyfriends. John was one."

The brunette felt herself freeze, the cold air wisping past her. "Bully John?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "Dated for a couple months."

Emily gave a small nod of the head, turning her gaze to the blond beside her. "What made you go for him?"

"He gave me his lollipop." Receiving a bewildered look from the older girl, Jennifer shook her head, giving a laugh. "It was in the second grade. I was seven and he just turned eight, and it was Valentine's Day. He came over to me during recess and offered me his lollipop, so I took it and kissed his cheek." The blond grinned to her friend. "And so he became my first boyfriend."

Emily gave a gentle nudge to her friend with her elbow, smiling at the blush coloring her cheeks. "You were pretty easy back then, weren't you?" she teased.

Jennifer shoved the brunette. "Shut up Emily."

Sticking out her tongue, the older girl stepped back onto the path.

Jennifer looked to her friend with her crystal eyes. "So what about you?" she asked as they rounded a tree, manuvering further into the woods. "Any boyfriends?"

Emily felt herself gulp. "One," she answered. "Back in France."

"Oooh a French boyfriend," the younger girl practically purred. "That is beyond sexy."

The brunette laughed, her eyes crinkling as they stepped through the snow. "Sexy. Sure."

The younger girl poked insesently at her friend's arm. "Name now. Give me the name!"

Emily glanced down to the blond. "Demitri."

"So? What happened?"

Emily gently shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing big. We dated for about five months, he was my first kiss and we pretty much had a shitty ending."

Jennifer bit her lip, listening to her friend's quiet voice as they strode along the path. "How was it shitty?"

"We had been arguing for a week or so because I had seen him looking at a girl, so he took me out to make it up to me." Her dark eyes stared out among the snow covered branches of the trees that stood ahead, her pace slowing as she recalled the night. "Right in the middle of our dinner he noticed a really pretty French girl and ran off," she whispered. "The waiter took pity on me and paid for the dinner, and then I left in tears."

The blond bit her lip before taking her friend's hand in hers. "I'm sorry."

Emily quickly shook her head, her stomach warming at the feel of the younger girl's hand clutching hers. "No need to be sorry. He just wasn't the right one."

Coming upon their street, Jennifer tugged her friend closer to her, wrapping her arm around the brunette's covered waist. "Well you will definitely find the one. It's only high school," she smiled. "You've got a lot of time."

Emily's doe eyes stared to the house they were walking towards, cautiously wrapping her arm around her housemate's shoulders. "Exactly right." Stepping into her temporary home, the older teen quickly undid her coat. "I think it's time for some hot cocoa," she smiled, practically running to the kitchen to try and get the breath back she had lost from her friend's touch.


	11. Chapter 11

Emily sat on her bed with her legs crossed, her brows as furrowed as they possibly could be as she watched her blond friend balance a spoon on her nose. "Ok I know I've been out of American for a while," she began, earning a chuckle from the younger girl, "but I don't think I've ever seen something like this."

Eyes crinkling, Jennifer began to laugh, causing the silver utensil to fall from the tip of her nose. "It's not that weird."

"Not weird; odd."

Jennifer glared playfully at her friend. "That's the same thing, Emily."

The older girl hesitated before shrugging her shoulders. "I guess."

Jennifer gave a roll of the eyes before handing the brunette a spoon. "Ok all you do is breathe a little hot air onto the spoon."

Emily winked. "Sexy."

Making a face, the younger girl pushed gently at her friend's chest. "Ew," she laughed. "Then place it on your nose and balance."

"Is it ok if I don't?"

Jennifer scoffed, scooting closer to her friend on the bed. "No."

Emily gave a pout, giving an extra ounce of plumpness to her lips as she bat her super long lashes. "But what if I look like a dork?"

"Trust me," the blond cackled, "you will."

The older girl huffed before sitting straighter and breathing hot air onto the silver, just as her friend had directed. Waiting until the fog her breath had created on the shining metal appeared thick, she stuck it gently to the tip of her nose.

Jennifer nodded enthusiastically. "Now take your hand away and try to balance!"

Emily gave a small tip of the head to acknowledge the blond before she took her hand away from the spoon. A huge unexpected grin immediately spread over her face at the sight of the teaspoon hanging from her nose. "Oh I did it!" Laughing as the spoon fell from her nose, the French girl looked to her friend. "That was cool," she agreed. "Very dorky."

Jennifer grinned. "Told you it was cool."

The older girl narrowed her gaze on her housemate. "No you didn't, you said that it wasn't weird."

"Same thing."

Emily quickly shook her head. "Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too, Emily!"

"Is not, Jennifer Rose Jareau!"

The blonde's jaw dropped, watching as a smug expression formed on the older girl's face. "You did not just full name me."

Emily pursed her lips, gently tapping her spoon against them. "Oh but I think I did." Before she got the chance to let out a laugh, the brunette was tackled back onto the bed.

Jennifer grinned as she tickled her new friend's very sensitive sides, loving the fact that she was earning little gasps from the older girl. She was winning.

The brunette did her best to push Jennifer off of her flailing body. "Stop Jennifer stop!"

"Nope! Not until you say I'm right."

Emily gasped for air as she tried to turn on her side, doing her best to get away from the younger girl. "Ok ok you're right!" Finally getting in a breath, she glanced to her friend that plopped down beside her. "Happy now?"

The younger girl grinned. "Yes." Propping herself up on her elbow, the Pennsylvanian girl looked to her friend that breathed heavily. "You know your birthday is in two days."

Emily gently nodded her head. "I do know," she stated, staring gently up to the ceiling.

"Just a little heads up," Jennifer started, "the family is already planning something. So make no plans." Watching as her friend let out a laugh, the blond smiled. "What do you usually do for your birthday back home?"

Home? The brunette could have scoffed. "Nothing really. My father takes me out to dinner, and just before bed my mother comes by my room and drops a large box with brand new designer clothes at my door."

Jennifer bit her lip. "Fun and sad at the same time," she nodded, smiling sympathetically. Quickly sitting up in the brunette's bed, Jennifer poked at her arm. "So guess what I'm gonna do?"

The older girl grinned at the goofy smile on her friend's face, loving the joy she saw in her expression. "What are you gonna do?"

"Give you your present early!"

Emily waited until the blonde's jumping body was out of sight before sneaking a quick look into her vanity's mirror, her fingers immediately raking through her tousled hair. The younger girl had been on her mind for the most part of her stay, and them being so close on her fluffed bed made her insides as warm as the deepest part of the devil's cavern.

Looking up at the sound of her door opening once again, the seventeen year old sat straight in her bed, smiling when she saw Jennifer enter the room. "You really didn't have to get me anything."

"Shut up," the blond laughed. She sat back on Emily's bed and shoved the wrapped present in her direction. "Happy early Birthday!"

Emily gave a gentle 'thank you' to the blond before tearing off the wrapping paper, her eyes widening at the box she held in her lap. "Oh Jennifer, you really didn't have to."

The younger girl smiled wide. "But I did." She pointed to the box her friend now hold. "It's an enscribed silver mirror," she nodded. "The handle has an 'E' carved into the back and there's a little saying behind the glass part."

Emily turned over the antique looking mirror and raked her eyes over the cursive writing. "Love is louder than the pressure to be perfect." The teenager immediately felt her doe eyes fill with tears and a smile spread over her face. "I've heard that before."

Jennifer nodded. "I thought it would speak a lot to you," she whispered. "Oh, and there's a second part but that I'm actually gonna give to you on your birthday."

"I don't need anything else," she denied. With a small smile, the brunette girl leaned forward and pressed her lips delicately against the sixteen year old's cheek. "It's perfect, Jennifer. Thank you."

The blond felt her heart flutter at the feeling of Emily's lips brushing ever so softly against her skin. "You're welcome." Leaning back, she grinned. "Happy Birthday."


	12. Chapter 12

The newly turned eighteen girl ran a hand through her dark hair as she opened up the fridge, having snuck down from bed to get a midnight snack. The Jareau family had one big for her birthday dinner that night, practically making a Thanksgiving meal and a cake that was half her weight.

And if that wasn't enough, everyone had given her gifts as well. Amielle making her a scrapbook of meaningful and thoughtful quotes that she thought represented her, along with buying her a bracelet, James giving her a purse he knew she would love, and the twins giving her a necklace and earring set that held a stone that seemed to be a mix of onyx and amethyst.

Then there was Jennifer. The beautiful blond teenager had given her the second part of the gift just after dinner. It was a first edition 'Pride and Prejudice', the cover even being laminated as to not ruin its condition.

It was worth over five thousand dollars, but from the little town's bookstore, for the Jareau girl it only cost two hundred dollars.

Emily sighed as she sat down at the granite island, swinging her feet as she took a bite from the birthday cake that had been bought for her. The family she had been privileged to stay with had cared more about her and her birthday han her own parents ever had, putting such an effort into a loving party and giving her such thoughtful presents.

The brunette rolled her eyes. Her family sucked.

Looking up from her snack, the eighteen year old's dark eyes glanced over to the kitchen's doorway to see her friend walking on in. "Hey," she smiled. "Bang your head again?"

Jennifer laughed, shoving the older girl as she walked by. "Shut up." She yanked open one of the cabinets and took out a box of her favorite cereal. "So? How did you like your birthday party?"

Emily smiled to the blond before taking another bite of the chocolate cake. "It was great, I had a lot of fun. I wasn't expecting all of the presents."

"Liar."

The brunette quickly shook her head. "I really wasn't. I usually just get clothing from my mother and a hug from my grandmother," she laughed humorlessly. "She doesn't have any money to spend other than on her bills, and my mother refuses to help her."

Jennifer's eyes widened as she sat down across from the older girl. "Why?"

"She feels that because my Grandma Ruth never helped her during her childhood that she shouldn't be held responsible for her now." The ivory girl shrugged her shoulders, her fork playing with the frosting of her slice of chocolate cake. "Some kind of trade-off."

Jennifer bit her lip, looking to her friend with her bright crystal eyes. "Do I have permission to insult your mother?"

Emily let out a bark of a laugh. "Go right ahead."

"What a bitch!"

The eighteen year old smiled softly to the beautiful girl before her. "I agree."

Hearing soft footsteps entering the kitchen, the teenage girls looked up to see the blond mother of three walking through the doorway. "Hello Mrs. Jareau," Emily smiled.

Amielle smiled gently to the girls that sat down at the island. "What are you two doing up so late? You have school tomorrow."

Jennifer grinned at the tired woman. "Just a midnight snack."

The blond woman quickly nodded her head, making her way over to the new eighteen year old and softly scratching at her back. "You know what? You two girls stay up as long as you want. No need to go to school tomorrow."

Emily felt herself frown, loving the feel of the woman's nails on her back. "Why not?"

"Well darling it was your birthday," Amielle chuckled. "Think of it as another present."

Watching as the middle-aged woman walked back out of the kitchen to get herself into bed, Emily looked to her friend with a smile. "Your mom is so nice," she laughed. "But would she really let us do that?"

Jennifer vigorously nodded her head. "Definitely. Once I cleaned the house so well that she let me call in sick the next day that I had a test."

"Really?"

"Yup," she smiled. "My dad wasn't too happy."

After the two girls had cleaned up their snacks, Jennifer took Emily's hand in hers once they agreed to get back to bed. "Julia took your bed because Richard's friend came over and is sleeping in hers, and so you have to sleep the rest of the night in mine." The crystal eyed girl looked back to her friend as they walked up the steps. "That ok?"

Feeling her heart jump up into her throat, the eighteen year old shakily nodded her head. "Yeah," she whispered. "Totally fine." Following her friend into her darkened bedroom, Emily cautiously laid herself down just beside the blond, biting her lip as she watched her obscure figure set her head to her pillow. "I wanted to thank you," she nodded, speaking quietly into the dark room.

Jennifer's brow furrowed. "For what, Em?"

"For being a really good friend," the older girl smiled. "For getting me the most amazing presents that I could ask for. For not ostracizing me and throwing me away like everyone else has." Emily's eyes watered when the blond immediately reached over to hold her hand. "I really appreciate it."

Jennifer gave a small shake of the head, pulling her friend closer so her dark head could lay on her shoulder. "You shouldn't have to say thank you for that." Pressing a loving kiss to the newly eighteen year old's cheek, the blond tightened her hand around hers. "Happy Birthday, Em."


	13. Chapter 13

Squinting at the sunshine that streamed through her friend's bedroom window, Emily gave a yawn. She had slept wonderfully beside her friend's warm body that night after having had a good cry into her shoulder. The blond made Emily feel safe and secure, and that was something she really needed.

After giving a good stretch she looked to her friend that lay sound asleep beside her. Jennifer's barely tanned skin shined as the newly risen sun hit it, her cute lips almost forming a pout as she slept.

Emily grinned. The blond was so cute.

She sat up as quietly and as calmly as she could as to not to wake the younger girl so she could look at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It was eight o'clock.

The brunette turned and softly touched her friend's face, putting her hair behind her ear. "Time to wake up, Jennifer." Hearing a small groan from the blond, Emily let out a tired laugh. "It's eight, Jen. Time to wake up."

Jennifer slapped her friend's hand away before snuggling deeper into her pillow. "Go away."

The eighteen year old shook her head. "When the sun gets up, that means you get up. That's the law."

"What law?"

Emily paused. "The law of the world."

The blond let out a huff before grabbing her comforter and pulling it up to her ears. "Screw the world, I'm tired." She let one of her eyes pop open to glare at her friend. "We don't have to school so go away."

Emily rolled her eyes before bending down, hardening her gaze on the younger girl. "I can get you out of this bed. I will get you out of this bed."

"Yeah? How?" Jennifer grumbled.

The eighteen year old gave a small shrug before getting on her knees and jumping onto the blonde's back.

Letting out a squeal, Jennifer wiggled underneath the brunette girl. "Ow! Emily get off of me!"

Emily laid all of her weight on the younger girl, doing her best not to laugh at her struggling beneath her. "But I'm tired to," she whined. "And now I'm just soooo comfy. I think I'll sleep right here."

Jennifer did her best to push the older girl off of her. "Come on, Em!"

The brunette tilted her head, meeting her friend's shining crystal eyes. "If I do, will you get up?"

"Why do you want to get up so bad?"

"Why do you want to sleep the day away so bad?"

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Because it is the way life is supposed to be once you're out of school. Now that's a law of the world!"

The brunette grunted, falling even harder onto her friend's body. "You know what? That sounds really good." She snuggled into the younger girl's back, ignoring the whines coming from under her. "I think I'll just sleep here all day."

Jennifer let out a breath, doing her best to ignore the warmth of her friend's body. "If you get up, I'll get up."

Emily grinned as she rolled off of the blonde's body, watching as Jennifer reluctantly flipped over onto her back. "Well good morning to you too." She gave a wink, watching with a hypnotized gaze as she fixed her nightgown to properly cover her chest. "So? How did you sleep?"

Smiling for the first time that morning, the blond took a pillow and hit her laughing friend with it. "So what do you want to do today? No one's home; my mom had to run errands for our next door neighbor today."

The eighteen year old refrained from biting her lip, thinking of the things the two could be doing with an empty house full of bedrooms. "I don't know," she decided to say. Sitting up in her friend's bed, she looked out the window. "We could go outside."

"And?"

Emily smiled. "Build a snowman?"

Jennifer immediately nodded her head. "That sounds like fun," she grinned.

The nodding brunette stood from the bed, stretching her arms over her head to get that last bit of sleepiness out of her system.

Jennifer's blue eyes watched as the older girl's shirt rose as she stretched, showing off her washboard stomach. When she realized she had been flat-out staring at the brunette, the younger girl quickly averted her eyes, her heart beating fast. What was she doing?

Emily frowned at the sight of the now flushed girl. "You ok?"

"Yeah," she nodded. The blond stood from her bed, giving a yawn. "You know what we need before going out, though?"

"What?"

Jennifer's eyes sparkled. "Food."

The brunette laughed loud as she followed her friend down the steps and into the kitchen, sitting down at the island and watching Jennifer take out a pan and a box from the cupboard. "So what will you be making me, Ms. Jareau?"

Crystal eyes glared over to the older girl, her finger pointing angrily to her. "That is Chef Jareau to you."

Holding up her hands in surrender, Emily nodded obediently. "Of course, what was I thinking?"

After adding all the ingredients into her mixing bowl, the blond of the pair began to whisk, looking up to her friend who had a soft look in her eyes. "So I had a question."

"Shoot."

Jennifer bit her lip, unsure if her new friend would be offended by the question that had been on her mind. "You told me about Demitri and your relationship, but that was your only boyfriend right?"

Emily gave a gentle nod of the head. "That's right."

"Well there are a lot of cute guys at my school," the younger girl smiled. "Have you seen anyone you think you'd be good with?"

You. "Not really," Emily shrugged, watching the whisk move skillfully in the pancake mix. "Boys really haven't been on my mind lately."

Her jaw dropping, Jennifer stared dumbfounded at her friend. "How are boys not on your mind?"

Emily gave a cackle of a laugh at the expression on the blonde's face. "They just haven't been my first priority." Biting her lip, the brunette looked to her friend. "Actually," she cautiously started, her fingers playing nervously on the granite island, "I don't necessarily know if I'm into boys."

Jennifer looked up from her mix and connected her gaze with the brunette's. "Oh?"

"Yup," the brunette whispered, staring down at her hands. She needed to get some damn courage because this confession was harder than any other she had told. "I mean I know I think that boys are cute, but I've kind of noticed that for me, girls do the same thing." She gave a small shrug, laughing to herself. "I don't know, it's just a feeling I have."

The younger girl bit her lip, setting down the bowl in her hands and sitting across from her friend. "Are you ok with that?"

Feeling herself pause at the unexpected question, Emily jerkily nodded her head. "I'm definitely ok with it, it's everyone else in the world that I don't think will be alright with it," she whispered, almost quiet enough for only her to hear it.

Jennifer felt her heart break in two at the sight of her confused and saddened friend. She slid her hand across the cool granite and tangled her fingers with the brunette's, smiling as warmly as she knew how to calm down the older girl. "It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks but you, Em. You shouldn't think about anybody but yourself in this situation."

Emily felt shivers run down her spine at the look her friend was giving her. "Really?"

"Of course." The blond grinned at her friend. "So let me rephrase that question. Have you seen any girls from school that you think you like?"

The older girl laughed lightly at the sixteen year old's question and she didn't hesitate to nod her head. "I think so, yes."

Jennifer jumped from her seat as if she had been electrocuted, and quickly took the bowl of pancake mix back into her hands. "Ok we are so talking more about this after we eat."

Emily bit her lip, laying her chin on her clasped hands as her eyes drifted down to the blonde's ass. "Definitely."


	14. Chapter 14

Jennifer glanced over to the older girl who run her fingers through her perfectly waved hair, the ebony ends falling just below her shoulders. The entire family was getting ready for church that day, and Emily wanted to look presentable in front of the rest of the town so she put on her favorite black dress that covered everything necessary and more, and small diamond studs.

The brunette girl looked beautiful.

Amielle had let her take the previous Sunday for her to continue to get acquainted with their home and small town, but now every Sunday was mandatory. The French girl didn't have to attend Sunday school, but the masses were a family tradition, and Emily was now a part of the Jareau family.

The eighteen year old gave a final stroke of her mascara brush to her long lashes before turning to her friend. "How much more time do we have?"

Jennifer's gaze immediately connected with her friend's. "About five minutes before we leave. Why?"

Emily smiled gently before running out of the room. "Got to pee!"

The blond let out a laugh as she watched the older girl run down the hall, and she slowly moved her eyes to look at her reflection in her friend's vanity. Her honey colored hair shined bright as it swayed behind her head in the ponytail she had put it in, and her aqua eyes matching the skirt she had chosen to wear.

She and Emily had spent the last two days practically living outside in the freshly falling snow, throwing snowballs at one another to just lying there on the ground and staring up to the white sky, talking and trying their best to catch snowflakes on the tips of their tongues.

Jennifer had found out her new friend to be so much fun, not always the extroverted type, but definitely someone you always wanted to be around. She knew how to make anyone smile and feel an immediate comfort when in her presence, and for Jennifer that signified the start of a great relationship.

Emily jogged her way back into the room and threw a winter coat into her friend's lap. "Your dad is downstairs and doing his best not to wring your mother's neck."

The younger girl stifled a laugh. "Is she preaching the gospel to get Rich out of the fridge?"

The brunette's movements paused, her eyes somehow narrowing and widening at the same time. "She does that?"

"She can preach in any situation and make it work," she sighed, standing and slipping on her jacket.

Emily shook her head as she buttoned up her jacket before taking the blonde's hand, smiling softly at her friend and pulling her out of the room. "Well the faster we get downstairs and into the car, the faster we get her to stop."

The blond vigorously nodded her head. "Good plan."

The pair of friends quickly made their way down the stairs and out the door of the Victorian house, following the Jareau leader, James, down to the car. Taking a big step over a small bank of snow in the driveway to try to quicken her pace, Emily's foot slipped on a small patch of black ice.

Jennifer's jaw dropped as she watched her friend fall heavily to the floor, and she quickly knelt by her side trying to help her up. "Emily are you alright?"

Groaning, the brunette slowly nodded her head, letting both her friend and her friend's father help her off of the paved driveway. "Yeah, I'm ok." Emily's eyes immediately widened at the feeling of a sharp pain stabbing at her side as she tried to stand straight, and she tightened her hold on the older man at her side. "Ok pain. A lot of pain," she croaked.

Jennifer hated the tears she saw in the brunette's eyes and she leaned in to whisper in the older girl's ear. "Do you need to go and lay down?" Forcing her friend's teary eyes to meet hers, she softly cupped the older girl's cheek. "How bad does it hurt?"

"I can go to church," she argued, doing her best to stand as straight as she could with the throbbing pain near her hip. "I'm alright, really."

The sixteen year old immediately stepped back, letting go of her friend. "You walk three steps without grimacing and you can come."

James softly nodded his head, pressing a fatherly kiss to the brunette girl's forehead before stepping back himself. "She has a point, pumpkin. Just three steps."

Emily held her head high before taking a step forward, her foot barely hitting the pavement before her jaw clenched. The pain was worse than before. Her dark eyes slowly cast over to her friend who stand two feet away, teeth nibbling gently into her bottom lip to try and distract herself from the pain. "I don't think I can go," she whispered.

James swiftly picked up the young girl in his arms and held her tight, carrying her back into the house and up the stairs to her bedroom. "You lay down and stay comfortable until we get back, alright?" He peppered gently kisses to her forehead after laying her in her bed, looking warmly into her eyes. "Jennifer will stay with you."

"I'm sorry," she croaked, holding her hand to her side. "I didn't mean to delay anyone more than they already were."

"Don't you even think about putting any blame on yourself, that's nonsense. Just lay here and get better, alright? You took a hard fall."

Jennifer came walking into the room with a hot water bottle in hand, sitting herself down on the bed and helping the brunette girl slip off her jacket. "Daddy we'll be ok."

James smiled affectionately at the pair, watching with warm eyes as his daughter helped the eighteen year old roll onto her side, setting the warm pack right on her hip. "You two don't get into trouble now," he teased, leaving the room to go downstairs and journey to the church with the rest of the family.

Emily bit her lip, enjoying the feel of her friend's hand rubbing up and down her back. How much trouble could they get into?


	15. Chapter 15

Emily sucked in a breath, willing the tears away as her friend lie down next to her in the bed, her hand continuing it's path up and down her back. Her side was in extreme pain from the fall out in the driveway. She had even hobbled her way to the bathroom to check out what it looked like, and her porcelain skin was already bruising.

The blond gently settled herself beside the injured girl, plopping her chin right onto her friend's shoulder. "You feeling any better?"

"A little," Emily nodded, her eyes staring straight ahead to the white wall covered in Grace's old swimming medals. "Thank you for staying with me." Taking one of her hands that she had been laying on, she reached back and took her friend's wandering hand in hers. "I appreciate it."

Jennifer smiled softly, leaning in and pecking the eighteen year old's cheek. "Of course. Besides, now this gives me a chance to ask more about this mystery girl."

The older girl immediately let out a groan, dreading the conversation about to come.

"Don't you try to get out of it! I gave you a whole day and a half and now you have to tell me."

"I have to tell you?" the brunette laughed. "Do I really?"

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Yeah I think you do."

Emily bit her lip, anxious of the questions that would rapidly be fired at her in a moment's time.

"Ok," the blond teen started. "Do I know her?"

Emily gave a slow nod of her head, feeling the blonde's fingers tangle with hers as she contemplated her answer. She could talk about it without giving it away, right? "Yeah, I think so."

Jennifer felt her smile widen. "Nice, ok." Hearing the ivory girl laugh, the youngest Jareau child felt her mood immediately perk up. "What does she look like?"

"Very pretty," the older girl nodded. "She has the prettiest hair that is the color of a dandy, and she's about as tall as me." She turned her head just a touch so she could look into her friend's shining eyes, seeing how much she was enjoying herself. "Her smile is one that lights up a room, and I always love to see it on her."

The youngest of the Jareaus gave a delicate smile, the corners of her mouth barely lifting as she looked into the French girl's captivating eyes. "You sure are a sweetheart," she teased, watching with a confused gaze as her friend's eyes mysteriously darkened. "Is she funny?"

Emily grinned. "She tells the cutest jokes that she thinks are funny, but when you hear her laugh you can't help but go along and laugh with her."

"She sounds adorable."

The brunette felt her heart warm at the look in her friend's eyes, and she tightened her hand around the younger girl's. "She really is. I would love to finally get the chance to ak her out but I don't know if she's actually into girls or not."

Jennifer gave a frown, sitting up slightly so she could readjust the hot water bottle on her friend's injury. "Why don't you just ask her?"

"You can't just ask someone that! It could be insulting to some people, or just plain confusing." Emily vigorously shook her head. "No, I can't do that."

The younger girl bit her lip. "Well what if you don't ask if she's gay or bi, just ask her out? Don't make it sound as if you want it to be a study date or something, but just a day to hang out. Get to know her before you do anything serious," she suggested.

Emily felt herself smile at the blond at her side, running her fingers gently across her friend's. "That's actually a really good idea." Leaning up, she pressed a tender kiss to the corner of Jennifer's mouth, not too far from the warm skin of her cheek but just close enough so her lips delicately touched hers. "Thank you," she whispered.

Jennifer watched as the older girl quietly drifted off into a tranquil little state of serenity, her eyes closing to block out the light that seeped in through the window. She gave a small frown, her hand untangling from Emily's so she could touch the corner of her mouth. Whatever she and the brunette were, she liked it, and for just a moment, the sixteen year old wanted it to be her that Emily spoke about.


	16. Chapter 16

Looking up from the new stack of books she had taken into her arms, Emily smiled at the sight of her friend standing at her own locker, her head bent slightly into the metal compartment as if she were looking for something buried beneath all her books. She shut her locker door before hobbling her way over to the blond, gently tapping her shoulder to gain her attention.

Jennifer practically jumped out of her skin at the unexpected touch. "Jeez!"

Emily quickly shook her head, smiling amusedly at the younger girl who put her hand to her chest. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Are you alright?"

"No yeah, I'm fine," she nodded.

Emily looked pointedly down to the rosary clasped tightly in the Christian girl's hand. "Everything alright?"

Jennifer adamantly nodded her head, shoving her jade rosary back into her locker before slamming the door. "Yeah, completely fine," she smiled.

The brunette girl stepped closer, doing her best to smile comfortingly. "Are you sure? You're praying during the five minute interval between fifth and sixth period."

"Any time is a good time for prayer."

Emily smiled at the passionate look in her friend's eyes and she tenderly touched the blonde's arm. "Alright. Well are you ready for English?"

"Definitely am," she grinned. Jennifer held the French girl's hand in hers and helped her up the nearest staircase, knowing her friend's side was still very sensitive and in a lot of pain. She took the heaviest book from her friend as they entered the classroom and waited for her to get seated at her desk before settling her books underneath her seat. "Feeling ok? Do I need to get an icepack for you from Nurse Healy?"

The brunette laughed as she shook her head. "I'm fine, really."

Aaron smirked at the pair from his seat next to his new friend. "She still babying you?"

Jennifer let her eyes harden on the older boy. "Not funny, Aaron. I am not babying her, I'm just making sure she can walk alright and carry all of her books at the same time without feeling any pain."

The older boy shook his head. "Ya' helped her sit down, JJ."

Jennifer reached over to smack the brunette boy in the forehead before sitting beside the French girl. "Shut up."

Emily smiled at her new friend, letting him adjust the wobbling leg of her desk. "She's just being sweet," the brunette laughed. "There's no need to tease her."

The brunette boy looked to the French girl with a gleam in his eye. "That's the exact same thing Damian Octan said the other day; she's really sweet." The football player winked. "He's thinking about asking her out."

In that moment Emily immediately felt her tiny world come crashing down, the illusion of the blond and her having the tiniest inkling of an intimate and maybe even sexual relationship shattering at those few words spoken. "Oh yeah?" she croaked.

"They went out on a date back in freshman year and it didn't really lead anywhere because the Jareau's thought she was too young, but they'd definitely let her go out now."

Emily gave a soft bite to her lip before glancing over to the sixteen year old on her other side, watching with dull eyes as the younger girl elegantly wrote her heading on a new piece of notebook paper. "Great."

Halfway into the period the French girl felt a small tap on her shoulder. Looking up from the essay she was writing, Emily's doe eyes caught Aaron's. "What?"

The football player grinned playfully to the younger girl. "Read it."

Frowning, Emily took the crumpled up note from her friend. She neatly unfolded the paper and scanned the words written across the white paper.

I think you're really cute. Wanna go out on Friday? Circle yes for yes or no for definitely yes.

The brunette looked back to the boy at her side, watching as he pointed behind hi to a gorgeous brunette two seats back. Her gray eyes hit Emily like a bucket of ice, her smile practically shining from across the room.

Emily could barely contain her urge to smile back and thought for a quick second before nodding her head back to the teen. She quickly looked back to the note before her and grinned like an idiot. Somebody liked her.

Jennifer frowned at the sight of her friend almost in giggled. "What's that?"

The French girl looked up from her paper, the idiot grin still plastered on her face, and shook her head. "Nothing."

Jennifer watched as the ebony haired girl folded up the note and stuffed it into her jean pocket before quickly getting back to her writing, and she could feel her heart sinking.


	17. Chapter 17

Emily smiled gently at her friend as he helped her to her locker, waiting until her backpack was securely on so she could click in the combination. "Thanks Aaron, you didn't have to help me."

"Well JJ is usually the one to baby you and she had a meeting with Mr. Adler, so." He took the unneeded books from the younger girl's backpack. "So what was that in English?" the football player asked teasingly. "You and one of the sexiest girls in town? Not to offend, but hot."

The brunette's eyes closed tight as she barked out a laugh. "No offense taken." She bit down into her lip, closing and locking up her locker. "So who is she anyway?"

Aaron wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulders, helping her walk down the hall. "She's head cheerleader and the star vollyball player. She's a junior, but is so smart that she toook her SAT's when she was twelve."

Emily smirked. "So did I."

"No way!"

The brunette girl's nose crinkled as she smile up to her friend. "Well she's insanely pretty."

"And she has a thing for you," Aaron teased. "Perfect match. Hot match. Sexy match!"

Emily quickly shook her head, holding back the blush she knew would appear if the older high schooler kept talking. "Alright I get it," she laughed. "Do you think she really likes me?" A small spark of hope heated her core at the thought of someone actually thinking she was someone to go after. If she couldn't have Jennifer then she'd have to move on, and here was a perfect opportunity.

Aaron looked down to his friend in disbelief. "Of course she's interested in you. Didn't you see the look she was giving you?"

Before the eighteen year old could open her mouth, a vision of blond hair invaded her sight.

Jennifer smiled to the pair she had ran over to, brushing her hair from her eyes. "Hey guys. Would you both mind staying after a little bit longer? My friend Damian said he wanted to talk to me."

Doing her best not to show her sadness, Emily gently nodded her head. "Yeah that's fine. I can get my homework started."

Aaron smirked. "Yeah. I'm sure Derek and I can find something to do while you're busy," he winked.

Letting the brunette boy kiss her forehead, Emily groaned. "Ew." The chocolate eyed girl looked to her friend. "I'll just go out front, ok? I'll stay there until you're done."

"You can stay in Derek's truck," the younger girl insisted. "Stay warm."

Emily smiled gently. "I'll be aright. Go talk to Damian."

Feeling as if she almost sensed the sadness in her new friend's voice, the blond was reluctant to agree. "Are you sure?"

"Go," Emily nodded. "I'll be just fine on my own."

Jennifer let herself smile at the brunette. "Alright. I'll only be a few minutes."

Watching with sad eyes as the beautiful girl walked away, Emily cursed herself for wanting to turn her back on the vision. She couldn't keep looking after the girl who she now knew she couldn't have, it would just be too painful.

Hobbling her way out the entrance doors, the eighteen year old shivered at the freezing gust of wind that blew her hair over her shoulders, her alabaster skin chapping from the cold.

"Emily?"

Turning around, Emily's eyes widened. It was the girl from English class. "Oh hi."

The brunette girl grinned, reaching out to shake the French girl's hand. "Hi, I'm Sage. I'm sorry I was so forward back in class," she blushed. "It's just that I've seen you every day for the past two weeks and I thought that if I didn't make a move now then I'd lose the nerve."

Emily laughed lightly at the other girl's panic, shaking hands with the gorgeous creature. "You don't have to be sorry. So Sage? That's a pretty name."

Sage gently nodded her head. "Thank you, it was my grandmother's name." She let go of the brunette's hand and quickly slipped her gloves back on. "So I heard you were from France."

"Yeah, Paris."

"Really?" The brunette's gray eyes widened. "Wow that's amazing. Are you an only child?"

Emily almost felt herself smile at the question. The other girl didn't even ask where her accent was. She could already tell that she was different. "Yes actually, I am. You?"

The steely eyed vixen grinned. "I am."

Jennifer adjusted her bag on her shoulder as she made her way towards the front entrance. Damian had asked if she wanted to go out on a date, and confused about her feelings for her new brunette friend, she told him that she'd have to think about it.

The blond girl looked up from her bag to look out the school's entrance doors, frowning at the sight of Emily with the most popular girl in school.

Not one of the most popular, but the most popular. Sage Michael's was the girl everyone loved.

Quietly opening up the closest door, she stuck her head out into the cold air to listen in on their conversation.

Sage batted her perfectly curled lashes at the beautiful brunette standing beside her. "So about the note I passed you. What do you say?" Her naturally reddened lips curved into a smile. "Friday?"

Emily felt her heart race at the look in the other girl's eyes, and she slowly nodded her head. "Yeah," she smiled. "I'd love to go out with you."


	18. Chapter 18

Flickering her crystal eyes over to the other end of the room, Jennifer watched as her brunette friend ran her fingers through her gently waved hair, making it look light, softer and silkier than it had before. The two had been getting outfits together and picking out the right makeup for the French girl's date, and all Jennifer had to do was take it with a grain of salt. She still didn't know about her feelings for the older girl, and having to help her get ready to go out on a date with someone else was just not helping.

Emily smiled at her reflection before turning to her friend. "Good?" Her fingers tugged lightly at the black skater dress she had picked out, scuffing her converse shoe against the carpeted bedroom floor. "I want to look better than usual. She can't know what I usually look like," the eighteen year old laughed. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she looked to the younger girl. "Jen? You ok?"

The blonde's head snapped up. "What?"

Emily gave a warm look to the Christian girl. "Is everything ok? You seemed kind of distant."

Jennifer quickly nodded her head, smiling to the brunette on the other side of the room. "Sorry, I was kind of zoning out." She let her eyes roam over the older girl's body and she grinned. "You look beautiful."

Trying to hide her blush, the chocolate eyed girl laughed lightly. "Thank you."

"So how's your side? You've been walking a lot better."

Emily immediately perked up, nodding her head. "It's so much better. The bruise almost completely healed and now I can breathe without hurting myself," she chuckled.

The blond bit her lip. "So everything's ok?"

The eighteen year old made her way over to the bed where her friend sat. "I'm ok," she smiled. "Really. It's a lot better."

"Are you sure?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Yes Jennifer, I am alright. See? I can do this." She quickly spread her legs apart and began to jump around, turning around and even shaking her but; moving her body in the ways she couldn't a couple days before.

Jennifer practically fell back on her friend's bed from laughing so hard at the brunette's little dance. "Alright, I can see that you're ok." Squinting slightly at the brunette's covered side, she looked hard, believing that if she looked hard enough she could see through the black material. "So the bruise is healed?"

"Almost healed," the older girl corrected.

Jennifer felt herself hesitate, not wanting to agree just yet. "And it doesn't hurt?"

Letting out an exaggerated groan, Emily grabbed onto her friend's slender wrist and hauling her up out of the bed. "Ok, come on." The brunette dragged her moaning friend down the hall and into the second floor bathroom, locking the door behind them.

The blond frowned at the older girl. "What are we doing in here?"

"There's better light in here." Emily took in a deep breath as her nerves hit her, her hands reaching back behind her neck to undo the single button that held her dress together. The French girl then slipped her arms out of the thin black sleeves and let the material pool at her waist. "Look," she whispered.

Jennifer let her eyes flicker down to the girl's ivory skin, hastily ignoring her friend's ample breasts staring her in the face going straight to the ivory skin that had been marred only a couple days ago. Now all that was left was a slight remainder of the bruise that had been there.

Emily smiled softly to the younger girl, feeling a warmth envelope her chest at the look she was being given. "See? I'm just fine." Catching the blonde's eyes, Emily chuckled. "You don't have to keep worrying about me."

The crystal eyed teen blinked lightly, reaching for her friend's hand and holding it delicately in hers. "Ok," she agreed. "As long as you feel ok."

"I feel just fine." The brunette quickly redid the top portion of her dress, willing away the butterflies that had been fluttering in her stomach. "So, wanna grab a slice of cake from downstairs before I go?"

Jennifer let out a cackle of a laugh at the glimmer in the older girl's eyes. She really did love food. "Sure," she chuckled.

The pair quickly made their way down to the kitchen, stopping just as the doorbell rang.

Emily's eyes widened. "She's early."

The blond, sensing the older girl's immediate anxiety, quickly took her hand in hers. Against her better judgment, she had to comfort the brunette girl so she wouldn't be flustered on her date. "Don't be nervous, ok? She likes you, you know that. Just take a deep breath and open the door." Taking her face between her hands, Jennifer stared into the older girl's eyes. "You look beautiful. There's no way she wouldn't want you."

Emily felt her eyes almost sting with tears at the younger girl's words, quickly willing them back so they wouldn't be seen. "Thank you," she smiled. Before she could make her way towards the door, the brunette heard a voice from behind her that made her freeze.

"Coat, pumpkin. Remember your coat."

The chocolate eyed girl laughed lightly. "I know."

James Jareau grinned at his psuedo daughter, watching as she slipped on her winter coat. "Now I sent Amielle out with her girlfriends so she wouldn't bombard you and your date, and you can get right out and have fun."

Emily smiled thankfully to the older man, letting him take her into a hug. "Thank you Mr. Jareau." She quickly made her way over to the front door and threw it open, smiling wide at te brunette girl that stood on the front steps. "Hi."

"Hey," the steely eyed girl grinned. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." Emily looked back to the man of the house, biting the inside of her cheek at the look in his eyes. "Am I ready to go?"

James gave a slow nod of the head. "On this date? This is a date, isn't it?"

The French girl instinctively stepped closer to her date. "Yes sir."

James stepped forward, leaning down to press a kiss to his house guest's forehead. "I don't mind it," he whispered in her ear. "Who you like doesn't matter as long as they're good to you."

Emily had tears in her eyes as she backed away and she vigorously nodded her head. "I'll be back before eleven, I promise." She let Sage grab her hand and lead her out of the house, biting her lip as the gray eyed girl opened the passanger door for her. "Thank you." Sitting down in the shiny black car, her dark eyes glanced over to her date. "So where are we going?"

"I thought it would be nice if we see a movie. That sound good?"

The ivory girl smiled wide, her heartbeat picking up speed at the sensuous stare being sent her way. "Sounds great."


	19. Chapter 19

Emily bit hard into her bottom lip, not hard enough to make it bleed but just enough to feel the pain throughout her entire mouth. She was nervous. Her date was funny, chivalrous and completely beautiful, and she was into her. Her. Nerdy, nobody Emily Prentiss. The brunette rolled her eyes. She wouldn't try to mess it up, but there was a big chance of it happening anyway.

The steely eyed girl glanced over to her date, smiling slightly at the nervousness she saw in the other girl's wandering eyes. "Hey you ok? You haven't spoken in about ten minutes."

Emily's head snapped to the side, her dark eyes widening. "Yeah! No yeah, I'm ok."

At that, Sage arched a brow.

"Ok, I'm just a little nervous." The brunette girl let her tongue swipe over the bite mark in her bottom lip. "I've never actually been out on a date with a girl before."

Sage nodded her head, stopping at the next stop sign she came to. "Really?"

Emily hesitantly looked to the younger girl. "Is that bad?"

"No, not at all." Sage turned onto her street, making sure to slow down her speed in case a kid came running out into the street. "How do you know that you like girls though?"

The chocolate eyed teen glanced out the windshield, looking out to the dark sky. "I don't know," she shrugged. "I just do."

Nodding her head, the brunette teen smiled. "That's the exact same thing I told my parents and they didn't seem to understand at first." Turning into the sixth driveway on the street, she pulled the car to a stop. "Ok, we're here."

Emily eyed the large home. "Wow." She quickly turned back to her date. "I thought we were going to see a movie."

"We are," the girl grinned. She shut her car door and made her way to the other side of the car, opening the passanger side door and taking her date's hand. "I have a cinema."

The eighteen year old gulped as the polite girl led her up the front steps and into the mansion. "Your house is amazing."

Sage smiled, slipping the winter coat from her date's shoulders before she did her own. "Thank you. Both my parents are CPA's and my mom is also a fashion designer."

Emily shivered at the gesture of the younger girl, her mind immediately going back to when Jennifer had done the same exact thing for her. "Oh really? That's cool."

"What do your parents do?"

The older girl followed her date through the empty house, her fingers playing nervously in front of her stomach. "Both my mom and dad are ambassadors. That's why I moved to France back when I was ten. We've been stationed there for the past couple of years."

Sage smiled to the beautiful girl, opening up the fridge to get her a drink. "Soda?"

"Sure," the brunette nodded.

"So do you have to go to a bunch of dinner parties and stuff for your parents?"

Emily groaned at the thought of all the parties she'd attended in all the years on Earth. "Ugh, yes. It's ridiculous. They throw or attend parties to meet and mingle with people who they don't even like to get money for fundraisers so they can show how 'good' they are at their boring jobs."

Sage resisted the urge to laugh at the annoyance in the older girl's eyes. "Sounds like your parents are a bit dull."

"Just a little," she laughed. Letting her date take her hand and lead her down into the basement, Emily's eyes widened. Sage's 'cinema' was a room with a giant screen facing seven rows of couches that would fit about four people, three taking up each row. "Oh my gosh, this is amazing."

"I thought we'd have a lot more privacy here than in a crowded movie theater."

The eighteen year old gave a jerky nod of the head, sitting down on the center couch in the first row.

Sage set her drink down. "I'm gonna go set up the film, ok?"

"Ok." Emily scooted back into the couch, which was more like a plush, firm bed, and set her back against the pillows that lay there. Her feet barely hung off the edge.

The French girl rubbed her hands nervously down her dress to smooth out any wrinkles, her heart picking up it's pace as the lights dimmed. She was on a date with a beautiful girl, who wanted to be alone with her, and all the eighteen year old could do was think of the blond she had left at home.

What was the matter with her? Jennifer wasn't even into her AND she was asked out by a guy in school, which she'd probably go on. Why was she holding back for the hopes of being with a girl she didn't even have a chance at having?

Sighing, Emily shook her head. She had to stop thinking of the Christian girl when she had a perfect oppurtunity being held out right in front of her.

The eighteen year old practically jumped out of her skin when her date plopped down on the couch beside her, her hand going to her heart. "God, you scared me."

Sage smiled gently to the older girl, scooting closer and rubbing her hand down the ivory teen's soft arm. "I'm sorry." She cautiously wrapped her arm around the beautiful brunette girl's waist, batting her eyelashes. "Is this ok?" she whispered, hearing the movie start in the background.

Emily let a real smile spread over her lips, feeling the gray eyed girl's hand cupping her hip through the material of her dress. "Yeah. This is ok."

Halfway through the movie, Emily found herself laying her head on her date's shoulder, her eyelids drooping slightly as she tried to focus on the movie. "So he's not into her?"

"No, he is. But he's also into someone else, and he doesn't know which one to choose."

Emily scoffed. "Jackass."

Sage laughed loudly at the older girl's comment and she gave a short nod of agreement, her fingers playing with the material of the brunette's dress. "Alright, jackass it is." Looking down to the teen who used her shoulder as a pillow, Sage smiled, letting her hand move up from her hip to her face, brushing the soft waves from her face. "You are so beautiful," she whispered.

The older brunette looked up to the steely eyed girl, shivers running up and down her spine at the look she was giving her. She heard her breathing grow rapid as Sage seemed to lean in closer. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Emily held her breath as the younger girl's lips tentatively touched themselves to hers, feeling Sage's fingers weave their way into her dark hair. Finally letting all those negative thoughts go, she felt herself begin to enjoy the taste of the other teenager's lips on hers, gripping her date's waist to bring her body closer.


	20. Chapter 20

Giggling against her date's lips, Emily let her eyes flutter open. "You're a really good kisser."

Sage grinned devilishly at the older girl, tightening her arms around the brunette's slender waist. "I'd have to say ditto." She leaned in and nipped playfully at the French girl's bottom lip. "So tomorrow?"

Emily vigorously nodded her head. "I'd love to," she smiled.

"Oh Emily!"

Groaning, Emily stepped away from her date. "Ok, time to go."

Sage frowned, looking to the teenager in the Jareau's front doorway. "Who's that?"

"Richard," the brunette chuckled. "My pseudo brother for a couple of months."

Richard grinned at the pair from the front porch, feeling Julia trying to peek out from around him. "It's two minutes to eleven. Get in the house!"

Emily bit her lip. "Ok I really have to go."

The younger brunette nodded before taking a step closer and pecking Emily's cold cheek. "I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," she smiled.

"EMILY!"

The brown eyed girl laughed before running up the front steps, lightly pushing the twins out of the way so she could step inside the house. "Hey guys."

Julia sat herself down on the arm of one of the living room couches, watching as the guest in her house wiped her feet on the mat and slipped off her coat. "How was your night, Em?"

"Fine," she dismissed. "How was yours?"

Richard shook his head, blocking Emily's way to the staircase when she tried to hurry out of the room. "You're not going anywhere."

The other twin stood beside her brother. "We'd like to know about your date."

Emily smiled lightly to the two blonde's. "I told you it was fine." Slipping her hand over her mouth, she faked a large yawn. "You know what? I'm actually pretty tired. I think I'll be headed to bed."

Richard stuck his arm out, smiling to the younger girl who stood before him, close to defeat. "What's her name?"

Julia nodded along with the other Jareau, watching as the brunette's eyes flickered over to her. "It was kind of hard to see through the darkness."

The only brunette in the household puffed out her cheeks, knowing she wouldn't be able to get away from the two if she didn't give up some kind of information. "Her name is Sage Michaels and she's very sweet." Giving them both a grin, she slipped past them. "Goodnight now."

Richard's jaw dropped. "Sage is gay?"

"That's all you have to say?" The eldest Jareau girl slapped her brother's shoulder. "Emily has been here three weeks and already got the most popular kid in school!" Julie gave a pout, trudging up the steps to her bedroom. "Not fair."

Emily shook her head at the comments of the older teens as she tip toed down the hallway, careful not to wake up the parents that had taken her in in case they were already sleeping. Walking over to her friend's bedroom door, the brunette knocked softly. "Jen? You awake?"

"Come in."

The chocolate eyed girl quietly opened the wooden door and immediately closed it behind her, making her way through the dimly lit room to her friend's bed. "I'm sorry, were you trying to sleep?"

Jennifer chuckled lightly before scooting over in her bed. "Nope, just waiting for you to get home." She pat the side of the bed beside her. "Sit. Let us talk about your date."

Biting her lip, Emily slipped off her shoes and got into the bed, covering herself with the comforter, smiling as the blond turned to look at her. "It was really great," she whispered. "Sage took me back to her house to watch a movie in this giant movie theater she has in her basement."

"What did you watch?"

The brunette frowned. "I don't know the title. It was something about a man in love with two women but doesn't know which one to pick."

Jennifer rolled her tired eyes. "Jackass."

Emily grinned, gently tapping her friend on the arm. "That's what I said! Anyway, it was like halfway through and she kissed me." Oddly enough, the older girl felt weird about sharing her relationship with someone else with the blond.

Jennifer felt her heart stop, her eyebrows raising at the statement. "She kissed you?"

The eighteen year old softly nodded her head, her tongue swiping over her bottom lip. "Yeah. Is it too fast to kiss on the first date?"

"No," the other girl quickly denied. "Not really, no." She watched as her friend began to pick at her nails, something Jennifer had noticed she always did when she got nervous. "How was it?"

Emily fought the grin that tried to pop onto her face. "It was really good." The brunette frowned at the look in the younger girl's eyes. "What?"

Jennifer slowly shook her head. "No, nothing."

"Come on, what is it?"

Jennifer had to laugh at herself. Why was it so hard to say? "I was just wondering what it would feel like." Looking up at the brunette's wide eyes, Jennifer giggled slightly. "To kiss someone."

Emily felt herself inch closer to the younger girl. "You've never kissed anyone before?"

"Nope," the blond chuckled. "Never really wanted to, I guess."

The eighteen year old frowned. "Liar."

Jennifer slapped at her friend's chest, watching as her face brightened when she laughed. "Alright, quit the laughter. I just never got the opportunity."

Emily felt a knot begin to form in her stomach at the way her eyes connected with the younger girl's. "You know, when I was twelve my friend Matthew taught me how to kiss. Nothing really intimate about it, just a lesson on it."

"He taught you to kiss? How?"

Emily smiled. "He kissed me, silly."

Jennifer's eyes widened. "Oh."

Feeling her heart practically beat itself out of her chest, the eighteen year old nodded. "If you want...I could teach you."

The blond froze. Her maybe-crush wanted to kiss her. "You want to teach me how to kiss?"

Emily jerkily nodded her head, her fingers gripping the comforter that lay atop her. "It wouldn't be anything romantic," she whispered. "Just a lesson to teach you how to do it. You get the hang of it pretty quickly."

Jennifer sat up in her bed, now completely awake. "Ok."

"Really?"

She could see surprise in the older girl's eyes. "If you want to, then ok." The blond shrugged dully, trying not to show the excitement she felt welling up inside of her. "I wouldn't mind learning."

Emily sat up beside her friend, moving closer to the blond girl. "Ok." She gently moved the hair from Jennifer's eyes so she could see her clearly, her fingers traced delicately along the smooth skin of the younger girl's cheek. Leaning forward, she watched as the other girl's eyes shut before hers fluttered closed as well, their breath barely hitting one another's lips when the bedroom door swung open.

James entered his daughter's dark room with a grin on his face, watching as both girls' heads whipped around to face him. "Pumpkin, I thought I heard you come in."

Emily shakily nodded her head, sitting back against the headboard as she let out a nervous chuckle. "Yup. Two minutes before curfew," she grinned.

"Well let's go pumpkin, time for bed. We're all headed to the homeless shelter at seven in the morning."

The brunette jumped out of the bed, following the older man out into the hallway. "Goodnight Mr. Jareau."

James smiled, kissing the eighteen year old's dark hair. "Goodnight Emily. Sweet dreams."

Waiting until the father of four walked back into his room, Emily stuck her head back into the blond girl's bedroom, disappointment filling the air at the lonely teen sitting in her bed. "Goodnight Jennifer."

Jennifer slowly nodding her head, watching as her friend shut her bedroom door. "Night Em."


	21. Chapter 21

Spooning a serving of fruit onto the next person's plate, Jennifer smiled wide, handing it back to the woman before her. "Have a good morning." The blue eyed girl set down the large spoon and wiped her hands on the apron she had been given, smirking at the sight of Emily trying to get the coffee machine to work. She bit her lip before strutting the few feet to the older girl. "Need some help?"

Emily grunted as she tried to fix the pot that was supposed to be gathering coffee. "I don't get it. It's just not working."

The blond let out a chuckle before taking the glass pot from her friend's hands, smoothly fitting it into the machine before she put her finger to the biggest button, smiling at the older girl when the coffee started to pour in.

Emily gave a frown, looking to her friend. "I loosened it up for you."

"Sure you did."

The eighteen year old quickly held up a hand, taking the other girl's spot over by the fruit. "Alright in my defense, I've never used a coffee machine before."

Jennifer's eyebrows raised. "Never?"

"Nope." The brown eyed girl shook her head, smiling at the next woman to come and hand her plate to her. "I always buy it from this café in France called 'Telescope'." She felt herself moan at the thought of her beloved coffee back in France. "It is to die for."

Jennifer immediately felt warmth throughout her body at the sound the other girl had made.

Looking over to the blond after serving the homeless woman a spoonful of fruit, her brows furrowing at the sight of the suddenly flushed girl. "Hey, you ok?"

The blond hastily nodded her head, smiling to the older girl. "I'm fine."

James made his way back into the cafeteria from out of the kitchen, carrying a new tray of freshly made scrambled eggs. Setting them down, he looked to the two teenagers that stood behind the counter. "You girls are doing great." His eyes flickered over to the brunette that stood beside him. "How are you holding up, pumpkin? Need any help?"

Emily hesitated before shaking her head, looking up to the older man with a grin. "No," she smiled, "I'm good. Jennifer's been helping me with a few things, but other than that I think we're ok."

"Good."

Jennifer hid her smirk as she watched her father walk away. "Helped you? I only did the entire thing for you."

Emily spun around, slapping the younger girl on the arm. "All you did was help me with the damn coffee," she laughed. "I'm not incompetent, thank you very much." She brushed her dark hair from her eyes, quickly putting it up in a ponytail so it wouldn't interfere with her vision. "So Sage and I are going out later, would you want to come?"

Jennifer felt herself freeze, her crystal eyes staring at the older girl in disbelief. "You want me to come with you? On a date with your girlfriend?"

The brunette looked to her friend, immediately shaking her head. "She's not my girlfriend, Jennifer. She's just a friend who...I'm getting to know very well," she smiled embarrassedly.

"No thank you," she whispered.

The eighteen year old let her eyes sadden on the blonde's sulking figure, watching quietly as she picked up the now filled pot of coffee and pouring a cup for a man on line. "If you want, maybe we can go and do something else. Just us?"

Jennifer quickly shook her head, smiling wide at the older girl. "No, don't change your plans for me. Go out with your girlfriend and have fun."

Emily felt her heart actually constrict at the disgust she could pick up in the underlying of her friend's voice. "She's not my girlfriend," she insisted.

"You kissed her," Jennifer laughed in spite of herself. "She's your girlfriend."

The brunette scoffed. "Just because you kiss someone doesn't mean you're automatically in a relationship with them, Jennifer."

Jennifer almost whipped her head around to look at the eighteen year old, fire spewing from her eyes. "So then you're just a whore."

Emily's jaw dropped to the floor, hurt radiating throughout her frozen stiff body at the words that had been spit out at her. How could the blond say that to her? She was supposed to be her friend. "Excuse me?"

Immediately the younger teen knew what she had said was wrong, seeing the pain in her friend's eyes. Quickly shaking her head, Jennifer reached out to the brunette, hating herself for causing the tears welling in the French girl's eyes. "Emily, I-"

"No." She slapped the unwanted hand away, shaking her head. "No, just don't touch me."

"Em?"

Looking up at the sound of a familiar voice, Emily found her heart swelling at the sight of the girl who had wanted her to begin with. "Sage."

The younger brunette frowned, running around the counter to stand in front of the upset girl. "What's wrong?" She hesitantly reached up, wiping a single tear from the ivory girl's cheek. "What happened Emily?"

Emily bit her lip, smiling the best she could at her date. "No it's nothing. What are you doing here? I thought we were supposed to meet up later."

"Well I thought that I could come help out here," she smiled gently. "It's for a great cause, and I get to be here with you."

The French girl giggled slightly at the light touches Sage was giving her, and she quickly nodded her head. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Jennifer felt her own tears begin to well at the sight of the two brunettes on the other side of the cafeteria, taking extra napkins and cups and handing them all out to the homeless people who had come in for food that day. She didn't mean to say what she did; Emily wasn't the one that she had wanted to spit that out, Sage was.

Bitch.


	22. Chapter 22

Aaron frowned at the two girls that sat in his living room, watching with confused eyes as they continued to move farther away from one another. His new friend was practically sitting on the arm of his couch while Jennifer stayed right in the middle, her blue eyes taking peeks at the older girl almost every ten seconds to see if she would look her way.

For the past week and a half the brunette girl had tried her best to stay away from the younger teen, not wanting to get into a conversation with her so-called friend, feeling that if she were to there would be another insult thrown her way.

Jennifer had tried at least twenty times to try and apologize to her friend, wanting to explain to her that what she said wasn't ever supposed to leave her mouth, that it was never her intention to say that to the French girl because that was the farthest thing from her mind.

But Emily always found a reason to ignore her.

Aaron sighed before closing his textbooks, looking to the two girls who he had finally had gotten the attention of. "Ok, what's going on?"

Emily's brows furrowed. "What do you mean? I thought we were studying."

"Why aren't you two talking?"

At that, the brunette kept her mouth closed, her dark eyes flickering back to the page she had opened in her textbook.

Jennifer bit nervously into her pink bottom lip, looking to her friend that had taken a seat on the floor, facing them from the other side of the coffee table. "I said something that I didn't mean to say, and she's upset with what I said."

"I have the right to be upset."

The blond almost flinched at the tone, and she nodded her head, her blue eyes glancing over to the stiff figure on the other side of the couch. "Yes you do."

Aaron looked to his friend from middle school. "What did you say to her?"

Emily quickly looked up from her book and shook her head, not wanting the brunette boy to get mad at Jennifer for something that had happened over a week ago. "It was nothing worth getting worked up over, ok? Just drop it please."

Aaron shook his head as softly as he could, catching the other brunette's eyes. "If it's not worth getting worked up over then why aren't you two talking?"

The sixteen year old girl's eyes immediately shot back over to the French girl at her side, watching as she almost began to break under the heaviness that the subject held. Waiting until Aaron moved out of the room to give them some privacy, Jennifer turned fully to face her friend. "Emily, do you think we can talk now?"

Emily wanted nothing more than to speak with the younger girl, but she knew she couldn't forgive her that easily for what she had spit out at her. "You can speak," she whispered carefully, her eyes glued to the textbook.

Jennifer felt her eyes sting, hating that her friend was ignoring her. "Emily, I'm sorry." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "I know that I can't just take back what I said with a simple apology, but please just listen to me for a minute." Getting no response, the blond inched forward. "Em please."

Cursing herself for loving that nickname just roll off the blonde's lips, the upset girl found herself slowly looking up from her lap, turning gently to face her friend. "Ok, go."

"I didn't mean to say that to you. I never wanted to throw something so disgusting out at you ever, and definitely not when we were talking about some new relationship you were getting into. You're new to all of this, we both are, and I'm so sorry for questioning you the way I did." Her shoulders lazily raised as she searched for the next word. "I was just nervous."

Emily frowned slightly, wanting to lean forward and brush the tears away that threatened to spill from the younger girl's deep eyes. "Nervous of what?"

Jennifer felt a lump form in her throat. "We were growing so close over the past few weeks and I really liked that, but then you met Sage and all of a sudden you're not there anymore. You come home with such a big smile on your face and it sucks that I missed what caused that for you."

The brunette sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, her head shaking as guilt poured over her. "Jennifer I don't want you to feel left out." Meeting her friend's eyes, she shrugged. "But it felt good to be getting that kind of attention. To be told how pretty I am and how amazing I am without her wanting anything back," she whispered, her voice almost leaving her. She reached out slowly, her fingers almost touching the Christian girl's. "I hadn't felt that from someone, besides your parents," she laughed, "since Demitri. And I liked it; I tried to soak up every ounce because I felt like I needed it."

Jennifer let out a small cry before throwing her arms around the older girl, letting the textbook drop from her friend's lap so she could wrap her arms tight around her waist. "I'm sorry Em."

Emily shook her head, pressing a small kiss to the pale girl's cheek. "It's ok, you don't have to apologize. You were upset," she nodded. "I get it." Leaning back she let out a small giggle, wiping both of their tears away. "You good?"

"I'm good," she smiled.

The older girl let her tongue sweep across her front teeth before shaking her head, looking into Jennifer's crystal eyes with a small smile. "Well if you want, I'm not busy tomorrow night." She gave a tiny shrug. "Sage is going to dinner with her family, and I was just gonna catch up on some homework."

Jennifer slowly nodded, confusion growing inside of her at the odd look she saw in the brunette's features. "Ok?"

Emily laughed nervously, rubbing her hands down her jean-clad thighs. "Well the other night our little lesson got cut kind of short." She felt her breath start to leave her, her mouth going dry. "If you want, we can try to get that done tomorrow night." Her dark eyes connected intimately with the younger girl's, watching as her pupils seemed to dilate. "Is that ok?"


	23. Chapter 23

Emily jumped out of the shower as quick as she could, wrapping up her shivering body with the warmest towel she had found in the linen closet outside the bathroom. It was almost an hour to eight and she knew that Jennifer would be getting ready for the lesson she had wanted to give to her.

The brunette turned to face her fogged reflection in the mirror, staring at her pale skin against the dark blue of her towel. She was nervous.

She liked Sage so much, the younger brunette girl doing everything she could to try and please her and make their relationship work. She had tried her best to give everything she could into what they might have had, and Emily just could never get her mind off that certain blond girl.

Running a hand through her wet hair, Emily opened up the bathroom door and straight into her room. Her hands quickly grabbed the sweater sitting on her bed before she slipped on a pair of jeans and her favorite sneakers, running back out into the hallway and down the stairs.

Amielle looked up from her book and smiled at the teenager. "Where are you going, Emily? It's late."

Emily gulped, nodding to the mother of four with a nervous smile. "Oh I know, I just wanted to go and check something out for a minute. A new friend of mine said she was gonna drive down the block in her new car so she could show it to me. Is that ok?"

The father of four beside his wife smiled gently at the young girl, knowing exactly who she was going to see. "That's just fine, pumpkin. Just make sure to be back soon, alright? Wet hair isn't good at this time of the year."

Emily quickly nodded her head as she slipped on her coat, whispering a quick 'thank you' before charging out the door.

Steps heavy on snow covered pavement, the eighteen year old ran as fast as she could down the streets of the darkened town, wanting to get to her destination as fast as she could and speak her mind.

Her heart could be heard beating heavily in her ears by the time she ended up at the desired street, her hands resting heavily on her crouched knees once she took a quick pause to catch her breath.

"Emily?"

The brunette's head shot up, her eyes wide in surprise at the sight of the girl she had been seeing. "Sage, hi."

Sage smiled warmly to the older girl, stepping closer and moving the brunette's icy hair away from her face. "What are you doing here?"

Emily bit her lip, building up all the courage she knew she needed to finally speak with the girl she had almost fallen for. "I don't want to be the jackass."

The younger girl's brow furrowed. "I'm sorry?"

Emily nodded vigorously, stepping forward to be face to face with the brunette. "You know I like you, I really do, and I love that you're so sweet to me even though you're so pretty and smart and ogled by practically every single person in this town."

Sage rolled her eyes. "Emily."

"No please, just let me finish."

The other brunette watched as the older girl's shivering features began to harden slightly, her nervousness almost gone. "Ok."

Taking in a breath of the freezing air, Emily rubbed her hands down her thighs. "You don't deserve someone who isn't completely into this relationship. You deserve someone who is willing to do anything for you and be with you every minute of the day to try to make you happy." Her shoulders shrugged gently, looking deeply into Sage's steely eyes. "I just don't think that that person is me."

Sage bit softly into her bottom lip, shoving her hands into her coat pockets, wanting this conversation to rewind so she could have had the first word. "You're not the one for me?"

"I really don't think I am," she whispered. "I like you, I do. It's just that I don't think that I'm entirely into this."

The younger girl felt a genuine smile cross over her features. "I understand," she nodded. "I just wish this wasn't the case." Stepping forward once more, bringing their bodies almost completely together, she reached out to hold her hand. "I really like you."

Emily's lips quivered lightly as sadness began to consume her, swallowing her whole and making it hard for her to breathe. "I really like you too," she croaked. Letting her eyes flutter closed, she sighed warmly against Sage's plump lips as they pressed against her one last time."

Sage slowly backed away, smiling softly to the older girl. "So who's the other girl?"

"What?" Emily could feel her eyes bulging.

"Come on Emily," she laughed. "You don't want to be the jackass? We were both there watching that movie."

The brunette reluctantly nodded her head, unconsciously letting out a smile at the thought of the girl she was living with. "She's a girl who deserves the world," she grinned. "And I think I can give that to her."

Sage's fingers scratched tentatively at her chin, her head tilting as her gray eyes swept over her now ex's figure. "But you know, if it doesn't work out," she shrugged, "I'd like to take you out again."

Emily felt her heart begin to beat faster, seeing the look in the younger girl's eyes. "Sage..."

"It's just a thought." The younger girl husked out a laugh before backing away towards her house. "Go back home, Em. Be happy."


	24. Chapter 24

Looking up from the book seated in her lap, Jennifer's blond brows furrowed as she watched two shadows, one right after the other, walking on by her door and down the hall. Her ears perked up when she heard her houseguest's bedroom door open and shut, and a smile immediately appeared over her face.

Emily must have been getting ready for their lesson.

The sixteen year old quickly shoved her book onto the little table beside her bed, sitting up straighter in her bed and running her fingers through her slightly tangled sunshine hair. Her maybe-crush was finally going to kiss her, to actually teach her how to kiss.

Their lips would move sensuously together, the brunette guiding her with her carnal, skillful nature.

Her head shot up at the sound of her door creaking open, and a smile immediately appeared on her face at the sight of her new friend stepping inside of her bedroom. "Hey," she grinned, watching as the older girl shut the door behind her. "Dad said you ran out."

Emily gave a nod before crossing the expanse of the room, sitting down right in the center of the fluffy bed, facing the younger girl. "Yeah, I just needed to get out for a minute."

"Is everything ok?"

The brunette grinned, seeing the concern that the sixteen year old held for her. "Yeah, everything's fine. I just needed to speak with Sage."

Jennifer gently nodded her head, doing her best not to show her disdain at the other girl's name. "What happened?"

"We broke it off."

The pale girl looked wide eyed to her friend, confusion rushing through her at the casual tone the older girl had at the statement. "You broke off your relationship? Why?" She knew that Emily held something for that steely eyed girl inside of her, and for some reason she didn't think they could be separated.

Emily bit her lip. "I thought, because of what we'd be doing tonight, that it would be best if we didn't see each other anymore." Her shoulders shrugged. "If I'm in a relationship I don't go around kissing other people, and I needed her to know that."

Jennifer's jaw dropped, her hand reaching out to slap the older girl's arm. "Why would you do that? If you felt the need to break up with your girlfriend because of some lesson you were going to give me then just don't teach me," she laughed. "A silly kissing lesson isn't worth a breakup."

Feeling her head begin to shake, Emily stared intensely into the blonde's light eyes. "It's not just a silly kissing lesson, Jennifer."

The blonde's heart stopped, her body as still as it could be as the tiniest spark of realization began to light. "It's not?" She could immediately feel her mouth going dry.

Emily's dark eyes began to sting as the words hung on the tip of her tongue. "Please don't hate me for what I'm going to say," she pleaded, her body gently rocking back and forth on the sixteen year old's bed. "I know you love your religion and you might not feel the same way, but please don't mock me."

"Emily, I would never mock you." Jennifer scooted down her bed and took the French girl's shaking hands in hers. "What is it?"

The dark eyed beauty exhaled, her hot breath blowing against the younger girl's face. "I like you."

Jennifer's eyes slowly grew wide as her jaw began to drop, her brain not functioning the way it should as the information hit her. "You what?"

Emily softly nodded her head, a tiny smile actually emerging on her ivory face at the knowing her true feelings were finally out in the open. She didn't have to hide her affection for the younger girl anymore. "Yeah," she whispered. "I really like you. I think you're so pretty and funny, and I love the fact that you're so passionate about school and your religion, and when you're talking about one or the other, your eyes just light up." She let her fingers squeeze the blonde's tenderly. "You don't have to like me back or even share a single feeling that I may have for you, I just needed you to know."

The blond watched as the older girl's smile seem to quickly disappear from her face at the last sentence, and she shook her head, not wanting the happiness to leave the girl she now knew for a fact that she liked. "I like you too," she rushed out, her hopeful eyes staring into those dark chocolate orbs she loved to see sparkle.

Emily found it was her turn to be stunned, her features stiffening at the words. "What? You like me?"

"Yeah," Jennifer gushed, her and Emily's hands tightening around one another's like they were fused together.

The eighteen year old felt herself laugh at the gigantic smile on the blonde's face. "We both like each other."

Jennifer giggled. "Yeah."

Emily immediately sat up straighter, pulling both of the younger girl's hands into her lap and massaging them gently. "So um, does that mean you would want to go out with me next weekend?" Suddenly all of her nervousness came rushing back, her arm hair standing on end.

The blond flashed a smile at the French girl sitting before her, feeling herself begin to lean closer. "I would love to." Biting seductively into her bottom lip, her face inched closer to Emily's. "So, how about that kissing lesson? I'd really like to learn if that's ok."

Audibly giving a gulp, the older girl jerkily nodded her head. "Ok." She slid her hands from the blonde's and cupped her crush's pale cheeks. "So for just a basic little peck, our lips would barely touch, ok? Nothing too intense about it, just a really soft little kiss." Leaning closer, the tip of her nose brushed the younger girl's. "Just gently press your lips to mine and I promise it'll come naturally."

Jennifer let her hands grasp her friend's arms lightly as she leaned in, pressing their pink lips together for the first time. It was the most amazing feeling the teenager had ever felt, the feather-light caress heating her body, making shivers run from her head to her toes.

It was breathtaking.


	25. Chapter 25

Emily was nothing but smiles the morning after she had finally kissed the blond girl she had fallen for, the pair sitting comfortably in Jennifer's big bed, kissing for over ten minutes at least. The older girl hadn't wanted to let go of the sixteen year old, wanting to cherish the moment she had been dreaming of for so long.

She bit her lip to contain her grin as she took a coffee cup from the cupboard, hearing footsteps enter the kitchen behind her. "Good morning," she greeted happily.

Jennifer smirked at the older girl as she stepped into the kitchen, her bare feet padding against the tiled floor. "Hey."

The brunette immediately spun on her heels, an excited grin blossoming over her features at the sight of her new girlfriend - girlfriend? - standing near the fridge. "Hi," she laughed. "How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good." Jennifer took some orange juice out of the fridge before making her way over to the counter, her body so close in proximity to the French girl's hat she could practically feel the giddiness radiating from her. "What about you? You didn't fall asleep the same time I did?"

Emily felt herself blush, knowing that the two had fallen asleep in the same bed, laying right beside one another in the younger girl's bed, not too close but not too far away, their hands always clutched together. "I fell asleep maybe twenty minutes or so after you did. It didn't take that long."

The younger girl smiled tiredly. "So you slept ok?"

Sending the blond an alluring hint of a smile, Emily nodded her head. "Next to you? I slept like a baby."

Was she flirting with her? Jennifer quickly turned her head as she began to pour her orange juice, afraid that if she were to continue staring into those deep brown eyes that she would drown.

Amielle ambled on into the kitchen just as the two girls began to pour themselves their morning drinks, a cheery smile gracing her face at the sight of the two girls so close together. "Good morning you two. It's a little early for you to be up, isn't it?"

Jennifer plainly shook her head at her mother. "Got a really good night sleep," she said as she gulped down her juice. "Didn't need to stay in."

The brunette in the kitchen hastily moved away from the mother-daughter pair, not wanting to say anything or give the tiniest inkling of the changes that had occurred between her and the Sunday school teacher's daughter.

Amielle's eyes glanced over to the eighteen year old that seated herself down at the granite island in the kitchen. "How did you sleep, Emily?"

Emily's head shot up, slapping an apprehensive smile right onto her face. "Pretty good," she nodded. "How did you sleep, Mrs. Jareau?"

"I slept very well," the mother of four grinned. "So what are you two doing today?"

The blond sat herself down next to Emily at the island, sitting as close as she could without alarming her mother of anything inappropriate happening. "Well there's a school football game today so we were thinking of going to that at around two."

"And what before that, Rosie? It's only nine right now."

Jennifer nodded quickly. "Homework."

The mother of four poured herself a cup of coffee, just like her houseguest had done a moment before. "Alright, well I'm taking Julia to the dentist in about an hour so Richie and your father will be here for the rest of the day if you need anything."

Once the blond woman had left the room, Emily cautiously reached her hand out so her fingers could just barely touch the younger girl's. "So you want me to go to the game with you?"

Jennifer chuckled lightly at the question dancing in her friend's eyes. "Of course. Do you want to come?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "I'd love to."

Hesitant to show the passion she now knew she held for the older girl, she barely leaned forward, her eyes catching the brunette's. "Is it ok if I kiss you?"

Emily bit her lip before letting out a smile, nodding so her forehead bumped gently against the blonde's. "Yes." She let her eyes flutter closed as their lips lightly touched against one another's, her heart swelling at the joy that overcame her. "I could get used to that," she giggled.

The blond cackled out a laugh, pushing at her friend's shoulder. "Shut up!"

Emily's dark doe eyes watched as the sixteen year old girl took another sip of her orange drink, her lips circling around the rim of the glass as the cool liquid slid down her throat. She was stunning, and the older girl knew she was in for it.


	26. Chapter 26

Clutching the blonde's hand tight, Emily let herself be led up from the track to the bleachers of their high school, her free hand wrapping her scarf tighter around her neck as they sat down. "We should have brought a blanket or something."

Jennifer laughed, fixing her glove so it covered her wrist. "What are you, forty?"

"No! It's just that my butt's gonna get cold from these bleachers." Emily pointed to the row above them, her eyes dramatically wide. "See? Icicles!"

The younger girl rolled her eyes before slapping her friend on the leg, but began to clench her cheeks as the cold found its way through her jeans and onto the skin of her ass. "Don't be so dramatic."

Emily quickly looked to the right, past the sixteen year old, and pointed to the next couple three feet away, watching as they huddled close underneath two sets of blankets, the girl's head resting on her boyfriend's shoulder. "They were smart. They have a blanket."

"Oh my God!" Jennifer turned to face the older girl. "Alright, I am so very sorry that I didn't think to bring a blanket for us to the football game. Will you please forgive me?"

The eighteen year old grinned at the pout her friend gave, and she quickly nodded her head. "As long as you'll hold my hand again."

Jennifer felt happiness warm her heart before she slipped her hand back into the older girl's. "And why would I not?"

Emily smiled gently, turning to look back out the lightly whitened football field and watching as the teams began to stand from their benches. "Who are we playing, anyway?"

"Greenfield."

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Emily's head turned to see a redheaded girl sitting just at her side. "Yes?"

The brown eyed girl grinned. "Are you Emily Prentiss?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Can I help you?"

Shaking her head, the redheaded girl just shared a look with the other girl at her side. "Wow."

Emily frowned, turning slightly to face the younger girl. "I'm sorry, but 'wow'? How exactly do you know me"

"You and Sage, Emily!" The redhead's eyes widened, gidd hiding just beneath the surface. "You dumped the sexiest, coolest girl in school?"

Emily felt Jennifer stiffen behind her, and she soothingly ran her thumb over the blonde's covered hand. "I didn't dump her," she denied. "It just didn't work out."

The girl beside the redhead smirked. "Sure, ok."

Once the two phased into their own conversation, Emily turned back to the sixteen year old at her side, her lips turning up slightly as embarrassment hit her. "Sorry about that."

Jennifer smiled up to the other girl, squeezing her hand through their thick gloves. "Don't worry about it. You two dated and you broke up; people are gonna hear about it."

Emily leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her friend's cheek. "Don't pout," she laughed, seeing the girl's expression changed when she turned her head to stare out at the field. "I picked you, didn't I?" She waited until Jennifer turned so their eyes connected. "You were the one on my mind all the time," she whispered. "The one I dreamt about."

The blonde's eyes sparkled with tears. "You thought about me that much?"

"Almost every moment of the day."

Fighting the lump forming in her throat, Jennifer leaned forward and shared a small kiss with the older girl. "I thought about you too," she smiled.

The two huddled together for warmth, sitting in a comfortable silence as the game began.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder for the second time that day, Emily turned her head, her eyes widening at the figure she saw standing there. "Sage!" She smiled nervously, knowing that Jennifer didn't want to see her. "What are you doing here?"

The gray eyed vixen smiled down to her ex, gesturing to the bench. "Do you mind if we sit? There aren't a lot spaces left on the higher bleachers."

Quickly shaking her head, Emily moved herself and Jennifer over a couple of inches, giving her ex enough room to sit down. Glancing over the younger girl's shoulder, the brunette's brows furrowed, watching as a girl about ten years old clutching Sage's gloved hand. "Who's this?"

The young girl stuck out her free hand and smiled wide to the teenager. "I'm Maggie," she giggled. "I'm her little sister."

Emily felt her jaw drop, her eyes quickly flickered back up to her ex's. "I thought you were an only child."

"Oh I am." Sage smiled down to the little girl at her side before looking back up to the brunette she sat beside. "Maggie and I got connected through the town's 'Older Brother, Little Sister' program. It sets up teenagers with little kids who don't have any siblings, and it's just to kind of help them break out of their shell."

Jennifer hated the words pouring out of the other girl's mouth, practically feeling venom soak through her clothes and begin to burn her insides. That girl just had to be so perfect.

The eighteen year old grinned, shaking Maggie's small hand. "Wow, that's great." She looked at her ex with soft eyes. "That's so sweet of you."

"Thank you," she smiled.

The redheaded girl who had left Emily Prentiss just moments before grinned from her new seat above the French girl, leaning in to whisper into her friend's reddening ear. "They are so getting back together."

"Definitely." The green eyed girl at her friend's side grinned. "They're the cutest couple."

"The cutest."

Jennifer grimaced at the conversation going on just above her, and she quickly laid her head on Emily's shoulder, needing the reassurance that they were now the couple; they were the ones involved.


	27. Chapter 27

It had only taken about an hour to rid the jealousy from Jennifer's tiny body, and Emily had to keep from laughing the entire time. The younger girl did nothing but pout and turn her head when Emily had tried to get her attention, but the eighteen year old succeeded, convincing the younger girl that what had happened was merely a friendly encounter. Emily didn't want to go back to Sage, and now Jennifer knew that.

That Friday Emily had been stopped in the hallway at least twenty times, random people she hadn't even met in the school yet telling her how amazing and pretty she was to them now, and it was all for 'dumping the sexiest girl in the entire town'.

The brunette girl rolled her eyes as she sat herself down at her desk in English, running a hand through her silken hair before looking to the younger girl at her side. "This is so ridiculous. Do you know how many times I've been stopped today?" She flipped open her notebook and quickly scribbled down the date in the right corner. "This freshman girl even offered to carry my books all throughout the day."

Jennifer reached over and pat her friend gently on the arm. "Oh," she cooed, "you poor baby."

Emily quickly slapped the younger girl's hand away, laughing loud as the second bell rang. "Shut up." Looking up at a clearing of the throat above her, the French girl's eyes stared up at the teacher before her. "Hello Mrs. DeBair," she whispered.

The fifty year old woman raised a brow at the exchange student that had entered her class almost a month prior. "Emily if you don't mind, I'd like to get my class started."

"Then maybe you should get back up to the board."

Emily's head whipped around, seeing the redhead she had met at the football game lean back comfortably in her seat.

Mrs. DeBair glared at the young girl in her class. "Ms. Farris, it would be wise for you to mind your own business."

The redhead girl rolled her eyes. "You're being rude to a student," she snarled. "Haven't you learned from that incident two years ago to not belittle your students."

Mrs. DeBair's features immediately stiffened, and she spun on her heel before walking back to the front of the classroom,her now shaking hand picking up the chalk to write.

Emily frowned at the sudden change in her teacher's demeanor and quickly looked to the blond at her side. "What just happened?"

The younger girl slowly shook her head, leaning towards her friend to whisper her answer so no one could hear. "Two years ago, Mrs. DeBair had a student named Heather Morris. She was a senior, really pretty." She shrugged. "She wasn't the smartest girl, and Mrs. DeBair came down on her so hard that she literally went insane."

"Carved hateful words into her arms that Mrs. DeBair had called her with scissors," added Aaron.

Emily let out a big breath, switching her gaze to the football player that sat on the other side of her. "Is she alright? Did she get help?"

The brunette teen nodded his head. "She's in our town's only hospital. She has a temporary room in the Psychiatric Ward until she's ready to leave and head to a recovery home down in Texas."

Emily bit down hard on the tip of her thumb nail for the remainder of her English class, feeling eyes on her from not only the teacher that had wanted to basically denounce her in front of the entire class, but the stares of most of the student body that sat in the room along with her. She had looked up from her paper at least twice to see the redheaded girl smiling at her, and four others out of the fifteen in her class giving her looks throughout the period. Why was no one focused on their work?

Just as the bell rung, the French girl practically ran from the classroom and out into the hallway, needing to breathe in air that wasn't constricting. "Jeez."

"Emily?"

The brunette jumped at the touch to her shoulder and she quickly whirled around. "What?" Her doe eyes widened, noticing the steely orbs of her ex staring back at her. "Oh Sage, I'm sorry."

Sage gave a warm smile, shaking her head at the older girl. "Don't worry about it. I just wanted to know if you had any coats that you didn't need anymore? Maybe some extra ones the Jareau family doesn't have to hold onto anymore?"

Emily frowned gently, reaching out to hold the blond girl's hand once she finally came outside the classroom. "What for?"

"I set up a donation down in the main office," she smiled. "I'm collecting winter coats for the homeless, and it's open until December first."

Jennifer wanted to barf right there on the brunette girl's shoes, but refrained when she saw the smile spreading over her maybe-girlfriend's face. "That's sweet," she told Emily's ex, nodding shortly to the other girl.

Sage grinned to the sixteen year old there. "Thanks. So do you guys have any coats?"

"We might, but I need to ask my dad."

"That's totally ok." Reaching into her bag, she pulled out two invitations to hand to the girls before her. "Here you go."

Emily looked down to the white envelope, looking at her elegantly printed name on the crisp white paper. "What is this for?"

Sage grinned, pushing her perfectly waved hair out of her eyes so she could see the two girls clearly. "I'm having a party tomorrow night and I thought you two might want to come. My mom and dad are going to Paris tonight so I thought it'd be a good time."

Knowing what the blond at her side must have been thinking, Emily bit her lip, keeping from smiling at the steely eyed girl. "We'll think about it," she nodded. "Thank you Sage."

Once the rich girl walked away, Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Thank you Sage," she mimicked.

Emily nudged the younger girl before pulling her towards their next class. "You will never stop, will you?"

"Not really."


	28. Chapter 28

Emily handed the Christian girl at her side the clip she had asked for, sitting herself down on the vanity bench and watching as the younger girl slipped it right through her sunshine hair, clipping it firmly in place. "You look incredibly beautiful."

The blond gave an embarrassed smile down to the girl who sat beside her. "Thank you." Her light eyes roamed down Emily's slender figure, her teeth nibbling into her bottom lip as heat rose within her. "You look really good," she chuckled. "I love your jeans."

Emily held in her smirk, knowing she had worn her tightest, most faded jeans to entice the younger girl. "Thank you." She stood up and went behind the blond, running her fingers through the gentle knots in her girl's hair. "Are you sure you want to go tonight? We could always stay home."

Jennifer quickly shook her head, reaching back to grab the older girl's hand in hers. "You want to go, so I want to go."

"You know," the brunette girl smiled, looking softly into Jennifer's eyes through their mirrored reflection, "this could be our first date." She shrugged. "You know, in a group."

Jennifer felt shivers run up and down her arms when Emily's fingers that had been untangling her hair rubbed soothingly between her shoulder blades, through the material of her flower printed dress. "I'd like that."

Hearing a rapid knocking at Emily's bedroom door, the pair immediately broke apart, the brunette of the two jumping onto her bed to seem as if she and the other girl had been nowhere near one another.

Amielle stepped into her eldest's old bedroom with a grin, looking to the brunette on her bed before her own daughter. "So? Are you two excited for tonight?"

Jennifer nodded her head, smiling nervously to her mother. "Yeah, there shoud be a lot of people there."

The older teen in the room snorted. "Yeah, the twenty kids that actually live in this town."

Amielle chuckled at her houseguest's comment. "We're not that small," she grinned. "Anyhow, your father sent me up here to ask if you both needed a ride to the Michael's household. Or," she gave a pause before holding out the family car keys, "if you two won't be gone so late, we'd be open to you two driving yourselves."

Jennifer's jaw dropped, immediately reaching out to grab at the keys. "Really?"

The mother of four held the keys just a little higher up in the air, out of reach of her youngest child. "Nice try," she smirked. She turned and held them out to te brunette in the room. "Emily, you're the older of the two. We're giving you the privileges."

Emily could feel her eyes bug at the incredible advantage that was being given. "Really?"

"Really."

The eighteen year old grinned as she stood from her bed and took the keys from the woman who was easily becoming a mother to her. "Thank you."

Pecking the young girl on the cheek, Amielle shook her head. "So you two better get going soon, alright? Curfew is midnight, but I know you'll be home by eleven," she chuckled.

Jennifer stuck out her tongue. "And why is that?"

"Because I'm telling you."

Once the mother of four was out of the room, Jennifer glared at the older girl who stood beside the four-poster bed. "Kiss-up."

Emily let out a bark of a laugh, walking up to the younger girl who stood smiling next to the lighted vanity. "What did I do to be a kiss-up? She came up here and I sat quietly!"

The younger girl chuckled. "Yeah yeah, you just seem to have everyone eating from the palm of your hand."

Emily bit her lip, extending her arm to let her fingers tangle with her girl's. "Mmhmm, even yours?"

"Don't be cocky."

The eighteen year old grinned before bending her head, sharing a kiss with Jennifer that warmed her body. "Oh but it's so hard." Smiling when she heard a giggle escape the younger girl, Emily took a small step back so she could look down into her eyes. "Is it alright if I ask you something?"

Jennifer nodded, sitting them both down on the vanity bench. "Sure, what is it?"

Feeling her nerves suddenly take over, Emily sent the blond a wide eyed look. "Would you ever tell your mom about us?" Seeing the surprise that was written all over Jennifer's face, the brunette girl gulped. "I just thought that maybe you might want to keep it a secret for a while because it's so new, you know?"

The blond gave a tiny smile as she nodded her head. "I don't think it's a good idea to tell my mom. My dad of course, but we might have to wait on her." Knowing her mother interpreted the Bible in a very different way than she and the rest of her family always had, she definitely thought it would be best to stay quiet for the time being.

The two made their way out of the house and down into the car, driving the less than ten minute drive to Emily's ex's mansion. Parking three houses down from the Michael's house, Emily turned to the sixteen year old at her side. "You good?"

Jennifer smiled as she stood from her seat and shut the car door. "Yup." She took the initiative to take the brunette's hand and lead her up the sidewalk, walking through Sage's open front door and setting both their jackets on the nearest coat rack. "Do you want a drink?"

Emily quickly nodded her head. "Sure." Watching as her girl walked her way through the foyer and into the kitchen, Emily made her way outside, rounding the house and walking into the backyard.

"Emily!"

Turning her head towards the fire pit that was beside both the pool and the shed where the Mercedes were kept, Emily's eyes widened, a smile spreading over her face. "Sage hi."

The younger brunette grinned, making her way over to the newcomer to the party. "Can I hug you?"

"Sure," she laughed, letting her ex swoop her up into a hug. "This party is amazing, Sage. I think the entire town is here."

Sage nodded, taking a sip from the red solo cup in her hand. "Yeah, I only invited around twenty people, including you and JJ, and everyone just showed up." She gave a small shrug. "Happens."

Emily let her brow raise, a smile curving her lips. "Just happens?"

"Yup," she grinned. "So hey, how's your new girl?"

The French girl leaned her weight onto her left foot, her heel not even sinking into the perfectly managed lawn. "She's good," she nodded, smiling to the gray eyed girl who smiled back. "We're still getting used to everything, but I think we're doing pretty well."

Sage smiled warmly to the older girl. "That's great. She treating you right?"

Emily watched as the gaze in her ex's eyes intensify, and she felt a tremble surge through her body. "She's treating me pretty damn great." Her eyes immediately caught sight of her girl stepping out onto the back patio and she waved her hand to get her attention. "Here she comes."

Jennifer made her way over to the pair and handed a cup to the eighteen year old before her. "An iced soda just for you."

"Thank you."

The blond turned, her eyes catching the host's as Emily's arm tangled around her waist. "Hi Sage."

Sage gently nodded her head, smiling to the younger girl. "Hey. Did you ask your parents about the coats?"

"I completely forgot, I'm sorry." Jennifer frowned at the remembrance of the task she was supposed to complete for the older girl. "I'll ask first thing tomorrow morning."

"No that's completely fine." Sage took a quick glance behind her before turning back to the couple she stood before, a smile plastered to her face. "Hey JJ I have to go and get some more drinks for everybody. Do you think you could help me?"

Watching as the brunette's features never faltered, Jennifer hesitantly nodded her head. "Yeah sure." Leaving the comfort of her girl's side, she followed the host back inside the house, sending a loving look to Emily before she disappeared from sight.

Emily gazed softly into the fire that roared before her, setting her lips to the cup in hand when she realized how dry her throat was.

"Emily?"

The brunette sat herself down before looking up to the familiar voice, her lips quickly curling themselves into a frown at the sight of the football player before her. "John. Can I help you?"

John sat himself down beside the younger girl. "You need a refill?"

Smirking, Emily held out her cup. "Here. What are you gonna do? Flip it over so it splashes all over me? Knock it down so I have to get another?"

"You're cute, you know."

Emily scoffed, standing from her seat on the grass. "Ok, goodbye John."

The older teenager quickly stood, catching the French girl's arm before she had the chance to walk away. "Ok wait."

Before she could turn around, her eyes caught Aaron and Derek running towards her.

Aaron quickly got the football player off of his brunette friend, both him and his boyfriend standing so she was protected just between them. "What do you want, John?"

"I just wanted to talk with Emily."

Derek gave a shake of the head, stepping forward towards the football player. "Yeah well she doesn't want to talk to you."

Emily tilted her chin up, her eyes staring hard into John's surprisingly soft looking eyes. "You wanna talk? Do it now, I have a party to enjoy."

The football player fought the urge to roll his eyes at the two guys trying to protect the younger girl, but shook his head. "I just wanted to say sorry for knocking you down in the hallway."

"And?"

"And for pushing you against the lockers."

Emily's brow rose, waiting for the next apology from the football player.

John rolled his eyes. "And for wanting to feel you up in the hallway before JJ and Aaron got there." He shook his head. "I didn't have to apologize, you know."

"No," she agreed, taking a sip of her drink, "but you did." Her shoulders gave a lazy shrug. "Thank you."

The football player slowly nodded his head, looking to the French girl leaning on the brown haired boy who stood at her right side. "So, would you want to dance with me or something?"

Fighting the laugh that was threatening to escape her, Emily just politely shook her head. "No thank you." She gestured towards the house. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get inside to my girlfriend."

John's eyes widened. "Girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend," she winked, following both Aaron and Derek back inside.

Jennifer gave a thankful nod to the party's host held the basement door open for her and she quickly stepped inside, walking with the brunette girl down the stairs and into the storage closet. "What do you need me to get?"

"Just one of those boxes full of soda cans over near the washing machine." Sage quietly shut the door once Jennifer's back was turned, and she flickered on the light, wanting to be able to see the younger girl's face. "So if it's ok, I wanted to talk to you."

The blond slowly turned back around, case of soda in hand, her eyes flickering up to the other girl's. "About?"

"Emily."

Jennifer frowned at the immediate answer. "What about her?"

Sage shook her head, seating both herself and Jennifer down on the cold cement ground. "I just wanted to know how everything is going with you two."

The blond pursed her lips. "We're alright."

"Ok," the steely eyed girl sighed. "I wanted to speak with you about her because I care for her, more than you could ever imagine."

Jennifer shook her head. "You only met her like a month ago, Sage."

The brunette smirked, staring down at the empty cup she held in her hands. "Doesn't matter," she shrugged. "All I know is that she deserves the best, and if you're that for her then I can't stand in your way." She turned, her eyes boring straight into the Christian girl's. "But you do anything to hurt her, anything at all, then I will make your life a living hell." Her lips straightened into the thinnest line. "You hurt her and I can make you hope for death."

Jennifer's eyes widened slightly, hearing the seriousness in the other girl's voice, those threatened words sinking immediately into her heart. "You really care for her."

"How could I not?" Sage let out a laugh. "She's Emily." Her eyes flickered over to the blonde's. "You should feel lucky to have her."

The sixteen year old softly nodded her head, watching as the brunette's fingers played delicately with the rim of her cup. "I do." Leaning forward, Jennifer nudged the older teen's shoulder with hers. "So, you give us your blessing?"

Snorting out a laugh much like the French girl they both had fallen for always did, Sage shook her head. "Don't push it."


	29. Chapter 29

A/N - This chapter is rated M

...

Brown eyes fluttered open at the warmth of the sun beating through her bedroom window, her arms stretching up above her head to rid the tiredness from her body. Last night for the new couple had not been hat either had expected. They got maybe a total of five minutes alone together before friends surrounded them and they were off to dance in the house, outside the house, down in the basement and even on the street before the house.

The party had gotten a little out of control.

No cops were called, the neighbors of the Michaels' family used to the extreme parties that were always held, but one of the guests had brought in alcohol, and Sage immediately ended the party.

Emily and Jennifer got home at eleven thirty-five, surprised at the sight of the head of the Jareau family waiting up for them, handing them both freshly made mugs of hot chocolate before sending them both off to bed.

The brunette girl grinned as she turned her head, staring at the wall that separated both her and the sixteen year old's rooms. She was falling fast for the younger girl. Little touches here and there, lips touching lips every now and again? How could someone not take the plunge?

Biting down seductively into her plump pink lip, Emily's eyes imagined the blond teen right before her, her slim body standing just beside her bed in nothing but her favorite tan panties and black bra that Emily knew was her favorite set.

The eighteen year old's breath quickened as she imagined Jennifer's hips swaying languidly back and forth, side to side as she slowly spun around, giving Emily a full view of what she now had. Her blond hair was down around her shoulders, hanging just past her breasts, the ends tickling her pale skin.

Jennifer sighed gently as she glanced over to the wall that separated her from her new girl, her fingers tracing over her now bare stomach, her sleep shirt bunched up around her breasts, her skin warm underneath her touch.

Emily's head tilted back, her eyes fluttering closed as she let her hand drift up her body, squeezing and massaging her B-cupped breasts. She knew her girl must have looked stunning underneath all those clothes that blocked her view of her perfect body, her small breasts firm and her cute butt able to bounce alluringly when the brunette's hand tapped at it.

The blond let her tongue swipe over her bottom lip, her touch wandering down past the wist band of her shorts, her fingers rubbing tentatively over the fabric that shielded her pelvis from her hand. She had never done something like this before, but the older girl did something to her. Her insides were hot, her stomach in knots and she knew that she needed to relieve the tension her body had acquired.

A delicate moan filled the air of Emily's bedroom, her fingers pinching around her left nipple as her right hand traveled down her body, wanting to shed her body of those offending fabrics so she'd finally be able to touch herself. Her friend Matthew back in France, the one that had taught her how to kiss, had also taught her how to pleasure herself when she was in dire need. They would lay beside one another in the confines of Matthew's bedroom and watch as one another touched their own bodies, mouths parting, their hot breath surrounding them as their hands worked on themselves fast and hard.

Emily quickly pulled off her shorts and underwear with her free hand, kicking them away from her and onto the floor so her fingers could finally touch her lower lips.

Jennifer's eyes rolled back in her skull as she pointer and middle fingers rubbed vigorously over her sensitive pink nub, her left hand clutching at her sleep shirt. She had never felt something so amazing, her insides coiling as heat ran from her head to her toes.

Emily's fingers slipped smoothly into her wet pussy, her lips parting quickly at the sensations that swept over her. Her index finger wiggled gently within her to make sure she wasn't too tight that anything would hurt, and she quickly began pumping in and out of herself, her girl appearing above her in her fantasy, her slender legs trapping her down on the bed, her weight bearing over her. She wanted to feel her.

The sixteen year old groaned as her fingers rubbed harder, her heart pumping out of her chest at the image of her girlfriend laying just beside her, wanting to imagine them both pleasuring themselves right beside one another. Nothing could be as intimate as giving your lover the opportunity to see what you can do when you think about them; their body and their soul.

Moaning out the blonde's sinful name, Emily let her fingers curl within her as she pumped faster, harder. Her hips tilted up to get the most pleasurable angle, her eyes slamming shut as her orgasm rolled over her like a monster truck crushing cars beneath it without a care.

Not five minutes later the two girls were down in the kitchen, Emily opening up the fridge for an orange while Jennifer let her father pour her a cup of coffee.

Emily looked up at the sound of a new voice in the kitchen, her eyes shining at the sight of the girl who had been haunting her dreams. "Hey."

The Christian girl turned at the voice of her girl, nodding gently in the brunette's direction. "Morning Em."

"Morning."

Their large family sat down at the dining room table once Amielle had given everyone their freshly made breakfast, and the girls sat across from one another at the table, both hiding smiles from one another as their cheeks began to heat.


	30. Chapter 30

Smoothing down her dress' few wrinkles, her worried eyes staring back at her in the mirror that hung on the back of her door. Was her outfit ok? Her shoes matching? Her shining blond hair styled the best way it could be?

Tonight was the Christian girl's first date with her new girlfriend.

Jennifer grinned. Girlfriend.

Two nights before when the girl were down in the living room watching one of those sappy romance movies that girls were supposed to fall in love with, Emily had accidentally slipped the word out, calling the younger girl her girlfriend. Looking up to the girl she had been sitting next to with a grin a Cheshire cat would be envious of, Jennifer felt her heart leap.

They were girlfriends now. It was official.

All the Jareaus were out of the household except for both girls. James had taken Amielle out to dinner for an early birthday present while the twins were out at a party.

Frowning when she heard the house's doorbell ring, Jennifer slipped on her flats and made her way down the stairs. No one was supposed to be coming; she and Emily had made sure to tell their friends that they were busy.

The Christian girl quickly opened up the front door, her eyes widening when she saw her girlfriend standing out on the front porch, her hand behind her back. "Emily? What are you doing out there?"

Emily smiled gently, stepping closer to the front door and holding out her hand. "Picking up my date. What else would I be doing?"

The blond girl felt a surprised grin fall over her face. Her date had gotten her a rose. "Oh Emily it's beautiful." She slipped on her jacket before stepping out into the night, letting Emily take her free hand in hers. "So where will we be going?"

"Oh that's a surprise." Emily led the younger girl down the front steps and into Aaron's truck that she'd borrowed just for tonight. "You're not allowed to know just yet."

"Please?"

The brunette smirked at the pout her girlfriend immediately gave her. "No," she chuckled. Starting the car, she drove them half a mile into the center of town. "You look cute," she smirked, glancing over to the younger girl in the passenger seat. "You're not cold?"

Jennifer pursed her lips in thought before shaking her head. "Not really." Looking over to the brunette teen, the younger girl's lips curled into a smile. "You look beautiful, Em."

Emily had slipped on her favorite tribal patterned shift dress, the sleeves flowing gently around her wrists just as the hem did halfway down her thighs. "Thank you," the brunette grinned, her fingers tentatively playing with the messy side braid she had put into her hair. "Ok, we're here."

Looking up from the other girl, Jennifer's jaw dropped. They were at the new restaurant that had opened in town; the third restaurant there. "Our date is here?"

"If you want to go somewhere else then that's fine." Immediately Emily felt panic well within her, her eyes widening as she looked to her girlfriend. "I just thought it would be nice for our first date alone. It's their opening night."

Jennifer quickly shook her head. "No Emily, I totally want to be here." She reached over and held the older girl's hands. "I was just kind of surprised. It's a pretty expensive restaurant."

The eighteen year old smiled gently, leaning forward to capture the blonde's lips with hers. "It's not that bad. Come on." Leading her into the restaurant, Emily held her girlfriend's hand tight in hers, smiling to the hostess that stood behind her podium. "Hi. We have a reservation for two under 'Prentiss'." She dug around in her coat pocket before slipping out a piece of paper onto the podium. "This is our coupon."

The hostess grinned at the teenager before her, taking the tiny envelope she had given her knowing exactly what it was. "Right this way."

Jennifer pecked the back of her girlfriend's hand before they sat down, staring the brunette straight in the eyes as she shed her coat. "What did you give her?"

Emily frowned. "A coupon. Didn't you hear me?"

Scoffing, the blond set her elbows on the table, her chin resting on her clasped hands. "This restaurant doesn't give out coupons, Em. What did you give her?"

Emily rolled her eyes before leaning back in her chair, her legs crossing underneath the table. "I gave her a tip."

"Before dinner?"

"Mmhmm." The brunette watched as her girlfriend stared intently at her from across the table. "Just a tip."

Jennifer grinned at the older girl. "How much of a tip?"

"Jenni-"

"How much?" she chuckled.

Emily leaned forward, making sure no one was around their table to hear before glancing back at the blond girl. "A hundred dollars."

Jennifer's crystal eyes widened. "You gave her a hundred dollar tip?"

"Shh!" The ebony haired teen quickly waved her hands at the younger girl, telling her to shush. "Don't be so loud about it." Leaning forward, the older girl shrugged. "I wanted us to have a nice table."

"So you just had a random hundred dollar bill to give out?"

Emily bit her lip. "Just a couple."

The blonde's eyes bulged. "How much money do you exactly plan on spending on our date?"

Emily quickly shook her head, smiling shyly to the younger girl. "Not that much, Jen."

Jennifer's brow arched. "How much do you have on you? Right now."

The older girl rolled her eyes, shrugging her shoulders as she added it up in her head. "I don't know." She gave a slight pause before looking back to the blond before her. "Eight hundred?"

"Eight hundred!"

Emily reached over and slapped the younger girl's hand hard, scowling at her girlfriend for screaming once more. "I asked you not to be so loud!"

Jennifer shook her head. "I don't get it," she laughed. "How do you have so much money?"

The eighteen year old took her time stalling, setting her silverware up just right after she had unfolded her napkin and set it in her lap. "I have a twelve thousand dollar allowance each month from my parents, and I put away ten thousand a month so it'll be saved for college."

Jennifer bit her lip, seeing how uncomfortable the older girl was with this. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to ruin this. I was just surprised."

Emily smiled gently to her girlfriend, reaching over and slipping her fingers in with the blonde's. "No, it's ok." She tilted her head to the side. "I do come from money, yes. But I don't like to brag about it."

"But you're using quite a bit tonight."

"Yeah," she chuckled. "To treat my beautiful girlfriend to our first date together. It's a special occasion with a special girl, I have to do something pretty damn extraordinary, don't I?"

Jennifer glanced down to the rose that lay in her lap. "You don't need to, Em." Her eyes flickered up to the French girl's. "But I'm kinda glad you did. Makes me feel a little special."

The brunette placed her lips tenderly against Jennifer's soft knuckles. "You definitely are. Now come on, let's order." Picking up her menu, Emily eyed the younger girl. "Don't pick the cheapest thing."

The Christian girl's head flew up. "I wasn't going to do that." Feeling a blush immediately spread over her cheeks, Jennifer sulked into her seat. "Ok."


	31. Chapter 31

Looking up after she had taken the first bite of her chicken, Jennifer's blue eyes were wide with delight.

Emily snickered as she sipped at her water, smiling at the younger girl who sat across from her. She watched as her girlfriend quickly stabbed at another piece of meat on her plate before eating it up. "So I take it you think it's good?"

"Good?" The blond grinned at the older girl who smiled her way. "Em, this is delicious."

The eighteen year old grinned, spooning up a helping of rice onto her fork. "What exactly did you order anyway?"

Jennifer swallowed before pointing her fork down at the plate she had ordered. "It's chicken with rice and broccoli, and it's practically drenched in this really creamy sauce." Biting into another piece of the succulent meat before looking up at her girlfriend. "It's amazing. What did you get?"

"Shrimp scampi over linguine with a side of rice."

The blonde's eyes narrowed slightly. "Yours sounds better than mine."

Emily chuckled slightly, twirling some of her pasta onto her fork and reaching it out to the younger girl. "Here."

Jennifer sent the chocolate eyed girl a small grin as she took the pasta into her mouth. Holding her hand over her full mouth, she greedily nodded her head. "Ok. It's a tie."

Emily's eyes squinted gently as she laughed at her girlfriend's response. "Sure, we'll take that."

The two sat in a comfortable silence as they finished up their courses, Emily's eyes never leaving Jennifer's as their forks made their way to their mouths before down to their plates to pick up food once more.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, a letter came today from that guy Matthew in France."

Emily grinned. "Matthew sent me a letter?" The brunette bit her lip, looking down to her now empty plate. She had missed the older boy.

Jennifer watched as her girlfriend's dark doe eyes began to daze slightly once she had mentioned the boy back home that Emily loved so much. "You miss him, don't you?"

"Well yeah," she shrugged, smiling as she looked back up to the younger girl. "He's my best friend, of course I miss him."

The blond held a hand over her heart, her face contorting in pain as if she had just been wounded. "Your best friend? Oh Emily Prentiss, how could you?"

Giggling at the younger girl's dramatic little show, Emily leaned back comfortably in her chair. "You're my girlfriend, Jen. Mattie's my best friend." She glared playfully at the blond across from her. "You pick; one or the other."

Jennifer stuck out her tongue as the waitress came back to take away their plates. "Fine. I pick girlfriend."

Emily bit her lip to contain her giddied grin, leaning over the table and pecking her girlfriend's beautifully plump lips. "Mmmhmm, I think I like that one."

"Me too," she grinned.

"Girls?"

The pair looked towards the familiar voice, Jennifer's crystal eyes widening at the sight of her parents walking their way. "Mom, daddy hi. What are you guys doing here?"

"Well your father took me out for a birthday dinner, remember Rosie?" Amielle grinned at the girls. "What about you girls? I thought you two were staying home tonight and having a girls night."

Jennifer quickly nodded her head, noticing her girlfriend sinking further down into her seat from the corner of her eye. "We were but then I remembered this new restaurant was here and Emily wanted to come." She gave a small smile to the other girl that she shared her table with. "We're just trying to get to know each other better."

Amielle nodded, looking to the brunette that sat across from her youngest daughter. "Well if you girls are done why don't we drive you back home?"

Emily sat up in her chair, smiling nervously to the mother of four. "Thank you Mrs. Jareau but I actually borrowed Aaron's car from him so we could get here tonight. We'll get home just after I pay."

"Oh honey, let me pay."

The brunette girl quickly held out her hand. "No, it's really ok. I have enough."

James looked sternly at the two girls, his hand resting on the small of his wife's back. "Honey why don't you go and get the coats? I have to go and thank the cook, alright?"

Amielle pressed a kiss to her husband's cheek before walking out the door.

The father of four pulled up a chair and sat himself down at the table meant for two, his hard eyes looking from one girl to the next. "I saw exactly what happened before your mother pulled me over here, and you're lucky that she didn't." He stared hard at the brunette he had let into his house before back to his daughter. "We will talk when you get home. Is that clear?"

Both girls obediently nodded their heads, their frightened eyes meeting one another's once the man of the Jareau household walked away.

They'd been caught.


	32. Chapter 32

Emily's dark eyes flickered from one object in her room to another, her heart racing as if it were part of NASCAR. James Jareau had been stone cold and silent when they entered the house after both girls returned from their date, telling them that just as Amielle went to bed they were to have their discussion.

The eighteen year old wanted to slap herself for taking her girlfriend out to that restaurant. It was the newest and fanciest restaurant that was in town, of course the married couple would want to be there.

She rolled her eyes. She was such an idiot.

Her heart stopped when she heard her door open and her eyes shot up. James stood stoically in the doorway of her bedroom.

The eldest of the Jareau clan looked firmly at the young girl he had let into his home, and he slowly gave a nod of the head. "In Rosie's room. Now please."

Emily quickly nodded her head. "Yes sir." She stood from her comfortable bed and nervously walked outside, letting him close her door before leading her into the light room just beside hers. Her eyes immediately met her girlfriend's, a smile wanting to spread over her face to try and calm the obviously wrecked girl, but she just couldn't.

James pushed gently on the French girl's backside to lead her towards his daughter's bed. "Sit." Closing the door tightly behind him, he stood at the end of the bed, watching as the teens' hands itched to hold the other's. "Now I demand you tell me what's been going on."

Seeing how nervous and uncomfortable the younger girl was, Emily bravely looked up into the father of four's eyes. "I have feelings for your daughter, Mr. Jareau."

"You have feelings for my daughter?"

Emily nodded, an unconscious smile gracing her face at the thought of the Christian girl. "Jennifer is beautiful, smart and so passionate. She makes me happy," she whispered. "And I'd like to think I do the same for her." Looking to the practically shaking girl at her side, Emily softly patted her hand. "I'm lucky to have her as my girlfriend."

James let out a sigh at the words. "Your girlfriend."

"Yes sir." The chocolate eyed girl bit down hard into her bottom lip. "I in no way am trying to come between your family and your religion because I know how important it is to all of you, but I need you to know that we have feelings for each other."

Sitting himself down at the foot of his youngest's bed, James looked pointedly to the two girls. "Would either have you have ever thought to tell your mother or I if I hadn't caught you on your date?"

Jennifer finally spoke up for the first time that conversation, sitting up and straightening her shoulders. "We talked about that," she nodded. "We thought we would tell you before mom because we knew you would take it better than she would." Her blond hair found its way tangled between her fingers as she waited for a reply. "Right?"

James found his heart swelling at the desire he saw in Emily's eyes when she looked at his beautiful little girl. She really cared for her. "I understand why you would wait on telling your mother. But me?" He looked sadly into his daughter's eyes. "I'm your dad, Rosie. You know that I don't share those views with your mother, and I would never tell you that you two wouldn't be able to date."

"Daddy," she whispered, "I'm sorry. This is all just really new, to both of us, and we just were getting comfortable with one another before we told."

Running a tired hand down his face, the blond man shook his head. "I'm not mad, Rosie. I'm just wondering why you felt the need to keep it a secret."

Emily inched forward just a bit, signaling her ready to join back in on the conversation. "We weren't keeping it a secret, sir. We really care for each other and we just wanted to get comfortable with the idea of 'us' before we gave others the chance."

"I understand that, pumpkin. I do."

Tears immediately pricked in the French girl's eyes at the nickname the older man had for her. She was still his pumpkin.

James looked to his daughter, smiling warmly at his nervous little girl. "I could never be mad at you for something like this, Rosie. You fall for who you fall for and sometimes that person is of the same sex. I am in no way to judge what you do or who you do it with, and if you find happiness with Emily then you should be with her."

Jennifer felt her chin tremble, letting her father grasp softly onto her hand. "Really?"

"Of course, sweetheart." He pressed a loving kiss to her temple. "Get to sleep, alright?"

Emily stood from the bed, following the older man out into the hallway. "Sir can I speak to you for a minute please?" Taking a deep breath, the French girl looked up into the father of four's blue eyes. "I care a great deal for your daughter, Mr. Jareau. She makes me feel better about myself and I think she's the most amazing girl I've ever met." She watched as his eyes softened on her. "You told me when I went out with Sage that it didn't matter who I liked as long as they were good to me, and if it's alright with you, I would like Jennifer to be my girlfriend. I know I can be good to her, and she to me." She let out a breathy chuckle, her eyes soft. "I know it."

James saw the want in the ebony haired girl's eyes and he practically felt his heart melt. Placing a soft hand on his houseguest's shoulder, he led her into her room and sat her down on the edge of her bed. "Let me tell you something, Emily."

"Yes sir." She hoped he couldn't feel her stiffen under his touch.

The father of four tightened his hand around Emily's shoulder. "My children are the most important thing in the world to both Amielle and I, and I will be dammed if I let anyone hurt them. I wouldn't mind taking a dip down into hell from killing someone who hurt them." He winked. "Get it?"

Emily cautiously nodded her head. "Yes sir."

"And over the past month, you've become very close to this family. I would like to think I've become a father figure to you, and I care for you as if you were one of my own." His coarse thumb swiped along Emily's alabaster cheek to rid her of a tear that slipped from her eye. "You are a sweet, smart girl, and I am honored that you want my Rosie to be your girlfriend. If you're good to her, then I give you my permission to date her."

An overjoyed grin spread over the eighteen year old's face. "Really?" Before the father of four could nod his head in approval, Emily threw herself into her pseudo father's arms, crying into the warm crook of his neck. "Thank you."

Rubbing his hand soothingly down the brunette's back, James nodded into her hair. "Of course, pumpkin."

"I won't let you down," she smiled, pulling back to look up into his eyes. "I promise."


	33. Chapter 33

Sighing gently against her girlfriend's silky blond hair, the French girl wrapped her arm tighter around Jennifer's waist as their eyes stayed glued to the screen before them. After having the night they did, having to come out to the head of the Jareau family when he had caught them out on their very first date, they thought they needed to have some quality time alone.

The pair had snuck down at two in the morning to the living room of the Victorian house and put on one of Emily's favorite silent movies that she had brought with her from France, cuddling up on the couch before it was time to get to sleep.

Emily leaned her chin on the Christian girl's shoulder, forcing her eyes to stay open. "You tired?"

"Not really."

She cleared her throat before nodding her head, her dark orbs focusing on the black and white picture that play on the screen. "So do you like the movie?" She grinned into Jennifer's warm neck. "It's one of my favorites."

The blond slowly nodded her head. "Yeah, I like it." She bit down into her bottom lip, her light brows furrowing as she watched the characters in the film. "...I don't really know what's going on."

The eighteen year old snorted, her fingers tickling against her girlfriend's sides. "It's a Charlie Chaplin film, Jen." She pressed her lips gently against the younger girl's pale cheek. "It's just supposed to make you laugh."

Jennifer tilted her head, squinting as she looked to the television screen before her. "Well it is funny." She felt a giggle building in her chest as Chaplin fell down the ladder he had climbed, right into a sack of flour that had been sitting on the floor. "Where did you get this?"

"My papa," she smiled. "He left me most of his valuables when he passed away."

Jennifer found her girlfriend's warm hand and tangled their fingers together. "When did he die?"

Emily bit her lip, thinking back to the crippled old man who had always given her so much hope. "When I was thirteen." A smile crept over her face at a memory of them that passed through her mind. "We did everything together when he was around. He was more like my dad than my actual dad," she whispered.

The younger girl turned her head so her blue eyes could stare into those of the French girl. "Do you miss him."

"A lot," she nodded. "When I was six, he took me to the Eiffel Tower and we rode the carousel together. It was two days before my seventh birthday and he wasn't going to be there for the actual day, so he took the liberty of making it just a me and him day." Her eyes stared deeply into her girlfriend's, her heart warming at the adoration she saw behind those crystal orbs. "He always knew how to make me smile."

Jennifer grinned, pecking the older girl's pink lips. "Wish I could have met him."

Emily nodded her head, resting her forehead just against the blonde's as a grin spread over her lips. "You know, I did actually meet someone who can make me smile just like he could. Maybe even better."

"Really?"

"Mmmhmm." The brunette leaned forward, catching the younger girl's bottom lip between hers for a long kiss. She felt her girlfriend's hand tighten around hers, and she kissed the blond that much harder, pushing her gently back into the cushions of the couch."

Jennifer moaned quietly into the eighteen year old's mouth, smiling when she felt her heartbeat speed up when Emily dove back in and kissed her harder than she had before. Letting her girlfriend push her back against the couch cushions, the Christian girl expertly arched her back and tilted her head, forcing the brunette teen to crawl over her body to reach her lips once more.

Emily grinned at the younger girl beneath her, patiently straddling her well toned thighs, her knees digging into the couch. "You're a little minx, aren't you?" She took both of the blonde's hands in hers before leaning down, brushing her lips over the Christian girl's. "Don't tease me."

"I wasn't trying to," she whispered, smiling innocently up to the older girl before her.

Emily let her eyes bore darkly into her girlfriend's, bringing her pelvis down to grind enticingly against Jennifer's. "Oh yeah?"

The blond sucked in a breath of air at the feeling of the French girl's lean body against hers, and she glanced up to the ceiling so she couldn't see the crumbling walls behind her crystal eyes. "Em..."

Snickering a dark chuckle, the eighteen year old nuzzled her nose against the heated crook of Jennifer's slender neck. "I told you not to tease me." Her lips found their way back to the younger girl's, her tongue delicately slipping inside of the Christian girl's hot mouth to brush against her own.

Jennifer's back arched once more, her breasts brushing the ivory skinned beauty's above her as her girlfriend forcefully pinned her hands down against the cushion beneath her.

Loving the sounds she was getting from the blond, Emily felt a familiar heat stirring within the pit of her taunt stomach. She sighed pleasantly into her girlfriend's mouth before forcing herself to pull away, her hold on Jennifer's soft hands loosening.

Jennifer frowned gently when the older girl pulled away and sat herself up on her elbows. "Hey, you ok?"

Emily gave a quick nod of the head, her fingers touching her now kiss swollen lips. "No, I'm fine." She took her body off of the younger girl's and helped her sit up, smiling wide at the confused look in her crystal eyes. "You're a good kisser," she laughed.

"Why thank you." The Christian girl flipped her hair over her shoulder, giving a sexy wink to her girlfriend. "Why'd you stop?"

Emily held the blonde's hand in hers. "I just didn't want it to go any farther than just us kissing," she nodded. "You could have easily made me go farther."

Jennifer's jaw dropped. "Me?"

The French girl grinned, bringing her free hand up to tangle in Jennifer's silky blond hair. "Yeah you. Can't you tell what you do to me?"

Shivers ran down the Christian girl's spine as the brunette's hot breath flew swiftly over her lips. "Yes," she whispered.

Placing one last kiss against her girlfriend's pink lips, Emily stood from the couch. "Ok, maybe we should get to bed." The eighteen year old nodded hastily, gesturing towards the staircase just behind her. "Yeah, bed."

Jennifer smiled at her stuttering girlfriend. "Ok." She stood before the older girl, stepping into her personal space. "How about you sleep in my bed?" she husked, her fingers trailing up the brunette's arm, barely ghosting over the supple ivory skin.

Emily smirked, pushing past the younger girl to turn off the television. "Nice try."

The blonde gave a pout. "Fine." She spun on her heels before stomping her way up the steps. "You're missing out, though!"

Emily sighed as she put away the VSH tape, rolling her shoulders to relieve the tension that had immediately built up. "Definitely missing out."


	34. Chapter 34

Emily set down her purse and slipped off her heels as she closed her bedroom door. The family had just gotten home from church and everyone was at Sunday school with Amielle except for her and the father of the family. Throughout the entire service Emily had felt guilt welling inside her, the priest reading and preaching from the book of Leviticus just before serving the Eucharist to the church members. The eighteen year old saw Amielle out of the corner of her eye nodding along with what their priest had to say, her hands clasped firmly around her rosary with her eyes shut tight, reciting the words of her favorite prayer in a quiet whisper.

Wiping a hot tear that managed to escape her onyx eyes, Emily sighed. Throwing her hair up into a ponytail and changing into her favorite sweats and tank top, the French girl made her way back downstairs and into the kitchen to get a drink that would take away the soreness of her throat.

"Hey pumpkin."

The brunette didn't even turn at the sound of the older man's voice. "Hey," she whispered, taking out a bottle of water before closing up the fridge.

James Jareau looked at the eighteen year old with careful eyes, watching as she sat down across from him at the island, her gaze firm on the water bottle as she unscrewed its cap. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," she nodded, examining the condensation that had accumulated on the bottle and gently splaying her fingers over the cold container.

The father of four smiled warmly at his pseudo daughter. "I saw you tense during the priest's reading, pumpkin." He watched as Emily stiffened at the question, and he nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Tell me what's on your mind, Emily. I can make you, you know."

Emily wanted to smile at the older man's joke. "Nothing too big." She gave a small shrug before looking up to the graying man, worrying filling her dark orbs. "Jennifer really loves church and reading the bible." She felt her chin tremble at the thought that had been racing through her mind, her chocolate eyes meeting those of her girlfriend's father. "Do you think that she'd pick it over me? Listen to everything they say about being gay?"

James looked sternly at the teenager before him. "Emily Joi, you know that I do not stand for any of my children thinking poorly of themselves."

The brunette gave a vigorous nod of the head, her hand quickly going up to wipe away more tears that had fallen down from her eyes. "I know," she nodded, giving the quietest of sniffles so the older man couldn't hear it.

James set down his newspaper onto the granite island, his heart breaking at the girl before him who was doing her best not to crack under his gaze. "Come here, sweetheart." He held his arms out to the teen, wrapping her in a tight embrace when she somberly sat herself down beside him on the other side of the island. Pressing a fatherly kiss to her dark head of hair, James held Emily to him as tight as he could. "I know you're a little nervous after mass, I understand that, pumpkin."

Emily nodded into the father of four's chest, her arms tight around his waist. "I know," she croaked. "If a man lies with a man as one lies with a woman, both of them have done what is detestable," she whispered, shivering in James' hold. "They must be put to death; their blood will be on their own heads."

"Leviticus 20:13." The blond man nodded at the remembrance of the certain verse. "That's one of Amielle's favorite verses."

Emily sobbed into her pseudo father's chest, feeling the shirt beneath her head beginning to soak from the tears that were falling from her eyes. "She'll hate me." She looked up into James' blue eyes, the ones that he had given to his youngest daughter. "She's gonna really hate me when she finds out."

"Oh pumpkin," James crooned, kissing the French girl's cheek warmly. "She could never hate you, Emily. Who could ever hate you?"

The eighteen year old did her best to glare at the man whose arms she was nestled in. "Do you know your wife at all? She preached about apples to me when I took two in one day just to make me put it back!" Her head shook violently at the thought of the blond woman who had taken her into her home. "She follows every word of the Bible inside and out and she would never look at me the same if she found out."

James shushed the crying girl, rocking her shaking body gently in his arms to calm her down. "No matter what happens, what she may think, you are my little girl just as much Julie, Jennifer and my Grace are. I will let nothing happen to you."

Emily felt her heart stop at the older man's words, but her thoughts kept on coming. "What if she disowns Jennifer? When she finds out that her little girl is gay, and I'm the one who brought it out in her?"

"You know that's not how it works, honey." He ran a hand down Emily's back to calm her just that much more, looking down into those big brown eyes that were filled to the brim with tears. "Even Amielle can't deny that what you and Rosie are isn't a chosen pathway." Taking her chin firmly between his fingers, he nodded his head. "You are a perfect young woman just the way you are, and nothing can change that. Get that through your pretty head, pumpkin," he chuckled softly, letting her cling to him once more.


	35. Chapter 35

It was Wednesday, November twenty-seventh and life in the Jareau household was completely hectic. Amielle was freaking out over the food and everything that had to be prepared for Thanksgiving the next day, while on the side she was screaming at her husband and Richard to do the decorations right throughout the house. One candle out of place and that woman would blow her top.

Emily quickly set the table for dinner that night, looking up from the silverware to see Julia placing out the two wine glasses for the adults. "Hey, can you help me?" Her lips curled into a worried frown. "I don't know which fork goes where."

The blond chuckled, making her way around the dining room table to stand beside the French girl. "You were a pro at this yesterday, you know."

"Yeah," she sighed. "Your mother's made me so nervous that I completely forgot how to set them."

Julia quickly nodded her head, taking the silverware from Emily and setting everything down in the correct order. "So, how's everything with you and Sage?" Her crystal eyes that matched those of her father and siblings looked up to the teenager at her side. "You guys still friends?"

Emily smiled, looking to the other girl as she rounded the table once more. "Yeah, we're pretty close actually. She looks out for me and I'm trying to do the same for her."

Julia let out a small laugh. "Looks out for you? It's more like she's your bodyguard."

"She is not."

The blue eyed girl stared hard at the eighteen year old across the table from her. "Oh really? Two days before break this freshman wanted so bad to hold your hand and she practically threatened to throw them down the quarry five miles out of town."

Emily snorted at the story and shook her head. "Ok, not exactly how it happened."

"Alright," the blond laughed. "Tell me what really happened."

Emily rolled her eyes, moving a curl out of her line of sight so she could see the eldest Jareau girl perfectly. "That 'freshman' was a sixteen year old kid who did not want to hold my hand, but rather put his hand on my ass." Her gaze narrowed at the now cackling blond before her. "All Sage did was push him off of me."

Julia dismissed the French girl's words with a wave of the hand. "Sure." Her smile brightened. "So who's the new girl you're seeing?"

The brunette could practically feel her heart just stop beating, her body freezing as she looked into her girlfriend's sister's happy gaze. "I'm sorry?" Her throat was already going dry.

"Oh come on, the entire town knows you dumped Sage to be in a relationship with someone else. Who is she?"

Emily gave a quiet gulp, her hair flying over her shoulder as she shook her head. "Just a girl," she shrugged. "I met her when I came here and I thought she'd be better for me than Sage would. I mean, Sage is sweet and all, but the spark wasn't as pronounced as with this girl, I guess."

"So you like her."

The French girl smiled, biting gently down into her bottom lip. "I definitely like her."

"Juliebug!" Amielle called from the kitchen, peeking out into the dining room to check on the two girls. "Is your chatting getting in the way of the table setting?"

Julia rolled her eyes before looking to her mother and giving her that winning smile. "Of course not mom." Once the mother of four was out of sight, the blond looked back to their houseguest. "Definitely don't tell her about your relationship."

Emily slowly nodded her head. "Yeah," she whispered, glancing down to the forks she was setting down. "She wouldn't necessarily be happy for me, would she?" The ivory teen looked back up to the girl that stared her way, giving her a small smile that didn't quite reach her rich eyes.

The Jareau twin smiled the best she could. "She'd be happy that you've found someone that makes you smile, but she wouldn't be so happy if she found out that the person is a girl."

Emily smirked. "Not a lot of people would be."

"But we are." Julia reached across the table and nudged the brunette's hand with hers. "Me, Rich and Jen. Even my dad," she grinned. "He would never turn his back on you, ok? He has too big a heart."

The eighteen year old smiled wide. "Yeah, I figured that from him." She quickly finished setting the table before running up the stairs to the second floor of the Victorian home, knocking on her girlfriend's bedroom door before barging right on in.

Jennifer frowned at the older girl when she flipped on the lights. "If my mother followed you up here then we're both screwed."

Emily chuckled, making her way over to the bed her the blond sat with her Bible in her lap. "Hiding?"

"And was doing it pretty well!" The sixteen year old smiled when the brunette girl sat down right beside her. "Can I help you with something?"

Emily gently shook her head as she took the Bible from her girlfriend's hand and set it down at the foot of the bed. She then lay the blond down and press their lips firmly together, her hand moving sensuously over her warm stomach.

Jennifer let out a small moan before pulling away, her eyes staring up into those of her girlfriend. "What's gotten into you?" she giggled, watching as the older girl lay down beside her.

The brunette shook her head. "I just really wanted to kiss you," she whispered, leaning down to rub the tip of her nose against the Christian girl's. "That ok?"

Jennifer quickly nodded her head, pulling her girlfriend closer and kissing her chin. "Completely ok."


	36. Chapter 36

"Oh little Jenny you've grown so big!"

"Richie come here! Give your old granny a hug, come on baby!"

"Julia! What is that garbage all over your face? Did you finally get that job as a clown you wanted?"

Emily's eyes widened at the strangers that practically barged through the front door of the Jareau home. There were at least twenty newcomers, all hugging and poking at the blonde's that lived in the household with her. She had never seen such love and hecticness all running around one room, barely leaving enough space for air to join in.

Amielle pressed her hand forcefully against the eighteen year old's back to get her to venture near the family she hadn't seen in a while. "They won't bite," she chuckled, rubbing her other hand down Emily's covered arm. "Go on and say hi."

Before Emily could even nod her head to the acknowledge the woman, an older woman wrapped her up in her arms, suffocating her slim body. "Hello?"

The gray haired woman laughed heartily against the teenager's dark hair that had been curled and elegantly put up in a bun, gentle tossles hanging down around her face. "Don't be shy, honey! Little Julie and Jenny told me all about you," she grinned, pulling back to see the French girl. "Why, don't you look beautiful?"

Emily felt herself blush, glancing down to the black bootie wedges she had slipped onto her feet and the black and blue lace dress she had pulled on over her perfectly done hair. "Thank you," she nodded. Her dark eyes looked back up to the older woman, feeling herself grow more comfortable with the grin that was on the elder's face. "Are you Granny Cas?"

"I am," she laughed. "And you are even more beautiful than little Jenny told me!" Her head spun to stare hard at her youngest granddaughter. "You lied to me, Rosie!"

Jennifer's jaw dropped. "About what?"

"Our new family member and her beautiful complexion!"

Another woman of the Jareau family nodded along with Granny Cas, making her way over to the French girl wanting so bad to reach out and touch that silky looking hair. "And your coloring is perfection," she grinned. Her hand stuck out to the young girl that stood before her, three inches added to her height from the booties she was wearing. "It's so nice to meet you, my name is Alexandria. I'm JJ's aunt."

Emily gripped the brown eyed woman's hand strongly, smiling up to her with that smile that her parents had taught her to wear. "Hi it's so nice to meet you. I'm Emily." She slowly extracted herself from the new group of people and made her way over to her girlfriend, plopping herself right down beside her.

Jennifer smiled gently to the girl at her side, itching to hold her hand and take away the uncomfortable look that was painted on her face. "You good?"

"You have a big family."

The Christian girl laughed hard, her hand going up to cover her smiling mouth. "Yeah," she nodded, smiling wide at the older girl. "I have a pretty big family. But they all seem to really like you."

Emily rolled her eyes. "It's just a lot to take in," she shrugged, looking out to her surroundings to see everyone mulling around. She felt her heart begin to race. "A lot of people," she whispered frightenedly.

Jennifer looked around quickly before grabbing onto her girlfriend's shaking hand. "Hey," she whispered, stealing her attention back from the people that surrounded them. "They're not that scary, ok? I know it can be a little overwhelming, but you're going to do great." Seeing the small smile that crept onto the eighteen year old's face, she nodded her head. "There. You're welcome."

Emily let out a snort, taking her hand back so she could slap at the blonde's arm. "Oh shut up."

"Make me," the crystal eyed girl winked.

Rolling her shoulders, Emily expertly shrugged off her girlfriend's teasing tone. "Maybe later," she chuckled, her eyes darkening on the beautiful girl she sat beside. "Right now it's Thanksgiving, and I have a good impression to make."

Jennifer cursed herself as she watched the older girl walk off back into the mess of family members in her living room, the French girl's ass swaying sensuously with every step she took. "Damn."

"Rosie?"

The blonde quickly stood, looking to her mother with a smile. "Need help with the drinks?"


	37. Chapter 37

Jennifer bit her lip as she helped her mother pour the drinks for all of her family that had come over that day, her eyes flickering up every time she had finished another to look around to see if she could spot her beautiful girl.

The couple had sent cute looks to each other from across the room once Jennifer was taken away by her mother, Emily even blowing her the smallest of kisses when she was sure that nobody was looking.

Jennifer grinned at the sight of her girlfriend talking with her grandmother and sister, her heart swelling at the sound of Emily's joyous laugh seeping through the air at something Granny Cas had whispered in her ear. They were getting along.

James Jareau's older brother Harold had his eye on the newcomer to the family almost the entire night. He noticed her every movement when she spoke to the strangers that he had always called family, noticing how uncomfortable she got when someone gently touched her arm or brought her into a hug. But then he noticed her speaking with the family's youngest; their little Rosie. She had immediately calmed down when Jennifer had set a comforting hand to her arm, and their eyes met with a certain sparkle that he recognized from the first time his Margaret looked at him.

Watching as the French girl finally walked away from the family to go into the kitchen, he stood from the couch and quietly followed her in there. He smiled when he saw her sneaking a spoonful of Amielle's cranberry sauce as he walked along the tile of the kitchen floor. "Emily?"

The brunette spun around and threw the spoon into the sink, quickly swallowing the food in her mouth so she could speak to the stranger. "Hi," she nodded, waving shortly at the gray haired man who stood in the kitchen's doorway.

"Don't worry," he laughed, gesturing to the sauce she had snuck. "I won't tell."

Emily smiled gently, stepping forward to shake the older man's hand. "It's nice to meet you. Are you Mr. Jareau's brother?"

Harold immediately nodded, taking notice of the eighteen year old's strong grip and firm smile. "Harold Jareau. How did you know that?"

The French girl pointed over Harold's shoulder and out into the living room. "I was given a rundown on who was coming, and there are only three men in there." She let out a small laugh, shrugging her shoulders. "Just took an educated guess."

"So you're from France?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah, Paris. I'm from a foreign exchange student program and was listed to come here. My parents are both Ambassadors so I moved to Paris when I was ten."

Harold's brow rose. "Really? Where are you from originally?"

"Here in the states."

The graying man smiled to the eighteen year old before him, taking a step closer so he could lower his voice for just her to hear. "So how's everything going on in the house? Have you settled in?"

"Definitely," Emily nodded, smiling to the older man. "Your family is very welcoming. They've made me feel as comfortable as I can."

"School?"

The brunette fought the urge to groan, smiling at the laughter that she saw in the older man's eyes. "I wish it was over already," she laughed. "I actually graduated early back in France but if I wanted to do this program then I had to take a semester here. So I'm back in junior year here."

Harold grinned, patting the French girl on the arm. "Well you know everything then! You can pass with flying colors."

"You'd think so." Emily quickly shook her head. "The teachers at Jennifer's school are so much more intense than mine was. I was homeschooled and going to an actual high school is completely different."

James' brother let his brows raise when he heard the name Emily had called his niece. "She lets you call her Jennifer?"

Emily cautiously nodded her head to answer the question, unaware that she had let her girlfriend's full name slip. She had always called her that, she had forgotten that no one else usually did.

"You must be special," he chortled, shoving his hands into the pockets of his dress pants. "Never even lets her parents call her that let alone anyone outside the family." He winked, nudging the French girl's arm with his. "But I guess you are family now, huh?" Watching as a smile appeared on the brunette's face he leaned in closer, not wanting Amielle to hear because she was just a few feet away. "I saw something earlier that probably wasn't meant for an outsider's viewing."

The ivory teen frowned, hearing the whispered words of the older man. "I'm sorry?"

Harold refused to chuckle at the brunette's confused tone. "There was a certain something I saw exchanged between you and my youngest niece." Feeling Emily tense beside him, he nodded his head. "Now I'm not like my sister-in-law. I am completely fine with a relationship between the two of you, but Jenny is my little girl as much as she is James' and if you hurt her, I will be hot on your tail all the way back to France."

Emily hastily nodded her head, leaning back to give Harold a small smile. "I understand, sir. Thank you." Watching him walk away, Emily felt an almost sick feeling welling up inside of her and she quickly headed up the stairs and to the second floor bathroom.

Jennifer finished off the drinks before following her girlfriend upstairs, creeping quietly down the hallway towards the now closed bathroom door. Waiting until she heard the faucet running, the blond rushed in, slamming the door behind her.

The brunette spun around at the sound of the bathroom door slamming, her heart pounding at the sight of her smiling girlfriend. "What the hell?" she laughed, drying her hands on the towel that hang from the rack on the wall. "You scared me Jen. Why give your girlfriend a heart attack?" A gasp escaped Emily's throat when her girlfriend immediately fused her lips to hers, backing her up roughly against the bathroom sink.

Jennifer moaned as she immediately began to probe Emily's mouth with her tongue, her hands roaming over her girlfriend's curvy figure, grabbing at those hips that taunted her every time she laid eyes on the older girl.

Emily's eyes sealed themselves up tight, letting the blond do what she wanted to her body. That familiar heat began to coil within her stomach and she reluctantly pulled away from the love Jennifer wanted to give her, giving up the hot, sensuous kisses that she was planting to her wanton lips. "No wait, hold on."

The Christian girl's brow furrowed, her hands still glued to her girlfriend's hips. "Is everything ok?"

Her hand immediately went up to cover her mouth. "I'm fine," she sighed, shaking her head. "I just feel a little sick."

"Do you want me to get you some medicine? It's down in the first floor bathroom but I can try to get it without anyone seeing."

Emily smiled warmly to the younger girl as she leaned forward, placing a thankful kiss to her girlfriend's lips. "No, I'm ok but thank you." She bit down hard into her bottom lip, worry immediately filling her chocolate eyes. "So I might have gotten us into some trouble."

Jennifer's eyes widened. "What happened?"

"Your Uncle Harold knows about us and threatened my existence if I didn't treat you right." She tried to put on a smile as the Christian girl's head vigorously began to shake. "And your Aunt Nicole wants to buy me my first round of birth control pills because she thinks that the amount of makeup I'm wearing, which is next to none by the way, is enough to get me pregnant." She grabbed onto her girlfriend's shaking hands and leaned in to see her eyes clearly. "Hey come on, breathe."

Jennifer looked to her girlfriend as if she had grown an extra head. "How can this be happening?"

Emily sat the younger girl down on the toilet seat, running her fingers through the blonde's curled hair to try and relax her. "Baby, everything's ok, ok? He said that he supported us," she smiled. "And trust me, he won't be telling anyone."

"Really?"

The brunette winked. "Really really."

Jennifer sighed, reluctantly breaking away from the older girl so she could breathe in some fresh air. "Ok, we really have to stop being so obvious. This can turn out to be really bad if people keep on finding out."

Emily kneeled before her girlfriend and laced their fingers together, bringing her hand up to her lips to kiss her tanned knuckles. "Jennifer, I promise you that your mother will not be finding out about this. I know how important it is for both of us and how important it is for our relationship, so if we have to stop the little glances we give one another or quiet down our small touches, then that's what we'll do."

"I'm sorry," the crystal eyed girl whispered, squeezing Emily's warm hands.

"Baby there's nothing to be sorry about. I completely understand what we have to do to keep this going, and I definitely want to keep this going." She grinned, leaning up and nudging her nose against the blonde's. "Got it?" Before she could bring her lips back together with her girlfriend's there was a rapid knocking on the bathroom door.

James rolled his eyes as he banged on the bathroom door. "Dinner girls. Get your asses downstairs."

Emily grimaced, quickly standing along with the younger girl. "Yeah, time to go."


	38. Chapter 38

Heaving one last time into the toilet bowl, Emily gripping the rim of the white porcelain even harder. The Jareau family, being as nice as they could, had put almost twenty pounds of food on her plate, waiting and watching to see if she liked what everyone had cooked. After everyone had gone to their rooms, Emily immediately ran for the bathroom, not able to hold in everything any longer.

The French girl had a strong stomach, but not strong enough to hold thirty-two different dishes worth of food.

Thirty-two. She had counted.

She wiped the back of her hand over her mouth as she got up from her knees, using her other hand to flush the now filled toilet. She had been in the bathroom for almost a half an hour throwing up, ridding everything in her body that had caused her to feel sick. Looking in the mirror she noticed that her liner had smudged and the curls that had hung elegantly around her face were now loosened and hanging lower than they had before.

Emily groaned as she looked away from her reflection, swishing water and then mouthwash around in her mouth to get the acidic taste off of her tongue. She picked up a tissue so she could fix the smudges that had occurred around her eyes before taking down her hair, running her fingers through the ebony tossles so they'd all look like waves instead of curls.

Slipping off her heels, Emily made her way out of the bathroom. She didn't want to change into her pajamas just yet because she knew not everyone was going to bed, so she threw her shoes into her darkened bedroom before jogging down the steps.

"Are you feel better, honey?"

Emily smiled softly to the woman who had let her into her home. "I'm alright." She shrugged gently, turning to face the blond woman. "Not one hundred percent, but definitely better than before."

Granny Cas quickly stood from her seat in the dining room so she could take the foreign girl into a hug. "I'm sorry Emily," she chuckled, rubbing her hands up and down the brunette's back to comfort her, much like she'd done for her children and grandchildren throughout the years. "We just wanted you to get a taste of what the holidays are for us."

"And get a taste I did." She pulled back with a small smile, thanking the grandmother for her apology.

"Emily?"

The brunette turned at the familiar voice, smiling at James Jareau as he popped his head into the kitchen. "Hi."

James smiled, gesturing behind him. "Someone's here to see you."

Frowning, Emily excused herself from the kitchen and made her way outside, standing with her girlfriend out on the porch. Her lips curled themselves into a smile at the sight of her friends, and immediately pulled Aaron into a hug. "Hey you guys."

Spencer's eyes widened. "Wow. Boobs."

Emily hid her smirk with a small pout, taking the younger teen's chin between her fingers and pressing a kiss to his cold cheek. "Nothing's even showing, Spence. I'm pretty covered up."

The football player laughed, smacking his brother on the back. "Yeah but he still knows they're there." He handed both girls the bags he and Spencer had spent hours trying to get ready, the cards sticking out past the tissue paper. "Happy Thanksgiving."

Jennifer grinned. "Thanks guys."

The French girl looked to her new friends. "I didn't get you guys anything." She quickly handed the present back. "I didn't know you were supposed to give gifts."

"No you're not," Aaron smiled. "My mom started this tradition where we give presents to our friends and family when we know they're going through things." He handed the bag back to his friend, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "We know what you and JJ are going through and we wanted to just drop these by."

Emily felt something begin to warm in her chest at the look in the football player's eyes. "That's really sweet. Thank you," she nodded, taking the older teen into a hug. Quickly peeking into the bag, she made a face. "Cookies."

Spencer grinned. "My mom's best. They're those peanut butter ones with the chocolate kisses on top."

The brunette nodded gently before putting the can of cookies back into her gift bag. "You know what, I think I'll save these for now."

Jennifer stuck her tongue out at the older girl. "She got sick," she informed the boys. "I'll eat hers if she doesn't want them."

Emily playfully slapped her girlfriend's arm, holding her bag protectively against her chest. "Like hell you will."

Granny Cas peeked out the living room window to see Jennifer and Emily run down the front lawn along with the boys that had come to visit, Emily throwing herself into the arms of a darker boy that got out of the red truck. "Did Emily already find herself a boyfriend?" she chuckled.

The mother of four immediately shook her head, glancing out the lawn. "No, that's just Aaron and Derek. Derek is the one she's hugging."

"They're not dating?"

Amielle rolled her eyes. "No," she sighed. "He's a gay."

Nicole bit her lip to keep from retaliating to the older woman.

"I don't think that's how you say it," James corrected softly, glancing to his wife from across the room.

Amielle shrugged. "What's the difference? A homosexual is a homosexual." She slipped her rosary out of her pocket and quickly moved her hand in the sign of the cross. "It's a sin, you know."

Harold slumped back into the recliner. "So you're ok with the girls being friends with two gay boys?"

"They're good boys," Amielle nodded, slipping her rosary back into her sweater pocket. "All they need is some good prayer." She stood from her seat and took a small statue of Jesus that she had on the mantle, slamming it down on the windowsill where He could stare out to the scene that took place outside.


	39. Chapter 39

Sitting her favorite book back on the small nightstand just beside her bed, Emily finally got herself under the covers. Everyone had finally decided to go to sleep, and knowing this family, Emily thought it was best that she did too because everyone would be up bright and early. If she didn't get to bed now, she wouldn't be up until the afternoon.

She pulled her comforter up to cover her chest before turning on her side, her doe eyes smiling at the picture of her and her beautiful blond girlfriend. Aaron had taken it when they had gone to watch him in the last football game of the season. Her arms were wrapped around the younger girl's neck while Jennifer's were tight around her waist, and Emily was kissing the blonde's cheek while Jennifer smiled at the camera.

Emily smiled. She loved that day.

The brunette had actually found a photo of a young Jennifer Jareau and two older girls when searching through her closet to find her favorite pair of sneakers, immediately assuming that the eldest one was Grace. She kept it hidden behind that picture of her and her girlfriend, wanting to surprise Jennifer with it on her birthday.

She closed her eyes once she turned off her bedside lamp, wanting to get to bed as soon as she could so she could wake up on time to be with the family. After blowing a gentle kiss to the picture of her and the blond, she was out like a light.

_Emily blinked twice as she walked quietly down the dark hall, her eyes casting towards the door that stand all the way at the end. A thick white fog seeped out from underneath the bottom of the door, a light shining from the other side._

_The French girl found herself walking towards it, her gut telling her to stay back and walk the other way for some reason she didn't feel the need to listen._

_A gentle voice began to breeze through the air, a small hum leaving the invisible stranger's lips as Emily got closer to the door at the end of the hall. Something was calling her to the other side; it wanted her to open the door and peek in, to see what she could be joining. The bottoms of her pajama pants dragged gently across the carpeted floor, her messy curls hanging from the ponytail she had put her hair in._

_Her hand reached forward once she had walked all the way down the hall, her fingers curling around the cold doorknob and turned slowly. Brown eyes stared intensely at the white wood of the door, waiting to see what would pop up once she pulled open the door._

_White light blocked the brunette's gaze for a moment, stunning her and causing her to close her eyes so she was able to get readjusted. "What is this?"_

_"Hello Emily."_

_The chocolate eyed girl gazed into the fog, her brows raising at the sight of a figure coming towards her. "Do I know you?"_

_Dirty blond hair shook as the stranger shook her head, Emily finally being able to see her face once she came close enough. "Not necessarily."_

_Emily almost felt her jaw drop at the sight of the older girl. "Grace?"_

_The blond chuckled. "How did you know?" She ran her fingers through her pin straight hair, stepping a little closer to the French girl. "Was it the hair? Might be a little darker than every other Jareau's, but it's pretty similar."_

_Emily slowly shook her head, staring intently at the blue eyed girl before her. "You look just like Jennifer."_

_Grace smiled. "We used to get that a lot. All those 'are you twins' questions."_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_The older girl laughed lightly, reaching out and taking a hold of her sister's girlfriend's hand to take her further into the room. "This is where I live. The better question is, what are you doing here?"_

_Emily was at a loss for words, her shoulders gently shrugging as she let Grace pull her along. "I don't know."_

_"Ok, kind of trick question," she smiled. "I thought it was time for me to bring you here." She led the younger girl over to a bench that happened to appear, sitting them both down on the polished wood. "You're dating my sister."_

_The French girl hastily nodded her head. "Is that ok? If you don't want me to, I would understand." Her eyes softened on the older girl that she sat beside. "I know Jennifer's opinion is so important to you."_

_Grace grinned. "Jennifer, huh?"_

_Emily smiled, rolling her eyes at the question. "Everyone keeps picking up on that," she laughed._

_"Don't worry, it's completely ok. I haven't seen my baby sister ever as happy as she is when she's with you. On your first date? That was probably the biggest she's ever smiled."_

_Emily slowly nodded her head, smiling to the blond. "You've been watching her."_

_Grace squeezed the younger girl's hand. "I've been watching everybody. Kind of my job now," she chuckled. She looked strongly into the brunette girl's eyes, forcing her sister's girlfriend to concentrate on her. "I don't mind that you're with Jenny, but I need you to know that she's vulnerable right now. She's scared of what our mom will think, and you have to convince her that it's going to be ok. I know you've done alright with it so far, but I can tell you that the worst is yet to come and she's going to panic."_

_"I can try my best," she nodded. "I really like her."_

_Grace grinned, leaning forward to brush her fingers over the brunette's soft cheek. "Trust me, she likes you too."_

_Emily watched as the eldest Jareau stood from her seat on the bench and slowly began to walk away, back into the thick fog. "Wait!"_

_"I have to go," she whispered, her back still turned to the younger girl behind her. "Don't worry, I'll come back to speak to you soon. Just keep her happy, ok?"_

_Emily's dark eyes saddened at the sight of the older girl disappearing into the white mist, her fingers wrapping around the arm of the bench. "I'll do my best."_

Jennifer awoke to a bang that sounded throughout the house, her tired eyes immediately looking to the wall that separated her and her girlfriend. She sat up as quick as she good without making herself dizzy before jumping out of her bed, finding her favorite plush robe and pulling it over her body to cover up everything that showed from wearing her silk nightie.

She ran into the brunette's bedroom and flipped on the light, her eyes widening at the sight of her girlfriend lying on the floor. "Emily!"

The older girl groaned as hands wrapped around her forearms to help her up. "I'm ok." She rolled her neck to crack it before holding a hand to her head, feeling a wave of dizziness fall over her. "Whoa, ok dizzy."

Jennifer quickly sat Emily down on her bed, tucking her back under the covers. "Honey what happened?"

Emily shook her head. "I woke up and I needed to turn on the light, but I misjudged the distance to the lamp and fell out of my bed."

"Are you ok?"

The brunette smiled, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend on the lips. "I'm alright. Thank you for coming to check on me." Looking deeply into Jennifer's crystal eyes, Emily saw those of Grace and immediately remembered their conversation from her dream. Had it been real? "Jen?"

The Christian girl softly nodded her head, running her fingers through her girlfriend's ponytail. "What's up?"

"You know I'd do anything for you, right?" She leaned forward, brushing her lips against the blonde's. "All I want to do is make you happy."

Jennifer smiled wide at the older girl. "You make me happy," she whispered, loving the spontaneous proclamation from her girlfriend. "Everything ok?"

Emily nodded, loving the feel of her girlfriend's fingers roaming through her hair. "Perfect."


	40. Chapter 40

Grace looked down to where her feet sit on the pearly white floor beneath her, gazing through the fog that surrounded her. Emily had been a lot more shy than she had expected. Those brown eyes had been just as soft when Emily looked at her, just as soft as when the ivory girl looked to her girlfriend. Maybe even softer.

She had been beautiful. Hearing her youngest sister pray to her every night and tell her about the beautiful French girl who had swept her off her feet, and now she had finally gotten to see it for herself.

The Ambassador's daughter was a catch; the greatest girl Jennifer could ever get, and Grace hoped her baby sister knew that.

Looking up from the ground, Grace smiled at the sight of an oncoming figure. "I never thought I'd see you here."

The younger boy grinned, sitting himself down beside the angel. "No offense, but I really didn't want to be here." He shook his head. "Not for a while."

"That's what I thought," the blond whispered, gazing back down into the mist that seemed to cover her feet. "But then it happened, and here I am." She rolled her eyes, feeling the newcomer's steady gaze on her body. "Well you know what I mean."

He nodded, leaning back against the bench. "I do." Brown eyes followed the older girl's gaze, watching as a picture appeared before their eyes. "They're good together."

Grace grinned at the image, watching her baby sister and her girlfriend read their separate books side by side in her old bed. Emily's bed. Their hands were connected between their bodies, their free fingers flipping the pages when it was time to move on. "They're great." She looked back to the younger boy. "Your Emily has been really good for Jenny."

"I know," he laughed. "They're practically inseparable though."

"Well yeah, but that's not necessarily a bad thing. They've only just started their relationship." She felt herself giggle, looking back down to the sight of her sister. "It's still the honeymoon phase," she dismissed. "Leave them be."

The brunette boy laughed loud, nudging Grace with his elbow. "It's not like I'm planning to split them up."

Grace's eyes crinkled, much like Emily's did when she laughed. "Yeah alright." She nudged him back, their elbows clanking. "You better not." Her crystal eyes flickered over to the boy she had seen in many of Emily's pictures from France, her curiosity getting the best of her. "So why are you here?" she whispered, watching as his expression changed.

Matthew looked up, smiling sadly at the older girl. "Car accident."

"Does Emily know?"

He gave a slow shake of the head, looking back down to watch his friend that he already missed so much. "Not yet. But thankfully, I planned on this."

Grace frowned. "You planned on getting hit by a car?"

"No." He focused on the brunette he saw sitting comfortably in her own bed, feeling happiness warm his heart as the two girls shared a small kiss before looking back to their books. "I spoke with my priest and his sister is a psychic." A smile spread over his face at the chuckle from the girl beside him. "I know how that sounds, I know. Anyway, she wanted to speak with me." His voice grew to a whisper, his eyes watering at the memory that flashed through his mind. "She told me that I didn't have too long."

"I'm sorry," the blond whispered, her hand dancing slowly across the bench until she got to his soft hand, picking it up in hers.

Matthew nodded gently. "So that day I wrote over fifteen letters to Emily. She'll get one every day, and when the last one gets to her, then she'll know."

Grace brought the younger teen closer, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. "You're her angel aren't you?"

The brunette grinned, watching as his friend wrapped her new girlfriend up in her arms and held her close. "Of course I am."


	41. Chapter 41

Granny Cas snuck quietly down the hallway with a tray of breakfast in her hands, giving a stern look to Harold so he'd open the wooden door for her. She had gotten every single family member staying at the Jareau household to wake up early so they could surprise the newest member of their family with her best breakfast dish.

Hers meaning that Amielle and Nicole made it but she'd take credit anyway.

The eldest of the Jareau women smiled wide as they pushed the door open, stepping into the room that had been lit by the sun that shone from outside Emily's bedroom window. Her eyes were immediately met with the sight of the French girl's body practically hiding underneath all her covers, just a lump on her bed while her granddaughter slept on the brunette's window seat, a fleece blanket lying over her tired body. "Oh look at how precious they are."

Amielle smiled at the sight, leaning in to whisper into her children's grandmother's ear. "They've been getting very close," she nodded, enthusiasm showing in her eyes. "They're like sisters!"

James hid his smirk at the statement.

"Wake up girls!"

The brunette practically flew out of her bed, her eyes widening at the sight of every single Jareau she had met standing at the foot of her bed, smiles on their face. "Oh, hi." She nervously nodded her head, giving a laugh. "Good morning to you too."

Granny Cas made her way around the bed and set the tray on Emily's lap. "Eat up, honey," she grinned, patting the brown eyed girl's cheek. "I made it myself."

"We made it."

The older woman glared back at the girls. "They helped me."

Emily slowly shook her head, her fingers playing with the fork beside the plate full of pancakes and sausage, a small egg poached on the side. "You really didn't need to do this." Sure, maids and cooks did things like this for her all the time at home, but this was different. Emily felt her eyes tearing up. They weren't getting paid. They did it for love.

"Of course we did, sweetheart." Amielle came around and pressed a loving kiss to Emily's dark hair. "You eat up and meet us downstairs in an hour. We're going caroling!"

The brunette chuckled. "It's not Christmas."

Harold quickly shook his head, quieting the teen. "Doesn't matter," he smiled slightly, raising his brow as if to say, "Don't argue with the woman."

Emily smiled. "Alright. One hour." Watching as everybody made their way back out of her bedroom, the eighteen year old took a bite of one of the pancakes and smiled. It really was good. She looked over to her window and bit her lip to keep from laughing. Her girlfriend was still asleep.

How she could be asleep after that bombardment was completely unbeknownst to Emily.

She stood from her bed and carefully made her way across the room, tiptoeing until she made it to the window seat where her girlfriend lay sleeping. Bending down to see the blond just a little bit more clearly, Emily smiled. "AHH!"

Jennifer sprung up off of the cushions, her arms flying to protect herself. "What?" Her blue eyes bugged out, looking to the laughing girl who knelt beside her makeshift bed. Jennifer glared. Her girlfriend was practically peeing her pants at the reaction she had gotten. "That was not funny."

"It kind of was," Emily laughed, her eyes tearing slightly as her abs began to hurt. She quickly ducked, avoiding the pillow that was forcefully thrown her way by the younger girl. "Ok, mean."

"You're mean!"

The brunette rolled her eyes at the childish retort. "Anyway, you missed your family dropping off breakfast. Want to share?"

Jennifer's gaze narrowed. "They brought you breakfast and not me?"

Emily nodded enthusiastically, a grin spread over her face. "Yeah." She leaned forward, giving a giggle. "They like me beeetter," she sang.

Jennifer smacked the older girl's arm as she stood from the seat. "Give me some and I won't be angry."

The older girl stood, holding out her hand and leading her girlfriend over to her bed. They got in on separate sides and had the breakfast tray in the middle to separate them, Emily not wanting to be too close to the blond in case she had the urge to steal a kiss. They needed to be more careful when in the house. "You have one pancake and I'll have the other," she grinned. "We can split the egg and the sausages."

"You got it," Jennifer smiled, taking the French girl's hand in hers and giving it a good squeeze. Their new 'good morning' kiss.

Emily looked up after taking another bite of the fluffy pancake, chewing quickly so she could speak. "And we're going caroling."

The blonde's jaw dropped. "I thought they forgot about that," she huffed. "It's past the first."

"You start in November?"

Jennifer groggily nodded her head, playing around with her part of the egg. "And go every other weekend until February."

Emily almost dropped her fork. "We have to go all throughout the holidays?"

"Get ready," the Christian girl winked. "You're in for it."

Before the brunette could open her mouth once more, the bedroom door swung open, Granny Cas running into the room. "Emily!"

The eighteen year old hastily nodded her head. "Is everything ok?"

Granny Cas grinned. "You got a letter. From a boy!"

Emily quickly took the envelope into her hands, her eyes softening on the neat writing that marred the pure white of the envelope. "It's from Matthew," she smiled, her fingers dancing across the paper. "Thank you."

"Get ready soon, ok girls? We're almost ready to go caroling!"

The brunette smirked, looking to her girlfriend after setting the envelope that had crossed the ocean into her lap. "You ready?" Her husky laugh echoed around the room as Jennifer fell back against the pillows of her bed with a huff. Drama queen of the household, Emily nodded to herself. That was for sure.


	42. Chapter 42

A warm tear fell down the ivory girl's stoic face, her dark eyes staring down to the letter that was gripped between her fingers. It had been two weeks since Thanksgiving, thirteen days since the Jareau family had gone caroling around the neighborhood, twelve days since Emily and JJ had snuck out of the house and gone on a tiny exploration throughout the park nearby for a small date night, and seventeen days since Matthew had passed away.

Emily couldn't believe it. She had gotten beautiful poetic letters from the older boy every day for two weeks, and she had wondered why. And now she knew.

Her best friend was driving with his father one day and they had been going over the train tracks. The barriers hadn't gone down and the lights hadn't flashed, and the car was practically blown off the tracks when it was struck by the speeding train. Paul, the father, had miraculously survived the accident, but Matthew wasn't so lucky.

The French girl sniffled before wiping her hand underneath her nose, her red and puffy eyes staring down to the last letter she'd ever receive from the older boy she had loved. Her best friend. Her brother.

Her savior.

She could barely wrap her mind around the fact that he was gone. How could he be gone? Just like that? The boy who had helped her through everything she had gone through all those years in France. He was just gone.

Hearing her bedroom door creak open, Emily slowly looked up and away from the paper in her hands, watching as her girlfriend stood as quietly as she could in the hallway. Not even thinking, she averted her eyes, knowing she wasn't able to look into those crystal eyes that made her want to kiss her all over.

Jennifer bit down into her bottom lip, her heart clenching at the sight of the broken girl who sit in the center of her bed. "Hey." She inched into the room, shutting the door behind her. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," she whispered, wincing at the raw feel of her throat. She had been crying for over two hours. The brunette moved over slightly so her girlfriend could sit down beside her, but kept her eyes down on the paper, feeling that stinging feeling come back. She didn't want to let him go. "I miss him."

The words were so soft that the younger girl could barely hear them. "Emily I am so sorry."

Emily felt the Christian girl's hand run smoothly on her back, and a flood of tears broke through their gates, flowing down her already marred face. "He was beautiful," she cracked, her thumb running over the date that was written neatly in the top right corner. "He helped me through everything, and I could never return the favor on such a grand scale, you know? I never got to pay him back."

Jennifer pressed a gentle kiss the eighteen year old's dark hair. "He probably didn't expect for you to 'pay him back', Em. Being his friend was enough."

"That's not the point," she sighed, her voice dull as she shook her head. The image of her best friend popped into her mind, remembering the first time they had gone to their very first day of school. The day of their first chess match for school, and they both one.

The day he had first kissed her, not wanting her to get made fun of for never having been kissed before.

Matthew had always looked out for her, and the brunette didn't know if she had done the same for him.

Jennifer wrapped an arm around the French girl and brought her to cuddle into her side, letting her girlfriend lay her head on her shoulder, feeling her shake slightly. She knew that Emily didn't want to let all of her tears out right there, and she wasn't going to push. "Do you want me to leave you alone for a little bit more?"

Emily picked her head up and wiped her cheeks to rid her beautiful face of the tears and makeup. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to say anything." Her nose wrinkled. "I just need to be with him on my own."

"Ok." Pressing a kiss to her forehead, the blond stood up. "Here, why don't I take this?"

Emily's eyes bugged when the younger girl took the letter from her hands and made her way to the door. "What are you doing?"

The blond turned at the frantic sound in her girlfriend's voice, watching Emily practically jump from the bed and run across the room to her. "What? Are you ok?"

"Give it back!"

Jennifer's jaw dropped, handing the piece of paper back to the eighteen year old. "I'm sorry," she smiled nervously, shaking her head. "I just wanted to frame it for you."

Emily let her dark eyes bore intensely into the Christian girl's. "Never touch it." The words were so graveled and hoarse that it didn't even sound like it was Emily speaking.

"Honey I'm sorry. I jus-"

"No!" Emily's head vehemently shook, the paper shaking in her clenching hands. "Leave it alone! It's not yours!" She practically pushed the younger girl out of her room before locking the door behind her, her back sliding down the wall until she sat on the carpeted floor. Her lips curled and her jaw dropped, tears falling from her eyes once more as a cry ripped from her throat. Her best friend was gone.


	43. Chapter 43

_A small giggle escaped the eighteen year old's lips as she led her girlfriend through the darkness, leaves and twigs crunching and snapping beneath their feet. "I can't believe your brother asked that."_

_"He just wanted to know where we were going!"_

_Emily paused to turn and look at the younger girl, her brow raising in amusement. "So he immediately assumed we were going out to get drugs?"_

_Jennifer couldn't fight the laugh that wanted to come out, the vibrations echoing throughout the woods and bouncing off of the bark off the trees that surrounded them. "So he sometimes likes to assume the worst of me," she chuckled, rolling her eyes. "What else is new?" Her aqua orbs glanced around, Jennifer's tongue swiping across her front teeth as her mind began to race. "So why are we here anyway? It's kind of cold."_

_The older girl smiled gently, slipping the glove off Jennifer's hand and pressing a kiss to her chilled knuckles. "I just wanted to get you alone for a little while."_

_J_ _ennifer felt her lips curl into a grin at the soft words that were spoken to her. She stepped closer to the older girl and wrapped her arms around her bundled torso. "Oh really? And why would you want to get me alone?" she husked, holding Emily's body tight to hers. "Any reason in particular?"_

_Emily bit her lip, hearing the hopeful tone in her girlfriend's silky voice. "Not for that, baby," she whispered, pressing a small kiss to the blonde's pouting lips. "I actually have a surprise for you." She reluctantly untangled herself from the younger girl and led her just a few feet more into the woods and rounded a tree, smiling at the gasp she heard from Jennifer. "You like it?"_

_The French girl had set up a picnic blanket, set atop three other blankets so when they sat it wouldn't be soaked with the melting snow, and a large glass bowl of fruit and chocolate with two steaming mugs full of their favorite warmed mint milk. Just what Jennifer loved._

_The blond quickly nodded, sitting herself down on the blanket and smiling. "This is so sweet, Emily." She waited until her girlfriend sat down across from her before pulling her into a long kiss. "This is a great date. Like a tiny oasis away from the house," she giggled._

_Emily smiled. "Good, I'm glad you like it."_

_Ten minutes into their date, the blond looked up from her mug and watched as the eighteen year old spiked a piece of strawberry with her fork. "So I saw you got another letter from Matthew today."_

_"I did," the brunette nodded. "I've gotten one every day so far."_

_"Is everything ok?"_

_Emily made a face before slowly nodding her head. "I think so, yes. He hasn't written anything about being sick or anything happening in the family, or with my family, so I don't really know why he's sending them. He could just call." Taking a bite of the fruit on her fork, Emily smiled. "But you know, he did the same thing for me in the tenth grade. It was the year my dog Cheechie passed away and I was so broken up about it. Like completely depressed."_

_Jennifer frowned. "Depressed enough to not eat?"_

_"Went three days."_

_The blonde's jaw dropped. "Wow. Honey I'm so sorry."_

_Emily dismissed the comment with a wave of the hand. "I'm ok now. But that dog was the only thing I looked forward to every single day. I always hated going home to my parents and my maids, but going home to my dog was what made it worth it. She had gotten jaw cancer and passed away pretty quickly," she shrugged. "I stayed out of school for a week, and Matthew had sent me a letter every one of those seven days," she smiled, sipping at her milk. "He would write it and then come over and slip it into the mailbox. I knew because I would sit on the balcony off of my room and watch as he put the flag up so we'd know that we had gotten it." Her doe eyes looked up to the younger girl across from her and sparkled. "He spent his entire week trying to make me feel better. He even failed two tests for it."_

_Jennifer smiled gently, reaching out and taking the brunette's gloved hand in hers. "He seems like a really good friend."_

_The eighteen year old winked. "See why I call him my best friend?"_

_"Yes," Jennifer huffed, hiding her smile as the older girl laughed. "I get it." She shuffled closer to her girlfriend and grinned, her hand never letting go of hers. "Now come on, let's finish off this fruit or it'll freeze."_

_Emily grinned, stabbing another piece of cold fruit with her fork. "You got it," she whispered, staring deeply into her girlfriend's enticing eyes as she fed the blond the cantaloupe cube she had on her fork. "You're beautiful. You know that?"_

_The Christian girl smiled endearingly, pulling Emily closer to her. "Of course I do," she nodded. "You tell me everyday."_

_"And with good reason." And with that, she swooped in for a kiss, her fingers tangling in those sunny pieces of hair she loved so much. This was the girl that had taken all of her nightmares away, and she was proud to call her her girlfriend._

_She needed to tell Mattie about her._


	44. Chapter 44

The ebony haired beauty brushed her BeautyTime Professional Foundation brush. she had picked it out because of its sturdy but soft bristles, and swiped it under her nose and over her chin to complete her look, creating that matted skin tone that she had been aiming for. She had been crying for almost the entire day and her face looked a mess. She knew that her favorite makeup could easily cover the red blotches that had appeared and take away the puffiness of her eyes, and she let it do its job.

Quickly applying her darkest mascara, Emily sighed. She knew she had hurt Jennifer when she had yelled at her earlier that day, but she couldn't let the blond take Matthew away from her. Granted, she knew that wasn't what the Christian girl had tried to do, but a small piece of her broke even more that day when the note was taken from her hands.

She looked at her reflection in disgust. She had scared the poor girl, and her heart ached when she imagined the confused and terrified look that she had caused to appear on the beautiful girl's pale features.

Nothing would have ever had made her do that to the younger girl, but she couldn't have Matthew be taken from her. Just because he was in heaven now didn't mean that he was completely out of her life forever, but having one of the letters he had written just for her almost ripped away from her? She couldn't let that happen.

Emily ran her fingers through her beautiful ebony hair before standing from her vanity stool and making her way out into the hallway. She had skipped both lunch and dinner, not being able to keep anything down from crying so hard that her stomach clenched and ached.

Knocking quietly on her girlfriend's door, Emily peeked her head inside. Her eyes immediately went to the blond figure lying still in her bed, and she made her way inside. "Hi."

Jennifer continued to stare up at the ceiling, feeling the older girl stand beside her bed. "Are you feeling any better?"

Emily gave a small nod. "A little, yeah," she whispered. "Thank you for asking."

The younger girl blinked before turning her gaze to her girlfriend. "I made you a plate for dinner because you didn't eat with us, and it's in the microwave if you want to heat it up."

Emily felt tears in her eyes at the thoughtfulness of the blonde, and regret immediately began to fill her heart. How could she be so coarse with Jennifer when she was so sweet to her? She wanted to make sure she ate that day, and all Emily could do was scream at her for touching a piece of paper. "That's very sweet," she nodded, her eyes stinging as she averted her gaze, too ashamed to look into those crystal eyes. "You didn't have to do that."

Jennifer shook her head. "I didn't have to, but I wanted to."

"Thank you."

Scooting over in her bed, Jennifer pulled the covers up so the eighteen year old could crawl in with her. "Come lay with me, Em."

The brunette shook her head, her lips quivering at the soft words. "Are you sure?"

"Of course, honey. Come on."

Forcing herself not to let out a cry, Emily got under the sheets and curled herself into the younger girl's chest, her tears silently leaking from her dark eyes and into the material of her girlfriend's pajama shirt. "I'm sorry," she whispered hoarsely, hugging the blond to her with all her mite. "I'm so sorry."

Jennifer cooed into the brunette's ear, holding the eighteen year old to her chest and rubbing her hands down her shaking back. "Don't apologize, Emily." Running her fingers through her girlfriend's hair to bring it away from her face, Jennifer pressed a kiss to her temple. "Do you want to talk about it, sweetheart?"

Hearing the term of endearment whispered into the air, Emily found herself crying harder. "No," she sobbed. "Not yet, please."

"Ok, ok." Jennifer turned slightly to turn off the light, letting the darkness surround them so they could fall asleep and escape the hurt that was torturing her girl inside.


	45. Chapter 45

Jennifer woke up to the feeling of fingers scratching lightly over her scalp, her hair being pushed away from her face so her blue eyes could look up into those of her girlfriend. "Good morning," she murmured, pulling the older girl closer to her. "How'd you sleep?"

The brunette gently shook her head, her fingers continuing to roam through Jennifer's blond tendrils. "Sleeping next to you makes everything better."

Pulling Emily down to her level, the Christian girl brought their lips together, pressing harder than she had ever before to let the older girl know that she wouldn't be leaving her time anytime soon. They were together, and they would stand by one another. That was the deal. She slowly sat up, making herself comfortable against the headboard of her bed before pulling her girlfriend into her lap. "Come on."

Emily seemed hesitant, but nodded after a moment of thinking and crawled into the younger girl's lap. She laid her head against the blonde's warm chest, letting Jennifer's arms wrap around her and protect her. She knew the younger girl wanted her to talk, and spending the night next to her girl was what she needed to bring her strength back up. "He changed me."

Jennifer lay her lips to the ebony girl's forehead, keeping quiet so the Emily could continue.

"I wasn't the best of kids before I met him," she chuckled. "Because I wasn't really happy about moving at such a young age and having to leave my friends, I was so rebellious. I was eleven when I first had a drink and made out with a boy." Emily's eyes glazed over as the memories began to flood her mind. "Then I met Matt in school. He saw me being cornered by one of the bullies in our school, and he actually beat the kid up. He got suspended for a day, and when he came back I asked why he did it." A small smile graced her face, Emily's fingers rubbing in circles along her girlfriend's bare arm. "Mattie said that you were never allowed to show any weakness to the ones who wanted to bring you down, so he helped me with it. He made me stronger."

The blond leaned down, her fingers finding the underside of Emily's chin and tilting the French girl's head back so she could look into those doe eyes. "You are the strongest person I know," she whispered.

Emily moaned deeply as her girlfriend's lips captured hers, and her hands fisted in the material of the younger girl's sleep shirt. Pulling back, her eyes fluttered open. "You remind me of him."

"I do?"

The eighteen year old nodded, nuzzling into the crook of her girlfriend's warm neck. "You're so strong and passionate, crazy smart, and you make me feel like I'm a better person when I'm around you." She cupped the Christian girl's cheek and brought their lips together once more. "I love how every night you read a passage from your Bible and it immediately calms you down, and how with one smile you can just turn my entire day around."

Jennifer felt her eyes sting as tears began to well in her crystal orbs, but stayed quiet so the older girl could continue. She knew Emily needed to get this off her chest, and she was going to give her the chance.

The French girl let out a shaky sigh as she looked into the blonde's beautiful eyes. "Being here with you reminds me so much of being in France with him. He made me feel so much better about myself and got me to smile at all the times I thought I couldn't, and that's exactly what you do," she grinned, holding the younger girl close to her. "I'm so happy that I'm here with you now because if I were alone, I don't know how I'd deal with this."

Jennifer hugged the older girl as tight as she could, letting both their tears finally leak from their eyes. "I will never leave you alone," she whispered, gently rocking her girlfriend in her hold. "I'm right here, ok? And I want to help you through this."

"I'm so sorry for screaming at you," she cried, sobbing into the younger girl's neck. "I didn't mean to yell at you or push you. I was just upset, and I'm so sorry."

The blond cooed softly into her girlfriend's ear, rubbing her hands down her warm back to try and calm her down. "It's alright, honey. You're going through a very hard time and I completely understand why you're upset. Thank you for the apology," she nodded, "I appreciate it, but I need you to know that you can't touch me like that again." She angled the older girl's head so she could look into her eyes. "I don't put up with violence, Emily."

Emily vigorously nodded her head, taking the blonde's face between her hands. "I never meant to push you, and I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking clearly and I just wanted to be alone and it just happened," she cried. "I'm sorry."

The pair cried together at the head of the Christian girl's bed, rocking gently until it they had to be called down for lunch, having missed breakfast all together. They couldn't leave each other, not again. Together they would grow stronger, even if it meant that they'd need to continue to pick one another up each step of the way.

That's how love works.


	46. Chapter 46

Biting down hard on her almost bloodied thumbnail, Emily focused hard on the test before her. That teacher must have been out of his mind. One hundred questions, half of which they didn't even learn in class, to be done in a forty-five minute class period?

That proved it. Mr. Hayes utterly despised his students.

All of them.

She quickly scribbled down a compare and contrast between the two American wars listed at the top of the page before quickly flipping through the pages she had left.

Three pages to go.

Emily's head shot up at the sound of the bell, and her eyes widened. Not good.

Jennifer bit her lip as she stood from her seat, looking to the older girl who hurried to right down the answers. "Em, do you want me to wait for you?" Just because they were in a rough spot right now, the Christian hesitant to get too close and the brunette still grieving over her best friend, didn't mean she'd ever leave her girlfriend alone.

Giving a grateful smile, the eighteen year old vigorously shook her head. "No," she said hurriedly, erasing a mistake she had made in one of her answers. "I might take a couple minutes. You go and I'll just see you next class, ok?"

Jennifer gently nodded, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to her girlfriend's forehead. "Ok, I'll see you soon."

Emily let out a loud sigh as she stared hard at the last question on her paper, her eyes reading the same words over and over as her brain almost shut down.

Mr. Hayes eyed the newest member of his class, sitting himself down at his desk as he watched her concentrate hard on the test he had handed out. "Ms. Prentiss, it's time you get to your next class."

The brunette shakily nodded her head. "Yes sir." Circling every first answer on the last section of the test, Emily begrudgingly stood from her seat and taking her backpack from the ground. She made her way up the row and handed her test paper to the older man, giving a small smile when he looked up to her. "See you tomorrow, Mr. Hayes."

Squinting to see through the glass of his frames, the teacher held up his hand. "Hold on." He gestured for the brunette to sit herself back down. "Let me grade this now and I'll give you a late pass."

Emily frowned before sitting herself down in the seat just across from the teacher's mahogany desk. "Is everything alright?"

"I watched you scribble down almost every answer, Ms. Prentiss," he nodded, eyeing her pointedly before looking back down to the test paper. "I'd like to let you know if you'd failed here and now. That sound alright?"

The eighteen year old held her breath as the stern man skimmed over the last page of her work before glancing back up to her, her heart racing at the look his cold eyes were sending her way. "Did I do alright?"

Mr. Hayes felt dumbfounded as he stared at the foreign girl. "You aced it."

Emily had a smile spreading over her lips, nodding to herself as she looked to the test in his hand. "Wow, great."

"I'm sorry, but how is that possible Ms. Prentiss? I saw you write down your answers just as the bell rang."

Not knowing how to answer the older man, Emily shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry Mr. Hayes, I don't know what to tell you. I did take this class two years ago, so it's possible that I've retained the knowledge from then."

Mr. Hayes glared. "You remember from two years prior?"

"It's actually not that difficult, sir."

Setting down the test paper, the teacher slowly shook his head. "Ms. Prentiss, I've noticed your participation in my class the past week drop significantly, and now you all of a sudden get a hundred on your test?"

Emily bit her lip, her head shaking softly. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "My head has been somewhere else, yes, but I'll try and do better during class."

Mr. Hayes looked to the brunette with softer eyes than he ever had before. "Ms. Prentiss, what's been going on?"

The teenager felt her eyes sting, emotions immediately flooding throughout her body at the simplest of questions. "Sir I'd rather not speak of that."

"Emily, I'd like to know exactly what's been on your mind so we can try and find a way to fix it. If it helps you do better in this class, and in your personal life, then it would be better to speak about it."

Feeling her lips quivering, Emily's dark eyes looked up to meet those of the older man. "I pushed my girlfriend."

Mr. Hayes watched as the brunette girl quickly began to crumble underneath his gaze. "You mean you physically pushed her?"

"Yes," she nodded hastily, feeling a small amount of relief be pushed off her shoulders at the fact that the stern man completely ignored the fact that she just admit to him that she was homosexual. "My friend back in France recently passed away, and I missed his funeral, and I was very upset and I ended up shoving her out of my room and I just feel horrible about it." Her eyes looked back up into those of the older man and saw his tender gaze on her. "We're trying to work through it and I'm trying to win back her trust, but it's hard and it's taking up most of my thoughts and I'm so sorry it's leaked into this class."

Mr. Hayes leaned a forward an inch, shaking his head at the sadness he saw in the foreign girl's doe eyes. "Emily, you're dealing with a lot. Even I can understand that you can't compartmentalize what's been going on, and for that reason it's ok if your mind wanders. It's trying to get away from reality for just a moment, and that's alright. If you like, I can give you a few days off of work to give you a little extra time that you mean."

Emily almost smiled at the care that threaded through her teacher's voice, and she shook her head softly. "Thank you sir, but I don't need that. I'll be alright soon," she sighed, wiping away a tear that had wandered down her cheek.

"Are you sure?"

A hard knock on the door caught the attention of the pair, and Emily's eyes immediately widened to see the principal of the school standing in the doorway. "Mr. Jareau?"

The blond man nodded hastily. "Come on Emily, I need you."

"What is it?"

James sighed as she buttoned his suit jacket to cover the bottom of his tie. "Rosie fell and her stitches tore."

Emily's jaw dropped, her hand immediately reaching down to grab her bag. "What?"

"We need to get to the hospital."

The brunette stood from her seat and ran out the door, yelling out a sincere 'thank you' to the teacher that had let her cry.

Mr. Hayes smiled softly at the desk that the foreign girl had vacated, nodding to himself at the conversation having been had. She was a good girl.

He smirked. A Jareau dating an intelligent and obviously beautiful foreign teenager? That family was in trouble.


	47. Chapter 47

James held the French girl's hand as they waited outside the operation room, sitting and counting the minutes until the youngest Jareau would come out and smile that smile they loved to see. It had taken twenty minutes already for the doctor to look the wound over before beginning to sew it back up. He would make sure this time he used dissolvable stitches instead of the usual sanitized thread, knowing that it would be better for this specific injury for the teenager.

Hearing the doors swing open, the pair stood from their seats, Emily taking her hand away from the older man's so she would wipe her sweaty palms on her jeans. "Is she ok?"

"She's perfectly fine," the doctor nodded, smiling to the father and daughter he saw before him. "The way she fell made her legs spread too far apart, and the stitches she had received from the other doctor she had went to were not in stable enough, and it caused the labia minora to tear."

Emily grimaced. That sounded painful. "Can I go in and see her?"

The blond nodded. "Of course," he smiled. "She's just getting situated, so give her a moment before heading on in." Waiting until the teenager was out of his sight, the surgeon looked up to the father standing before him. "Mr. Jareau, may I have a word with you?"

"Of course." James followed the older man towards the doors that led back out into the main hall of the hospital. "Is everything alright?"

"Your daughter is completely fine, she just needs to be careful for a few weeks and by Christmas the stitches should be healed. I just had a couple of questions about her injury."

James felt himself tense, watching as the doctor flipped through a couple of papers that he had on his clipboard. "She was raped," he growled. "What else would you like to know?"

"I'm sorry," the blond man sighed, "I just need some answers. This injury was sustained a couple of years ago, wasn't it?"

"Yes. She was fourteen."

Nodding, his eyes looked down to the clipboard in his hand. "And it was detected that there was no pregnancy and no infections or STDs, correct?"

James felt his mind immediately drift at the question, remembering the day he had found his baby girl lying on the ground of the church parking lot crying her eyes out, her underwear pulled down around her ankles. "Correct."

"The only things that's troubling me right now is why she continues to pull and tear her stitches after two years."

The father of four looked to the older man with dark eyes. "What are you saying?"

The doctor quickly held up a hand. "Please don't worry Mr. Jareau, I'm not thinking anything troublesome. But there has obviously been things going on around down there that causes a continuation of tearing."

James felt his heart ache at the suggestion. "You mean...?"

"Not sex. There were no signs of penetration when I was stitching her back up, so no, not sex."

"Then?" The blue eyed man felt confusion wash over him.

The doctor saw the father's scared blue eyes and gave a slow shake of his head, not knowing how the blond would take the news. "Masturbation is what I'm thinking."

James' hand rubbed down the tired features of his face, closing his eyes as he let the information sink in. "My wife is not gonna like that one."

Emily crept quietly around the corner and looked into the room where the doctor had directed her, her eyes shining at the smile on her girlfriend's face as the nurse helped her stand. "Hey Jen."

The blond looked up and nodded, biting her lip at the sight of the older girl. "You can come in."

Smiling gently, the eighteen year old stepped inside. "How'd everything go?"

The dark haired nurse grinned at the newcomer as she let the blonde's arm go, picking up the used sponges and throwing them into the garbage. "She's all set and ready to go, so you can take her home with your dad whenever you're ready."

Emily had to bite her lip as she smiled to the woman, waiting until she left to smile at the Christian girl. "So we're sisters now."

Jennifer chuckled, fixing her skirt. "I guess we are."

The brunette took a hesitant step forward before reaching out, hoping her girlfriend would let her take her hand. "You feeling ok?"

Feeling tears enter her eyes, Jennifer took the older girl's hand. It didn't matter if they'd been fighting. She needed her girlfriend. She took a big step forward and wrapped the eighteen year old up in a hug, cherishing the warmth she felt radiating from her girlfriend. "I'm ok."

Emily wrapped her arms around the younger girl as tight as she could, breathing in the scent of her blond hair, willing the ache in her chest away. "Don't cry," she whispered, rocking her gently back and forth. "Everything's alright."

The pair looked up at the sound of a gentle knocking at the door, and Jennifer nodded for her father to come in. "Hi daddy."

James gave a stern look to the pair, ignoring the sight of the two girls loving the feel of being in one another's arms. "We're going to have to have a talk."


	48. Chapter 48

Emily grimaced at the shouting that came through the closed wooden doors. She and Jennifer had practically broken each other's hands on the way home, apprehensive of the 'conversation' that would take place once they had gotten back. Shaking her head, the brunette set her head in her hands when she heard her girlfriend's voice elevate once more. Definitely couldn't be called a conversation when you could hear the voices from three miles away.

She knew that they were in trouble. Something that would make Mr. Jareau, the nicest and most humble man in the world, go extremely quiet and still while his wife went ballistic? Must have been something bad.

Something extreme.

Her eyes peeked through her fingers and looked to the door at the sound of her girlfriend's raised voice on the other side, hearing a few choice words being spit out towards her religious mother. The sixteen year old had never spoken that way to her mother in such a manner, and for her to completely blow up in front of the woman she had admired so much?

Emily didn't even want to think about what was going on in the other room.

Straightening up in her chair, the eighteen year old watched as the double doors swung open, her girlfriend storming out with her mother shouting at her from behind. Emily quickly stood and reached out to the younger girl, seeing how red her girlfriend's face had gotten. "Jen?"

Jennifer gently shook her head, slipping her hand out of the brunette's. "I need to go and clean my wound, ok?"

Emily frowned, watching as the Christian girl made her way down the hall before running up the stairs and slamming her bedroom door behind her.

"Emily? Come in here please."

The French girl gulped at the tone before straightening her shoulders and making her way into the home's library. She shut the door quietly behind her before walking across the room and sitting herself down in one of the plush chairs that had been pulled into the center of the room so the adults could stand just in front of her. "Hello."

Amielle nodded stiffly before taking a step towards the teenager. "Emily did you know about this?"

Emily bit her lip. "Know about what?"

The mother of four sighed before looking over to her husband. "I told you she wouldn't tell us, James. I told you! She's just trying to protect her."

"Just give her a minute, Ami."

Emily narrowed her gaze slightly at the pair that stood before her, shaking her head to get the attention redirected back to her. "I'm sorry Mrs. Jareau but I really don't know what we're talking about here."

Amielle crossed her arms over her chest. "Masturbation, Emily."

The French girl's eyes almost flew from her sockets when the grew wide, the brunette feeling her breath leave her body at the surprise of how blunt the older woman was. "Excuse me?"

"It is a sin, Emily! A sin!"

Emily's head vigorously shook. "Why are you talking about this? I haven't done anything." She knew it was sort of a lie because just a few weeks ago she had gotten herself off thinking about her girlfriend, but that was something that didn't need to be shared with the world. Some secrets were meant to stay secrets.

James kept his distance from the girls, leaning back against the desk they had in the library. "Rosie's surgeon informed me that because her wound hadn't healed in the proximity of two years, there had to be something happening that caused her stitches to continue to tear. He suggested that masturbation could be a cause for that."

Emily felt her jaw drop, her eyes shooting back to the woman who had brought her into her home. "I'm sorry Mrs. Jareau, but I had no idea." Even if she did, that again would not be something to share with the world. Her girlfriend's life was her girlfriend's life and not everyone needed to know every detail, not even her overprotective mother. "I didn't know that's what you were arguing about."

"You didn't know?"

"I can promise you I didn't." Her dark eyes looked up to the blond woman's, feeling her heart pound out of her chest at the assertion the mother of four held. "But is it really that bad?"

James immediately wanted to rewind and stop those words from coming out of the foreign girl's mouth. That was not a good move on her part.

Amielle could feel anger boiling within her at the question Emily had practically spit out at her. Not the softest of voices could have stopped the insult that found it's way in there. "Abstinence is key, Emily," she stated firmly, her arms dropping down to rest stiffly at her sides.

"And I am in no way trying to question your religion, Mrs. Jareau. But when I turned into a teenager, I was taught that it's natural to have those kinds of urges."

Amielle's usually cheerful blue eyes darkened on the teenager. "That is not what we teach our children here. We teach them the word of God, and abstinence until marriage is what is taught. Tell me Emily," she growled, "have you commit this act yourself?"

The brunette almost felt as if she were slapped in the face with the question, the words almost as accusing as if she were being interrogating for executing a murder. "I'm sorry, but I don't think that that's any of your business."

James took pity on the eighteen year old as his wife stormed out of the room, watching as her face fell. "Emily, she doesn't mean to be so harsh."

Emily felt herself laugh, nodding to the older man with tears springing into her eyes. "Yeah."

The father of four kneeled before the girl he had taken into his home and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, pushing her hair behind her ear when he heard a whimper pass through her lips. "You didn't know about this?"

"I promise you I didn't, sir."

James slowly nodded his head. "I think," he whispered, staring intently into the brunette's sad eyes, "that you and Jenny should talk. Ok? Neither of you are used to Ami's criticism, and maybe if you two were alone for a while it would help you get back on your feet, and it would give Ami some time to cool down."

Emily frowned, her head shaking at the look in the older man's eyes. "Do you want us to just stay upstairs all night?"

"I think that you two should get out of the house; maybe stay at Aaron's for the night, pumpkin."

The French girl bit down hard into her bottom lip at the nickname flowing through her ears. "Ok."


	49. Chapter 49

Jennifer hid her nose in the crook of her girlfriend's warm neck as they lay side by side, her palm gently lying atop Emily's. The older girl had helped her clean her wounds before packing for the night and heading over to their friend's. Aaron had let them crash in his bed while they were staying and he'd just sleep on the top of Spencer's bunkbeds, the bed he had had since the age of four and refused to give up.

She had lost it. Her mother calling her a sinner and blaming the devil for the acts she had committed.

The blond knew that what she had done wasn't wrong; it was a natural urge that she felt she needed to relieve herself of, and touching herself in such a way was only human.

It's not like it was sex, but in no way would the Christian girl every tell her mother that.

Emily on the other hand, unfortunately, had let words very similar to those slip out of her mouth, and she was immediately slapped in the face with a surge of freezing water at the response from Amielle Jareau, Christian mother of four.

If the eighteen year old had said anything more than she already had, there's no doubt Amielle would have thrown her out of the house.

Jennifer pressed a warm kiss to the elegant curve of Emily's slender throat, sighing gently against her skin when she felt the arm around her pull her tighter against the brunette's body. "I'm glad I get to sleep next to you tonight."

The brown eyed girl smiled softly, pulling up the covers on Aaron's bed to cover themselves up. "Your dad definitely wouldn't let us do this at home."

Jennifer immediately felt a smile spread over her face. She had called it home. Leaning up, the blond brought her girlfriend's lips down to hers. "Thank you for coming to the hospital with my dad today. It made it easier to sit through the stitching to know you were waiting out there for me," she smiled sleepily.

"Oh really?" Emily chuckled at the lazy look on her girlfriend's face. "You just love the idea of me waiting on you hand and foot, don't you?"

"...Maybe just a little." The sixteen year old held the foreign girl tighter to her, afraid to let her go for even a second after the day they'd had. "I can't believe you stood up to my mother the way you did," she breathed, looking up into Emily's dark eyes. "It was really brave."

Emily could see the emotion behind the younger girl's eyes. "I didn't mean to upset her, you know. I would never do that." She shrugged, glancing up at the wall that had a poster of a stubbled Zac Efron that stared back at them. "I just needed her to know what I thought of the situation and my feelings on it, but she definitely didn't respond well to it."

Jennifer quickly nodded her head. "No, did not respond well whatsoever."

"I just don't understand what's so wrong or upsetting about something like that. It's natural, isn't it?"

The blond smiled gently. "As uncomfortable as it was, when I turned thirteen my dad taught me and my siblings, behind my mom's back no less, that it was alright to have those kinds of urges. He didn't necessarily say go ahead and fuck yourself when you need, but he did tell us not to be ashamed."

Emily rolled her eyes at the younger girl's language. "Thank God he let us out of the house tonight."

"My mother would have been a disaster," the sixteen year old whispered. Rolling their bodies on their sides, Jennifer nodded, letting their breasts rub enticingly against one another's as they got comfortable underneath the comforter. "I'm glad I have you next to me tonight, Em."

The French girl chuckled, biting her lip as she stared into the blonde's delicate eyes. "I think you said that already."

"Yeah, well I sure do love the fact that you're with me. Why wouldn't I?"

Emily's lips parted slightly as she let out a breath, the hot air smacking against Jennifer's pale cheek. "I love being with you too," she sighed, her fingers tangling with the younger girl's underneath the covers and setting them against her warm stomach. "I do." A smile graced her face as she pulled her girlfriend to her, her chin settling atop her shoulder as she drifted off to sleep. It wasn't about what was right or what was wrong, it was about what made you feel loved and cared for; what made you feel human, and for Emily, that's what the Christian girl did for her.

She made her feel whole again, and the brunette knew that she wouldn't be able to repay the favor. Jennifer was more than she had ever bargained for, and she was glad for that.


	50. Chapter 50

Jennifer frowned as she was led on to the porch of her friend's house and into the cold air outside. Spencer had been doing his best to distract her for the majority of an hour, unsuccessfully, and she had finally gotten him to tell her what he had been doing.

She didn't get him to tell her why he'd been stalling, but he had let her know where they were supposed to go.

Spencer positioned the befuddled girl in the middle of his front yard, facing a huge snow pile before oak tree. "Ok, right here."

"You still haven't told me why we're out here."

"Nope."

Jennifer huffed, stomping her foot into the snow. "I'm cold, Spence!"

The younger teen hastily nodded his head, running back towards the stairs that led up the porch. "I know, I know. Just one thing."

Jennifer turned to look to her friend, her brows furrowing at the sight of the brunette teen coming back towards her with a round sled in his hands. "What?"

"Hold this," she smiled.

The Christian girl turned back around to face the snow pile, cautiously holding the neon green sled before her. "Where's Emily and Aaron? Are they gonna kill me or something?" Her mouth fell open at the freezing cold impact of snow slamming right against her chest, and her bright eyes glared over to her girlfriend and Aaron hysterically laughing behind the snow. "Emily! What the hell?"

Emily felt her stomach begin to clench from laughing so hard, her hand reaching for another already made snowball from the pile she and Aaron had created. "What?" she chuckled, her eyelashes batting innocently.

Jennifer scowled at the older pair before picking up her own handful of snow and chucking it at the brunettes.

The eighteen year old felt Aaron fall on top of her to shield her, and they both sat up laughing so hard that they lost their breath. "And that's why we have cover, smart one!"

Jennifer's eyes widened as her girlfriend threw another snowball her way, and she quickly grabbed Spencer's arm and tugged him with her to hide behind a tree.

"You can't run!"

She grabbed up a pile of snow and began melding the white fluff into snowballs. "Come on Spence, help me."

Spencer grimaced, trying to stay out of the way of the snowballs flying at them from the other side of the lawn. "I don't wanna fight."

"That's the point of a snowball fight, Spencer! Help me!"

"But I-"

Jennifer silenced him with a dealthy glare of her aqua eyes. "If you help me, I'll convince my girlfriend to wear one of her sweaters that shows off her boobs." A smile fluttered over her features at the wide eyed look the teen was sending her. "Deal?"

The football player's younger brother hesitated before quickly bending down beside the older girl. "Here, let me help you."

Emily frowned as she watched the pair hide behind a pair of oak trees on the other end of the lawn. Halting her fire, the brown eyed girl looked to the boy at her side. "What do you think is going on?"

Aaron chucked another ball of snow towards his brother. "What do you mean?" he laughed, looking to his friend. "They're getting ammo."

The French girl grinned at the older brunette. "You think she's pissed?"

"You smacked that thing right at her neck, Em!" Aaron nodded his head, reaching for another snowball. "Definitely pissed."

"Pissed huh?"

Emily's head spun, her eyes widening at the younger girl that stood above her with a few snowballs held in her arms. "Hey," she chuckled, trying her best not to smile in amusement at the glare staring down at her.

Jennifer grinned, her fingers curling softly around the snowball in her hand so it wouldn't fall apart. "Just so you know, I'm not pissed."

"Oh no?"

The blond gently shook her head. "No," she smiled. "I'm fuming. You got my sweater wet."

Emily nodded her head, getting on her knees and putting her hands together as if she were to pray. "I am so sorry, my darling," she sighed, ignoring the laughter behind her that Aaron could seem to stiffle. "Will you ever forgive me?"

"I can think about it."

Emily found herself scrambling behind Aaron for protection when her girlfriend began to pelt them with the frozen balls of snow. "I said sorry!"

Spencer rushed up beside the Christian girl and used the two snowballs in his gloved hands to smack his older brother in the head.

"Spence!"

The youngest of the teens actually felt himself laugh at the sight of Aaron's reddening face.

Emily quickly held up her hands in surrender, trying to move in the same time as the football player so she could keep herself hidden. "We're done! We surrender, ok?"

Jennifer smiled triumphantly at the cowering teens before she dropped the last of her snowballs. "Good."

The couple found themselves up in Aaron's room not ten minutes later getting changed, Emily putting on her favorite dark green sweater that Jennifer had convinced her to wear.

The eighteen year old ran her fingers through her now damp curls as she looked into the mirror, leaning forward so she could fix her slightly smudged eye liner. "I actually wanted to talk to you."

"Really? About what?"

Emily spun around, her doe eyes widening at the sight of her pracitcally naked girlfriend. She had completely forgotten that the blond was changing behind her, and now there Jennifer stood beside Aaron's bed with nothing on but jeans and a black satin bra that protected her small breasts from being shown. "Uh..."

The Christian girl grinned at the stuttering voice of the brunette, her blue eyes glancing up from the shirt in her hands. "Eyes back in your head, babe."

Babe. Emily blushed at the nickname, glancing down to her hands as embarrassment washed over her. "Sorry."

Jennifer looked at the older girl, walking across the room so she was standing just before her girlfriend. "You don't have to be sorry," she chuckled shortly, biting down into her bottom lip as her eyes roamed over her goregeous girl. "I like when you look at me."

The brunette looked back up, her breath leaving her at the predatory look in the younger girl's eyes. "Yeah?"

"Mmhmm," Jennifer hummed, standing on her top toes to kiss the eighteen year old's temple, her fingers skimming along her girlfriend's hipbones. "It's sexy to know how much you want me."

Emily's eyelids became heavy as the blonde's lips began to kiss along her neck, suckling gently just below her ear. "I want you so much," she whispered breathily, her hands curling around the younger girl's neck and pulling her close so she could capture those taunting lips with hers.

The Christian girl moaned into Emily's hot mouth, feeling her nimble fingers dancing along her collarbone. Pulling away, she grinned up to the older girl who stared at her with hooded eyes. "Can't get too heavy up here," she chuckled. "Aaron could easily barge in."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Tease."

"You know it."

Watching as the blond slipped a tight v-neck over her head, the French girl cleared her throat. "Ok," she laughed. "I wanted to talk to you."

Jennifer nodded, letting her girlfriend sit her down on the edge of Aaron's bed. "What's up?"

Emily smiled hervously to the younger girl, her hands playing nervously before her stomach. "You've have helped me through so much," the brunette beamed, taking Jennifer's soft hands in hers. "For the short time we've been together, I feel as if we're two halfs of a whole, and I haven't felt this way before. I don't really know how to describe the way the tingles feel when you touch me, or how knotted my stomach gets when you look at me, and I need you to know how much you mean to me."

The younger girl felt her breath leave her when Emily reached into her back pocket and took out a delicate silver locket, the brunette lying the shining heart in the palm of her hand. "Em it's beautiful."

Sitting down beside her girlfriend, the French girl nodded. "Mattie gave it to me."

Jennifer's eyes widened, staring at the older girl as her heart stopped. Matthew was Emily's savior, and for Emily to give her one of the gifts she had gotten from the deceased boy meant that Jennifer was truly a huge part of the brunette's life. "Are you sure?"

Emily vigorously nodded her head, giving a watery smile to the younger girl. "I am. I want you to know how special you are to me," she giggled. "And knowing what you're doing just to be with me means the world to me." Scooting closer, the French girl cupped the blonde's cheek. "I want you to know I love you."

A cry left the blue eyed girl's lips, and she threw her arms around Emily's slender neck. "I love you too," she sobbed, hiding her face in her girlfriend's neck. "I love you so much."


	51. Chapter 51

Emily waved goodbye to Aaron as he drove back down the road before turning and picking up her bag. Clutching her girlfriend's hand, her heart broke when she saw Jennifer's wide eyes staring up to the home she had grown up in. She leaned in and pressed a small kiss to the blonde's cheek. "It's gonna be ok."

The younger shakily nodded her head. "Yeah," she breathed.

"You ready?"

Jennifer pouted, looking up to her girlfriend with her expertly practiced puppy dog eyes. "Can't we just go back to Aaron's?"

Emily gave a gentle shake of the head as she led the blond up the small hill and to the front porch. "We can't live at Aaron's forever."

The Christian girl made a face. "Sure we can."

Emily chuckled before turning the knob of the front door. "Come on, sweetheart." She and Jennifer couldn't even step all the way into the foyer before having a bunch of colored confetti thrown around them.

"Welcome home!"

Jennifer's jaw dropped at the sight of her family standing in the living room before her, confetti now falling from the air and landing on the polished wooden floors. "What is all this?"

James grinned to the couple that stood astonished in the doorway. "Close the door," he chuckled, making his way across the living room and closing the front door. "You're letting the cold in." He scooped his daughter up in a hug and pressed a big kiss to her head. "We missed you."

Emily let Richard take her into a hug as Julia went over to her sister, laughing as he messed up her hair. "Thanks Richie."

Taking the blow that the French girl gave to his stomach, the eighteen year old chuckled. "How are you feeling, Em?"

"Better," she smiled.

Richard gave his sister a quick hug before helping Emily out of her coat. "And you and Jenny?"

Emily frowned lightly as she watched her now brother figure hang up her jacket in the closet. Nodding softly, her lips curled slightly at the corners when she saw his smirk. "We're fine."

"Really?"

The brunette huffed before pushing at the older boy's chest. "Ok, I'll see you later Rich." Walking quietly over to the couch, Emily sat herself down beside the father of the household. "Hello Mr. Jareau."

James smiled warmly to the brunette girl before taking her into a hug, holding her tight against his chest. "Hey there pumpkin. Welcome home."

Feeling tears in her eyes, Emily slowly pulled away and shook her head. "You didn't have to do all this or us," she laughed. "We were only gone for two days."

"Yeah, you took one more day away from us."

Emily gave a shrug. "We thought it would be better, you know? Gave Mrs. Jareau a longer time to cool down."

James nodded, pulling the French girl to her side and holding her tight. "Well she definitely is better than she was two days ago." Leaning down, the father of four whispereed into the brunette girl's ear. "So I asked Rosie and she said that her stiches were clean and haven't stretched. Does that mean you two haven't done anything while you were away?"

Emily's jaw dropped at the question. "Mr. Jareau!"

The blue eyed man chuckled. "It's a valid question, pumpkin. I'm assuming you two slept together."

"Yes sir," she nervously whispered. "Just slept."

James smiled. "Good." Rubbing his hand down the brunette girl's arm, the father of four pressed a kiss to Emily's temple. "Amielle will be home this afternoon, so that should give you both enough time to get settled in, ok?"

Three hours later, Emily heard a familiar voice from downstairs that immediately made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. The Christian mother of four was home, and that meant it was time to face the music.

Quietly making her way down the stairs, the eighteen year old did her best to calm her nerves and take in a deep breath. She tip toed into the kitchen to see the blond woman standing by the counter and kneading a roll of dough softly with her floured up knuckles. "Hello Mrs. Jareau."

Amielle seemed unphased by the teenager's voice as she continued kneading the dough, sprinkling a little more flour onto the counter so it didn't stick. "Hello Emily."

Emily bit her lip, inching forward. "Would you like some help, ma'am?"

The blond woman paused before nodding her head, sliding another roll of dough into her second small pile of flour. "Of course. Knead it until it feels fluffy."

Emily immediately felt thankful for the mother of four not pushing her away. She stood beside her girlfriend's mother and began kneading the dough on the counter, glancing over to the older woman at her side. "Should I go get Jennifer to help us?"

"Not yet," Amielle denied, taking some more flour when her dough began to stick. "Not just yet."


	52. Chapter 52

James rinsed the remainder of his now cold coffee from his mug before placing it in the drying rack that sit beside the steel sink. It was only eleven that night, but the father of four knew that once he laid down in his bed that he'd be able to sleep knowing that his girls were back home and under his roof. They seemed to be ok, barely scathed by the drama that had gone on the other day, and definitely feeling better after the nights they had spent at Spencer and Aaron's.

His wife had been the quietest she had ever been the two days both girls were gone, doing nothing but sitting in her favorite chair in the living room, just beside the fireplace, and reading her Bible. The only time she would get up was to relieve herself, sleep or go to church that Sunday morning.

It was like she refused to believe what had happened.

The blond man shook his head at the thought, turning and walking out of the kitchen. He couldn't believe the way his wife had acted towards their children, accusing them and going as silent as she could to scare them, using her precious text to dictate what was correct in not her mind, but the mind of God.

And unlike the woman of the household, their family had a very different interpretation.

Homosexuality was no sin, and neither was human instinct.

James made his way up the steps to the second floor of his house, doing his rounds just as he did every night to make sure his kids were all safe and sound tucked in their beds, not using pillows to create a 'body' underneath the covers like Richard had once tried.

He opened the first two doors and made sure that his eldest children were asleep before continuing his way down the hall, peeking his head into Jennifer's darkened room.

There in the center of her queen sized bed lay his daughter in the arms of the foreign girl that they had let into their household. Emily lay tilted up against the headboard of the bed, holding his youngest against her chest with her fingers lazily dancing up and down her bare arm, telling him that she was almost asleep but not just quiet.

James smiled. That was what God was about.

Love.

He quickly made his way back down into the living room of his home, smiling to his wife as he watched her walk back towards their bedroom down the hall. "Heading in for the night, darling?"

Amielle nodded gently. "I am. I'll keep the light on for you, alright?"

"Of course." James watched as his wife walked out of sight and waited until he heard their bedroom door close before walking over to that special chair that Amielle always sat herself in, and took her Bible in his hand.

Opening up to that certain page, that verse that he knew was the one that she would always refer to when fighting her battles with the family or even those friends that didn't share her beliefs, and gripped the page between his fingers before ripping it out of that oh so precious book.

Walking just two steps to the fireplace, he threw the scripture into the flames and watched as it crumpled and burned, it's embers flying around before he finally extinguished the fire and got himself into bed, a smile wanting to curl onto his face.


	53. Chapter 53

Jerking awake, Emily jolted up from the bed at the sound of a slam from downstairs. Her tired eyes glanced over to the alarm clock to see that it was only seven a.m, and she and Jennifer had set the alarm for ten because they had off from school that day. "Jen? Did you hear that?"

The blond yawned as she nodded into the older girl's chest, letting her eyes remained closed. "Yup."

"You don't want to go check it out?"

Jennifer lazily shook her head, her hand fisted in her girlfriend's sleep shirt, trying her best to fall back to sleep. "It was probably just Richie," she mumbled, cuddling into the brunette's chest. "Doesn't mean anything."

Emily's eyes widened at the sound of the Christian girl's father voice raising down on the floor beneath them, wincing slightly at that familiar screech that bellowed back at James' shouted words. "It's your parents."

The younger girl let her left eye peek open as she listened, groaning when she finally heard what her girlfriend was hearing. "Crap."

The girls both got up out of Jennifer's bed and crept out into the hallway, sitting themselves at the top of the stairs and glancing down to the fighting couple in the living room of the Victorian home.

"How could you?"

James angrily shook his head, watching with hard eyes as his wife paced up and down the length of their living room. "This is not about me, Amielle. This is about the way you've been treating our children!"

Jennifer looked up to see both of her siblings kneeling down beside her and her girlfriend, the four of them now occupying the last and second to last stairs. "You know what's going on?"

The only son of the family shook his head. "No idea."

Amielle glared at the older man. "Do you feel no remorse?"

"I could ask you the same thing!"

The blond shook her head, stomping across the room to stand strong in front of her husband. "You burned my Bible!"

Every one of the teenagers' jaws fell to the floor.

James rolled his eyes. "I took a simple page out, Amielle. I did not burn the entire thing."

The younger of the pair shook her head, her eyes watering as she looked up to the man she had married. "How could you do that? How could you ruin my baby?"

"Your baby?" James' voice boomed throughout the household. "This is what I'm talking about! You care more about your damn scripture than your own children," he growled. "You threw out our daughters!"

Amielle looked at the older man with dull eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "Emily is a wonderful young girl but she is not our daughter, James."

The blond man glared, taking a firm step towards his wife. "She may not be your daughter but she sure as hell is mine."

Emily held a hand over her mouth to shield anyone's view of her quivering lips, the blue eyed man's words hitting her in that perfectly soft spot right in her heart. She was part of a family.

"I suggest you get your priorities in check," the father scoffed, "because if you think that we'll be sticking around to deal with what you're becoming, then you've got another thing coming. I will not let my children be in a household where they feel they aren't enough in your eyes." Taking a breath he turned around, his eyes looking up to the children who sat on the top steps. "Why don't we all go out to breakfast, huh? Just you guys and your dad."

Emily took her girlfriend's hand in hers and helped her stand, making their way back down the hall of the second floor to get away from the scrutinous gaze of the Christian mother.

James looked back to his wife, his brow raised. "We'll be back later. Good for you?"

"They're my children too," Amielle whispered, afraid of the man she knew she was making her husband become.

The blue eyed man's shoulders stiffened once more at the words. "Then act like it."


	54. Chapter 54

Emily pressed a gentle kiss to her girlfriend's blond hair before walking out of the nurses office, leaving the younger girl alone so her stitches could be cleaned in just enough time for her to get to their math class next period.

"Pumpkin?"

The eighteen year old smiled at the older man making his way towards her. "Hi Mr. Jareau."

"You have class?" he asked, setting his hand on her shoulder. "I wanted to speak to you."

Emily hesitated before giving a small nod, smiling her best smile to the blond man that stared down at her. "Speak about school or about home?"

James smiled gently, walking the brunette girl down the hall. "I wanted to make sure that you were feeling alright after yesterday. We didn't get the chance to speak along before you went to bed, and this morning you and Rosie left so fast that I didn't get the chance to catch you."

The brunette girl bit down hard into her lip, quickly nodding her head. "I'm actually great," she chuckled, stop in the middle of the hall and looked up to the man that had taken her into his home. "I completely understand why Mrs. Jareau feels the way she feels, but what you did and said about me was so sweet and I didn't really get the chance to thank you," she smiled. "No one has ever made me feel as much as part of a family as you have, an I wanted to thank you for that."

James felt his heart swell at the words of the teenager. He took her into his arms and hugged her tight to his chest, loving the feeling of her laughing against her chest instead of crying. "I will always love you Emily, and you will always have a place in my heart." Pulling back, he smiled down to the brunette girl. "You are my daughter."

Emily's lips quivered slightly, hugging the older man once more as tight as she could.

"Let's just remember not to fool around with Rosie, and we'll be good."

The French girl pulled away, pushing the father of four away as she laughed. "I get it!"

James chuckled as he watched his beautiful brunette daughter walk her way down the hall. "Get to class." He watched the teenager disappear from sight before making his way back into his office to call his wife and remind her of the dinner they were suppose to be having with the kids that night.

Staring down at the book in her lap, Emily's chocolate eyes scanned over every word, loving the feeling she got from reading the story she had loved since she was just thirteen years old. She moved slightly on the cold bleachers she sat on, waiting to hear the bell ring so she could go back inside and get to her next class.

"Emily?"

The brunette looked up at the familiar voice, frowning at the sight of the jackass football player standing on the shoveled football field. "What are you doing here?"

John shrugged. "Didn't wanna go to chemistry."

Emily's brow furrowed, watching as the brunette teen climbed up the bleachers to where she was. "Chemistry is a junior year subject."

"So I failed chemistry, so what?" The older teenager rolled his eyes, sitting himself down beside the French girl on one of the highest bleachers. "What are you doing out here anyway? It's damn cold."

Emily ran her tongue over her two front teeth before looking to the football player beside her. "Wasn't too hungry so I came out here to read my book during my lunch period."

John slowly nodded. "What about your girlfriend?"

The chocolate eyed girl shook her head. "Going over something with a teacher before next period."

"So you just came out into the cold?" She could hear the chuckle in his voice.

Emily turned, bringing her leg up onto the bleacher to create a small barrier between her and the older teen as she looked to him with a smirk. "You did the same thing, didn't you?"

John paused before nodding his head, matching the French girl's smirk with his own. "Touché."

"So question."

"Shoot," he smiled.

Emily finally closed her book, putting all her focus and attention of the boy who had come to sit next to her. "We're not friends," she said briefly, looking to the older teen with curious eyes. "Why sit next to me? Start up a conversation?"

It looked as if the football player had to think about it for a minute before shrugging his strong shoulders. "Don't know. I apologized at Sage's party for being an ass, and I wanted to make it clear to you that I was sorry. Didn't I do that?"

"I guess," the brunette shrugged. "You did apologize."

John nodded. "And I meant it. I was rude that day."

Emily chuckled, her head tilting to the side. "No, really?"

Rolling his eyes, John almost laughed at the look the foreign girl was giving him. "I get it, I get it. So what are you reading?"

The brunette looked down to the book in her lap, holding the worn edges carefully between her fingers. "Pride and Prejudice." Looking up just in time, Emily saw the older boy's face descending onto hers and she quickly dodged the kiss he tried to plant on her. "What the hell!"

John laughed, tugging the French girl closer to him. "Come on Emily."

She quickly pushed him away, dropping her book onto the bleachers below her as she tried to get herself out of the football player's grip. "Stop it!"

"I just wanna kiss you, babe."

Emily grimaced as John forcefully pushed his lips against hers, her hands pushing hard at his shoulders to get his body away from hers, her arms hurting in his tight grip. "Get off of me!" Her eyes popped open when she felt the older teen suddenly loosen his grip and disappear, her jaw dropping at the sight of Aaron and Sage tackling John to the floor.

Aaron pounded the football player into the snow, feeling the other teen's blood leak onto his knuckles. "Don't touch her," he growled, his brown eyes glaring into John's. "You touch her again and you'll be wishing you hadn't."

The French girl felt her body shaking as she hid her quivering lips with her hand, feeling disgust welling up inside of her at the thought of that boy's lips on hers.

"Honey?" Sage helped her ex down from the bleachers and held her tight against her side, placing her lips just against her temple to try and help her stop shaking. "Shh Emily it's ok."

Aaron grunted as he stood up straight, picking up Emily's fallen book and following the two girls back up off of the football field. "Piece of shit."


	55. Chapter 55

The blond mother of four gave a gentle lick to the pad of her thumb before flipping to the next page in her book. It was the first time in maybe five months where the Christian woman was reading something other than her precious Bible that never left her side.

It was her husband who had done his best to get her out of that overly religious mindset, and that was what Amielle was trying to do. Granted it was hard, but if it was what was needed to keep their beautiful family from falling to shreds at the tips of her fingers then that was what she was going to do. She couldn't be the one to tear them apart.

Amielle looked up at the sound of the front door opening, watching as the French girl she and her husband had taken in charge through the entranceway. "Emily?"

The brunette girl didn't seem to hear her as she dropped her bag and ran up the steps to the second floor, slamming her bedroom door closed and falling back against it, tears rushing down her reddened face.

Amielle abandoned her book and followed those rushed steps that the chocolate eyed girl had taken not a moment before. Creeping as quietly as she could down the hall, the blond woman knocked softly on the wooden door that used to hold her eldest behind it's barrier. "Honey?"

"I'm fine."

The Christian woman opened up the bedroom door and peeked her head inside, her bright features dulling at the sight of the sobbing girl only half sitting on her bed. "Emily what's the matter?" She quickly made her way over to the bed and sat herself down beside the teenage girl, brushing the eighteen year old's ebony hair out of her swelling eyes. "School's not even out, sweetheart. What's wrong?"

Emily's lips parted slightly as she continued to cry, letting Amielle stroke her hair. "I'm fine," she stammered, her chest tightening as her breathing rate began to climb. "I'm ok, I promise." Her dark eyes looked over to the woman at her side, letting Amielle stroke her hair. "I'm really ok."

"Obviously you're not," she cooed. She reached for the bottle of water that Emily always kept of her bedside table and held it to her quivering lips, helping the French girl sip the liquid slowly to help her calm down. "Tell me what happened?"

James barged through the bedroom door, holding his hand to his heart as relief spread throughout him. "Emily. God, I thought I lost you." He made his way into the room, kneeling beside his new daughter and setting his warm hand on the girl's shaking knee. "You jumped out of the car before I even parked, pumpkin. What happened?"

Amielle looked down to her husband, feeling the brunette girl beside her continue to shake. "You drove her home?"

"Sage Michaels came into the office with Emily completely red and panting, so I brought her right home. I thought she was having a panic attack." He put his hand beneath the eighteen year old's chin and tilted her head up, making the wrecked girl look directly into his eyes. "Emily can you tell me what happened?"

Emily tried to take in the deepest of breaths and ended up turning her head so she could cough, tears streaming down her face.

The blue eyed man held the young girl as firmly as he could in his hold. "Emily, I need you to answer me ok? I need to know why you're so upset."

Emily's eyes squinted slightly as she let out another cry, her head shaking as the memory of the football player's hands grabbing roughly at the flesh of her thighs. "I don't want to, please," she begged.

James stood up from his spot on the floor and sat beside the teenage girl, pressing a fatherly kiss to her temple. "Please tell me, pumpkin."

Her body turned and the French girl threw herself into the arms of the older man, nimble fingers grabbing and clawing at the suit jacket that he was still wearing from work that day, her tears falling into the crook of his neck. "I didn't want him to do that."

"What happened?"

Emily sniffled before pulling slightly away, looking into James' eyes as the Christian mother's hand rubbed up and down her back. "He kissed me and I didn't want to," she whispered hoarsely, her head shaking. "And he grabbed me really hard and now my legs are sore."

Amielle stiffened. "Someone touched you?"

The brunette felt her lips quivering again as she nodded her head. "I didn't want him to, I promise!" Her head whipped around to look at the blond woman on the other side of her. "I never wanted him to do that, you have to believe me."

James could have cursed his wife for making the teenage girl feel as if she would need to apologize for something that had been done to her, something where Emily had been in no way in the wrong. He took her to his side and rubbed his hand down her arm, shushing her as quietly and as calmly as he could, using his free hand to wipe the tears from the shaking girl's red face. "No one is saying that it's your fault, pumpkin. Can you tell me who did it?"

Emily froze. If she got the football player in trouble he would surely want to harm her; beat her to a pulp like he would have the day they met if Aaron and Jennifer hadn't stepped in. "No," she stated firmly.

"Emily I need you to tell me so we can report whoever did this." The blond man tried to get the teenager's gaze to hit his. "Touching and forcing another student is never appropriate and it needs to be reported, alright? Then I will deal with them."

"No," she whispered, looking up to the man with her watering doe eyes. "Please don't make me, please. I don't want to get him in trouble."

Jennifer barreled through the bedroom door, her eyes widening at the sight of her girlfriend sitting between both of her parents on the very edge of her bed. "Emily what happened?"

Emily looked up and let out a cry at the sight of the younger girl, letting the blond take her into a hug with her arms tight around her shoulders. "Jennifer..."

The mother of four looked up to the pair that stood embraced before her, her brows furrowed. "Rosie you should be in school."

Jennifer hugged the French girl tight to her as she sent a glare towards the woman she called her mother, her teeth gritting at the rage she felt building up within her. "Aaron came to tell me that he had helped Emily off of the field and that she needed my help, so I came home."

"Honey she is just fine with us," she smiled. "You should be focusing on your studies."

"My studies?" The blonde's blue eyes widened with fury as she looked to the Christian woman. "This is my girlfriend!"

Amielle felt as if she were about to implode. Her daughter was gay. "Your girlfriend?" What could she have possibly done wrong? How could this have happened to her beautiful baby girl?

How could she be gay?

Jennifer could hear the surprise in her mother's voice, but for the first time she firmly stood her ground. No running away. "Yes. My girlfriend." She sat the brunette down on the edge of the bed, kneeling before her and taking her reddened face between her hands. "Emily tell me what happened."

Emily had barely registered the huge confession that now made the tension in the air much thicker than it had been, but looking into her girlfriend's soft eyes finally helped her to calm herself down. "John kissed me, Jen. He kissed me and I tried to get away from him but he grabbed me and now my legs really hurt," she whispered. "I think they're bruised or something."

The father of the house ignored the firey eyes of his wife, leaning towards the emotionally drained pair that sat beside him. "Pumpkin, I want to see your legs ok?"

Emily paused before she lowered her voice. "The pain is near my pelvis," she whispered hesitantly. "Can someone else do it?"

Amielle stood up from the bed when she saw her husband look to his youngest daughter, her head shaking vigorously. "How can this be happening? You're gay." Her eyes glanced rapidly from teen to teen, her gaze burning through the brunette that sat on the pristine purple comforter. "And Emily's gay."

The French girl felt herself shrink under the Christian woman's gaze. "Yes ma'am."

"How could you do this to my daughter?"

Emily's jaw dropped, her fear and despair finally ridding itself from her body and letting confusion take its place. "Excuse me?" Her eyes widened, feeling Jennifer's hands grab her hands tightly. "You think I turned your daughter?"

Grinning smugly to the foreign girl she had let into her home, Amielle strongly nodded her head. "Well she was just fine before you got here, wasn't she?"

"Mom!"

James got up from his seat and looked firmly to the woman he had married. "That is enough! Never will you speak to them like that, do you hear me?"

"James," she laughed snidely, "this girl made our daughter gay!"

The blue eyed man took two giant steps forward so he stood right before his wife, practically spitting his words out to the Christian woman's face. He would always protect the ones he loved. "Now I may not have liked the idea at first, but that was because I didn't understand it. I love these girls with everything I have and never would I judge them for their sexuality! This is something that they cannot control and I'll be dead before I let you stomp all over them like you're trying to do." He glared into his wife's scared eyes. "Do you love your children?"

Amielle felt her face flush. "Of course I do!"

"How can I believe that? How do you expect them to believe that?"

The Christian woman shook her head, not noticing the way the teenage girls were huddling together on the bed. "I'm their mother, of course they believe I love them."

James' blue eyes turned almost a deep colbalt, darker than they ever had been before. "If you loved them, you would never judge them." He took a breath before turning on his heel, not able to look at the tears that had gathered in his wife's eyes. "Girls get your bags packed, alright? I'll handle Richard and Julia's things."

Jennifer looked to her father. "Where are we going?"

"We'll be staying in a hotel until your mother can get her head back on her shoulders." He nodded to the two girls before walking out into the hallway, making a mental note to have his daughter check Emily's legs once they had safely gotten to the hotel. If Amielle wanted to sneer at the sexuality of his girls then so be it, but they wouldn't be around while she did.


	56. Chapter 56

The snow began to fall once again as the day drew on, the sky blackening ever so slowly that it was almost as if God and Mother Nature were trying to prolong this torture that the brunette girl was feeling. The family had packed as quickly as they possibly could, both Emily and Jennifer breaking down in tears as they heard Amielle screaming to her humbly silent husband, belittling the girls and their feelings for one another. Both girls had found each other downstairs just as they finished packing everything up and they immediately wrapped one another up in a hug, their hot tears melding into the material of the shirts they wore as they listened to the names they were being called by the Christian woman.

Sitting beside one another in the backseat of the family car, Emily and Jennifer refused to let go of each other's hands, huddling together for the comfort they both needed.

James had driven them to the high school and let the car sit in the parking lot, wanting to wait until it was time for school to be let out before telling his two eldest about their new family situation. He didn't want to make the car even more tense than it already was, and waiting until the two in the backseat calmed down enough so that they wouldn't upset the older two even more.

Now the little family of five was unpacking all of their belongings that they had scrambled up and packed together in the short amount of time that they were given, getting their new home ready on the seventh floor presidential suite of the most expensive hotel in the next town over.

Three bedrooms. One for James and Richard, and two for the girls. Jennifer was to sleep with her older sister, but everyone knew she would be sneaking into Emily's room so the older girl could hold her throughout the night.

Emily sighed as she slipped her favorite black camisole on over her head, running her fingers gently through her tossled hair as she tried to gain her confidence back that she had lost earlier that day. The Christian woman had bashed her and her relationship with the blond girl she had fallen for, and the love that she thought the woman had for her had completely thrown out the window.

She was nothing to her now.

Worse than that, her youngest daughter, her baby girl, was nothing to her now. And apparently it was all Emily's fault.

Wiping another round of tears that fell from her chocolate eyes, the eighteen year old shook her head. She couldn't think that way. She still had her beautiful girlfriend right by her side, and she was going to hold onto her for as long as she could.

She sniffled before reaching for the Bible she had snuck away from her girlfriend, clutching it tight in her hands and holding it against her chest as she quietly made her way out of her new bedroom. Tip toeing through the ritzy looking living room of the hotel suite, the brunette teen snuck her way into the room that her girlfriend was now sharing with her older sister.

Jennifer looked up from the rosary she had neatly laid down on the comforter she sat on, her blue eyes shining at the sight of her girlfriend in the doorway. "Hey," she whispered.

Emily smiled nervously, the Bible still clutched against her chest. "Hi honey."

The eldest of the Jareau girls stood from the vanity in their new room and made her way to the doorway so she could leave the two girls alone, pressing a comforting kiss to the brunette's temple. "She's not angry," she whispered gently, feeling her new sister tremble under her touch. "She's just as scared as you are. Be good to her."

Emily bit down hard on her lip before nodding her head, waiting until Julia had closed the door tight behind her before making her way over to the queen sized bed that the younger teen sat right in the middle of. "How are you feeling?"

Jennifer let out a small laugh as she shrugged her shoulders. "Still upset." She watched as the French girl sat down before her in the center of her new bed, lying the Bible her mother had given her between them. "What's that for?"

The chocolate eyed girl kept quiet as she flipped the book open to the desired page, clearing her throat as her gaze darted back and forth along the highlighted passage. "Do not judge," she whispered, "or you too will be judged. For in the same way you judge others, you will be judged, and with the measure you use, it will be measured to you. Matthew 7:1."

Jennifer found herself speechless, her eyes trained on the beautiful girl that turned to another page; the teen that she was lucky to call her girlfriend.

"Or do you not know that the unrighteous will not inherit the kingdom of God? Do not be deceived: neither the sexually immoral, nor idolaters, nor adulterers, nor men who practice homosexuality, nor thieves, nor the greedy, nor drunkards, nor revilers, nor swindlers will inherit the kingdom of God. And such were some of you. But you were washed," the brunette nodded, her voice cracking as she continued to read. "You were sanctified, you were justified in the name of the Lord Jesus Christ and by the Spirit of our God. Corinthians 6:9-11." Emily sighed shakily before closing the item in hand, her eyes finally looking back into those of the younger girl. "You are not sinning by being who you are and loving who you love. You are a creature of God just as everyone else is in this world, and nothing you do can change that."

The blonde's chin trembled at the passion she heard in the French girl's voice, and she nodded in tune with Emily as tears began to sting her reddening eyes. "Thank you."

Emily's eyes fluttered closed as the younger girl gathered her slender body in her arms and plundered her lips with hers, sighing warmly into the blonde's mouth. Her fingers tangled into her girlfriend's sunshine hair, lying them both down on the plush mattress beneath them. "Jennifer," she moaned, pulling away just enough to look into those crystal eyes. "Are you sure?"

Jennifer hastily nodded her head, leaning back down to capture the French girls lips with hers, running her hand down the silk nightgown the brunette wore. "Please."


	57. Chapter 57

It was as if every time the Christian girl had touched her before this was nothing, Emily realized, letting her girlfriend move above her body. Those nimble fingers that always gripped at that jade rosary fluttering over the skin of her now bare thighs, causing tiny goose bumps to pop up on her hot skin.

Emily moaned gently, feeling her arms be spread by the younger girl before those hands found their way back to her toned legs, bunching the silky material of her nightgown around her waist. Feeling a cool breeze now hit her hips, Emily let her eyes pop open, watching as Jennifer's lips finally pulled away from hers. "Jen..."

The blond smirked at the older girl, helping her sit up so she could rid her body of the purple material that covered her skin. "You're so beautiful," she whispered, pressing her mouth against the underside of her ear. "So sexy."

Sucking in a sharp breath at the feeling of the Christian girl's teeth nipping at her skin and her tongue tentatively trailing down the length of her neck, Emily's eyes closed tight, wanting to soak in every word that was being husked against her skin.

"So perfect."

Emily grinned before grabbing a fist full of her girlfriend's hair and forcing her lips back onto hers.

Jennifer quickly found herself straddling the French girl's lean body, her hands curling warmly around the brunette's neck. She could feel her insides growing heated as their lips moved languidly against one another's, her hips rubbing over the older girl's, their covered clits bouncing softly off of each other's every time Jennifer swayed her pelvis forward. It was almost as if Emily's body was pulling her forward, the ebony haired girl's ample and now naked breasts pressing up against her sleep shirt. She wanted to feel the older girl writhe under her, their bodies coming together as one and their love melding together, creating such a bond that no one would be able to break.

She needed that.

Emily felt her breath leave her as the younger girl pulled away once more, her teeth sinking into her now bruised bottom lip as her eyes met those of the blond. Her head tilted back, her jaw slacking slightly at the feel of her girlfriend's warm hands finally palming at her naked breasts. She refused to take her eyes away from hers as a moan flew past her lips, Jennifer's fingers sweeping over her hardening nipples, causing shivers to run up and down her bare spine. "God Jennifer." Blinking heavily, her left hand held her up as the fingers of her right hand tangled within the blond tendrils of the Christian girl's hair, biting down hard into her bottom lip as the younger girl's plump lips encircled the pink nipple of her left breast.

The blond couldn't contain the chuckle that bubbled up in her chest at the sounds that the girl beneath her was making, and she delicately swirled her tongue around the perked nub between her lips. "Those sounds are so sexy," she smirked, the tip of her nose brushing against the swell of her girlfriend's breast.

Emily hurriedly shook her head, yanking gently at Jennifer's shining hair so she could see those aqua eyes once more. "Honey, I need to know that you're ok."

"What do you mean?"

The ivory teen brought their lips together, taking her girlfriend's bottom lip between her teeth as her hand that wasn't holding the blond in place down near her quivering pelvis. "I need to make sure that you are ok."

Jennifer sighed before nodding her head, her heated eyes meeting those of the older girl. "It's been healed for two days," she smiled, nodding reassuringly to the girl beneath her.

"Are you sure?" Emily tried her best to ignore her girlfriend's hips that began to move against her once again. "I don't want to hurt you Jennifer."

The younger teen let her eyes bore heatedly into the French girl's deep chocolate orbs as she took her hand in hers and brought it down to her clit, letting those warm fingers of her girlfriend dance their way beneath the cotton panties to touch her lower lips. "I want you to touch me."

Emily's lips parted at the feeling of the blonde's juices immediately coating her fingers. She did that to the Christian girl in that short amount of time? Grinning, she let her fingers spread her girlfriend's lower lips and expertly rub against the hot skin that led to that desired destination.

She must have been good.

Jennifer let her eyes roll back in her head at the feeling of the ebony haired girl's index finger tentatively sliding up into her, and her hands quickly went to grip the shoulders of the girl she had fallen for. "God Em," she breathed, her head tilting back as if she were glancing up to the ceiling. She began to move her hips in time with the pace that the older girl had set with her finger, wanting to feel that desired friction against her clit to get that desired pleasure.

Emily slowly added another finger into her girlfriend's tight channel, letting the palm of her hand bump and rub teasingly against the sixteen year old's now engorged clitoris as she continued to pump in and out. "You feel so good, baby."

The Christian girl grinned, her eyes fluttering back open and staring enticingly down to the older girl. "I can't wait to feel you," she husked, nibbling at her bottom lip to tease the older girl. "So tight and wet. Ten times as hot as I feel right now."

Emily, staring straight into those seductive blue eyes that her girlfriend possessed, felt her breathing begin to grow fast, her hand unconsciously began to thrust faster into the girl that sat above her. She felt her own pussy begin to throb at the sight of the blond begin to now bounce up and down, riding her hand like a professional, her fingers gripping hard into the skin of her shoulders. "Jennifer..."

Jennifer's head hastily nodded, letting one hand drift down so she could rip off the offending garment that blocked her from the chocolate eyed girl's pussy, needing to touch the hot center of her girlfriend. She wanted them to come together. "I love you Emily."

The ebony haired teen groaned loudly at the feeling of the blue eyed girl's fingers touching her where she had needed to be touched, and sparks immediately fired up behind her dark eyes. She worked her girlfriend harder and faster than she had before, her fingers thrusting deeper into the blond to push her over the edge. "I love you too, baby."

Their bodies writhed against one another's, the brunette's breasts rubbing hard against the younger girl's sleep shirt that covered her now sweating torso.

Then there was that moment where two in the throws of passion feel as if time stopped, their bodies jolting as their orgasms wracked through them. Emily's head fell down against her girlfriend's shoulder as she let out a whimper, her clit pulsating at the feeling of her orgasmic waves continuing to roll through her.

Jennifer sighed gently against the older girl's dark hair, smiling lazily at the feeling of Emily's fingers still inside of her.

The perfect pair.


	58. Chapter 58

Looking up from the book in her lap, Julia smiled at the sight of her father walking out of his new room. "Hi daddy."

James shook his head. "Juliebug it's midnight. Turn the TV down, will you?"

Julia hesitated, biting her lip. "I don't think I should." She knew what her baby sister was doing in just the next room, and she was determined to block out all the noises that she had heard the couple making as best she could. "It's a really great movie," she nodded.

The blue eyed man narrowed his gaze on his eldest girl, unfazed by her sparkling smile that was being thrown his way. "What's going on?"

Julia bit down harder into her lip than intended, wincing as she shrugged to the older man. "What do you mean?"

"Julia it is too late for these games," he sighed. "Go to bed, won't you?"

Blue eyes widened at the sight of the blond man walking towards the door that led to her and her sister's new bedroom and she immediately sat up, her head vigorously shaking. "Daddy don't go in there!"

James frowned, turning back around to face his daughter. "Why not?"

Julia smiled gently, closing her book in her lap before gesturing towards the door. "Jenny is taking a shower."

"Oh." The now father of five looked past his eldest girl and frowned, noticing that the door that led to Emily's bedroom was open and the light turned on. The eighteen year old wasn't anywhere in that room, not even snuggled under the comforter the way someone would find her every morning. "Where's Emily?"

Julia's jaw dropped at the question, not knowing how to explain to the man that had helped create her why the newest member of their family was nowhere to be found. "Um...she's taking a shower too."

James let the confusion seep through his veins for a little bit longer than it should have before realization set in, and his body immediately sulked. There were no showers being had. "Oh my God," he groaned, rubbing his hand down his face.

The blond quickly turned off the television before standing from her seat. "And that's my time to leave." She pointed back to the room over her shoulder. "I'll just sleep in there tonight," she smirked. "Night."

Jennifer sighed against the skin of her girlfriend's warm neck, her fingers dancing along her bare forearm that lay draped across her waist. She had never felt anything so amazing. Closing her eyes, she felt the eighteen year old beside her press a gentle kiss to her still damp forehead. She just wanted to revel in the fact that she was being held in the arms of not just her love, but now her lover.

"Hey," the brunette chuckled, shaking the younger girl gently. "Don't you fall asleep on me."

The younger girl moaned in protest and snuggled deeper into the French girl's hold. "But I'm so comfy. And you wore me out," she smiled, nipping at the underside of the older girl's chin. "It's time for a little nap."

Emily grinned down to the blond in her arms, letting her hand drift down and cup the right cheek of her girl's naked ass. "Who says I don't wanna take you for a spin again?" She bent down and captured Jennifer's lips with hers, tickling the underside of her chin when she heard another moan escape the blonde's lips. "See?" she chuckled, swiping her tongue over her girlfriend's plump bottom lip. "I knew you didn't want to drift off."

Jennifer let her head tilt back at the brunette teen's command and surrendered her lips to hers. She knew she couldn't turn that girl down.

Emily palmed at the smooth globe underneath her hand, turning them over so she was finally atop the younger girl. She quickly straddled Jennifer's left thigh and took her hip and neck in her hands, squeezing gently. "You never let me see you," she pouted, fingering the shirt that still covered her girlfriend's body from her sight.

The laugh that ripped from Jennifer's throat vibrated throughout her body, shaking the body of the brunette that hovered above her. Gazing up with her tired eyes, the Christian girl took Emily's hand in hers. "I'm sorry about that."

Nodding lazily, the ivory teen brushed her nose against the younger girl's. "You should be," she whispered, pressing her pouting lips against her girlfriend's. "You got to touch me, and I barely got to touch you."

"I think you touched me pretty damn well," the blond rasped.

Emily smiled seductively as she let the sixteen year old's hand guide hers underneath her sleep shirt. She took the time to let her fingers glide over Jennifer's toned stomach before inching her way up towards the blonde's ample chest. "You think?"

The couple immediately broke apart at the sound of a banging on the bedroom door, and Jennifer quickly pulled her underwear back on as Emily hid her naked body underneath the warm covers. "Who is it?"

"Jenny can I come in?"

Jennifer watched as her girlfriend slipped her nightgown back over her head before opening the door for her older sister. "What's up?"

The older Jareau girl smirked, handing her baby sister a neatly printed letter. "He refuses to speak to you until you quiet down."

Jennifer took the note in hand with her eyes wide, not wanting to see what had been written on the paper in her hand. "You guys heard us?"

"Well I tried to tune you out with the television but I think it was Emily that was the one who made me turn it up to the max volume," she chuckled, winking at the brunette that still tried to hide underneath the bed covers. "That's what woke dad up."

The Christian girl groaned, hiding her reddening face behind her hands. "Oh God."

Julia smirked, pushing at her sister's shoulder. "Try to keep it down for the rest of the night? I'm gonna go and sleep in Em's room."

Emily gave an embarrassed wave to the older girl before the closing door blocked her view, and she immediately fell back against the pillows behind her. "Holy fuck," she groaned, throwing the comforter over her head. "That is so embarrassing."

Jennifer rolled her eyes before climbing back onto the bed, shoving the letter in her girlfriend's direction. "This should make you feel better."

The French girl hesitated before crawling back out from under the covers, taking the letter in her hands. "Don't stay up too late," she read, her eyes scanning carefully over ever word written elegantly on the crisp paper. "I'll find a book on how to stay safe with this kind of intimacy if I can, but it might take me a while. Be careful."

Jennifer gave a swift slap to the older girl's arm as a giant laugh escaped those pink lips she loved so much, watching with unamused eyes as she fell back against the pillows of her bed.

Emily wiped the tears from her eyes after letting the younger girl take the letter back, holding her arm over her now aching stomach from how hard she had laughed. "You don't think it's funny?"

"No!"

Dodging the pillow being swung her way, Emily shrugged. "I thought it was funny."


	59. Chapter 59

James set his mug down on the hotel suite's kitchen counter at the sound of one of the bedroom doors opening up for the first time that morning. The night before he had not even been able to comprehend the fact that his baby girl had slept with her girlfriend of one month, who was now his daughter as well. They had done what he had thought would be saved until the two were finally out of the house, or even having known each other for more than they had.

And now he had to talk to them about it.

The blond father of five groaned at the thought of having to give his youngest and newest daughters the sex talk, when he knew damn well that before they had gotten into a relationship with one another. They were completely fine when they were on their own, but now that they were together they could barely keep their hands off of each other.

It was definitely not what he wanted his little girls doing.

Jennifer smiled timidly as she walked out of her room, quietly making her way towards the kitchen of their hotel suite. "Morning daddy."

James turned to see the blond cautiously walking through the swanky living room of their new home. "Hey Rosie," he smiled. "Sit down."

The sixteen year old held her breath, nodding before sitting down across from her father at the granite island. She clasped her hands together on the cool countertop, her blue eyes staring up into those of the older man. "I'm really sorry," she whispered.

"Rosie, I-"

Jennifer quickly held up her hand to halt the blue eyed man from going any farther. "I know that you know what happened, and I didn't mean for you to. We are so sorry and I promise it won't happen again."

James couldn't hold in the same laugh that had bubbled up in his throat. "It better not."

The Christian girl didn't even need to rid the laugh from her father's voice to know that the statement wasn't a joke.

"Trust me Rosie, that was something I didn't want to hear," he sighed. "But it happened and you and Emily did what you did, and we can't take that back now."

Jennifer smirked at the older man. "Well at least we know that I checked out Emily's bruises."

James immediately dropped his head down into his hands at the joke, his face turning red as he let out the loudest of groans. "Jennifer Rose..."

The blond quickly shook her head, sitting up straighter on her stool. "Sorry," she smiled nervously, her hands still clasped tight around one another. "Thought I'd try and lighten the mood."

"It didn't work."

Jennifer's cheeks blushed at the smile she saw on the blue eyed man's face before nodding stiffly, her eyes glancing down to the small pamphlet that sit on the countertop. "What is that?"

James sighed before taking another sip of his coffee to calm his nerves, passing the booklet he had printed out for his baby girl to read.

The Christian girl took the small pamphlet between her fingers, her eyes widening at the words printed in bold at the top of the cover page.

'Safe Sex for the Experimenting Teen'.

Jennifer felt her breath leave her as she looked back up to her father. "Experimenting?"

James set his mug down before reaching out and taking his youngest's hand in his, making sure to get his baby girl's shining blue eyes connected with his. "I know you're not experimenting, Rosie. I was up all night trying to find the best guide on safe intercourse for you and Emily to follow so you can be as careful as you can, but there were next to none on anything for safety for homosexual couples. Everything was pretty much for a boy and a girl."

The blond rolled her eyes. "I figured that much." She looked up at the sound of a door opening and her eyes immediately hit the figure of her girlfriend, watching as her freshly clothed figure walked out into the living room of the hotel suite. "Hey."

Emily smiled nervously to the younger girl, not knowing how her new father figure would react to see her that morning. "Morning." She moved into the kitchen area of the hotel suite and sat herself down beside her girlfriend, not sitting too close, and looking to the blond man that had taken her into her home. "Hello sir."

"Good morning," he smiled.

The ivory girl took the small pamphlet from the younger girl's hands, her eyes widening. "What is this?"

James smiled smally before standing from his seat with his coffee in hand, leaving the two girls to themselves. "Discuss."

Emily looked to her girlfriend. "Is he serious?" she laughed.

"Definitely."

Not even able to open the first page, Emily handed the booklet back to the blond at her side. She took her phone from her pocket when a vibration made it's way through her side and she quickly tapped the answer button, pressing the phone against her ear. "Hello?"

"Emily?"

The brunette frowned, sharing a glance with Jennifer. "Sage? Is that you?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "I had to borrow Aaron's phone. We need you down at the school now."

"Why? What's wrong?"

The steely eyed girl shook her head, holding the phone hard against her ear as she watched Aaron walk away to try and find a janitor. "Someone messed with your locker. We think it's John."

Emily sighed, not wanting to think about the older boy that had tried to force her into doing something she had wanted no part in whatsoever. "Ok," she nodded, looking to her girlfriend with sad eyes. "We'll be right there."


	60. Chapter 60

"Cunt."

Emily pursed her lips as her eyes ran over the messily written letters, angrily sprayed onto the metal of her locker with red spray paint. The ends of each letter had red paint dripping and dribbling down the length of her locker, almost getting on the one beneath hers. It looked disgusting. "Yup," she nodded stiffly, her hands sitting lazily on her hips. "Definitely John."

The youngest of the bunch let out a breath, standing as close to her girlfriend as she possibly could without jumping directly into arms. "Fucking asshole."

Emily gave a slow shake of the head, ignoring the stinging in her eyes at the sight of the hurtful word that was meant just for her. "Let's just clean it up, ok? I don't need to be getting into trouble for this."

Sage held up the two cans of spray paint she had found in the janitor's closet, her steely eyes softly gazing into those of her ex. "Don't let him get to you, Em."

"He's just some punk," the football player grunted, taking his anger out on the locker he knew was the jackass' who had done this to one of his best friends. "Doesn't know when to quit."

Walking quietly up to the locker with the French girl by her side, waiting for Jennifer to go and calm Aaron down the best she could, Sage set her hand to the other brunette's shivering arm. "Don't let him get to you, Emily. I know what you're feeling and you need to get those thoughts out of your head."

The ebony haired girl sent a tired smirk to the younger girl as she popped off the top to the can of spray paint. "And how exactly would you know what I'm thinking?"

"Because I know you."

With that small proclamation, Emily could feel herself breaking beneath the steely eyed girl's gaze. She gave the tiniest nods as she felt herself beginning to shake, her eyes flickering down to the can she was playing with in her hands. "Why is he doing this to me? I did nothing to him."

Sage took the paint from the older brunette's hands and set both of their cans to the ground before standing straight, letting Emily rest back against the cool lockers. "This is what he does. John sees you as an easy target because you're new, you're foreign and he knows that everyone wants to get with you. He thinks that you'll do anything to get into our good graces and he took advantage of that."

Emily rolled her eyes at the younger girl's words, her signature snort passing through the air. "Everyone wants to get with me? You're ridiculous."

The rich girl smiled to her ex that stood before her. "I dated you didn't I?"

Emily's dark eyes met those of Sage and she gently nodded her head, goosebumps prickling up her arms at the passionate look she saw behind the younger girl's orbs. "Yeah," she whispered.

"And you wanna know why?"

The French girl gently pushed at her ex's shoulder. "Why?" she chuckled, letting the brunette take a step closer to her.

Sage brought her hand up to cup the older girl's soft cheek, staring into those mysterious eyes that she had fallen for the first time the foreign girl had entered her graces. "I dated you because I thought you were smart, mysterious and the sexiest thing I had ever seen. So beautiful and hysterically funny," she smiled softly, watching as tears entered her ex's beautiful eyes. "Just because he didn't see those things in you doesn't mean no one has, ok? He's a prick who doesn't understand magnificence when he sees it."

Fighting the urge to crumble in front of the beautiful girl that she had the honor of being with, Emily quickly wrapped her arms around her neck and let herself cry against her warm skin. She always knew what to say. "Thank you," she sighed, squeezing the younger girl as tight as she could.

The rich girl pressed a kiss to the dark hair of her ex before pulling away and wiping those tears that threatened to mar the beauty of the foreigner. "You cry for as long as you want, ok?"

"No," she denied, shaking her head. "I'll be ok. Thank you Sage."

Smiling wickedly, Sage's steely eyes bore into those of the older girl. "So on a lighter note, what's with the hickey?"

Emily's eyes bugged, her hand flying to cover the bruise that she had forgotten had been put on her neck by her beautiful blond girlfriend. "What?"

"It's pretty hard to hide," she chuckled. "So you and JJ finally got it on, huh?"

The ebony haired girl blushed at the look the younger brunette was giving her and she gently shook her head, her fingers rubbing sensitively over the mark just below her ear. "Yeah."

Sage smiled to the older girl and nodded her head, seeing the anxiousness in her ex's eyes. "I think it's a good thing."

"You do?"

The younger girl huffed. "Don't sound so surprised." She bent down and picked up the cans of paint, handing one to the girl she felt happiness for. "I can be civil about it."

Emily's brow arched. "Really?"

"Get painting."

Emily bit her lip to keep from laughing at the look on her ex's softly freckled face before glancing over her shoulder, watching as her girlfriend did her best to get their football player friend laughing once more. She nodded. They were a good match, and even if she couldn't get Amielle or others in society to believe that, her believing it was good enough.


	61. Chapter 61

Emily held her girlfriend's hand as they walked into school, their backpacks hanging from their shoulders. James Jareau had suspended the football player who had assaulted his new daughter and had painted that hateful word on her locker, and once again, the French girl was the main subject of every high schooler's thoughts and words.

First she was the girl who had dumped the ever popular Sage Michaels, and now she was the lesbian who had almost been forced into sex with a boy, which was barely true.

Her friends had tried their best to shield her from the other kinds of rumors flying around, Sage and Aaron even getting into a fight with another football player who had tried to defend John by saying that the foriegn girl with the nice rack was asking for it.

Needless to say, he ended up with two black eyes and a bloodied lip.

Tightening her hand around the older teen's, Jennifer looked up to her obviously nervous and tense girlfriend. "Hey," she whispered, pulling Emily to the side of the hall. "Don't do that."

Emily gently shook her head. "Don't do what?"

"Put up those walls and barriers that took me a hell of a long time to break down in the first place."

Emily smiled smally, looking down to their intertwined hands. "Sorry."

Jennifer took the French girl's chin between her fingers and forced those midnight eyes to meet hers, and she quickly shook her head. "You have no reason to be sorry, honey. I know why you're doing what you're doing and I completely understand it, but you need to know that you don't have to do that. You don't have to block everything out to try and make it better."

Leaning forward, the older girl pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's waiting lips. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Come on, let's get to class." Jennifer laughed at the groan that left her girlfriend's mouth before pulling her along. "Come on."

Two periods later, Emily had asked to run to the bathroom and was quickly reprimanded by her math teacher about leaving during a lesson. Relieved that he let her go for just five minutes, Emily practically rushed down the main stairwell and towards the cafeteria where she knew the bathroom with the biggest stalls were.

Making her way down the hall, her eyes caught those of an older boy that stood near the water fountain. Why was he staring at her?

The eighteen year old nodded politely before continuing down the hall.

"Emily?"

Spinning on her heel, Emily turned to see the brunette in a letterman jacket walking her way. "Can I help you?"

The older teen chuckled as he continued towards her, his hands in his front pants pockets. "Anthony Brewer," he nodded. "We're in the same math class."

Emily felt herself frown. "I didn't see you in class."

"I skipped."

Letting her brows raise, the chocolate eyed girl slowly nodded her head. "That would make sense," she laughed dully. Gesturing to the girls' bathroom behind her, Emily bit her lip. "I kind of have to go."

Anthony nodded. "Yeah sure," he grinned. "See you soon."

"See you." Emily quickly made her way into the bathroom and into a stall, frowning as she locked the door. There was some kind of gleam in the older boy's eye that the French girl just didn't like.

Hearing the bathroom door open, the brunette was fast to clean herself and stand from the toilet. She hated people listening to her use the bathroom. After flushing the toilet, Emily barely had the chance to fully open the door before she was pushed back into the stall.

Anthony grunted as he held his hand firmly over the younger teenager's mouth, locking the door behind him. "Hey little lady," he chuckled, shoving Emily into the small space beside the toilet.

Emily pushed her hands against Anthony's strong chest, her heart pounding hard as he reached for her pants. Shaking her head to get his hand away from her mouth, the French girl sucked in a breath. "Get off of me!"

"Come on," he laughed, pushing her harder against the tiled wall. "Everyone knows that you wanted what John was gonna give you. Time for you to give it to me."

Emily let out a squeak as the older boy lifted her into the air and forced her legs to wrap around him so she wouldn't fall, and feeling him tear at her bleached jeans tears entered her eyes. "Stop it!" She punched at his chest and did her best to wiggle out of his hold. "Anthony stop!"

The older boy laughed as he crushed his lips against hers. Feeling her wincing under his tight hold, Anthony pulled away, his eyes going down to where he held her legs. "What's this?" he grinned.

Pushing against the teen, Emily had tears running down her cheeks. Anthony had ripped her jeans and she knew he was looking at the bruises on her thigh.

"Little present John gave you?"

Emily felt anger immediately well inside of her. "Get off of me!" Her eyes widened when the locked door was broken and yanked open, her breath leaving her as Anthony surprisingly dropped her to the floor.

Anthony grunted as he was pulled from the stall and thrown against the sinks. "What the hell, man?"

Emily quickly stood and pulled herself together before rushing out of the stall, her dark eyes watching as a familiar face threw a punch to the face of the teen who wanted to use her. "Richie!"

The only Jareau son ignored the younger girl's voice as he dodged the jock's fist coming for his face.

"Dude what the fuck!"

Richard finally got a punch to Anthony's nose, feeling pride well within him at the sight of blood dripping from it not a second later. "Don't touch her," he growled.

Anthony huffed before backing away. "She's just some dumb bitch," he joked, wiping the blood from his nose. "What's so special about her?"

Hearing that, the blond teen brought the jock to his knees with a kick to his groin. "She's my sister, asshole." Richard quickly took Emily into his arms and rushed her out of the room. "Are you ok?"

Emily let out a cry before throwing her arms around the older boy. "He said that because I let John do that to me that it was his turn," she sobbed, her arms tightening around his neck as his did around her waist. "I was so scared."

Richard rubbed his hand down the French girl's back to do what he could to calm her down and give her comfort. "Did he touch you?" He pulled away to look into the brunette's dark eyes. "Did he touch you where John tried to?"

Emily sniffled, hastily shaking her head. "No," she whispered, "but he was really close."

"Ms. Prentiss!"

The brunette's had spun, her eyes widening at the sight of the fifty year old woman who's icy gaze glared her way. "Mrs. DeBair."

Rolling her eyes, the English teacher made her way down the hall towards the two teenagers. "You both should be in class."

Emily wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry Mrs. DeBair."

"Really Emily," she scoffed. "Did your mother not teach you better?"

The French girl's eyes hardened on the fifty year old woman. "Don't talk about my mother like that! You don't know her!"

Richard held the younger girl tighter against him before he led her away from the venemous woman. "Ignore her," he soothed, feeling her body shake. "You don't pay any attention to her."

"Ms. Prentiss and Mr. Jareau, get back here!"

The Jareau teen helped Emily walk all the way to the nurse's office, having her sit on one of the sanitary beds and wait for the nurse to get off the phone. "I'm going to go and get dad, ok?"

Emily sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. "I don't want to bother him," she whispered.

"He loves you," Richard insisted, "and he wants to protect you like he wants to protect us. I will get him while you text Jenny to come down here and sit with you." He pressed a small kiss to her forehead, watching as she tried to hold together her ripped pants. "You're going to be ok."

Emily waited until the older boy left before wiping her tears once again and straightening her shoulders, not wanting to be sad or scared. What was she doing to cause this to keep happening?


	62. Chapter 62

Jennifer didn't think her heart could take anymore. Her eyes fluttered back and forth from her father to her girlfriend as the conversation flew back and forth, each word leaving the blond man's mouth creating another crack in her heart.

The brunette teen's jaw dropped. "You want to take me out of school?"

James took a breath before holding up his hand, not wanting the foreign girl to have a breakdown in their living room. "Pumpkin listen, you have been getting into a lot of situations at school that I'm not sure are so healthy. Your state of mind has been compromised more than once because of everything."

Emily's eyes widened. "Compromised?"

The Christian girl sitting across the room from the brunette shook her head. "Daddy you can't take her out of school."

Emily felt her breath leave her, her head shaking. "I'd lose my spot in the exchange program. Mr. Jareau, I'd have to go back to France!"

Jennifer looked to her faather. "Daddy please!"

The principal of the high school forced himself to stay standing before the two girls, knowing that even though he was trying to be soft with his daughters he couldn't be a pushover. "I do not think that it's a good idea to stay at that high school with all that's happened."

Emily tried to stop the tears from entering her doe eyes. "Please, I don't want to go back to France." Her chin began to tremble at the thought of going back across the ocean to a hoouse of stone cold silence. "I can't go back," she whispered. "I like it here."

James ran his hand down his face. "Too much has happened. I can't let you continue at a school where you get hurt time and time again."

The French girl shook her head as the older man finally sat down beside her, his hand running down her arm. "Daddy please."

Hearing that crack in the teen's voice, James felt his heart break. The father of five quickly took the brunette into his arms and held her to his chest, hating the feeling of her body shaking against his. "Knowing what has happened, I cannot let you go back there. I'm sorry."

Jennifer jumped up from her seat on the other couch and sat herself down on the coffee table before the pair, wiping the tears from her cheek. "What if she transfers?"

Emily's head shot up from the father of five's shoulder. "Yeah!" She reached back to grab her girlfriend's hand as she looked up to the blond man with hopeful eyes. "What if I just transfer to the next district?"

"Pumpkin, there are only a few more months of your stay left. Why waste that time trying to get acquainted in a new setting?"

Emily bit down hard into her bottom lip. "What else is there?"

James grunted as he sat back against the couch, knowing that his two girls couldn't bare to be separated. "Alright. How about if I get you a teacher to homeschool you?" He looked to the French girl by his side. "You wouldn't have to go to a new district and I wouldn't be worrying about you at Rosie's school."

The brunette girl hastily nodded her head, her girlfriend's hand gripping hers so tight that she could barely feel it anymore. "We could do that?"

"That's the last option I can think of." James smiled down to the now elated looking teen. "And I'll get one of the top students to help with assignments."

Jennifer sat herself on the couch and wrapped her arms around the French girl from behind, crying now happy tears into the sheer blouse that she wore. They would stay together.

Emily groaned as she laid herself in bed later that evening, wanting to get as much sleep as she could before having to bid her beautiful girlfriend goodbye in the morning when she'd be off to school.

Lying beside her already sleeping girlfriend, the French girl settled herself on her left side to face the wall, her right arm atop the fluffed duvet. She was too tired to keep her eyes open for a moment longer.

Then she felt fingers weaving through her dark hair, brushing the ebony locks from her face before they trailed along her cheek. "Jennifer please," she sighed, snuggling deeper into the pillow beneath her head. "Today made me tired, babe. Let me sleep."

A familiar chuckle emitted through the air. "Babe, huh?"

Emily's eyes popped open, her breath leaving her at the voice above her. She hesitated before sitting up on her elbow and turning her head just enough to see the person that sat on the edge of her bed. "Mattie?"


	63. Chapter 63

Emily could barely feel her heart beating at the sight of the familiar boy before her, her eyes filling with tears. How could he be here? He was dead; killed. She and all of France knew it. How was it possible for her best friend to be sitting in front of her again. "Mattie?" She hesitantly sat herself up, her head shaking slightly. "What?" she whispered. "What are you doing here?"

The older boy smiled softly down to his friend. "Hey cuteness."

Emily's head shook, her hand coming up to cover her quivering lips. That had always been his nickname for her. "But you can't be here."

Matthew's brow furrowed. "I can't?"

The ebony haired girl stared at the older boy with confusion in her eyes. "You're dead," she stated quietly. Wasn't he? "I got that letter from you! I got a call from your dad telling me she was sorry that I wouldn't be able to make it to the funeral," she cried. "You're dead!"

Matthew let his hand brush delicately over the dark hair of his best friend, watching as those doe eyes that he had fallen in love with let their tears finally spill over. He knew she was feeling him. "That means I can't come visit you?"

Choking out a sob, the French girl threw herself into the older boy's arms, getting up onto her knees just as he did so she could feel his chest against hers. She cried into his shoulder as he hugged her as tight as he could, their bodies shaking against one another as Emily's sobs wracked through her, her hot tears cascading down her ivory cheeks and falling into the neckline of her friend's shirt.

He had come to see her.

To make sure she was ok.

"I can't believe you're here," she chuckled, keeping her arms tight around his neck. "I've missed you so much."

Matthew smiled into the younger girl's hair, rubbing his hand down her back. "Really?" He pulled back just enough to look into those big brown eyes. "You seem to be having a lot of fun over here," he smirked, nodding over to the sleeping girl on the other side of the bed.

Emily felt her cheeks redden. "Yeah," she nodded meekly, letting her arms unhook from around his neck before lying her hands on his strong shoulders. "That's Jennifer."

The brunette teen brushed his friend's tears away with a quick swipe of his thumb. "I know, I've been watching you. I can tell that you guys are really good together."

"Really?"

Matthew nodded his head. "There have been a couple fights here and there, but you definitely make a good pair." He leaned forward and winked at the younger girl, needing to get a smile out of the French girl. "Just so you're aware, I did look away when you and that blond of yours were finally getting to know each other the other day."

Tilting her head, Emily took a moment to understand what the French boy was saying before her face flushed completely, a laugh bursting out of her mouth. "Right, that." She quickly shook her head, holding a hand over her mouth to try and silence her laughs so she wouldn't wake her sleeping girlfriend. "That was a really good night."

Matthew let the corners of his mouth turn upward at the look of happiness on the girl's beautiful face, and he nodded to himself. His best friend was happy. "I've never seen you smile as much as you do with her."

Emily immediately felt her heart break at the small look of sorrow in the older boy's eyes. "Mattie," she whimpered, taking his face between her two warm palms. "I had so much fun with you. You were the first one to ever tell me that I was better than what others said and that I could do something with my life, and that made you the first one to ever really love me," she nodded, bringing their faces closer together so the tip of her nose could brush his. "You made me better than I thought I could be. You're the one who made me realize that being myself wasn't something bad."

The older boy didn't get the chance to respond to the French girl as a cry left her mouth. "Em, I-"

"You," she stated firmly, "are the one who loved me and taught me how to treat others, to help those who needed it and to stand by someone's side when you know they're not at their best. You did that," she whispered, a smile spreading over her face. "And that's why I know that I've never smiled more with anyone else but you." Her shoulders shrugged gently, those chocolate doe eyes staring straight into his. "You made me become me, you know?"

Matthew leaned in and pressed his lips to the corner of the brunette girl's soft mouth, knowing how much it meant to her that he had become a part of her life. "I am so sorry I left you."

Emily forced herself to stop her tears before shaking her head, her hands still cupping the older boy's cheeks. "Don't you dare apologize for that, Matt. This was not your fault."

"No," he agreed, "I know it wasn't, but because it happened, I'm not here with you anymore."

Feeling her eyes stinging, her vision getting clouded with those all too familiar salty drops, Emily shook her head. "No," she whispered. "You're not down here, but you're up there. And you're watching me just like I knew you would be." Pulling him closer to her, she let out a watery smile. "You're still my Mattie."


	64. Chapter 64

Pressing a comforting kiss to her girlfriend's alabaster cheek, Jennifer sighed gently. She had woken up only a half an hour ago to find the older girl crying into her pillow, murmuring something about Matthew into the cool case that she lay her head on, and the blond knew not to press her about it. Instead she held Emily in her arms and just let her cry.

Emily let herself smile at the kiss she felt the Christian girl press against her cheek, snuggling gently into her hold as she wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry for crying on you," she whispered.

The younger girl immediately shook her head, letting her fingers run through Emily's dark hair. "I'm not, so don't say that."

Emily sighed, running her hand down her tired features as her girlfriend kept her in her hold. "You have to get to school." Turning her head, she captured the blonde's lips with hers and chuckled gently. "You thin you'll be ok without me there?"

Jennifer let out a bark of a laugh. "Yeah," she grinned. "I'll try not to sob until lunch when I can run into the bathroom and no one can see me."

"That's my girl!"

After finally getting dressed for that morning, the Christian girl stepped out of her new bedroom and walked out to the kitchen, grabbing the coffee that sit on the marble counter.

Richard looked up from his math notebook and glared. "Jenny give it back."

The blue eyed beauty barely even shook her head as she sipped at the scalding liquid. "No."

"Come on JJ, make your own."

Jennifer rolled her eyes before sitting herself down across from the older blond, setting her bag down by her dangling feet before taking another gulp the deliciously bitter drink. "But I'm thirsty now," she practically whined. "And this is good."

The blue eyed father sitting in the living room with the paper in his hands didn't even have to look up from the article he was reading to scold his youngest, knowing that she would never give back the drink that had become her weakness. "Jennifer Rose Jareau give you brother back his coffee.

Richard grinned as his little sister begrudgingly handed him his mug. "You got full named."

"Shut up."

Julia slapped the youngest of the family on the back as she made her way into the kitchen, grabbing a banana from the counter. "You're a little crabby today, aren't you?"

The only son of James Jareau shared a smirk with his twin. "It's her first day at school without Emily," he chuckled, picking up his mug that he had gotten back from his younger sister. "She's just mad that she won't be able to make out with her between classes now."

"Shut up!"

James forced himself to stop the aggravated sigh that wanted to leave his lips. "Children," he practically shouted, his eyes continuing to roam the words that were written to tell the story that made the front page of his favorite newspaper.

Stepping out of her bedroom, Emily ran her fingers through her now brushed curls and walked herself out through the living room. "Morning Mr. Jareau."

"Morning pumpkin." James finally looked up from his paper and nodded to the foreign girl. "Your tutor has the day off today because of the upcoming holiday and all the credits she's already received for this semester."

Emily gently nodded her head. "Ok."

Jennifer looked up from the toast her older sister had made for her and smiled to the brunette, letting Emily capture her lips with hers. "Hey."

"Hi again," the chocolate eyed girl smiled.

Standing from his seat, James nodded to the teenagers in the kitchen. "Alright, everyone out and into the car. School starts in a half and hour and I'm not allowing anyone to be late before your Christmas break."

Jennifer quickly stood along with her siblings before placing her lips against her girlfriend's cheek. "Love you," she smiled. "Have fun with your tutor."

Emily rolled her eyes at the sarcasm in the younger girl's voice. "Thanks so much." Hearing a knocking at their hotel room door, the ivory teen watched as her pseudo father turned the handle to open it up. "Who is it?"

"Your new tutor."

The brunette's lips curled at the sight of the familiar girl, grinning from ear to ear as she walked into their new home and immediately took her into a hug. "Sage hi!"

Richard chuckled at the small look he saw hiding behind his baby sister's eyes at the sight of the brunette girls embracing, and with a small punch to her arm he winked. "You afraid they're gonna get too close?"

Jennifer turned and smacked her brother in the chest, letting Julia step in between them as they made their way out of the suite. "I trust Emily, asshole."

"You trust Sage?"

The Christian girl kept herself quiet as she stepped into the elevator, standing on the far side of the contained area. She knew she could trust her girlfriend. Sending a small glare to her older brother, Jennifer huffed. Screw him.


	65. Chapter 65

Emily rolled her eyes, finally looking up from the review sheet that had been sitting in front of her for the past five minutes. "This is ridiculous," she huffed, rolling her neck to get rid of the crick that had made itself present. "I already know all of this stuff. Why do I have to learn it again?"

The rich girl smirked as her eyes stared down at the textbook that lay on the marble island she sit at. "Because you want to stay in the exchange program, don't you?"

Emily gave a pout. "Well..."

Sage picked up her pen and threw it at the older girl, grinning to the brunette that chuckled at her. "You know you'd do anything for JJ so shut your mouth and get back to work."

Picking up the pen that hid been thrown at her, Emily sighed. "But this work is stupid."

"It's U.S History, Em." The steely eyed teen laughed at the look on the older girl's face. "It's important that you know it."

Emily immediately shook her head, taking a quick sip of the soda she had gotten herself from their suite's fully stocked fridge. "It shouldn't be as important to me," she stated, her head nodding ferverently. "I'm from France, and I already know all its history." Smiling wide, the French girl threw up her hands, the pen dropping from her fingers. "So technically, I'm good. All done. Fini!"

Sage rolled her eyes. "Don't speak your frenchness at me."

"I'm just saying."

Sage quickly shook her head, flipping to the next page in the textbook. "And I am saying that you need to learn all of the history about this nation." Her eyes hardened on her ex. "You're from this country, you know."

Emily stuck her tongue out at the younger girl. "I didn't say I didn't know any of American history," she scoffed. "I just know more French history."

Steadying her gaze on the brunette before her, the rich teenager shook her head. "Learn it."

Emily took another sip of the beverage that sit before her before looking back down to the piece of paper she had been filling out, the pen once again back between her fingers. "You're mean when you're serious," she chuckled.

"Oh I know," the brunette winked.

Ten minutes later, the French girl looked up from her now fully filled out piece of paper with her freshly manicured brows furrowed. "What's the date?"

Sage glanced up from the textbook she had been testing her friend on with her jaw dropped, her beautifully steely eyes staring back past the older girl's shoulder. "Shit."

"What?"

The rich girl groaned as she hid her face with her hands. "It's December fourth," she sighed. "Heather's birthday."

Emily frowned. "Heather?"

"Yeah," Sage nodded, looking back to the brunette girl that sat across from her. "Heather Morris. The girl Mrs. DeBair sent to the psych ward of our hospital."

The French girl let her jaw drop, nodding at the remembrance of the damaged girl that had talked about that day in English class. "Oh right." Looking at the saddened face of her ex-girlfriend, Emily bit her lip. "You ok?"

Sage's eyes flickered quickly to the older girl and she immediately shook her head. "I told her that I'd come by on her birthday to make sure she was doing ok."

"Oh." Emily watched as the rich girl's eyes downcast, and a small smile appeared on her face. She was always so sweet. "Well if you want, we could cut this short and I could go there with you." Watching the brunette look back to her with surprised eyes, Emily laughed. "Don't look shocked," she smiled. "I want to meet her. I'd like to see if she's ok."

"That would be so great!"

After getting herself changed, Emily strode out of her room in a flowing blouse and her favorite dark jeans, her new boots reaching to her mid calf. "Ready," she smiled. She quickly picked up her bag and followed her ex to the her hotel suite's door, taking her phone out of her purse's front pocket. "Is it alright if I invite Jennifer? By the time we get to the hospital it'll be her lunch period."

Sage smiled. "Of course it's ok."

Pressing her phone against her ear, the chocolate eyed girl followed her friend down the hall and to the elevators, smiling when she heard her girlfriend pick up. "Hey honey. Sage and I are heading over to the hospital to wish Heather Morris a happy birthday and I wanted to know if you wanted to join us."

Jennifer frowned. "Em I can't, I'm sorry."

Emily slowly nodded her head, pressing the first floor button on the elevator panel. "Are you sure? I thought it would be nice."

"I really can't, I'm trying to finish my essay for chemistry. I'll talk to you later."

Hearing the disconnection ringing in her ear, the French girl pulled her phone from her head and shoved it back into her purse, smiling somewhat sadly to the girl at her side. "She can't make it."

Sage smiled her best to the older girl, knowing that she was hurting. "That's ok," she nodded, hooking her ex's arm with hers. "It'll just be the two of us."


	66. Chapter 66

"You sure this is alright?" The ebony haired teen followed her ex through the hospital's main entrance, her eyes trained on the flowers in her hands that they had picked up for the birthday girl. "I feel like we should have gotten her something more."

Sage gently shook her head, leading her friend over to the front desk. "Tulips are her favorite flowers," she smiled, glancing at Emily over her shoulder. "Three pink tulips will completely make her day."

Emily smiled at the back of the rich girl's head, watching as she asked the nurse that sat behind the front desk which room Heather was in so they could go up and wish her a happy birthday. She had felt bad for breaking up with the younger girl, but they were friends now, and Sage was completely sweet. Collecting coats for the homeless? Helping a little girl who had no sibling to look up too? AND coming to spend part of her day with a girl she knew had no one else to come and wish her a happy birthday?

The sweetest girl she knew.

The brunette blinked, looking to the younger girl when she turned back around. "So?"

"We have to go up to the second floor and see if her security guard gives us permission to go into her room." Sage gave a small nod to the older girl before leading her over to the elevators. "It all depends on how she's been for the past week. So if she's ok, we can go in."

Emily smiled softly to the steely eyed girl as they got into the elevator, holding the bouquet of flowers tight in her hand. "Ok, that sounds good."

Standing beside the older girl, Sage smiled. "Thank you for coming with me," she grinned, reaching over to finger one of the delicate petals of the tallest tulip. "I know she's just gonna love you."

"Like you do?" the French girl winked.

Sage immediately nodded her head, sharing a laugh with her ex. "Exactly." She led the older girl out into the hallway of the second floor, reaching back to take the ivory teen's hand in hers so they could walk down the hall. "She's down in the second to last room in the psych ward."

Emily let the rich girl pull her along, feeling her soft thumb caressing the back of her hand as they made their way down the longest hall, passing the first two security guards. "Do you think her arms have healed?" she whispered carefully, hearing the silence of the psych ward's main hall ringing through her ears. She knew that it took a while for those cuts to heal, just like the ones she had given herself on the tops of her thighs when she was just thirteen years old.

"I think they should be," the steely eyed girl nodded. "It was a long time ago, so they should be pretty faded. Hopefully faded enough to make her start feeling better about herself."

Emily shook her head, hating the feeling of anger boiling up inside of her. "Fucking Mrs. DeBair," she grumbled.

Stopping her stride, Sage turned around and pulled her ex closer to her. "Calm down," she whispered, letting her free hand cup the older girl's soft cheek. "I know you're upset, so is everyone else in school. But we can't change it." A small smile graced her face at the sad look in her ex's eyes. "That's why we're here, ok? We're going to make her feel better."

The French girl pouted slightly before pressing a kiss to the dark hair of the younger girl. "You're so sweet."

"I know," she winked, tugging on Emily's hand so she could pull her down the hall. Walking up to the security guard that stood at the end of the hall, the rich girl put on her best smile. "Hi, my name is Sage Michaels and this is Emily Prentiss. We came to see Heather today and the nurse said you'd tell us if we're allowed to go in."

Staying silent, the tall man nodded his head and opened up the teenager's room door.

Stepping inside, Emily felt herself smile. A beautiful blond headed girl sat in the center of a pristine white bed, her dark eyes glancing up from the book in her lap to her and Sage standing by the door. "Heather?"

Heather's eyes immediately brightened as she saw the familiar girl step inside of her room, and not a second later she was sprinting across the room and practically jumping into her arms. "Sage!" A delightful laugh escaped her lips as she squeezed the rich girl as hard as she could. "I can't believe you came!"

Sage grinned, rubbing her hand down the birthday girl's back. "I told you I would," she smiled. Pulling back, she gestured to the brunette by her side. "This is Emily."

Heather looked to the unfamiliar face with a smile, quickly taking the French girl's hand in hers to shake it. "It's so nice to meet you," she gushed. "Thank you for coming."

The chocolate eyed girl felt a smile spread over her features. Seeing that glowing smile on someone she knew had been through so much, just like her, was truly inspiring. "Happy Birthday Heather."

"Oh you got me tulips!" The blond gently took the flowers in her hands with tears springing in behind her doe eyes, her fingers pinching delicately at the petals to take in their beauty. "I haven't seen flowers in forever," she chuckled, looking back to the other girls. "Thank you so much." She quickly made her way back over to her bed and sat herself down, throwing her book under her bed to make room for her friends. "Come sit," she grinned.

A half an hour later, the director of the psychiatric ward had come in and told them that it was time for Heather's medication and that they would need to leave, but they weren't getting out that door without a giant hug from the birthday girl.

Heather wrapped her arms gently around her new friend, smiling into her dark hair. "It was very sweet of you to come and see me." Pulling back, she nodded to the French girl. "Thank you Emily."

The ivory girl smiled wide as her ex led her back down towards the elevators, their hands clasped together once again. "That was actually a lot of fun." Looking to Sage as they entered the elevator, she nodded her head. "Heather is such a sweet girl."

"I know," Sage smiled, pressing the ground floor button to get them back downstairs. "You really made her happy."

Emily let out a scoff. "What about you?" she laughed, nudging the younger brunette's shoulder with hers. "You're the one who brought me here. That was such an amazing thing to do." Staring into those steely eyes that had grabbed her once before, the French girl grinned. "Thank you for bringing me."

Sage squeezed her ex's hand tight, walking alongside her as they exited the elevator. "Thank you for coming. I love that you wanted to spend the day with me and her."

After flashing a quick smile to the younger girl, Emily turned her head so she could focus her eyes on the exit to the hospital, and her jaw dropped. How could this be happening?

Noticing the change in the French girl, the steely eyed brunette shook her head. "Em? What's the matter?"

"Why is she here?"

Sage's eyes followed those of the older girl's and looked down the hall, her eyes widening at the sight of the blond woman stomping towards them. "She's not very happy with you, is she?"

Emily immediately felt tears sting her eyes, hating the shame she felt under the older woman's eyes. "Mrs. Jareau..."

The blond mother of four glared at the young girl that had torn her family apart. "What do you think you're doing here? I'm here visiting one of my greatest friends and you have to come and ruin it!" Her blue eyes turned almost black as she stared at the visibly upset girl. "Haven't you done enough?"

Emily felt her heart beat so fast that it could have pounded out of her chest and landed in a sad, bloody heap right there on the floor. "I'm sorry," she whispered hoarsely. "I didn't know you would be here."

"Do you know what you've done to me?"

Sage quickly stepped before her friend and held out her hand, refusing to let the mother of four step any closer to the upset brunette. "That's enough." Seeing the blond woman's mouth try to open up once again, her eyes hardened. "You've caused Emily enough pain and you're going to have to run me the fuck over to try and get to her, alright?"

Amielle let her teeth grit. "Do you know who you're speaking to, young lady?"

The French girl standing stiff behind her ex, her fingers hesitantly poking into Sage's shoulder. "Please don't make her any angrier."

Amielle glared to the young girl that had stolen her daughter from her. "I don't want to hear your words!"

"That is enough!" The steely eyed girl stepped forward, her hand almost touching the heaving chest of the blond woman. "You speak one more word to her and I will call the police and have you penalized for a harassment."

Emily quickly covered her parted lips with a shaking hand, letting her ex hastily lead her out of the hospital and back into the car they had driven there in. She could barely hold it in another, her tears falling fast down her cheeks at the feeling of Sage's warm hand rubbing soothingly down her back. She couldn't take it anymore.


	67. Chapter 67

Hearing the sound of the door click open, Emily couldn't bare to look up from the book she cradled in her lap. "Right on time," she whispered, knowing that it was her girlfriend walking through the door.

Jennifer frowned at the sight of the ebony haired girl sitting on the couch, the book that she had bought her for her birthday sitting atop her legs. "Emily?"

The brunette sniffled before turning her head to look to the younger girl, flipping her hair out of her eyes so she could actually lay her dark eyes on her blond form. "Hey honey."

Jennifer quickly made her way over to the living room and sat herself down beside her girlfriend, taking her ivory face between the palms of her hands to see her more clearly. "Emily what happened?"

Emily did her best to smile before shaking her head, her tongue coming out to swipe across her bottom lip. "Heather's a very nice girl," she whispered brokenly.

The Christian girl bit her lip to keep herself from crying at the look in Emily's doe eyes. "Sweetheart, what happened?" Her thumbs whipped away the tears that hadn't even had the chance to dry on the brunette's alabaster cheeks. "Emily why are you crying? Did Sage do something?"

Shaking her head, a dull chuckle escaped her lips. "No, Sage is a sweetheart. She tried to save me."

Don't get mad, Jen. "What happened? Who did this?"

Emily flicked the tip of her tongue over her two front teeth before looking up into those sparkling blue eyes that pleaded for her to tell what had happened. "Sage and I were on our way out of the hospital because Heather had to take her medication, and I ran into your mother."

Jennifer's jaw dropped. "My mother made you cry?"

"She blamed me for ruining her visit to a friend of hers in the hospital," she whispered, her head shaking. "If I knew she was going to be there then I wouldn't have gone."

How could you be such a bitch? Jennifer quickly took her girlfriend into her arms and rocked her gently, letting her cry those last few tears that she knew needed to come out. The French girl was sobbing her eyes out because of Amielle and all Jennifer was doing at the time was moping around the school because she was furious at Sage and her spending time with Emily? Fucking bitch. "Honey I'm so sorry," she cooed. "I should have been there with you."

Emily immediately shook her head. "I'm glad you weren't." Sitting up, she wiped the fresh tears that had spilled from her eyes. "She would have completely tore into you. It's good you didn't come."

She knew it wasn't supposed to be a jab, but those words still made the Christian girl wince. Glad she wasn't there? While her girlfriend was there alone with that rich girl that just seemed to have everything? Jennifer almost sighed. Emily had date her before, who says she wouldn't date her again? "So it was better for me not to go?"

The brunette hesitated, sensing the tense nature her girlfriend now held. "I just thought it was better for you not be there to get hurt."

"I would have wanted to be there for you."

Emily's brows furrowed as she looked at the blond whose arms had tightened around her. "I'm sorry," she shrugged. "I didn't mean to say something wrong."

Jennifer refused to roll her eyes, her arms unwrapping themselves from the older girl's body so she could run her hand down her face. "No Emily, you didn't say anything."

"I'm just happy that you were busy," she laughed lightly. "She would have ripped into you just as she did to me. Probably even worse."

The blond quickly shook her head, her lips curling into a cynical smirk. "You're glad that I was busy?"

Emily's lips parted slightly. "What is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean what's wrong with me?" The Christian girl angrily stood from the couch. "You're saying that you're glad I wasn't there with you to try and help you, like you know I would have. You're my girlfriend!"

Emily watched as the younger girl ran her fingers through her hair, noticing her fingers clenching when her hands dropped back down by her sides. "I'm not trying to insinuate that you wouldn't have done that, Jen. I do know you would have. I'm just trying to tell you that I'm glad you weren't present so she wouldn't have hurt you like she did me."

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "You say that, but you also mean that you didn't need me there because you had Sage."

The brunette's jaw dropped, her eyes connecting with those angry ones of the Christian girl. "When did those words ever leave my mouth, Jen?"

"They didn't have to!"

Emily stood, her teeth gritting as anger began to take over the sadness that she had inside of her. "You're jealous of my ex girlfriend for protecting me when you weren't there? It's not like she was trying to replace you," she seethed. "She was being a good friend."

Jennifer let out a small scoff, her hands going to her hips. "A good friend?"

"Yes! She was being a good friend to me! Is it really that hard to believe that a girl, even if she is my ex, is not trying to get into my pants but be there for me like I can be there for her?"

"She told me to take care of you and now she thinks that I can't do it anymore, so she's trying to take you back!"

Emily's eyes grew wide. "Do you hear what you're saying?"

Jennifer let out a frustrated sigh. What was she doing? "I'm not trying to blame her," she laughed. "I mean look at you!"

The French girl held up a hand. "Jennifer stop it. You do not need to be upset because of her being there, nothing happened."

Jennifer's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I don't mean to get worked up and I'm sorry, but it just drives me a little crazy when you talk about her like that."

Emily shook her head, her eyes stinging once again. "Jennifer you can't get angry every time I talk about her. She's my friend, and if you're my girlfriend then you have to deal with that. I can't just throw her away because I'm with you now."

"I'm not asking you to do that."

Wiping the tears from her cheeks, the brown eyed girl shook her head. "Sage likes me for me, and I hadn't had that since Mattie. Then it was you and Aaron and everyone else, and Sage continued to stand out," she smiled. "She wanted to be there for me, and I wanted her to be there for me. I know you want to do the same thing, and I would love it if I could have both of you beside me without any of this hostility."

Jennifer held her hand over her mouth before she nodded slowly. "I can't guarantee you that it'll happen right away, but I can really try. I don't want to be mad at her."

Emily smiled her best, letting the younger girl gently wrap her up in a hug. "I don't want us to fight," she whispered, leaning down to share a kiss with the Christian girl. "I love you too much to hate you."

Jennifer laughed, feeling Emily nuzzle her nose into the crook of her warm neck. "I love you too, sweetheart."


	68. Chapter 68

Knocking firmly on her daughters' bedroom door, James held in his sigh. He knew it wasn't exactly how the angry woman who had called him put it, but he knew he would need to get the story from his newest daughter before making any judgments. He held his head up when the door opened, and he immediately laid eyes on the blond that stood there. "Hi Rosie. Can I come in?"

"Sure," she nodded, stepping back so her father could come in. "What is it daddy?"

James smiled gently to the French girl he saw sitting up beside the headboard of her bed. "Just thought I should come in to talk to you girls."

Emily's brows furrowed as she felt her girlfriend slip back under the covers and sit beside her, watching as the man that had taken her into his home sat himself down at the foot of the bed. "Is everything ok? You're quiet."

The father of five hesitated before nodding his head, looking to the girl that he now called his daughter. "I got a call just as I was dropping Rosie back off here an hour ago. Did you go to the hospital today, pumpkin?"

Emily slowly nodded her head, letting Jennifer's hand grasp onto hers as she felt that familiar sense of impending doom beginning to loom overhead. "Yes, Sage and I went to visit one of the high school students that's in the psych ward. Today's her birthday."

"Amielle called me to tell me she saw you there."

Nervously licking at her bottom lip, the brunette girl nodded her head. "I did see her, yes."

James gave the eighteen year old a second to absorb the reality of what she had a feeling he was going to tell her. Turning to face his two youngest daughters better, he lifted his chin just that much higher. "She let me know that on her visit to see her friend Christine, you made such a ruckus that she had to come out of her friend's room and was forced to raise her voice so loud that 'heaven couldn't do anything but hear'."

Jennifer's jaw dropped. "What?"

The brunette of the trio quickly shook her head, her wide eyes looking to the high school principal. "Sir I promise that's not what happened."

"I figured that," he nodded. "I wanted to hear your side of the story."

Emily felt her breath quicken as the tormenting memory immediately came flooding back. "Sage took me to the hospital so I could meet Heather and wish her a happy birthday, and when we were leaving I saw your wife and she came up to me really mad." Her chin began to tremble as Jennifer's hand squeezed hers just that much tighter. "I could barely get out a word when she started screaming at me for not only ruining her visit to her friend but for her entire family leaving her." Sucking back her tears, Emily looked to the older man. "I didn't do that, and if she truly feels that way then I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt anybody."

James cursed his wife for bringing those tears to the brunette's dark eyes as he moved himself over to the headboard where two of his children sat, his hand running soothingly up and down her shaking arm. "I will not have you apologize for something that you can control, pumpkin. Her punishing you for being gay is like punishing me for being a man."

Emily let out a shaking sigh. "I never meant to hurt your family, sir."

"You have no need to worry," he sighed, somewhat reluctantly standing from his seat on the bed. "I let her know that I wouldn't tolerate what she was doing to this family."

Pursing her lips, the youngest of the Jareau children looked to her father. "How exactly?"

James slowly backed his way out of the room, not wanting to speak ill of his childrens' mother in front of them. "Nothing that you need to worry about right now." Walking out of the room, James sighed. He knew telling the girls that he planned to divorce the younger woman if she didn't clean up her act was not the best idea.


	69. Chapter 69

_Amielle looked up from the letter she had been given with anger in those blue eyes that matched her husband's, the ones they had given to their children, her fingers gripping the piece of paper so hard it immediately crumpled. "Explain yourself."_

_The father of five shrugged, not knowing exactly how to explain it in any other way that the letter already hadn't. "Maybe read it again."_

_"James!"_

_Keeping his composure, James sat his clasped hands on the kitchen table of the home he had left a few weeks earlier. Seeing the look of horror and fury melding together in his wife's eyes, he knew that he had made the right decision by taking the children out of there. "I don't know what you want me to tell you, Ami."_

_The blonde's eyes saddened slightly at the passive look on her husband's face. "You want a divorce?"_

_James gave a steady nod of the head. "I don't know what else we can do, Amielle. We cannot continue to argue about the kids this way, and you clearly aren't going to accept the girls for who they are."_

_"You don't understand!" she cried, her hand shaking the paper between her fingers. "You have no idea how much I want to love my Rosie, but this is unacceptable!"_

_James hardened his eyes on the younger woman. "The way you're behaving is what is unacceptable, Amielle."_

_Amielle shook her head. "How can you accept this? What they're doing is a sin! How can you let your baby girl be sucked into something like this?"_

_"I'm sorry, did I raise her alone?"_

_Amielle immediately straightened her shoulders, her chin raising. "You are the one condoning this behavior of hers. Letting her date this foreign girl that fooled us? She fooled us, James! Never once did she inform us that she was a homosexual and lying is a sin!"_

_James refused to let a sigh escape him as his gaze narrowed. "Before you found out she was a lesbian, Amielle, you told me you would be proud to have her as your daughter."_

_"Yes, before I knew she was lying to me!"_

_James just arched a brow. "Do you think Rosie was lying to you as well? About being a lesbian?"_

_Amielle didn't let a single feature move as the older man stared her down. "My Jennifer Rose is no lesbian. She would have never tried to be what she's become if it weren't for that girl."_

_"That's girl's name is Emily, and she is my daughter as much as Rosie is."_

_"Stop saying that," she growled, slamming her fists down on the wooden dining room table. "That girl is not one of ours!"_

_James finally stood from his spot at the table, his eyes hard on the younger woman. He couldn't let her speak of his daughter like that any longer. "You're right, she's not your daughter Amielle! She's mine!"_

_"Stop that! Stop lying to me! To God!"_

_The blue eyed man grit his teeth before taking the chair he was sitting in and throwing it to the floor. "Fuck God! If this is what God wants then He will no longer be a part of my life." He pointed an accusing finger at the mother of his children, hatred spewing from him as he continued to listen to the words that came from his wife's mouth. Taking a step forward, James lowered his voice a decimal. "And fuck you for saying what you have about those girls."_

_Amielle felt a dagger immediately spear her heart. "James," she whimpered._

_"You either get your act together or I will be sending you those divorce papers. It is not just for me, it is for your children and that beautiful girl that has come into our lives." He paused before turning around, picking up his coat from the couch and quickly slipping it on and buttoning it up. "If you can't accept her and our Rosie then I'll make sure you won't see your children again."_

_The blond mother could barely hold her anger in as the front door slammed shut, her hand reaching for the first thing she saw and throwing it down to the ground. Hearing the glass break on the wood of the floor, Amielle straightened her back. She would not have this happen to her._

_Amielle let out a small breath before sitting herself down in her favorite chair, waiting a full hour before picking up the house phone and setting the plastic to her ear._

Running her fingers through her girlfriend's dark hair, Jennifer quickly picked up her vibrating cell phone. Her jaw immediately dropped at the number that appeared across the screen, and she wasted no time hitting the answer button. "Mom?"


	70. Chapter 70

Her eyes barely cracked themselves open at the sound of a tiny bang somewhere around her, and she let out a big yawn to try to wake herself up. "Jen?" Turning over and lying on her back, Emily stretched her arms above her head. "Honey?"

Sitting herself up, Emily flipped her hair out of her eyes and looked around the room. She gently ran her hand over the spot where her girlfriend had been laying and feeling that it was still slightly warm, the brunette knew that the Christian girl hadn't gotten up that long ago. Her feet quickly kicked away the blanket that had covered her before she stood from the bed, making her way across the room and over to the bathroom. "Jenny can I come in?" A chuckle escaped her lips as she pushed the door open. "We fell asleep pretty early and now I really have to pee."

A small whimper passed through the quiet atmosphere as the bathroom door opened all the way.

Emily immediately got down onto her knees at the sight of the younger girl crouched down beside the jacuzzi tub, her cell phone practically crushed between her clenching hands. "Jennifer?" she whispered, moving her sunshine hair behind her ear. "Sweetheart what's wrong?"

Jennifer's head shook, tears spilling from her eyes.

The older girl took her girlfriend's damp cheeks between her hands and forced those blue eyes to look into hers, worry filling her body when she saw a sad dullness shining in those orbs she had fallen in love with. "Baby can you talk to me?" Her thumbs gently swept away the newly falling tears. "Jenny please, I need you to talk to me. I need to know you're ok."

Jennifer felt her lips part slightly as she tried to take in a breath, and she gulped down the sob that wanted to rip from her throat. "It was her."

"Who's 'her'?"

The Christian girl let her eyes look away from those of her girlfriend as she tried to gain back just an ounce of her composure. "My mother."

Emily's eyes wanted to pop out of their sockets. Why was Amielle, the woman who currently hated her and the rest of the Jareau clan, calling her youngest? It was two in the morning and for all she knew, things hadn't been getting any better between them. "She called you?"

"Yeah," she nodded. She quickly wettened her dry lips with a swift lick of her tongue, her fingers curling around her phone even tighter. "She said she misses me and I was in her prayers."

The brunette wanted put her first through a wall. "In her prayers?" she whispered, her head shaking gently once she made sure that the younger girl wasn't looking her way. Holding her head up high as to not let her fear overwhelm her, Emily bit her lip. "That's nice."

Jennifer's lips began to quiver, feeling her girlfriend's hands softly holding her head in place. "I'm so sorry," she cracked, her eyes finally closing to shut out the light.

Emily frowned, moving in her spot on the floor to get a better look at the Christian girl's face. "Honey?" Her dark eyes flickered from Jennifer's closed ones to her trembling pink lips. "Jennifer what is it? What are you sorry for?"

"I didn't want to," she cried. "I promise I didn't want to, Em."

Emily slowly shook her head, trying to take in the words that were coming out of the younger girl's mouth in sobs. "Didn't want to do what?"

Jennifer struggled to take in a full breath, opening her eyes to stare up into those of her girlfriend. "I had to choose."

The French girl felt herself freeze, the look in Jennifer's sad eyes piercing straight through her heart. "You had to choose what?" She couldn't help her voice from trembling at the words that left the blonde's mouth. "What?" she practically cried. "What did you choose, Jennifer?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered, shrinking away from the eighteen year old. "I miss my mom, Emily. I didn't realize I needed her so much."

Emily's lips parted at the pity she saw being directed her way, and she immediately shook her head. "What are you saying?" she whispered, tears falling from her eyes.

Jennifer let out a small sob as she watched the older girl fall from her knees and onto her ass, the shock and sadness clearly overwhelming her. The Christian girl was quick to sit up and try to reach for the brunette's hand, knowing she needed to explain. "I'm not breaking up with you, Emily. I'm not!"

Emily tugged her hand out of the blonde's, her hot tears spilling onto her bottom lip as she cried. "Then what are you saying?"

"...I just think we should take a break, Em."

The brunette girl grit her teeth as she shook her head, angrily wiping her tears away. "You're saying this because she wants you to say it," she whispered harshly, not able to look into the Christian girl's eyes. "Do you know what she's done to me? To us?"

Jennifer shook her head. "She's my mom, Emily."

"She's your mother who wanted to practically disown you because you were with me!"

The blue eyed girl bit her lip, trying not to let depression begin to set in. "I just have to try to talk her into it, you know?" She got up onto her knees and looked to her girlfriend with pleading eyes. "I need to try to make her understand, and it'll be a lot easier if we're not together at the moment. It's just a break."

Emily pursed her lips, not even caring that tears were continuing to pour from her midnight eyes. "We have been through so much," she whimpered brokenheartedly.

"You have to trust me," she begged. "It might take a little while but I think I can make it work."

Her lips parting to let out a cry, Emily's reddened and puffy eyes stared down to her bitten off fingernails. "Please get out."

Jennifer's hand covered her quivering lips. "Emmy please, ju-"

"Please get out!" she screamed, hiding her face in her shaking hands. The French girl didn't even look up at the sound of the door closing behind the retreating blond, her right hand reaching out to grab the object closest to her and hurl it across the room. She couldn't believe it.

They weren't a couple anymore.


	71. Chapter 71

Emily's watering eyes stared down to the textbook before her as she tilted her head, not wanting to cry anymore. She wasn't able to sleep for the rest of the night, having switched rooms with Julia so she didn't have to be near the younger girl that had caused her so much pain.

That morning the French girl had made coffee for everyone, even her ex, and watched as the guilt showed behind those blue eyes of the younger girl. Good. She knew she didn't do it to make Jennifer feel bad, because she knew she already did, but just because they weren't a couple didn't mean that she wasn't part of the Jareau family, and a family does things for one another.

"Hey Em, you wouldn't believe the line at Dunkin' today," Sage laughed as she walked into the hotel room, her eyes never looking up from the books in her arms as she tried her best to shut the door. "It took me ten minutes to actually get in the place, and then I had to wait another fifteen because they ran out of hazelnut for you. But I waited," she smiled, flipping her hair out of her eyesight to finally gaze up to the brunette she had come to teach.

She was crying.

Sage quickly set down her books and the coffees she had gotten for them and sat herself down next o her ex, taking her shaking body into a hug. "Oh Emily, don't cry," she cooed, rubbing her hands down her back. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Emily felt the crack in her heart break open even wider at the term of endearment and immediately hugged the younger girl back, her quivering lips set beside the rich girl's dark hair. "I didn't know you'd be here early."

The steely eyed girl shushed the brunette with a single whisper. "Shh," she murmured, hating the feeling of the French girl's voice cracking, and she clutched her that much harder. "You don't have to talk Em, just let it out."

Emily reluctantly pulled herself from the younger girl's hold, wiping the tears from her reddened face. "No, it's alright. I thought I was cried out but I guess not," she whispered, turning her head to look longingly at the coffee now sitting on her counter. "Is that for me?"

"Of course it is." Sage was quick to take the cup and hand it to Emily, watching with careful eyes as she tentatively took a sip. "Can you breathe?"

Slowly nodding her head, her fingers curled around the warm container. "Yeah," she nodded, licking the remainder of the coffee she had sipped off of her lips. "I'm ok, thank you."

Sage reached up to wipe away a single tear that was stuck in the outer corner of one of the French girl's doe eyes, her heart breaking at the look of meekness and vulnerability masking her ex's beautiful features. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Emily bit down into her bottom lip as she thought of the blond that had hurt her so badly the night before. "It's not that big of a deal," the chocolate eyed girl shrugged, her small voice hoarse and clouded with tears.

Practically peeling one of Emily's hands away from the coffee, Sage interlaced their fingers, her eyes forcing those of the older girl to look into them. "Emily, whatever it is was big enough to make you cry, and you're not a crier. I know you, sweetheart. Please tell me."

Emily felt her lips beginning to quiver once again and she quickly sniffled, hoping that her tears would just stop falling. "She broke up with me. Said we needed to take a break so she could get her mother to try and believe in what we have." Her eyes immediately rolled. "Had," she spit out, her fingers gripping the coffee cup even harder. "That's bullshit. She never believed in us, why would she if we were broken up? How does that even make sense?"

Sage quickly took the coffee from the older girl and set it down so she could gather her ex in her arms once more, knowing more tears were about to flood out. "It doesn't make sense." Pressing a comforting kiss to the French girl's cheek, the steely eyed teen held her as tight as she could.

"He knew I was happy, and now I'm not," she sobbed.

The rich girl frowned, not knowing exactly what the crying girl was talking about.

Emily sadly shook her head, her fingers gripping the material of Sage's jacket as tight as she could, afraid that she'd slip away if she let go. "He thought I was the happiest I've ever been." Mattie, I let you down.

...

Jennifer let out a sigh as she reached into her backpack to grab a highlighter, quickly wiping away a stray tear that had made it's way down her cheek. She couldn't stop thinking about her girlfriend.

 _No_ , she sighed, shaking her head as she berated herself. _Not your girlfriend anymore, is she?_

"JJ?"

The blond didn't even have time to look up before a hand banged down onto the table she sat at, and she immediately clutched her chest. Her jaw dropped slightly at the girl that sat before her, seeing the anger she saw behind those steely eyes. "Sage?"

Sage's eyes glared at the startled looking teen, her teeth gritting. "What did you do to her?"


	72. Chapter 72

Emily was quick to wipe the back of her hand underneath her running nose as she watched Sage leave the hotel room, feeling her eyes actually begin to ache from crying so long and so hard. The younger girl had said she needed to run out for two new cups of coffee for them both, but Emily wasn't fooled. She had seen the text that the steely eyed girl had sent to her butler.

_'Get the gin and chocolate out.'_

Nothing that could happen would make Sage walk away from her, and she knew that. She was someone who wouldn't betray her.

Taking a deep breath, Emily ran her hands over her paled face. Tired couldn't even describe how she felt. The two girls had spent two hours hugging and trying to talk and get the French girl's mind off of the breakup, but nothing that was done managed to cheer her up in the slightest.

But knowing that brunette was there for her? Emily couldn't be more grateful.

She lounged back against the cushions of the biggest chair in the sitting room, her eyes blankly staring at the television that was playing some teen thriller that had come on a couple of minutes before. The French girl did her best to focus on what was going on but all she could do was picture her and Jennifer as the ones sitting and cuddling in the cold of that forest the couple on the screen did, waiting for the warmth to come once the day arrived.

Who was she kidding?

Emily rolled her sore eyes, sinking deeper into the chair. She was a mess.

The chocolate eyed girl practically jumped at the abrupt sound of the hotel's telephone ringing, and her hand reached to pick up the offending item. "Hello?" she greeted, trying not to let her distain and sadness meld into her voice.

"Hi there, pumpkin." James grinned against the phone. "Just wanted to check up on you and Sage. How's everything coming along?"

Emily's eyes immediately crinkled, tears stinging her corneas as she clutched the phone harder against her ear. "Hi daddy," she whispered throatily.

The blond man didn't even need to ask. Hearing the foreign teen call him that name that he loved let him know all he needed to know. "Do you need me to come home, Emily? I can be there in a few minutes if you want me to."

A shuddering breath caught in her throat as the words left the father of five's mouth. "No you don't need to. I won't lie to you and say I'm ok because I know you'll see right through that," she chuckled, her fingers tapping gently against the phone. "Sage is here though. She's taking care of me."

"Alright pumpkin, I'll call you back once I'm out of my conference." Quickly shooing a teacher out of his office, James looked down to his day planner. "Your anxiety medication is down beneath the counter of my bathroom sink if you need it. I love you."

Emily could almost see the smile of the older man before her. "I love you too."

...

Forcing her features not to falter under the hard gaze of the rich girl that sat before her, Jennifer held her head up. "I'm sorry?"

Sage rolled her eyes, her fingers trying their hardest to claw into the wood of the table that she sat at. She was beyond enraged. She wanted to hurt the blond across from her. "Do you not know how much you hurt her? Or you do, and you just don't give a shit?"

Jennifer hesitantly shook her head. "Sage, this is none of your business."

"None of my business?" The brunette's voice scarily deepened as her anger grew. "Do you not remember the talk we had in my cellar? The one where you swore to me that you wouldn't hurt her?"

"This isn't your relationship," she growled.

Sage slammed her hand down on the table once again, watching as the younger girl jumped just as she did the first time. "You fucked up, and now I'm fixing your shit."

The Christian girl watched the steely eyes of the brunette girl darken, those gray orbs that she knew her ex girlfriend had fallen for on Sage and hers first date becoming almost a coal black. She was more than mad. "You don't know what you're talking about. You don't know why we're taking a break, and if I'm being honest I didn't want to do it."

"Oh no, really? You mean you didn't want to make her sob uncontrollably until she couldn't breathe?"

"Stop it!" Jennifer's eyes were now filling with tears at the words that were being thrown her way. "You don't know what you're talking about," she seethed, leaning forward so she could look intently into those eyes of the older girl. "She's not your girlfriend."

Sage sat straighter in her chair, her head tilting as she looked at the blond before her. "No, she's not. If Emily were my girlfriend," she stated quietly, "she wouldn't be crying right now." Seeing the Christian girl's eyes now growing red, Sage took her bag from the floor. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to run to my house and grab a bottle of liquor."

"I thought you don't drink," she whispered.

Sage grinned wickedly to the other girl. "I do when my friend needs fixing. Have a good day Jennifer."

The blonde's teeth grit as she watched the fashion designer's daughter walk away, hating the sound of the name only Emily had called her on the rich girl's lips. Fuck her.

"Rosie?"

Jennifer quickly blinked back her tears and looked up into the eyes of her father, an obviously fake smile immediately spreading over her lips. "Hey daddy. What's up?"

James walked up to the table in the library that his youngest sat at, his briefcase handle clasped tight in his hand. "I just got off the phone with Emily and she seemed a little upset. Have you been texting her today? Has anything seemed off?"

Dear God, she couldn't continue through the day with all of these bombardments. "Not really," she denied, shrugging her shoulders. "I've been really busy with my English essay and everything."

"Alright, well when you get the chance could you text her? She sounded pretty beat up."

Jennifer bit down hard into her bottom lip to keep her tears from falling down her cheeks. "Sure." Watching her father walk back out into the school hallway, she continued to keep her tears at bay. She didn't need to cry. It wasn't her fault, it was what needed to be done for now.

They'd see that soon, right?


	73. Chapter 73

Jennifer hurried down the hotel hallway to get to her family's suite, the card clutched forcibly between her fingers as her heart pounded within her chest. She didn't know what Emily and Sage had done while she was gone, and even though she knew she had no right to be jealous or angry at what they could have done when they were alone, she couldn't help but feel tears in her as at the thought.

The Christian girl could barely continue throughout the day at school; not being able to pay attention in class, sitting quietly by herself during her lunch period and even walking out of her math test to go and lie down in the nurse's office, needing to try and calm her headache.

Pushing her access card into the slot, the blond took a deep breath. She knew she needed to give Emily some space, but knowing that she was near her would make everything so much easier.

Jennifer quickly threw her hair over her shoulder as she walked inside, her aqua eyes widening at the sight of her father and ex sitting quietly in the living room. "Hey."

Emily held her own and stood from her spot on the couch, glancing quickly to the man that had taken her in and was letting her do what she felt was truly needed. "I'll call you once I get there, ok?"

The youngest of the Jareau children frowned at the question, watching as her father stood up to take the brunette girl into a strong hug.

James sighed gently into his newest daughter's dark hair as he held her as close to him as he could. "You make sure to call me every day so I know how you're doing, alright? I don't need you getting into any trouble."

Emily's eyes fluttered closed as her arms tightened around the older man's waist. "I promise."

Setting down her bag, the blond watching the interaction between her father and the eighteen year old and feeling a small pit of darkness begin to form deep in her chest. "Emily? Is everything ok?"

Quickly pulling away from her second father, the French girl wiped her hand underneath her nose before she looked over to the younger girl. "Yeah," she nodded shortly. "Can I speak to you for a minute?"

Jennifer immediately felt her heart swell at the question and nodded her head, faltering slightly underneath the harshness of her father's gaze as Emily made her way over to her, a small suitcase held in her hand. "What's going on?" Her eyes flickered down to the backpack sitting beside the kitchen island and immediately noticed the older girl's favorite book sitting right inside. "Where are you going?" she whispered.

Emily gently set her hand to the blonde's arm and led her into the kitchen, not wanting James to hear the words she was about to say to his daughter. "You don't deserve an explanation, but I'm going to give you one anyway because I respect you that much."

The blue eyed girl frowned slightly, worry trickling over her senses at the sight of her ex's eyes. No tears.

"I'm staying at Sage's for a while."

Jennifer's jaw dropped, her hands clenching at her sides. "What?" She could hear the desperation and surprise in her voice. "You're really leaving?"

Emily forced herself not to react to the tears she saw in the younger girl's eyes, and she slowly gave a nod of the head. "I think it's for the best," she whispered. "I can get over what happened and you can clear things up with your parents."

The Christian girl let her teeth sink deep into her bottom lip, glancing over the chocolate eyed girl's shoulder to see her father looking as disappointed as he could. "You told him, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry, but I had to so he'd let me leave." The brunette let out a breath before picking up her backpack and slinging it over her shoulder, taking one last look into those beautiful blue eyes that she had dreamed about so many times before. "I'm sorry I couldn't be what you needed me to," she stated sadly, wanting to lean down and kiss those quivering lips of her ex. She barely made it the three steps to the door when she heard Jennifer's pleading voice, and tears sprang into her eyes.

"Emily wait!"

The French girl took a quick second to compose herself before continuing out the door, not letting her hot tears fall until the elevator doors closed her off from the third floor.

Jennifer covered her gaping mouth with her free hand. She couldn't believe it. Emily was really gone.

And it was all because of her.

Spinning on her heel, Jennifer ignored the sadness and discontent look she was receiving from her father and slammed her bedroom door closed, her back falling against the wood in a thump.

She could feel her heart beating furiously as she cried, her reddening eyes casting over to the vanity where she and Emily would share a kiss every morning as they got ready.

There sat the inscribed mirror Jennifer had gotten her girlfriend for her eighteenth birthday.

"Emily..." she whispered quietly, her shaking hands covering her face as she slid down to sit in a heap on the floor.


	74. Chapter 74

Sitting back against the arm of the theater couch that she was sitting on, Emily cautiously threw her legs over Sage's, tilting her head back to lie it against the cushion. It was the first night away from the Jareau family and the French girl still couldn't feel ok with the fact that she needed to give up the happiness she had because some woman didn't believe that she or her girlfriend were in the grace of God.

The steely eyed girl that sat with her friend on the couch took her gaze off the screen, biting her lip at the look she saw on the brunette's face. "Emily?"

"Yeah?"

The ebony haired girl's whispered voice made Sage's heart ache for her. "Sweetheart, we have to do something to cheer you up. Nothing is worth being this upset about."

Emily, refusing to cry, picked up her head to connect her eyes with the younger girl's. "I miss my girlfriend," she shrugged, letting her teeth rake over her bottom lip. "I understand why she wants what she does, but that doesn't make it hurt any less."

Sage gently nodded her head, running her hand over the French girl's left leg.

"And I know that Amielle will never be ok with what Jennifer and I feel...felt, I guess," she spit out. "The woman just pulled Jennifer back in and now I'm here and she's there, and I am one hundred percent positive that we can't have what we did." Quickly picking up the bottle of gin that sat by her side, Emily took a swig. "She picked her mother over me."

Bending her head, the younger brunette pressed a soft kiss to her ex's covered leg. "She probably didn't feel as if she had a choice, Em."

Emily bit her lip. "But she did," she whispered, "and she didn't pick me."

Sage couldn't bare to watch the sadness take over her friend any longer and tugged on her legs, pulling her body closer to hers so she could look more clearly into those reddening eyes. "If you feel like you need to cry, then you do it, ok?" She picked up a chocolate from the box that sat by her side and set it before the brunette before her. "Or eat another chocolate."

Emily let out a meek laugh at the smile on her friend's face, and she found herself nodding her head before taking the chocolate between her teeth, her lips barely hitting the fingers of the younger girl. After swallowing the treat that she had been given, Emily's dark doe eyes stared into those of Sage, her hand reaching out to take a hold of the other girl's. "You have no idea how much I appreciate you letting me stay here," she whispered. "I know you didn't have to open your home to me, but you did."

The rich girl did her best to smile at the teary eyed brunette before moving to sit just beside her, her arm wrapping around Emily's shoulders. "I told you that I'd be here for you when you needed me."

Taking the bottle of alcohol back in her hand after watching her ex take a swig, the French girl nuzzled her nose into the side of Sage's neck. She had someone to be there for her, and she finally was beginning to believe that Sage might be the one who would never leave her side. Obviously Jennifer wasn't the type of person that could handle something like that, but Sage could.

Emily glanced up to the younger girl she cuddled with and watched her features soften as she looked to the movie screen. Sage Michaels would never trade her in.


	75. Chapter 75

Pressing a warm kiss to the brunette's cheek, Emily leaned back against the booth she sat in. She had been staying at Sage's house for the past week and every day she could feel herself getting better. She was growing happier by the minute and she could finally feel that ache start to leave her piece by piece, and it was all thanks to Sage Michaels.

Sage grinned as she glanced to the older girl by her side, letting her take a french-fry from her plate. "You have your own food, you know."

Emily let out a laugh. "You said I could have one!"

The rich girl rolled her eyes before reaching out and taking her friend's drink in her hand, her lips immediately curling around the straw that Emily had been drinking out of.

"Hey!" Emily tried to stop her laughing, desperately doing her best to pull the glass of soda from the brunette's hand. "Sage give it back," she chuckled, taking the straw between her fingers and yanking it from between Sage's plump lips. "Quit it!"

Soda immediately flew from the younger girl's mouth at the abrupt action, Sage's steely eyes widening as she looked to the older girl that sat beside her. "Emily what the hell?"

"I told you to stop," she grinned, sipping her soda. Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket, Emily quickly set down the glass and picked up the plastic in her hand, knowing exactly who was texting her.

Mr. Jareau.

The man that had somehow voluntarily and involuntarily become a father to the eighteen year old girl had been texting her every moment that he couldn't call, making sure that she and Sage were alright and continually asking if she was ready to come home.

He knew that she wasn't ready to come home yet, and maybe she wouldn't be ready for a while, but that didn't mean that he couldn't comfort her and say that the family had been missing her while she was away. Everyone else had tried to text her too, but she wasn't ready to respond to them yet. Richie, Julia and even Jennifer.

She definitely wasn't ready to reply to her ex's text messages yet, the messages that were begging her to come back home and that were apologizing to her for picking Amielle over her, although the blond still thought that it was the right decision for the moment.

It wasn't time to revisit that just yet. She needed to take her mind off of things.

Sage set her chin on the older girl's shoulder, her hand rubbing gently along her covered arm. "Everything good?"

"Yeah," the French girl nodded, turning her head slightly to smile at the steely eyed teen that sat an inch closer than she knew was necessary. "He just wants to make sure that I'm getting all my school work done."

Taking their tangled hands and setting them on the covered table that they sat at, Sage's perfectly manicured eyebrows rose. "You call this school work?"

Emily chuckled, fighting the blush that threatened to cover her ivory cheeks as she shoved her phone back into her jeans pocket. "Shut up," she smiled, nudging the other girl's elbow with hers. "Don't make it more than it is."

"Which is what?"

The French girl chanced a look in her friend's enticing eyes, her heart beating furiously within her chest at the admiration she saw there. "We're friends and we're getting to know each other a lot better than we could before," she shrugged, biting down into her lip. "Definitely a lot closer."

Sage grinned, leaning forward to press a kiss to the older girl's cheek. "Mmhmm."

Feeling a giggle break free from her throat, Emily let the rich girl's nose brush hers as she pulled away from her cheek. "Are you ready to go yet or no?"

"Most definitely not." The younger girl sat up straighter and took her hand from her friend, picking up the dessert menu in her hand. "We're just starting here."

"Just starting?"

Sage smirked. "Did I stutter?"

The older girl let out a bark of a laugh, smacking at her friend's arm. "We've already been here for two hours," she cackled, falling back against the booth in hysterics. "How is that 'just starting'?"

"Do you not get milkshakes every time you go to the diner?"

Emily pursed her lips as she sat up, shaking her head. "Never been to many diners," she shrugged, peeking over the younger girl's shoulder to look at the menu. "Can it be chocolate?"

Looking through the diner window at the couple that sat side by side, Jennifer felt her heart immediately drop. Was it really possible for Emily to move on that fast?

Aaron frowned as he made his way up the steps of the diner to stand just by his friend's side. "What's up?"

Quickly turning her head, the blond rushed back down the stairs, pulling her friend with her. "I don't really feel like a burger anymore."

"Hey wait, what's wrong? You were begging me to bring you for the past day."

Jennifer sniffled before spinning on her heel, smiling her best smile to the older boy that stood before her with concern written all over his face. "I think I'm more in the mood for pizza, that ok?" Pizza. Pizza sounded good.


	76. Chapter 76

Sitting back against Aaron's truck with the cold soaking through her clothing, Jennifer's fingers twisted around the present she had gotten for the brunette that she had hurt a few days before. The older girl hadn't been returning her text messages or the few voice mails she had left, practically sobbing into the phone every time she heard the call be sent straight to voice mail, the sound of Emily's programmed message popping up into her ear.

Her blue eyes looked up to the house before her, noticing that the lights were all out and the doors were probably locked. The pair was still out.

She didn't really have a right to be upset over the closeness that Emily had with the rich girl she was staying with. She was the one that had wanted to take a break from her girlfriend because she wanted to make things right with her mother and try to get her to understand what she and the French girl had, but now that she saw Emily with her ex-girlfriend, it made her heart ache even more.

Taking a deep breath, Jennifer pushed herself up off of the truck and made her way up the front walkway to the mansion. Feeling the cold seep into her clothing and skin, she unzipped her jacket, welcoming the pain she felt from the breeze. She deserved everything she got from hurting the poor foreign girl.

The blond set down her gift on the last step that led to the monolithic front door, setting the small card just atop it and making sure it was kept in place with a small stone. She needed to try her best to get the older girl back, and this was just the beginning.

...

Emily bit her lip as Sage held her hand out to her, helping her out of the car. They had been out all day, never getting around to Emily's lesson for that day, to try and help her finally cheer up. The younger girl had taken her out to the arcade, the diner and then out to the liquor store where the manager always let her buy a bottle of vodka every other month.

The rich girl had known they were going to need it for the rest of their evening, planning to play poker after dinner, loser taking shots.

Smiling, Emily let her friend hold onto her hand as she slammed the door shut. "Thank you so much for today."

"It wasn't a problem," Sage grinned, pulling the French girl along as they made their way up the front walkway. "I wanted to do it."

Emily shook her head, her fingers curling around those of the younger girl. "You've already done so much for me, taking me in and letting me stay here. Then you spend all that money on just one day?"

The steely eyed teen forced herself to stop the sigh that wanted to escape her lips, not wanting to make it seem as if the brunette girl was getting on her nerves. "Sweetheart, I wanted to do all this for you, ok? It's not like I'm doing this for you because you can't," she denied, stopping their stride just before the last step. "I know you can do all of this for yourself if you wanted to, but I wanted to do it because I needed you to feel special."

Emily licked at the corner of her mouth, letting the brunette girl move even closer to her. "You don't need to do that," she whispered.

"No," she agreed, smiling gently to the chocolate eyed girl. "I know I don't need to, but I want to. You've always meant a lot to me and because you're upset, I want to make sure that you're cheered up."

Feeling tears prick her eyes, Emily hastily nodded her head. "Thank you," she smiled, letting the younger girl's hands grasp hers even tighter as she took another step towards her. "You don't know how nice it is to hear that," she giggled. Her lips gently uncurled from the smile that she held on her face, parting as she felt Sage's face grow closer to hers. "Sage?"

Sage let go of the brunette's left hand and cupped her ivory cheek, her fingers touching the silken tendrils that lay near the older girl's face. "Can I?" she whispered, her strong eyes boring into those of the French girl.

The brunette felt herself pause, a million emotions and thoughts rushing through her, just before she nodded her head. "Yes." Leaning in just as the younger girl was doing, Emily's lips barely brushed those of the rich girl when her eyes connected with a single rose that lay on the concrete step before the mansion's front door. "Wait."

The younger girl immediately jumped back, cursing herself for jumping the gun on her move on Emily. "I'm so sorry," she immediately rushed out. "I thought it was enough time for you to get over her, I didn't mean to t-"

"No, it's not that." Emily broke away from the other brunette and bent down, picking up the rose and the note that lay atop it.

_Dear Emily,_

_I am so sorry for everything I've done to you in the past week. I never meant to hurt you in the way I did, and I will do anything and everything I can to make it up to you. I love you._

_Your Jennifer._

Emily gripped the card tight between her fingers, her head shaking as she stood up. She took her cell phone from her pocket and quickly dialed the number that had been calling her repeatedly for the past week, her hand picking up the rose that sat on the ground. "We need to talk."


	77. Chapter 77

Jennifer's blue eyes widened at the voice on the other side of the phone, her jaw dropping slightly. Emily had finally called her back. "Yeah, ok. We can talk."

The French girl angrily shook her head, making her way inside the mansion, trailing just behind the girl that had taken her in as her fingers curled tighter around the cell phone. "Why did you leave this here?"

"The thing on the front step?"

Emily sighed, looking down to the rose she had thrown on the granite island. "Why did you leave this for me? I didn't ask for anything."

Jennifer bit her lip, sitting herself down on the bed she had share with the eighteen year old. "Just because you didn't ask doesn't mean I can't do something for you. It's a single rose," she smiled faintly, her fingers playing with a strand of hair. "Like the one you gave me on our first date."

All the brunette could do was shake her head, her body falling onto one of the barstools in Sage's kitchen. She knew exactly why she gave her the rose. "Jennifer, giving me a flower does not automatically mean that I an forgive you for breaking my heart the way you did," she whispered brokenly, her hand reaching out to play with one of the blood red petals of the rose.

"No, I know that." Trying to silence her sniffle, Jennifer gently shook her head. "I'm just trying to move in the right direction."

Emily bit down hard into her lip, her eyes meeting Sage's from across the room. "You can't fix something like this with presents, Jen. You said you wanted to fix things with your mom, so I think that's what you need to do. Focus on us later."

Jennifer had to fight back a sob, her hand tightening on the phone that she held to her ear. "But I-"

"Jennifer." The French girl's voice was strong enough to even make Emily fear it. "You broke up with me for a reason, and I suggest that if you really cared about me, you'd continue to try and make things right with the woman that want us to both rot in hell." She felt Sage's body come up behind her, those warm hands of hers setting themselves on her shoulders and rubbing softly. "I'm sorry, I don't think I want you calling me again."

"Emily?"

Her brown eyes closed tight, fighting off the tears that wanted to spill over at the sound of her ex's cracking voice. "I still need time to heal, and you trying to contact me right now is not helping." Taking in a deep breath, Emily shook her head. "Please just leave me alone for now. Please."

Jennifer blinked away her tears at the beg that came from the older girl. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "I never meant to hurt you like that."

Emily felt herself pause, letting the beautiful feeling of Sage's fingers sink into her shoulders, before she sadly nodded her head. "I know you didn't."

"I think I'm getting through to her though," the blond nodded. "I've been going home with her after church every Sunday before she has to go and teach Sunday school, and she's been so forthcoming and sweet about the situation. She even said that maybe you could come back soon if you wanted to," she smiled gently, believing in every word that her mother had told her.

Emily forced herself not to cry at the happiness she heard in the younger girl's voice, her fingers clenching around that single rose petal. "That's great, Jen," she choked out, finally letting go of the flower to wipe away a single teardrop. "I guess I'll speak to you later, ok? I have to go."

Jennifer shakily nodded her head, her hand gripping the comforter of her bed. "Yeah, ok."

Ignoring the quivering of her lips, Emily let the steely eyed girl's lips press against her dark hair. "Goodbye Jennifer."

"Em, I lov-"

"Goodbye Jennifer." Emily slammed the phone down on the counter before finally breaking down in tears, feeling her body being spun around so Sage could wrap her shaking body up in her arms.


	78. Chapter 78

_Emily's lips parted as she cried into the warm crook of her friend's neck, her hands barely holding onto the rich girl's lean hips as those arms of the younger girl wrapped tight around her shaking shoulders. Just hearing that optimism in Jennifer's darling voice made her heart ache that much harder, knowing that Amielle was doing all she could to bring the blond back over to her side and make her believe every cursed word that came out of her mouth._

_Letting out a rickety breath, the French girl lifted her head, her jittery hands coming up to do their best to wipe away the tears that had acted like a waterfall and coursed down her ivory cheeks. "I'm sorry," she panted slightly, shaking her head. "I can't keep breaking down like this, I'm sorry."_

_Sage immediately took the older girl's damp cheeks between her hands and forced those reddened midnight eyes to look up into hers. "Why do you do that? Why do you continue to apologize for being upset?"_

_The brunette could only shake her head, not knowing how to come up with an answer for her friend._

_"People get upset, Emily. You're allowed to be upset." Bending down, she let her lips press softly against Emily's forehead. "I don't know why you always say you're sorry, and I'm not trying to change you, but you need to know that crying isn't a bad thing."_

_Emily found herself laughing, her hands covering those of the younger girl's. "I just do it all the time," she smiled sadly, tasting her tears hit her lips. "I've cried here in the States so much more than I have ever back in France. I don't know if it's something in the water," she joked, loving the small smile her ex was giving her, "but I don't know if I like it."_

_Hating the tears that continued to slide down the foreign girl's cheeks, Sage helped her off of the barstool and tugged her gently along side her. Not a moment later they were upstairs and sitting side by side on the rich girl's bed, her hands gripping those of the still upset girl. "Tell me why you're crying."_

_Emily frowned, her eyes narrowing on the calm girl before her. "What do you mean?"_

_"I want to know what exactly is making you cry. Is it the breakup, the religion aspect, the fact that because now you and Jennifer aren't a couple that you had to leave?"_

_The French girl grit her teeth at the questions. "Stop it."_

_Sage moved an inch closer, her hands holding tighter onto those of the eighteen year old. "Come on, Em. Tell me what it is."_

_Emily shook her head, doing her best to pull away from the girl and the grip that she had on her. "You don't get it, just leave it alone."_

_"Make me get it," she insisted, letting her steely eyes that she knew would break the eighteen year old o their best to bore into those chocolate orbs that did their best to refuse her looks. "Emily, come on! Help me understand!"_

_"NO!" Emily finally yanked herself out of the younger girl's hold, pulling away from the brunette who she subconsciously knew was only trying to help her. "You don't understand! You don't get it!" She could feel tears spilling down her cheeks, her heart pounding in her chest and her dark eyes aching as she glared towards her friend. "You don't know how I feel right now! I've already had two relationships here, in the span of maybe three months, and they both fucking went to shit. Then my best friend dies," she cried, shuddering at the thought of her best friend lying in his coffin, "and right as I'm mourning the death of the first person who EVER showed me love, I get called a home-wrecker and get the girl that I love kicked out of her own fucking house! You don't get that! You're not feeling my pain Sage, so don't pretend to!"_

_Sage watched as the brunette beauty before her continued to break down, her chest moving so fast and hard that she thought she would have an attack. "And?"_

_The French girl let her chin finally begin to tremble, feeling a huge weight be lifted from her shoulders as she spilled her heart out to the younger girl. "And I hate the fact that I feel like it's all my fault. I hate that I'm letting all of this get to me because I have never been this emotional before and it sucks." She sniffled, shaking her head as she continued to cry. "I hate the fact that you love me more than I could ever love you, and leading you on like I have is the shittiest thing I could have ever done," she whispered, her trembling hands coming up to cover her mouth. "I never meant to be that person."_

_Moving closer to the girl with reddened eyes, her mascara, even though waterproof, streaking slightly from her perfect lashes. "You know I love you," she whispered, "and seeing you so hurt makes me want to trade places with you so bad. I never thought you were leading me on, sweetheart."_

_Emily's jaw dropped, letting the rich girl's fingers softly intertwine with hers. "How could you not? I almost let you kiss me, and that was my fault. I'm not in the state of mind to be making decisions like that." She sat herself up and got on her knees, moving to rest her forehead against the younger girl's. "But I'll tell you when I am, ok? I'll tell you once my mind is clear of everything and then we can talk."_

_"Yeah?"_

_Pain immediately shot through Emily's chest at the look of vulnerability she saw on that strong girl's face, and she nodded her head. "I know we need to talk, and it might take a while for me to get to that place, but we will have it. And when we do, it'll be just me and you. Ok?"_

That was the conversation that got them to where they were now.

Emily was lying on her back with her ex wrapped tight in her arms, her chin resting atop those beautiful dark locks that she shared with the younger girl. They both needed to rest, and in each other's grasp seemed like the right way to do it; in the arms of those who loved them.


	79. Chapter 79

Watching the brunette girl that she had been staying with for the past couple of weeks drive off, Emily shoved her jittering hands into her winter coat pockets. It was finally Christmas time, and both Sage and Mr. Jareau had persuaded her into going back to the hotel to share a holiday dinner, and maybe even to spend the night, with the family that had wanted to take her in for the exchange program.

She let out a shallow breath, seeing the frost begin to form in the dry air before her, before hiking the bag of presents she had gotten for the family and making her way into the hotel.

It had taken her four days to finally be able to speak with Sage again without bursting into tears, and the pair was finally beginning to see that although they both held a mutual love for one another, they weren't a couple that was meant to be together. A friendship was fine and a friendship was good, but a romantic relationship between the two would never go anywhere, and the brunette pair had finally realized that.

Sage had even tried to push the still saddened Emily back towards the blond that she knew she was desperately in love with, but the foreign girl still needed time to heal. She had finally been texting with Jennifer over the past few days, trying to get that line of communication back open so they could maybe try and rekindle that relationship, if only a friendship, that they had had before. They had spoken about Richard and Julia, and their now mutual father that had been torn between the two of them as a result of their breakup.

Emily held in a sigh as she watched the elevator panel flash the floor numbers, her breathing becoming harder and faster every time it grew nearer to where she knew she was going. Slowly stepping out onto the seventh floor, the French girl flipped her perfectly straightened, shining hair over her shoulder, her left hand clenching around the bag that held the presents she was to give to her new family.

Her hand hesitated before finally coming up to knock on the suite's double doors, a small smile, a real smile, coming onto her made-up features when the father of five popped into her view. "Mr. Jareau, Merry Christmas."

The blue eyed man was quick to take the brunette into his arms, practically throwing the bag in her hands aside, and holding her tight to his chest. He could almost feel tears enter his eyes. "How have you been, pumpkin?" He pressed a long kiss to the top of her head, feeling her arms wrapping tight around his waist. "We've missed you around here."

Emily smiled wide into the older man's warm chest before shaking her head. "I've missed you too."

"Em!"

The brunette looked over James' shoulder and let out a small laugh, somewhat reluctantly ripping herself from her pseudo father's arms to run into those of the blond. "Julia hi," she laughed, the arms of the blue eyed girl she was embracing wrapping suffocatingly around her shoulders. "How are you?"

Julia backed away and gave a quick slap to the eighteen year old's arm. "Where have you been? It's too quiet here now!"

Emily bit her lip, picking up the bag she had brought with her and reaching into it. "I've been gone kind of long, I know," she chuckled nervously. "But if it helps, I brought presents."

The shining paper and the way those dark doe eyes were gleaming innocently at her, Julia was quick to forgive the brunette girl. "Fine," she sighed happily, taking the present from her friend and pressing a small kiss to her cheek. "Well come on in and help us set the table, ok? Rich and JJ are out getting the cookies from Zatapoli's Bakery."

Emily smiled, a relieved sigh leaving her body at the news that her ex wasn't even here at the moment. "Sure," she nodded, following the blond girl into their dining room. "I'd love to."

"So," Julia grinned, passing the napkins to the eighteen year old. "You look sexy."

The French girl rolled her eyes at the other teen's wink, knowing exactly what she was insinuating. She quickly leaned over the table to slap her, her hand attacking the porcelain skin with a firm hit. "Shut up." Her head quickly spun at the sound of the hotel doors opening up, her dark eyes widening at the sight of her ex walking into the room. Time to face the music.


	80. Chapter 80

Holding the second batch of cookies tight in her arms, Jennifer sent a swift kick to the back of her brother's leg. "Rich, hurry up! I'm gonna end up dropping all of these!"

The older of the two Jareau children let out a laugh as he fumbled for the hotel key that he had shoved into his jacket pocket when he and his sister left that morning. "You have to give me a minute, JJ."

"My arms are hurting," she growled.

Richard rolled his eyes, his fingers finally gripping the plastic of the key card. "I have the same exact box in my arms, Rosie. Stop complaining."

The blue eyed girl shook her head. "Stop stalling and get the door open!"

"You're just antsy because you want to get inside to see Emily."

Jennifer let her jaw clench at the obviously true accusation, but shook her head anyway. "Shut up, Rich."

The older blond grinned as he finally unlocked the door. "You're mad because I'm right."

"And your nose will always look different because of when I kicked you in the face at the age of six," she grunted as she shoved past him to get inside their suite. "Nothing will change either thing so we best leave them alone." A smile graced her face at the sight of her father just as she entered the room, setting down the box of cookies she had carried for what seemed like a mile. "Hi daddy. Richie said that you're the one who should have went down to the bakery this morning because you had nothing to do all day."

The father of five smiled, nodding his head as he watched his only son walk in. "Did he now?"

Richard rolled his eyes once more at his sister's antics, setting down the box that had been in his hands just beside the one Jennifer had been carrying. "She's lying, dad," he sighed, shedding his coat from his shoulders. "Just like she always is."

"Yeah fricken right," the younger Jareau scoffed, throwing her jacket into her brother's arms. "You're the one who told me I was the spawn of the devil when I was four."

"And was I wrong?"

The only brunette in the hotel suite felt herself chuckle at the bickering between the two in the kitchen, her hand coming up to brush away a stray strand of hair from her eyes. "Some things never change I'm guessing. You'd think you two would have noticed me by now, huh?"

Jennifer felt her breath leave her body at the sound of the voice that had been haunting her dreams for the past month, her eyes lighting up as she turned and set her gaze on her ex's perfectly straightened hair that now went just past her breasts, and her perfectly done up face smiling her way. "Hey Em."

Emily let herself smile gently to the younger girl, her hand raising to give a small wave. "Hi Jennifer. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too," she nodded quickly.

Richard shared an annoyed look with his twin from across the room before bounding over to brunette who he considered his newest sister. "Merry Christmas, Squirt," he laughed, taking her into the tightest hug he could muster.

The French girl smiled into the blond boy's shoulder as she hugged him back, letting him barely ruffle her perfectly straightened hair. "Merry Christmas Richie." She pulled back just enough to smile at the Jareau teen before shoving at his chest. "So how's Hannah?"

"You know about Hannah?" he whispered.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Richie, everyone in school knows about Hannah. If Sage knows about Hannah, I know about Hannah."

James turned himself around on the barstool he'd been sitting on for most of the morning, his hands clasped around the mug of hot cocoa he had made for himself. "So who's Hannah, Richard? Someone you'd like to tell me about?"

Emily immediately jumped up, a grin spreading over her face. "Well right after lunch a couple days ago, Sage and Aaron walked out of the cafeteria to see them swapping sp-" a giant laugh escaped her throat, her speech effectively getting cut off as Richard's hand covered her mouth.

"She's delusional."

The brunette sunk her teeth into the teenager's hand, pushing him away from her when she heard him yelp in pain. "You're the one who's delusional if you think that no one knew about you two," she laughed.

Jennifer bit her lip as she watched the two, her eyes raking over the dark red dress that the eighteen year old had chosen to wear for the occasion: the short sleeves hit just at her shoulders and the slightly flaring skirt ended almost an inch above her knees. She looked beautiful. The blue eyed girl hesitated before making her way over to the dining room and picking up the silverware, slowly walking over towards the older girl that she had fallen for. "How are you?"

Emily smiled as best she could, the pain that had been put there by the younger girl all those weeks ago now slowly fading away as she looked into those sparkling eyes. "I'm alright," she nodded, placing one of the napkins she had taken onto the china plate before her. "I've been getting better with each day. What about you?" Her eyes glanced down to the sparkling black and gold dress her ex was wearing, and she had to bite her lip to stifle the moan that wanted to rip past her lips. "You look great."

Jennifer could feel herself blushing at the compliment. "You look good too," she smiled. "I've been ok though. Mom's been getting better with taking everything in, and she's actually been asking to speak to you."

That threw the eighteen year old for a loop. "She wants to speak to me?" Emily frowned, her eyes glancing down to the table to let the emotions that wanted wash over her and drown her sink deeper down into her stomach. "Why?"

"I told you," she whispered gently, "she's trying to take everything in. She seems to be coming around."

The French girl held in her sigh before flipping her growing hair over her shoulder with a smile. "So what do you guys usually have for Christmas dinner?"

Jennifer forced herself to smile, ignoring the pang in her heart at the older girl's breezing through the topic. But if she didn't want to talk about it, then the blond wouldn't talk about it. "Dad makes the best roasted chicken," she chuckled, moving back towards the kitchen to get the glasses to set up. "But I promise you, there won't be a Thanksgiving repeat."

Emily immediately knew what the younger girl was talking about, and she set a hand over her stomach as it began to rumble. "Yeah, let's not have me vomit this time," she laughed, her eyes crinkling as she shared a smile with her ex.

The only son of James Jareau grinned as he sat himself down next to his twin, his elbow popping out to nudge her. "You see that?"

"They're getting along," she nodded. "Thank God."

"Let's hope the rest of the holiday goes this well," Richard sighed, his fingers curling around the knife that had been set beside his dinner plate.

Hours later, the family was finally done with their dinner and dessert, the dining room was cleaned and Emily sat herself down in the living room with her ex and the man who had become a father to her. "Thank you so much for asking me to come back home for tonight," she whispered thankfully. "You don't know how much it meant to me to spend Christmas with you all."

James pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead, smiling when he heard her giggle against his neck. "And we still have a day left. It's only Christmas Eve, pumpkin."

Jennifer sat herself down on the coffee table to sit just before the older girl, bravely setting her hand to the brunette's uncovered knee. "Do you think you'd want to stay the night?"

The brunette let her eyes meet those of the younger girl as she felt her breath leave her. Never had someone looked at her like that before. Feeling her pseudo father set on last kiss to her temple before leaving her ad her ex alone, and once she knew he left the room she nodded her head. "I will." She stood along with the blond and bit her lip, following Jennifer into the room that they had shared when they were together and closing the door behind them.


	81. Chapter 81

Emily's dark eyes blinked as she slipped her nightgown over her head, the silk material ghosting over her cold flesh. She gave a gentle bite to her lip as she blinked once more, feeling her lashes fluttering against her cheek. Julia had asked her if she could sleep alone in the other room that had always been intended for Emily because she felt a little sick to her stomach, and although feeling sorry for the poor girl, Emily was reluctant to say yes.

She was barely ready to share a conversation with the youngest Jareau let alone share a bed with her. Maybe she'd be better off sleeping out on the couch.

Letting out the gentlest of sighs, the brunette girl made her way out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom she was to share with the younger girl. Her eyes flickered to the figure that ran a brush through her perfect blond hair, and Emily could feel the knit in her stomach tightening. "Hey."

The blue eyed teen turned at the sound of her ex's beautifully husked voice, and a small smile spread over her face at the sight of that purple nightgown she wore. It was the same one that she had on the night they had slept together. "Hey. So did you like dinner?"

Emily cracked a grin at the question, nodding her head as she sat herself down on the small loveseat in the room. "It was great," she nodded, crossing her bare legs as the younger girl sat herself down just beside her. "And those cookies that you and Richie got from that bakery downtown were amazing."

"The second box is for tomorrow," the blond winked. "I saw you try and sneak one out of there."

Emily quickly held her hand over her mouth as a cackle of a laugh escaped her, her body shaking just slightly as her laugh grew louder. "You actually smacked my hand to make me put it back!" she squeaked out.

Jennifer let out a laugh at the amused look in her friend's dark eyes, slapping gently at her rattling body. "I told you that we could only eat from the one box today, Em."

"You know I get hungry," the brunette smiled as she sat back against the leather couch, her legs coming up to tuck away against her chest. She let her fingers itch at her egg so lightly that she could barely feel the contact, her eyes getting lost in those of the younger girl. "I'm glad you and everyone wanted me to come back for tonight." She softly nodded her head at the look in her ex's eyes. "I really appreciate it."

The younger girl shook her head, her hand itching to reach out and hold that one of the French girl. "You don't have to thank us for something like that."

Emily let her bottom lip find its way between her teeth. "I do," she nodded. "My family was never one to stay together for the holidays. I was either with one of my parents for a few hours before being shipped off to one of my nannies or I was by myself in one our mansions for the entire time. It was like they just never wanted to spend any time with me," she whispered, feeling the tears that she hadn't wanted to come into her eyes begin to sting her corneas. "But you all want me around every day, and I don't know how to thank you for what you've done for me."

Jennifer didn't even hesitate before moving closer to the eighteen year old. "You don't have to thank us for loving you." She brought her legs up just as the brunette's were on the couch and reached out to grasp her hand, letting their fingers intertwine before giving a squeeze, just the way she always had done to calm her girl down. "We're always going to love you Emily, even when you go back to France." The words were practically choked out, her heart aching as she stated it.

Emily tried her best to blink away her tears, gazing over to their hands on the back of the loveseat as she felt a wave of emotion wash over her. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Stop doing that," the blond giggled slightly. "You have to just take compliments and a helpful hand when they're given."

Taking the biggest risk that she could at the moment, the eighteen year old girl brought their clasped hands up to her mouth before kissing the warm skin of the younger girl's hand. "You're too sweet to me sometimes."

Jennifer had to stop herself from jumping up and actually dancing from the beautiful feeling she was just given. "Sometimes?" she smirked "Try all the time."

Emily chuckled at the look on her ex's face, and she reluctantly unwove their fingers to brush her hair away from her face. "Ok, way to ruin the moment." Letting herself smile at the younger girl for a few more seconds, Emily gave the tiniest shake of the head. They were moving way too fast. "Well I'm gonna steal a blanket from the linen closet and lie out on the couch."

The Christian girl's brows furrowed at the statement, watching as her ex stood from the tiny couch "What? Why?"

"I don't think it's the best idea I stay in here tonight," the brunette stated bravely, running her fingers through her perfectly straightened hair.

Jennifer bit her lip as she looked up to the older girl. "I understand why you don't want us sharing a bed and that's completely fine," she breathed, trying her best not to let her voice crack. "But if you sleep out there then dad won't be able to put the presents out under the tree, and then it won't be Christmas."

Emily's eyes widened. She hadn't even thought about what the father of five was doing about the tree situation. "Oh. Well, then maybe I could sleep here?" The French girl gestured to the loveseat that the two had been sitting on. "It's big enough, I'll fit."

"Are you sure? You can have the bed if you want, I wouldn't mind staying here."

Emily was quick to shake her head, not wanting the younger girl to give up her bed just because she had no other place to sleep. "No it's ok, I'll be fine." She let out a small breath, her eyes connecting with those of the blond beauty that she had fallen for. "I actually wanted to give you your present now, if that's ok."

Jennifer frowned. "Why?"

The chocolate eyed girl felt a smile grace her ivory features at the thought of her ex opening up the present she had worked so hard on preserving for her. "I just know that you're going to love it, and I don't think I'll be able to wait until the morning."

Slowly nodding her head, the youngest Jareau watched as the eighteen year old quickly went over to her bag that sit across the room and take out a large box. "What did you get me?" she laughed.

Emily set the box softly into the blonde's lap before sitting herself back down just beside her. "Be careful," she warned, watching as the younger girl picked up the wrapped box up and looked it over. "It's very fragile."

Jennifer tore at the beautiful paper that had hid the present from her view, and she ripped open the box that sat in her lap.

Her eyes widened.

A photo of herself smiled back at her, the sister that had unfortunately left the world before she was meant to sitting under her on the couch with her arms wrapped tight around her, those pink lips that were always smiling just against her cheek.

It was perfect.

Jennifer felt herself sniffle, her now reddening eyes flickering up from the photograph to the brunette girl that sat beside her, as quiet as ever. "Where did you get this?"

"When I first started the exchange program and your dad brought me to the house, I was putting some things in the closet in my room and I found the picture lying on the floor." She smiled smally to the younger girl, knowing just how much the present meant to her. "I thought you'd like it."

The blond was quick to throw herself into the eighteen year old's arms, wrapping the older girl up as tight as she could without squeezing the life out of her. "I love it," she sobbed, her joyous cries echoing off of the warm skin of her ex's neck as she felt those hands of the brunette girl rubbed up and down her back. "Thank you so much, Emily."


	82. Chapter 82

"Why are you up so early?" the French girl grumbled, her eyes still closed as she curled tighter into her warm blanket.

Jennifer grinned at the tired girl that lay still on the small couch. "It's Christmas," she grinned, sitting herself down on the carpet and crisscrossing her legs. "Why aren't you up so early?"

Letting out a loud groan, Emily snuggled deeper into the fluffy pillow that she had taken from the linen closet. Hotel pillows were always the best. "Because it's morning." She kept her eyes closed, but her nostrils flared at the familiar scent of coffee. "Did you bring me something?"

"Maybe."

Emily let her fingers grip the blanket tighter. "If you brought me something, I think you should tell me."

Jennifer licked the corner of her mouth as she watched her ex continue to try and snuggle into the pillow as deep as she could. "Well I think that if you think I brought you something, then you should open up those eyes of yours."

Fighting back her smile, Emily kept herself bundled under the covers. "But I'm tired."

"And my hands are scalding because you're being stubborn." Her eyes narrowed at the sight of the small twitch of the eighteen year old's brow and she set her lips to the brunette's ear, becoming slightly annoyed with Emily's antics. "Wake up!"

Emily practically jumped three feet in the air, her hand set against her chest as her heart pounded inside of it. "Alright," she laughed, sitting herself up on the couch. "God, you get antsy during the holidays."

Jennifer put on a smile as she handed the other teen the cup of coffee she had made for her. "Good morning to you too."

Emily's eyes immediately went to the blonde's neck, her heart clenching at the sight of the necklace she had given her dangling from it. "You still wear it," she gasped.

Jennifer glanced down to the small heart necklace she wore, holding the silver between her fingers as she nodded her head. "Everyday," she smiled, looking up to the girl she had fallen in love with. "Means a lot to me."

Clearing her throat, the eighteen year old put a smile back on her face. She couldn't get sidetracked now."What's with you?" she giggled, blowing at the scalding liquid that the blond had gotten for her. "You weren't nearly as psycho during Thanksgiving."

The Christian girl let her jaw drop at the words that came out of her ex's mouth, her lips curling into a grin at the sound of the laughter coming from the brunette who sat before her. "You did not just call me psycho."

Emily gave a raise of her brows as she sipped at her morning drink. "Oh, but I believe I did."

"I can take that coffee away from you, ya' know."

The brunette immediately held the mug closer to her, shielding the hot drink that she had been given that morning. It was like the first present of the day, she chuckled to herself. "Why would you do that to poor little ol' me?"

Jennifer gave a roll of the eyes, setting her elbows on the leather couch that the French girl had slept on and her chin in her hand. "Yes," she whispered gravely, her aqua eyes staring into those does that her ex held. "I'd steal that away from you in a minute."

"But why?" She could hear her normally strong voice uncharacteristically soft and timid, her fingers wrapping around the ceramic mug in her hands.

Leaning forward, a Cheshire grin spread over the Christian girl's lightly freckled features. "You don't know what I'm capable of," she winked, her fingers dancing along the warm leather of the loveseat.

Emily felt her heart flutter just as it always used to from the look the younger girl was sending her, wanting so bad to lean down and press her lips to the blonde's. But she couldn't do that, she reminded herself. Not yet.

Putting on a smaller smile than the one the Christian girl held on her face, pausing to take another sip of her coffee just to irritate the other girl. "Whatever you say."

Jennifer let her eyes widen at the surprising reaction of the older girl, her jaw dropping at the realization that her plan to fluster the French girl didn't work the way she thought it would. "Excuse me?"

"So is it time for presents?" Emily got herself up off of the couch and set her coffee down on the vanity, slipping a sweatshirt over her head to cover her body for the rest of the family, a smile on her face the entire time.

"Emily!"

The brunette didn't even look back to the younger girl as she made her way into the living room, her eyes widening at the sight of her new family sitting themselves around the tree. "Good morning," she smiled, finding herself a spot just beside the only boy in the family.

James grinned to the newest member of the family, reaching out with the plate of cinnamon buns he had made that morning just for the occasion. "Merry Christmas, pumpkin." Waiting just until his youngest came into the room, he opened the Bible that he had had since he was just ten years old. "Now sweetheart if you don't mind, every Christmas morning we start ourselves off with a passage from Genesis. If you don't want to participate then that's fine, but if you'd like to we're going to start the reading."

Emily hesitated before glancing to the girl that had found a seat beside her, sharing an intimate look with the aqua eyed girl before nodding her head. "I'd love to." Bowing her head just as the others did when their father began to read, and her heart jumped at the feeling of Jennifer's hand grasping hers. But she wouldn't question it. She'd be damned if she questioned it.

Moments later, the family began opening their presents, Emily watching as everyone tore at the wrapping paper that hid the new gifts from their eyes.

"Em?"

The French girl turned at the familiar voice, a smile gracing her ivory features. "What's up?"

Jennifer softened her eyes on the older girl as she handed her the box she had spent what felt like a year wrapping. "Merry actual Christmas," she chuckled.

Emily frowned, taking the present into her hand. "You didn't need to get me anything."

"Emily!" she groaned, her hands slapping at the brunette beside her. "Just open the damn thing!" Biting her lip, she watched with anticipation as her ex slowly opened the gift, her heart swelling at the sight of Emily's eyes widening once it was opened. "Do you like it?"

The eighteen year old bit down hard on her thumbnail, trying her best to stop herself from crying. "It's beautiful," she whispered hoarsely, her fingers moving to trace tentatively over the words carved into the beautiful wooden jewelry box.

_Never Once Will Distance Separate Us. Our Kind of Love is Something That Comes Once In A Lifetime. It is Something To Be Cherished, Just Like You. This is My Reason For Loving You._


	83. Chapter 83

Snatching her favorite bow off the table, Jennifer quickly slipped it into her hair, the metal of the clip woven into her curly blond tendrils. "You ready?"

"Just barely," the eighteen year old breathed, applying a second coat of mascara to her long lashes. It was two in the afternoon and the younger girl had finally convinced her to make a trip back to their house, the one that they had left all those weeks ago to get away from the homophobic mother of four. Emily wanted for she and the Christian girl to work, and this was a giant stepping stone to get their relationship back on track. "You have the cookies?"

"The ones you didn't eat? Yes," Jennifer smiled.

Emily hid her smirk as she stood from the vanity stool, sending a wink to the blond beside her. "You're lucky you got me away from those, you know."

"I definitely know."

The brunette ran a hand through her now waved hair, not nearly as straight as it was the day before but not as curled as it naturally was, and took in a deep breath. Going with the younger girl to see the woman that had basically shunned them was a big step on Emily's part, and she definitely had to praise herself for having the guts to even consider doing this.

Jennifer swiped her tongue over her lightly chapped lips, watching as her ex's hand began to shake. "Are you ready?"

Hearing that soft voice that the French girl had fallen in love with, Emily slowly nodded her head. "All set," she smiled, following Jennifer out into the living room. "We'll be back by dinner?"

"We have to be or dad will kill us."

James nodded, not even looking up from his paper. "That's right."

Slinging her purse over her shoulder, Emily quickly followed her friend out into the hallway and down towards the elevator. "How many cookies do you have for her?"

"Emily! You're not getting a cookie!"

The eighteen year old chuckled, rolling her eyes as the steel doors opened for them to step in. "I was just wondering how many you were bringing."

Jennifer gave a small slap to the older girl's arm before leaning back against the metal walls of the elevator. "You've had enough cookies," she scoffed, her hands curling around the box that she was bringing over for her mother to have.

"Quit calling me fat!" Emily laughed, finally turning to look at the blond. "I like food! Fucking deal!"

Jennifer's jaw dropped at the tone that the brunette was giving her, but finally seeing the smile coming out onto her ex-girlfriend's face, the Christian girl smirked. "What language on such a holy day."

Not even holding back her laugh, the older girl rushed to follow her friend out of the hotel and into the car they were using to drive back to the Victorian household. "Shut up," she chuckled, climbing into the driver's seat.

"Why do you get to drive?"

The chocolate eyed girl arched a brow, her head turning to take a look at the sixteen year old that sat in the passenger seat. "I'm sorry, do you have your license?"

Jennifer sighed, sitting back in her seat. "Whatever."

Emily let out a small laugh as she pulled out of the hotel's parking lot, making a quick left at the first stop light. "Don't get mad just 'cause you're a little younger," she winked. "You'll get to be in this seat eventually."

The blond bit down into her bottom lip, sharing a look with the older girl to let her see what she knew she liked. "With you?"

"I meant for driving," she chuckled, her dark eyes quickly leaving those of her ex. "Sex is definitely not something to do while driving."

Jennifer stuck out her tongue. "Killjoy." Glancing out the windshield as they slowed down to make a turn, the Christian girl gave a small cough. "So," she sighed, "how are you and Sage? What is she doing for Christmas?"

Emily pursed her lips in thought before shaking her head, her foot pressing a little hard on the gas pedal. "We're ok, definitely better than before. She should be over in New York by now to be with her parents, though. She left just after she dropped me off yesterday."

"So are you two a thing again?"

The brunette girl knew exactly what the Christian was talking about, wondering how she'd fit into the equation if she and Sage Michaels were to get back together. "No," she whispered. "We talked about it, about everything, and we both know that a relationship between her and I just isn't the way to go. I love her, I do, but I can't love her the same way she loves me, and I can't continue to lead her on the way I've been doing."

Jennifer forced her stinging eyes to stay on the road. "She really does love you."

Emily could only nod. "I know. But I'm in love with someone else." Pulling into the driveway of the home that she had been kicked out of not that long ago, Emily turned off the floor and finally turned to look at the younger girl that sat beside her. "We'll talk," she nodded, seeing the tears in those crystal eyes that she had fallen for. "Soon. I promise."

The pair got out of the car, their frozen hands connecting as they made their way up the front walkway to the front door. The eighteen year old let her ex be the one to knock on the wood, the deafening sound of footsteps approaching from the other side sending her heart into a frenzy. "Hello ma'am," she nodded, her eyes soft on the older woman that stood before her.

"Merry Christmas, Emily," she smiled softly, letting the two teenagers into her house. "Can I take your coats?"

Emily did her best to make herself as discreet as she could throughout their visit, only speaking when being spoken to and letting the mother and daughter pair carry on the conversations that she obviously wasn't meant to be included in.

Amielle led the pair to the dining room table an hour later, knowing that their visit was coming to a close. "So Emily, how have you been?"

"I've been alright," she nodded gently, smiling as best she could to the blond woman.

The mother of four grinned. "Well that's just great. I know that with a breakup, one can easily become depressed. It's good to see that you're still all smiles."

Emily did her best to bite back a retort, her tongue swiping over her two front teeth as she kept herself quiet.

"Well I guess Rosie has told you that I wanted to speak to you," she smiled, holding her mug of eggnog between her two hands. "I just wanted to say how sorry I am for treating you the way I have. Your time here is very limited, and it was wrong of me to do what I have."

Staring uncertainly into the blue eyes of the older woman, the French girl gave the slowest nod of the head. "Thank you, ma'am."

Amielle grinned. "So I was thinking, if you two would like, I would love to have you come home."

Jennifer let her jaw drop, her eyes wide on the smiling figure that sat across from her and her ex-girlfriend. "Are you serious?" Her eyes immediately filled with tears. "You want us to come home?"

"I miss you all very much."

Emily held onto the younger girl's hand underneath the dining room table, knowing that she was going to break any moment if she didn't have someone there to help hold her up. But she kept her mouth closed, feeling something else coming. That couldn't be it.

Taking a small sip of her festive drink, the blue eyed woman straightened her shoulders, the smile falling from her face. "I would love to let you two back into the house, on one small condition."

"Which is?" Jennifer was eager to please her mother in any way she could.

Staring the foreign girl that had come into her home and played games with her youngest girl straight in the eye, Amielle sat straighter. "To come back into my home, you two must no longer claim to be the homosexuals you are." Her hard eyes flickered from girl to girl, daring one to question her authority.


	84. Chapter 84

She couldn't believe it. The Christian bitch was doing this to them again. Shaking her head, a cross smirk spreading over her features, Emily stared hard into the eyes of her ex's mother. "You don't get it," she ground out, letting the newly upset girl grip her hand as tight as she could. "Do you not see what you're doing to your daughter?"

Amielle kept her hands clasped firmly together on the shining wooden table. "I am protecting the name of this family."

"You're breaking your daughter," the chocolate eyed girl growled. "It doesn't matter if you like it or not. Jennifer is who she is and you'll be damn ashamed and sorry if you miss out on everything to come in her life because you don't support her lifestyle."

The older woman put on a smile, refusing to look at her daughter who she knew was in tears. "I wouldn't expect you to understand, Emily. You are not a part of this family."

Emily tilted her chin up, looking the forty-something woman in the eye. "I'm not a part of your family, and thank God for that, but I am a part of Jennifer's family, as well as your husband's. I am there to support and protect them, and that's a hell lot more than what you've been doing for the past month." She let her eyes harden even more, feeling Jennifer finally look to her as her cries quieted. "Tell me Amielle," she whispered crudely, "how is it lying alone at night with nothing in your bed but your precious Bible?"

Shock was clearly written over the mother of four's features. "You will not speak to me like you are in this household," Amielle whispered through her teeth. "This is my house. This is God's house."

Leaning forward, the French girl practically spit at the woman that was causing the beautiful blond at her side so much pain. "I doubt God is going to let someone like you into heaven. A woman who kicked out her own daughter? Tell me Amielle, doesn't God love all?"

Jennifer knew that the older teen's hand must have been going numb within her hold as her body began to shake, her face beet red from crying so hard. "You lied to me! How could you do that? You lied right to my face, mom."

"I do not lie," the older woman denied. "I just needed you to be able to trust me so you'd see it my way."

"You lied to me," she seethed, ripping her hand out of Emily's so she could grip the wooden table. "How could you lie straight to my face like that? I'm you're daughter!"

"And I am your mother, Jennifer Rose. You do not speak to me this way."

Jennifer felt her tears immediately beginning to recede as she stood from her seat, knowing that her ex's eyes were staring as lovingly as they could to her. She knew that the eighteen year old was proud of her. "My mother isn't the type of person who would ever do this to me. You're not my mother."

Emily stood beside the younger girl and set her hand to the small of her back. "I think it's time we go."

The Christian mother clenched her jaw, following the couple into the living room as they got their coats from the rack beside their front door. "Jennifer if you leave this house then you are not allowed back. Do you understand me?"

Jennifer shared a strong look with the girl that she had fallen in love with before spinning on her heel, her brow arching just as the French girl's did when she knew that it wasn't a time to back down. "Perfectly. Goodbye mom," she sighed, following her ex out the door and into the snow. "Merry Christmas."


	85. Chapter 85

"Honey you have to calm down," the brunette whispered as she held the sobbing girl in her arms. They had driven away from the devil woman who had basically disowned her own daughter before Jennifer completely broke down, the French girl having to stop the car right off the town's main road and take her ex out into the air.

Emily closed her eyes, pressing a warm kiss to the younger girl's forehead. "Jennifer please, just try to calm down for me."

The Christian girl forced herself to take in the biggest breath she could, feeling her heart clench as she cried. Noting the feeling of the eighteen year old's hands holding onto her as tight as they could, she shook her head. "I can't believe she lied to me like that."

"You had no way of knowing she was lying, Jen. She's your mom."

Jennifer grit her teeth, pulling herself away from the older girl just enough to look into those midnight eyes. "She's not my mother."

Biting back the words that wanted to come out and agree with the Christian girl, Emily slowly shook her head. "Jennifer no matter what, she is your mother. I know this sucks so much, but not thinking of her as your mother will hurt you so much in the long run."

"Did you ever do that?" she whispered.

Emily softened her eyes on the blond, her heart breaking and tears gathering in her eyes, knowing exactly what the younger teen was feeling. "Yes," she nodded sadly. "My mother and I have never been close, but no matter what we go through I know that I will always love her and she will always love me. It's just a special kind of love," she whispered, her voice cracking at the sight of the tears rolling down her freckled cheeks. "Your mother is stubborn as hell, but she loves you and you know deep down that you still love her."

Jennifer's eyes crinkled lightly, trying her best to stop her crying as she stared into those beautiful eyes of the eighteen year old. "I don't want to," she cried, letting the French girl quickly take her back into her arms. "She forced us to break up, Em. I can't help but want to hate her for that."

"I get it," the brunette nodded, her arms tight around the sobbing girl. "I completely get it sweetheart, but you can't keep that kind of a hatred inside of you."

"How can you not hate her for what she did?"

Emily shook her head, her eyes wanting to close and relish in the feeling of her ex's hands rubbing beautifully against the small of her back. "I can't hate her because I sure as hell don't hate you, and you're a part of her. I love you so much Jennifer, and I could never hate you or her for what's happened. It's in the past," she whispered, almost to herself. "We're going to get through it."

Jennifer let her body stop its shaking before tilting her head back, watching as the tears of the older girl dripped down from those ebony eyes like a waterfall. "Side by side."

The brunette could barely hold back her cry as their lips came together, for the first time in what had felt like years, and their hands finding each other's so their fingers could intertwine. "Side by side," she promised, resting her forehead against the blonde's. "Always."

"Merry Christmas," she chuckled, a watery smile coming out to play on her face. She had missed the older teenager as one misses their spouse when their away for maybe a year's time, needing their partner back in bed with them to hold them and love them throughout the night. Reaching up and wrapping her arms around Emily's neck, Jennifer whispered a gentle 'I love you' into her hair. There was no way she was letting her go again.

Emily grinned against Jennifer's blond head as she tightened her hold on her tiny waist, her tears melding with the sunshine kissed tendrils that she loved playing with when the younger girl slept beside her. They were finally back together. "Merry Christmas."


	86. Chapter 86

The first day of the new year and the newly re-coupled teenagers had barely been apart from one another. The night before was the first night they had been in the same bed in months, and there was very little sleep as they got to know each other once again.

James had gone all out for Christmas and bought his youngest girl a car, and today was the day he was finally going to teach her how to drive.

"Daddy come on," she groaned, hitting her hands against the wheel.

Shaking his head, James watched as his daughter began to groan and rock in her seat. "Rosie I'm doing this for your own good. This is about safety."

"We haven't even moved yet!"

Richard and Emily shared an amused smile in the backseat of the car, listening to the youngest of the Jareau family complain for the hundredth time that day.

"We will start moving once I know that you've done everything you need to."

Jennifer's jaw dropped at the words that came out of the father of five's mouth, her head turning so she could glare at him properly. "Daddy what more do you want me to do? I'm buckled, I made sure everyone else was buckled, and then I put the key in the ignition and turned on the car. What else am I supposed to do before we actually go somewhere?"

The blond man cleared his throat before looking over his shoulder to the two that sat in the back. "Do both of you know what to do next?"

"Yup."

Emily quickly nodded. "Yes sir."

Jennifer rolled her eyes, tightening her hands on the steering wheel. "What?"

"How exactly do you plan to get us anywhere if you're not in gear?"

The Christian girl bit her tongue to keep from spitting out insults to the others in the car before setting her hand on the gearshift, ignoring the chuckling from her girlfriend in the backseat.

James immediately shook his head, setting his hand over the sixteen year old's. "Wrong."

"What now?"

Emily bit her lip, leaning forward so she could see her girlfriend's frustrated features. "You didn't put your foot on the brake first."

The blue eyed teen turned around to glare at the older girl, her fingers curling even tighter around the steering wheel. "Quit it," she growled, knowing that everyone in the car had their eyes on her because it was her first time behind the wheel.

"I just don't want us to break down," Emily shrugged, sitting back in her seat. "But go ahead Jen, do it wrong."

"Shut up, Em!"

James shook his head, running a hand down his face at the bickering the couple was doing. "Jennifer Rose if you want to drive then I suggest you get into gear."

Jennifer pouted, finally putting her foot on the brake so she could change the shift into drive. "I want to drive."

"Oh my God," Richard groaned, kicking his foot into the back of the driver's seat. "Just drive the damn car already! I'm gonna miss the game later."

The French girl chuckled. "It's winter Rich, there's no game."

"Shut up," he whispered.

Emily grinned, keeping her eyes on the only son of James Jareau as the car jerked forward. Best to keep the focus off the new driver so she wouldn't feel as pressured. "Isn't it Hannah's big party tonight? Starts at seven?" She turned to look into the front seat, fighting off Richard's batting hands. "She invited basically the whole school, but since they've been going out for a few weeks I'm pretty sure it's a night for her and Richie."

The blond in the backseat slapped at the foreign girl, hearing his father sigh in defeat. "Shut up!"

"Finally gonna lose it tonight," she winked, hitting the boy who had become a brother to her on the chest.

"Children," James groaned, holding onto the dashboard as the car jerked again. "Enough. Rosie's trying to drive here."

With one final slap to the eighteen year old girl, Richard sat back in his seat and crossed his arms. "She started it."

Emily proudly nodded her head. "Yup. I did."

Jennifer let out a breath, doing her best to focus on the road in front of her so she didn't crash into anything. "What do I do?"

"Just let us glide for a minute, ok? Ride without the gas pedal."

Quickly nodding her head and tapping lightly on the steering wheel, the Christian girl hesitantly took her foot from the brake. A small smile came to her face before slamming her foot back down to stop the car. "I did it!"

James coughed, smiling to his daughter. "We still need to work on the stopping, but other than that you're doing fantastic."

Stepping through the hotel entrance once their father had driven them all the way back home, Emily took her girlfriend's hand in hers and smiled. "You did great," she grinned, sharing a small kiss with the girl she loved.

"I know!" The grin on the blonde's face couldn't have been wider as the family walked into the lobby.

"Ok," Emily snickered, rolling her eyes. "Don't get a big head." Glancing over towards the sitting area where Julia had been with her friends all day, the reason she hadn't come on the drive of death, and found herself staring at a familiar face.

Jennifer frowned, reaching up to run the tips of her fingers along her girlfriend's ivory features. "Honey? You ok?"

The corners of her mouth quickly turned up into a smile as the familiar man stood from one of the dark couches in the hotel lobby, making her way across the marble floors to jump into his arms. "Dad hi!"

Michael Prentiss laughed into his daughter's dark hair, holding the eighteen year old for just a moment longer before setting her back on the ground. "Hey there Princess," he whispered, peppering loving kisses to her forehead. "I've missed you so much."

Emily brought her hand up to wipe away a tear before tugging him back across the lobby, his hand tight in hers. "Dad, these are the Jareaus. Everybody, this is my dad Michael."

The father of five stuck his hand out to the obviously younger man, letting him shake it with the hand that wasn't suffocating in his daughter's grasp. "Ambassador Prentiss, it's a privilege to meet you. My name is James Jareau, your daughter has been staying with me."

"And I'd like to thank you very much for that," he nodded. "When I went to the address that had been given to me and my wife a few months back, but a woman there with a Bible clutched to her chest told me to come here."

Emily gently shook her head. "Yeah, that's a long story." Looking to the sixteen year old that stood in front od her, she took a deep breath. "And dad this is Jennifer. She's my girlfriend."

Michael watched as the blue eyed girl smiled to his daughter, and he stepped forward and took her hand in his. "Pleased to meet you Jennifer," he smiled, looking down to the brunette at his side. "What?" He leaned down to press a small kiss to her dark head. "You think I didn't know?"

Emily's jaw dropped, her hand still clutching her father's. "I didn't even know!"

"Come on, Princess," he chuckled, following the Jareau father through the hotel's lobby and toward the elevator. "Show me where you've been staying."


	87. Chapter 87

Michael sat himself down beside the man who had been caring for his daughter, looking to his little girl as she sat down across the room from them with her girlfriend. "You look beautiful, sweetheart" he smiled. "So happy."

Emily's cheeks burned a bright pink, her hand clutched in the Christian girl's. "I am."

Handing the younger man a cup of coffee, the father of five shook his head. "Emily has been a beautiful guest here. We all love her," he nodded. Sending a loving smile to the eighteen year old, he chuckled. "It's as if she's my own daughter."

Michael watched as the girl, Jennifer was her name, leaned in to press a kiss to his daughter's cheek and smiled. ""Well I'm glad that she's been taken such good care of."

"So what brings you here, Ambassador? Emily's told us that you've been very busy over in France."

"Yes," he nodded, taking the mug of coffee he had been given in his hands. "But Elizabeth and I have been contacted by the president. Both she and I are needed back in the states effective immediately."

Emily's jaw dropped, hitting the floor at the information. "What?" She shook her head, her hand still grasping that of her girlfriend. "We're coming back?"

The father of one caught the eyes of his beautiful daughter and smiled. "We've been reassigned to Washington D.C for the next five years."

Jennifer felt tears immediately begin to sting her eyes. Emily didn't have to go back to France.

"But, that does mean that your exchange program with our family and the Jareaus is technically over once we're moved into the embassy."

"When is that?" the brunette questioned, her eyes quickly darting over to an oddly quiet Richard sitting in the armchair.

Michael wrapped his hands tighter around the mug he held. "Tomorrow. Your mother is already picking out furniture in D.C, that's why she isn't here today."

 _Right. That's why_ , the French girl thought bitterly, her bottom lip finding its way between her teeth as she cried. "So I have to go back?"

"We can always talk tomorrow, Princess." Standing from his seat, the brunette dignitary shook the hand of his daughter's pseudo father. "It was very nice to meet you, Mr. Jareau. Thank you for looking after my daughter."

James shook his head, standing from the couch he had been sitting on and watching as the diplomat straightened out his suit jacket. "It was a pleasure for us, I assure you."

Michael let out a breath before walking across the quaint living room, taking his eighteen year old baby girl into his arms. "I'm so glad you're happy, baby." His hand quickly covered the back of her dark head, hearing the sobs echoing against his jacket as he held her to his chest. "I'm staying in the next town over at the Pellington. Come by tomorrow when you're ready and we'll talk."

The French girl hiccupped, her hands connecting behind his back so he wouldn't go. "I love you dad."

"I love you too, Princess," he whispered, pressing a loving kiss to her curls. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Emily held her hand over quivering lips as she watched her father walk out the door, Jennifer's body practically ramming into hers to get her shaking body wrapped up in her arms. She didn't want to leave her new family, but now she was moving just miles away instead of an entire ocean away. What was she supposed to do?

Looking up from the ground, the chocolate eyed girl saw her new brother standing from his chair, his fists clenching so hard at his sides that they were as white as the snow that fell. "Richie?"

He shook his head, walking out of the living room and throwing open the door to his room. "I need a minute."

Emily took in a breath and quickly followed him into the room, standing in the doorway with red eyes as she watched him pace. "Richie please don't be upset," she whispered. "Can I come in?"


	88. Chapter 88

Richard sat stiffly on the edge of his bed, his head bent as he became oddly interested in the knuckle hairs that were on each of his fingers. He didn't want to tell her, he didn't need the teen sitting beside him to know how strongly he felt for her and her safety; her heart. "It's nothing, Em."

Biting hard into her bottom lip, the brunette girl forced her tears back. "Richie, will you talk to me?"

"You should be with Jen."

Emily's dark eyes stung at the fierceness behind the older teen's words. "Please don't be upset," she whispered, her hands itching to reach over and hold his. "I don't want to leave, you know that."

Richard hesitated before slowly nodding his head, looking up to focus his eyes on the dresser near the door. "Yeah I know."

Scooting closer to the blond, Emily let out a breath. "It's not like I'll be gone forever," she tried to smile. "Jennifer will still be my girlfriend, so I'll be back whenever I can."

The only Jareau son sighed. "Yeah."

"Richie," she whispered softly, finally reaching over to take his hand. "Please say something."

Finally turning his head to look at the girl who had become his sister in only a few short months, letting her hand squeeze his. "You're leaving," he nodded. "I just need some time to process it."

Emily gave a swipe to her bottom lip. "I didn't think it would hit you this hard."

"You didn't?" Not caring about the harshness he knew his tone held, the older teen hardened his eyes. "You're a part of my family, and you're leaving. You've become my sister," he pressed, his voice tight. "And you're leaving. Tell me how this wouldn't, in any way, be hard on me?"

Emily let a tear slip down her cheek before shaking her head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

Taking in a deep breath, Richard shook his head. "You don't have to be sorry." He coughed into his elbow to make sure that his voice wouldn't crack from the thickening of his throat before looking back to the brunette girl, his hand squeezing hers just as hard hers was his. "I'm just worried about you."

The chocolate eyed girl kept her lips sealed, knowing that if she spoke again that Richard might not finish what he was about to say.

"You're my little sister," he whispered brokenly, "and I care so much about you. You've been through so much shit here, and now you're going to be too far away for me to help and try to protect you. That day at school? I was barely in time to get that asshole away from you," he raged quietly, not even noticing how he was crushing the younger girl's hand. "I wasn't there to stop it happening to Rosie, but I was for you. And now you're leaving."

Emily held her breath as she leaned in, pressing her forehead against the side of his head as they both continued to cry. "Just because I'm not here doesn't mean I'm not really here," she breathed, pressing a small kiss to the boy's temple. "We'll talk on the phone and text, and don't think for a second that I won't be messaging you to know what's going on with Hannah." The chocolate eyed teen smiled a watery smile when her brother let out a laugh, and she nodded her head. "You don't always need to protect me, but that doesn't mean you can't. I know you won't leave me."

His arms immediately wrapped around the French girl to take her into a hug, pulling her to his chest and sticking his nose into the crook of her neck. "You don't let anyone, anyone, touch you. You got me? I will be in D.C so fast that the asshole won't even be able to blink."

Emily grinned into the older boy's hair. "You got it," she chuckled.


	89. Chapter 89

The ivory snow fell hard around the kissing couple that stood just outside their home's entrance doors, the wind ceasing as if it knew that this was their last moment together for as long as they knew. Michael Prentiss had given his driver the day off, taking the family's newest Rolls Royce to pick up his daughter with his best bodyguard in the backseat. It was time to go.

Emily let out a small breath as she pulled her lips from the younger girl's, her hands cupping those freckled cheeks that she loved so much to shield them from the cold. "I'll call you when I get there, ok?"

The Christian girl's lips quivered, tears falling from her crystal eyes at the look her girlfriend was sending her. "I don't want you to go away," she whispered, the brunette's jacket curling between her fingers as she gripped it harder. "D.C is so far away."

"But remember, it's not as far as London. This is so much better than it could be," she nodded, leaning forward to set their foreheads together. "We'll be ok."

"I'll call you every day I get home from school, ok? Then we can talk before dinner and just before bed."

"During bed," the brunette winked, needing to see a smile from the younger girl to make sure she would be ok.

Jennifer exploded into laughter out in the middle of the street, her hands tightening around the material of her girlfriend's jacket. "Of course during bed, what was I thinking?"

"Well I don't know what you were thinking, but I'm damn sure that I'm gonna need your help from time to time getting to bed," she husked as she ran her thumbs along the younger girl's soft cheeks. Emily bit her lip, feeling those unwanted tears begin to sting at the corners of her eyes as she shook her head. "I love you"

Nodding her head, Jennifer pulled her girlfriend toward her to take her into another kiss. "I love you too," she breathed, her hands going up to cup those that lay on her cheeks. "I love you so much."

Hearing the driver's side door slam shut, the eighteen year old pulled away from her girlfriend with a small nod. "I'll call you as soon as I get there, I swear." She pressed a final kiss to the blonde's waiting lips before giving a wave over to the family she had already said goodbye to. It was harder than anything to leave them, but she knew nothing could change the fact that it was happening.

Emily quickly wiped away the tears that were falling down her ivory features as she jumped into the car, shaking her dark head of hair to get the flakes of snow out of her curled locks. "I'm ready," she nodded, taking the smallest of peeks at the older man beside her. "We can go."

The eighteen year old's father leaned over the console and pressed his lips lovingly against his daughter's temple. "We'll see them all again soon, Princess. I wouldn't let you go at least a month without your girlfriend," he winked, hoping to get a chuckle out of his baby girl.

Emily's lips curled into a small smile to please her father before she turned to look out the front windshield, not able to bear the looks on those Jareau faces as they drove away.

Jennifer let out a cry at the sight of the black car driving down the town's main road until it was out of sight, her hands clutching those of her sister and father as Richard wrapped his arms around her from behind. She was actually gone.


	90. Chapter 90

Emily took one last glance into the full length mirror that sat across from her four poster bed, her body wracked with nerves as the clock ticked closer and closer to five o'clock. It had been exactly four months since she had been away from her girlfriend, and being the daughter of two of the world's most prominent ambassadors made it very hard for her to travel back to Pennsylvania to see the Christian girl she had fallen in love with. Press conferences, college visits, dinners and galas kept her busy, leaving her barely enough leftover time to call her girlfriend before they fell asleep.

Running her fingers through the ends of her freshly cut hair, the brunette pursed her lips to make sure there was no lipstick smudges around her mouth.

That's when the doorbell rang.

A smile immediately jumped onto Emily's ivory face, her hands grabbing for the presents she had gotten her second family when they had made the plans to all come stay at the embassy for a long weekend.

"Emmy, I think they're here, Princess!"

"Coming!" she shouted, slipping on her new flats before running out of her room. She maneuvered past a maid and three butlers before charging down the steps, setting all the packages she had gotten her family beside the door so they wouldn't see them. "Dad fix your tie," she hissed, reaching out to straighten the material.

Michael chuckled at his daughter's antics, hearing his wife come into the room, her heels clicking against the marble floor. "I don't think they'll mind if my tie isn't straight, Emily."

The eighteen year old shook her head, her eyes darting up to those of the older man and glaring. "No, but I will."

Elizabeth Prentiss felt an uncharacteristic smile spread over her features at the sight of her daughter turning to face the door as she fixed her hair once more. "Darling, I doubt the Jareaus are going to care the way we're dressed. They're not dignitaries; their standards aren't as high as the people around us."

"You mean like you?"

Michael narrowed his gaze on the teenager. "Emily Joi Prentiss, control yourself."

The brown eyed girl slowly nodded her head, taking in a deep breath as her father got ready to pull open the front door. "Ok," she breathed. "Ok, I'm ready." Her dark eyes widened as the mahogany door was opened, seeing the blondes standing just outside with their best security guard behind them.

Jennifer felt a tear fall from her eye as she pounced forward, taking the older girl into a bear hug. "I've missed you so much," she laughed, her arms wrapped so tight around her girlfriend's slender neck.

Elizabeth stepped forward, waiting until her husband stepped away from the blond man on their doorstep so she could shake his hand. "You must be James." She smiled at the sight of his blue eyes shining her way. "It's so nice to finally meet you. Emily has told me all about you and your family."

The father of five smiled at the firm grip of the younger woman. "It's very nice to meet you too, Ambassador Prentiss."

"Elizabeth, please," she chuckled. "If you go around calling us both Ambassador Prentiss it'll get very confusing."

"If you say so." James watched as the couple continued to hug in the center of the doorway, hearing Richard and Julie greet the man who had taken their fifth family member away from them all those months ago. "You two are going to be frozen there if you squeeze too tight."

Emily reluctantly pulled away from the younger girl in her hold, her hand holding the back of Jennifer's blond head as she looked up. "Hi," she whispered, letting the older man take her into a giant hug, her head nestled just beside his warm chest. "Hi daddy." Her arms wrapped around his waist and squeezed, feeling her press a kiss to her dark hair. "I missed you so much," the brunette cried, her tears melding into the material of his shirt as his familiar scent wafted around her.

"I missed you too, pumpkin," he cooed, peppering kisses to her cheeks to get her to laugh.

Jennifer quickly fixed her hair before stepping fully into the mansion, her shoulders stiff at the sight of the woman who looked just like her girlfriend. The mother. "Hello ma'am," she nodded politely. "It's an honor to meet you. Emily told me a lot about you."

Elizabeth grinned down to the teenager, taking the Christian girl into an unexpected hug. "How are you, Jennifer? Emily does nothing but talk about you."

The eighteen year old pulling herself out of her pseudo father's arms stared at her mother in disbelief. She had told the older woman that she was gay not a day before, and she was completely fine with it. Emily grinned. She really did have the best family.

Jennifer smiled as she pulled away from the older woman, reaching behind her to take her girlfriend's hand in hers.

"So is everyone ready for dinner?"

Emily let her older brother shove her to the side before pressing a kiss to the side of her head, Julia's hands squeezing at her shoulders. "I think we all are." She led her girlfriend through the halls of the embassy, leaning in and pressing her lips against the blue eyed girl's ear so no one else could hear her. "So you remember how you told me that you applied to Columbia for early admission?"

"Yeah," she nodded, her head turning to look into the older girl's dark eyes. "Why?"

"I applied too."

Jennifer felt her heart stop, her hand tightening around that of her girlfriend. "You what?" Her breath quickened as she tried to let the information sink in. "Why? Why would you do that? You've been accepted to so many other places that are a lot better," she chuckled.

The French girl refused to answer, a smile appearing on her face. "Did you get accepted?"

"Yes," she answered slowly.

Emily grinned, her lips immediately colliding with those of the younger girl. "I did too," she nodded. "I did too."

Jennifer's eyes widened. "You did?" Her lips quivered as Emily continued to kiss her mouth and cheek, her hand tightening around her girlfriend's. "You applied to a different school just for me?"

"No," the older girl answered. "I did it for us."

Richard rolled his eyes at the sight of the couple, wanting to vomit at the words that were pouring from their lips. "Are you two done?" He gave a playful shove to Jennifer's body as he passed by them. "We're going to eat now and you're ruining my appetite." The eighteen year old Jareau child hid his grin at the sound of laughter following behind him, knowing that both girls were throwing "I love you"'s at each other as they made their way into the second dining hall. Nothing could keep them apart, that was for sure.


End file.
